Severus Snape, Hermine Granger - tear me apart
by houseghost
Summary: Ich werde dein Herz brechen, so wie sie mir meines gebrochen haben. Ich werde deine Seele zerreißen, so wie sie mir meine zerrissen haben. Es wird leichter werden. Aber es wird nie vorbei sein ... Hermine soll ausgerechnet Professor Severus Snape heiraten. Hass keimt auf, die Hölle auf Erden beginnt - für beide, bis plötzlich Gefühle ins Spiel kommen - überarbeitet
1. Unerwartet oder auch Kanalratte

Tear me apart

Kapitel 1

Unerwartet oder auch Kanalratte

Hermine öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen. Die Ferien waren zu Ende und ihr Gepäck stand bereit für die Reise nach Hogwarts. Sie freute sich darauf, das Schloss, die Bibliothek und ihre besten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Die Welt schien in Ordnung zu sein - wenn da nur nicht dieses Geschrei gewesen wäre.

„Hermine", rief ihre Mutter.

„Ja!"

„HERMINE!", nun schon zum dritten Mal.

„Ja, ich bin gleich da", brüllte sie zurück. Widerwillig schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffel.

Auf der Treppe war lautes Getrampel zu hören.

_Oh, Mutter im Anmarsch._

Schnell zog Hermine sich ihren Morgenmantel über und eilte zur Tür. Gerade im rechten Moment, denn schon streckte ihre Mutter wütend den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Da unten steht ein Bett", teilte sie ihr aufgebracht mit.

Hermine gähnte. „Ein _Bett_?"

Ihre Mutter nickte mit strengem Blick.

„Ein gewisser Professor _Dumbledore_ hat es geschickt, das steht auf dem Brief, den vorhin eine Eule gebracht hat."

„Oh."

Ihre Mutter trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln gegen den Türstock. „Allerdings", stieß sie spitz aus. „Es steht im Vorgarten."

_Auch das noch._

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Gib mir eine Minute, Mum."

Nachdem die Frau jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Tür wegzubewegen, blieb Hermine nichts anderes übrig, als ihr nach unten zu folgen.

Die Haustür stand offen und auf dem Rasen prangte tatsächlich ein Bett.

_Oh Gott!_

Mit einer großen lilafarbenen Schleife darum, die ihr nur zu deutlich bestätigte, wer es geschickt hatte.

Abgesehen von den Nachbarn, die sich die Hälse verrenkten und ihrem Vater, der mit verschränkten Armen an die Haustür gelehnt war, gab es zum Glück sonst nichts an diesem schönen Morgen auszusetzen.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte Mr. Granger irritiert. Hermine stutzte, wagte es aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. „Ein Ehebett."

Sie schluckte. „Das muss ein übler Scherz sein, Dad. Ganz sicher sogar …"

Verschreckt hielt sie inne. Ein vertrautes Geräusch näherte sich zielstrebig ihrem Haus. Es gab keinen Zweifel, eine Eule. Hermine wurde langsam unruhig. Warum um Himmelswillen bekam sie ausgerechnet jetzt auch noch einen Brief?

Kaum hatte sie einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt, da ließ die Eule ihre Fracht zu Boden segeln und flog eilig in eine andere Richtung davon.

„Danke!", brüllte Hermine hinterher. Dann bückte sie sich und hob die Post auf. Schon der Umschlag verhieß nichts Gutes - der Brief war vom Zaubereiministerium.

xxx

Nachdem sich der erste Schreck gelegt hatte, begann Hermine damit, Dumbledores Nachricht zu lesen, die zu dem Bett gehörte. Doch seine Zeilen waren keineswegs das, was sie erwartet hatte - es musste alles ein schrecklich großer Irrtum sein!

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett und verdaute den Schock, den ihr dieser Morgen bereitet hatte, als sie aus der Ferne ein lautes Knattern vernahm, das stetig näher kam. Verwirrt schloss sie die Augen und zählte bis drei, um sich zu beruhigen. Doch das Knattern wurde immer lauter. Sie rannte zum Fenster und rieb sich die Augen, als sie ein fliegendes Motorrad am Himmel erblickte. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie die Treppe nach unten und öffnete die Haustür. Das Motorrad war soeben auf dem Rasen gelandet, genau neben dem gespenstischen Bett, das immer noch darauf wartete, einen neuen Bestimmungsort zu finden.

„Hagrid!", rief Hermine und rannte auf den riesigen, zotteligen Mann zu.

„Hermine!" Er breitete die Arme aus und fing sie freudig auf.

„Was tust du hier?"

Er grinste. „Ich soll dich abholen. Dumbledore höchst persönlich hat mir den Auftrag gegeben."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, ihre Stimmung sank in den Keller. „Dumbledore", wiederholte sie knapp und mit knirschenden Zähnen.

Er nickte. „Toller Mann, Dumbledore."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zuerst loswerden wollte, ihre Wut, oder ihre Enttäuschung. „Das mag ja sein", entgegnete sie schließlich. „Aber das geht nicht …"

„Er wird schon wissen, was er tut", sagte Hagrid zuversichtlich. „Du solltest das Bett in dein Zimmer stellen, solltest du wirklich."

„Hagrid!", stieß sie aus. „Wieso?"

Er kratzte sich nachdenklich. Seine gute Laune war schlagartig dahin, als er den Blick auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Vertrau einfach auf Dumbledore, du wirst schon sehen."

„Weißt du, was das alles soll?", drang Hermine weiter. „Ich wache auf und finde dieses Monster auf dem Rasen vor, dann kommt eine Eule und liefert einen Brief bei mir ab, in dem steht, ich soll …", sie schluckte, „… verheiratet werden."

Hagrid holte tief Luft. „Lass uns zu Dumbledore fliegen, er wird schon wissen, was los ist."

Hermine war den Tränen nahe. „Das kann nur ein schrecklicher Irrtum sein", wimmerte sie.

Hagrid nahm sie in die Arme. Eine dicke Träne kullerte über seine Wange.

Die Grangers standen am Fenster und blickten ratlos hinaus in den Garten, zu ihrer Tochter, dem Riesen und dem seltsamen Motorrad. Und natürlich dem Bett.

xxx

Im Büro des Schulleiters herrschte dicke Luft. Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen vor Dumbledores Tisch und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Diesmal haben Sie sich selbst übertroffen", bemerkte er sarkastisch. „Ihre Forderung wird mich auf direktem Weg in die Hölle befördern."

„Severus …", setzte Dumbledore an.

„Nein!", dröhnte Snape. „Sie ist ein _Kind_, Albus." Er sah aus, als wäre ihm übel. Eine tiefe Sorgenfalte lag zwischen seinen Brauen.

„Sie ist kein Kind mehr. Und sie ist viel intelligenter, als alle anderen Schüler zusammen. Bestimmt werdet ihr einige Gemeinsamkeiten finden."

„Sie ist unausstehlich", kommentierte Snape mit harter Mine.

„Ist sie nicht. Du musst nur wissen, wie du es mit ihr anpackst." Er seufzte angestrengt. „Severus, bitte ..."

Doch Snape beachtete ihn gar nicht. „Wie oft muss ich meinen Kopf noch für Ihre genialen Ideen hinhalten, Schulleiter?", fragte er und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort.

Sehr zum Missfallen Dumbledores. „Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet einen Weg finden ..."

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, da flammte der Kamin auf und heraus trat McGonagall mit Hermine Granger im Schlepptau.

„Albus!", rief die Lehrerin, kaum dass sie aus der Asche getreten war.

Hermine folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Das war eine private Unterhaltung, Minerva", murmelte er zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", schnappte sie zurück. „Würde mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" Ihre Augen waren vor Aufregung weit aufgerissen.

„Albus", sagte Snape und drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen seinem Schulleiter zu. „Wären Sie so freundlich?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Das Ministerium hat Vorkehrungen zum Schutz weiblicher muggelgeborener Schüler getroffen." Er pausierte und ließ seine Worte sacken.

Snapes Kiefer arbeiteten unterdes laut hörbar.

„Ein neues Gesetz sieht vor, dass die besagte Person in die Obhut eines Zauberers übergeben werden soll, der dazu imstande ist, sie vor Gefahren zu schützen."

McGonagall riss den Mund auf. „Das … das ist ungeheuerlich!", rief sie mit zitternder Stimme aus.

Hermine stand sprachlos neben ihr und kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. So hatte sie sich den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht vorgestellt.

Dumbledore blickte über seine Brille hinweg in die Runde. „So leid es mir tut, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als uns dieser Anordnung zu beugen."

Plötzlich wurde Hermine hellwach. „Was?", kreischte sie aufgebracht. Sie war nahe daran, zu hyperventilieren. McGonagall legte beschützend einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Was für Gefahren?"

„Todesser, Anhänger Voldemorts."

Snape blickte starr gerade aus. „Dann komme ich aufgrund meiner Vergangenheit wohl nicht in Frage", bemerkte er steif.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. „Severus, ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt zur Debatte steht. Du hast mir viele Jahre treue Dienste erwiesen, das wird auch dem Ministerium nicht entgangen sein …"

„Moment!", schaltete Hermine sich ein, ehe er ausgesprochen hatte. „Was sollte das eben heißen, _Sie_ kommen nicht in Frage?"

Snape hüstelte. „Sagen Sie es ihr, oder soll ich es tun, Schulleiter?" Sein Blick war messerscharf.

Dumbledore sah ihn streng an. „Es gibt keinen Grund, ausfallend zu werden, Severus." Dann wendete er sich mit gemildertem Blick an Hermine. „Wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken, Miss Granger. Es gibt nicht viele geeignete Kandidaten im Umkreis."

Sie schluckte. Eine böse Vorahnung machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit, als sie ihre Augen durch den Raum und zwischen den anwesenden Personen hin und her gleiten ließ.

_Ganz böse._

Minerva sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen. „Albus …", rief sie verzweifelt. „Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Ich fürchte doch", gab er ruhig zurück. „Severus ist so keusch und unschuldig wie ein Lamm ...", ein tiefes Grollen war aus Snapes Kehle zu hören, „er wäre mit Sicherheit der würdigste Kandidat."

Hermine hatte aufgehört zu atmen.

_Das. Ist. Nicht. Möglich._

„Was?", rief McGonagall aus. „Und deshalb sollen wir Miss Granger in _seine_ Obhut geben?"

„Danke Minerva", bemerkte Snape hochnäsig, er fühlte sich offensichtlich seiner Ehre beraubt.

Dumbledore fummelte betreten an seiner Brille herum, während alle ihn anstarrten und auf eine Antwort warteten. Hermine bekam langsam aber sicher eine eigenartige Gesichtsfarbe.

„Haben wir eine andere Wahl?", fragte der Schulleiter schließlich.

„In der Tat! Was ist mit einem der Schüler?", schlug McGonagall vor.

Snape grinste selbstgefällig.

_Bastard!_

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das wird nicht ausreichen, um die Anforderungen zu erfüllen, Minerva."

„Welche Anforderungen denn noch, Albus?"

„Die Kandidaten müssen mindestens volljährig sein, so will es das Ministerium. Außerdem wird eine Dienststelle beim Ministerium oder einer anderen Einrichtung empfohlen, zumindest jedoch eine abgeschlossene Ausbildung, um die materielle Versorgung der schutzbefohlenen Person zu gewährleisten."

„Auch das noch", stöhnte McGonagall. „Damit kommen die Schüler wohl nicht infrage."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte von Dumbledore zu Snape und wieder zurück.

Endlich schien der Schulleiter ihre Anwesenheit zu bemerken. „Miss Granger", sagte er förmlich. „Bitte vergessen Sie nicht zu atmen. Diese Zusammenkunft dient alleine _Ihrem_ Wohl."

Hermine war erleichtert, dass er sie endlich beachtet hatte und rang nach Luft.

Snape räusperte sich. „Nach meinem Wohl fragt dabei niemand?", stellte er fest. Seine Brauen rutschten nach oben.

Hermine fuhr schlagartig zu ihm herum. „Sie!", brüllte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Sie … wagen es … diese Unverschämtheit auch noch in Betracht zu ziehen?"

Er ließ seine Mundwinkel zurück schnellen und entblößte seine Zähne. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor, Miss Granger."

Ihre Kinnlade fiel nach unten. „WAS?"

„Dafür, dass Sie sich Ihrem Lehrer gegenüber respektlos verhalten haben."

„Wie können Sie es wagen?" Jetzt war sie so richtig in Fahrt. „Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich auf dieses Spielchen reinfalle?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. Sie spürte die gewaltige Flamme, die hinter seinen schwarzen Augen loderte, ein Blick voller Macht und Stärke traf sie. „Das ist nicht das, was ich beabsichtigt habe, Miss Granger", entgegnete er deutlich.

„Nein? Warum lassen Sie es dann zu?"

„Ich bitte um Ruhe", schritt Dumbledore ein. „Wir müssen die Nerven bewahren."

Minerva sah aus, als hätte sie sich dem Schicksal gefügt. „Wenn das Ministerium es so will, haben wir keine andere Wahl", murmelte sie gedankenverloren vor sich hin.

Hermine schluckte schwer und verschränkte aus Protest die Arme.

Snape drehte abfällig den Kopf zur Seite und starrte zum Fenster hinaus.

„Ich habe es mir gründlich überlegt, meine Freunde", setzte Dumbledore an.

Doch Hermine wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht bevor sie wusste, was genau dahinter steckte. „Professor, was bedeutet das alles?", wollte sie kleinlaut wissen. "Welche Folgen und Fakten habe ich zu erwarten?"

"Ein bindendes Gesetz, eine beiderseitige Verpflichtung ..."

„Was?", schrie Hermine verzweifelt und warf sich Professor McGonagall entgegen.

„Wir müssen ein Arrangement treffen, das sicherstellt, dass Sie - über kurz oder lang - unter dem Schutz eines fähigen und starken Zauberers stehen."

„Danke Albus", murmelte Snape mit spitzer Stimme. Er wirkte mehr und mehr gelangweilt von diesem Gespräch.

„Nun gut. Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren, ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffs", sagte Dumbledore stolz und ließ seinen Blick zu Hermine schweifen. „Miss Granger, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Sie zum Altar zu führen."

"Nein!", rief sie überrumpelt. "Niemals!"

"Ich fürchte, leider doch. Wir brauchen einen Schwur, der die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Lage belegt."

Sie stutzte. "Wie genau sieht das Arrangement aus?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Gibt es zeitliche und örtliche Beschränkungen?"

"In der Tat, Miss Granger."

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Ungeduld wuchs mit jeder Sekunde an.

„Sie werden Professor Snape ehelichen und er wird für Ihren Schutz garantieren."

Snape knurrte wie ein wildes Tier und Hermine spürte, wie sich die winzigen Härchen auf ihrem Nacken sträubten.

_Oh nein! Dieses animalische Wesen sollte ihr Ehemann werden?_

„Ich empfehle Ihnen, andere Räumlichkeiten zu beziehen, die Kerkerräume sind auf Dauer vielleicht etwas ungemütlich für zwei Personen …"

„Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?", flüsterte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich ganz schwach.

„Nun ja, der Vertrag sieht vor, dass Sie gemeinsame Räumlichkeiten beziehen, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger."

Sie schluckte. „Ich soll mit Professor Snape in einer Wohnung leben?"

Snape räusperte sich. „Wenn ich auch etwas sagen darf … Ich bevorzuge es, in den Kerkern zu bleiben, um den Prinzipien eines Slytherins nachzukommen."

_Alte Kanalratte!_

„Schön, Severus", bemerkte Dumbledore freudig. „Ich denke, es lässt sich so arrangieren … Dann hätten wir das geklärt." Ein erleichtertes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Hermine blickte sprachlos in die Runde. Wenig später war sie verheiratet - mit der Kanalratte.


	2. Die Kerker

Kapitel 2

Die Kerker

Es war nicht das, was Hermine erwartet hatte, als sie die Kerkerräume betrat, die ihr künftiges Refugium darstellen sollten. Es war schlimmer.

Professor Snape hatte sie begleitet, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, geschweige denn, ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen.

Die schwere Tür schwang auf seinen Wink hin beiseite und er schob sie unsanft ins Innere seines Privatgemachs. Vor ihren Augen lag ein einziger Raum, der auf einer Seite mit seinem Büro und auf der anderen mit einem Badezimmer verbunden war. Es war dunkel, kalt und ungemütlich wie in einer Folterkammer, zumindest für Hermines Verhältnisse, die eindeutig etwas anderes gewohnt war.

Wenigstens gab es neben den gut gefüllten Bücherregalen ein Bett und auf der anderen Seite einen Sessel, einen Tisch und ein Sofa. Die schlimmste Befürchtung, sich mit ihm das Schlaflager teilen zu müssen, war somit abgewendet.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Ich nehme an, Sie schlafen auf dem Sofa?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Nicht vorsichtig genug.

Er schloss hinter sich die Tür, streckte seine langen dünnen Finger und verschränkte schließlich die Arme, alles seelenruhig, ohne ein Wort.

Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Miss Granger", setzte er an, seine Augen bohrten sich tief in ihr Inneres.

Hermine schluckte. „Ich dachte nur …"

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht", knurrte er, woraufhin sie ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen anstarrte. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten einfach so in mein Leben platzen, meine Privatgemächer in Anspruch nehmen und dann", er holte tief Luft, „auch noch mein Bett zu Ihrem Eigentum erklären?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten ihr zur Verfügung standen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", antwortete er mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. Ohne weiter von ihr Notiz zu nehmen, drehte er sich um, bereit zu gehen, bereit sie alleine in diesem schrecklich unfreundlichen Raum zu lassen.

„Halt, Professor Snape", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte ihren ganzen Mut zusammen genommen.

An seinem zögerlichen Verhalten konnte sie sehen, dass es ihn unerwartet getroffen hatte. Schwungvoll warf er seinen schwarzen Umhang auf die Seite und fokussierte sie mit seinem Blick.

Ein lang gezogenes „Ja?", kam zwischen seinen eng aufeinander gepressten Kiefern hervor.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig", entgegnete sie trotzig.

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Was denn noch?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich mir diese Situation nicht ausgesucht habe", sagte sie offen. „Glauben Sie mir, ich würde jeden nur erdenklichen anderen Weg gehen, sofern ich die Wahl gehabt hätte. Die hatte ich aber nicht. Es mag ja Menschen geben, die auf Schmerzen stehen … und glauben Sie mir, das ist genau das, was dieses Arrangement für mich bedeutet ... ich für meinen Teil gehöre nicht dazu." Sie holte Luft und ließ ihre Augen abwechselnd durch das Zimmer und wieder zu ihm schweifen. „Wir sitzen beide im selben Boot, Professor. Nein, das ist noch lange nicht ausreichend ... Es ist viel schlimmer! Wir sitzen hier fest, wie auf einer verdammten einsamen Insel, von der es kein Entkommen gibt. Wäre es also zu viel von Ihnen verlangt, Sie darum zu bitten, sich wie ein ehrenwerter Mann zu benehmen und mir - Ihrer Frau - das Bett zur Verfügung zu stellen?"

Schweigen.

Er sah sie lange an, eine tiefe Falte zitterte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, bis er endlich antwortete. „Nein." Wieder drehte er sich um, als könne er es nicht erwarten, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.

Hermine seufzte und ließ sich schwerfällig mit dem Körper auf das Bett fallen. Er hielt inne, als er das Geräusch hörte. „Sie müssen mich schon persönlich von hier runter zerren", sagte sie bockig, als sie flach auf dem Rücken lag und die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt hielt.

Er wirbelte herum. Sein Umhang blähte sich auf und mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor ihr, seine Augen ein Spiegelbild des Zorns in seinem Inneren. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich.

„Miss Granger!", spuckte er wütend aus, seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen, so sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, seinem irren Blick stand zu halten. „Sie sind unausstehlich!", setzte er nach und rang seine Hände.

Hermine seufzte laut. „Wenn Sie wüssten …"

Er legte den Kopf schief, seine Augenbrauen waren eng zusammen gezogen und die Zähne gefletscht. „Zehn Punkte Abzug …" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Für Griffindor. Ja, ich weiß." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Das wird so nicht funktionieren, Professor."

„Für Sie immer noch Professor Snape", schnappte er zurück. Sein blasses Gesicht wurde immer noch von etlichen langen Strähnen verdeckt, doch Hermine konnte spüren, dass er zögerte, bevor er den nächsten Schritt tat.

„Warum tun Sie das?", wollte sie wissen.

Er hob eine Braue. „Warum tue ich _was_?"

„Sie demütigen mich, Professor." Es klang so simpel, was sie sagte, dass es schon fast verächtlich war.

Er schnaubte und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Miss Granger." Sie rollte mit den Augen und er gab sich Mühe, es für dieses eine Mal zu ignorieren. „Was möchten Sie hören? Dass es mir leid tut? Dass ich Sie bemitleide? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, denn das ist nicht der Fall. Ich habe in dieses Arrangement auf Professor Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin eingewilligt. Wie Sie bereits erkannt haben, befinden wir uns in einer aussichtslosen Lage und da ich im Dienste von Hogwarts stehe, gehe ich meiner Pflicht nach." Genauso klang es auch: pures Pflichtbewusstsein.

Hermine seufzte. „Also gut", bemerkte sie. „Wir sollten das Beste daraus machen, Professor."

„Selbstverständlich", gab er sarkastisch zurück.

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich Ihnen das Bett überlasse?"

Er sah überrascht aus, doch nur für einen winzigen Moment. „Hogsmeade."

Hermine zitterte, als sie die gewaltige Kraft spürte, die in seiner tiefen Stimme steckte. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie richtig verstanden hatte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich erlaube Ihnen, jeden zweiten Samstag Hogsmeade zu besuchen, ganz gleich zu welcher Jahreszeit."

Ihre Kinnlade sank nach unten. „Aber … wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich dafür Ihre Genehmigung brauche?"

Er hob seine Augenbraue an, so wie er es immer tat. „Neuerdings schon."

Hermine war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Das ist unmöglich. Meine Eltern …"

Ein dünnes, selbstgefälliges Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ihre Eltern werden bestimmt überrascht sein, dass ihre werte Tochter nun verheiratet ist."

„Das wagen Sie nicht!"

„Ich fürchte doch."

„Wie können Sie nur damit leben, wie Sie sind? Das ist Erpressung!"

Ein tiefes Grollen entfuhr ihm. „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Miss Granger. Oder sollte ich fortan lieber Mrs. Snape sagen?" Er genoss es, jedes einzelne Wort präzise und deutlich auszusprechen, um die absurde Wirkung auf sie noch zu verstärken.

„Wagen Sie es nicht!"

„Sie tun es schon wieder, Miss. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Sie sind jetzt verheiratet und das setzt ein gewisses Verständnis für das Leben von erwachsenen Menschen voraus. Aber halt … Sie sind ja noch gar nicht erwachsen! Oder etwa doch? Es muss mir entfallen sein ..."

Hermine spürte das Blut in ihrem Kopf aufsteigen. Sie sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett auf und stürzte sich ihm entgegen. Er war von dieser Attacke so überrascht, dass er erst merkte, was sie tat, als es schon zu spät war. Mit fliegenden Fäusten trommelte sie auf seine Brust ein. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück und packte geschwind ihre Hände. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke wie Schraubstöcke.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", brüllte Hermine. Es war ihr gleich, dass sie sich benahm, wie ein trotziges, kleines Kind. Das alles war zu viel für sie gewesen. Sie schrie ihre ganze Wut und Verzweiflung aus sich heraus.

Er hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vor Anspannung, bis sie endlich aufhörte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sprachlos starrte er sie an.

„Ist das alles, was Sie können, Professor? Ich hätte mir mehr von Ihnen erwartet", schluchzte sie und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Erst nach einer Weile hatte sich sein Atem beruhigt. „Hogsmeade, Miss Granger", sagte er mit leiser, unendlich düsterer Stimme.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde jetzt eine kleine Mahlzeit zu mir nehmen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen …"

„Was?" Endlich blickte sie auf und sah in sein Gesicht. „Sie lassen mich jetzt einfach hier zurück?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Das bleibt ganz Ihnen überlassen, Miss Granger. Ich würde Ihnen jedoch empfehlen, die ersten Wellen abzuwarten, bevor Sie ins kalte Wasser springen. Der Sturm wird sich mit Sicherheit bald legen."

Sie starrte ihn mit geöffnetem Mund an.

_Oh nein! Die Griffindors. Und die Slytherins. Und natürlich alle anderen._

„Ich werde einen Hauselfen schicken, dann können Sie sich etwas zu Essen bestellen. Guten Tag, Miss Granger."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte er ihr endlich den Rücken zu und verließ schwungvoll und mit wallendem Umhang den Raum.

xxx

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hermine erschöpft und frierend aufwachte. Sie war - entgegen der Abmachung - auf dem Bett eingeschlafen und musste feststellen, dass es bequemer war, als sie vermutet hatte. Von Snape gab es weit und breit keine Spur.

_Zum Teufel mit ihm! Kanalratte!_

Sie kroch schläfrig unter die Decke und nickte wieder ein.

Erst um drei Uhr morgens hörte sie ein leises Geräusch, das sie wach werden ließ. Instinktiv griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und brachte die Kerzen im Zimmer zum Leuchten. Verwirrt besah sie sich die schwarze Schattengestalt ihres Professors, die unweit von der Tür zusammen gesunken im Sessel saß und in ihre Richtung blickte.

„Professor", murmelte sie verwundert, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Was machen Sie um diese Zeit?"

„Nachtwache, Miss Granger." Er lachte höhnisch auf.

Erst jetzt roch Hermine den Alkohol, der sich in der Luft verteilt hatte. Das Bild vor ihren Augen war ein einziges Trauerspiel. Sie zog fröstelnd die Knie an den Körper und legte die Arme darum.

„Sie liegen in meinem Bett", stellte er fest.

Hermine nickte. „Es war kalt."

„Ah, verstehe."

Seine langen, schwarz gekleideten Beine waren weit ausgestreckt und steckten immer noch in den Schuhen, die er tagein, tagaus zu tragen schien. Sein Umhang lag auf der Lehne des Sessels. Er wirkte vollkommen verändert in diesem Moment, noch nie hatte Hermine ihn in solch einer Verfassung gesehen. Es war beunruhigend.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Etwas Wasser vielleicht ..."

Er grinste verschlagen. „Nope!" Seine Stimme schwankte belustigt und wurde zum Schluss hin höher.

Hermine kaute verlegen auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. „Wie war es da oben?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, schließlich war sie den ganzen Tag hier unten gewesen. Die Neugier in ihr hatte gesiegt und sie für einen Moment vergessen lassen, wie wütend sie auf ihn gewesen war.

„Hmmm, lassen Sie mich überlegen … ja, genau!" Er sprach ungewöhnlich langsam, der Alkohol zeigte seine Wirkung. „Ich glaube, abgesehen von Minerva, die den ersten Schock bereits verdaut hatte und natürlich Albus - mein lieber Albus, der mich erst in diese Situation gebracht hat - waren alle recht amüsiert von der Vorstellung, dass der Vampir aus den Kerkern die holde Jungfer zur Frau genommen hat." Seine Stimme war einmal mehr messerscharf, abgesehen von der verlangsamten Geschwindigkeit war er wieder ganz Professor Snape.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Woher will ich_ was_ wissen?" Seine Augen blitzten wie schwarze Sterne auf. Es gelang ihm sogar, sie auf ihr Gesicht zu fokussieren.

„Nichts." Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, was sie später bereuen würde.

„Das mit der Jungfer?", fragte er spitz.

_Oh. Nein._

„Miss Granger, hat Ihnen noch nie jemand gesagt, dass Sie ungeheuerlich jungfräulich aussehen? Ich meine, Sie benehmen und kleiden sich wie eine Jungfer. Da ist es doch nahe liegend …"

„WAS?"

„Nun ja, es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Ihnen das mitzuteilen…", er stockte kurz und dachte nach, „… vielleicht ja doch. In Anbetracht der Umstände, als Ehemann natürlich …" Sein Kopf sackte zur Seite weg, Hermine hielt gespannt die Luft an und lauschte seinem geräuschvollen Atem.

Plötzlich riss er den Oberkörper nach vorne und streckte den Kopf empor. Verstört suchte er sie mit seinem Blick. „Das ist das Schöne mit uns beiden", murmelte er schwer verständlich. „Wir haben wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit." Schon sank er wieder in sich zusammen und fing an zu schnarchen.

_Oh. Mein. Gott. Er ist eine Jungfrau!_

xxx

Es war zu offensichtlich, was er gesagt hatte, selbst in diesem Zustand. Hermine war geschockt. Sie hatte nie wirklich über Severus Snapes Sexleben nachgedacht, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie das nie wieder würde verdrängen können. Irgendwie empfand sie ein Fünkchen Mitleid mit ihm. Es war schon traurig, dass ein Mann in seinem Alter … _wie alt war er noch gleich?_ … noch nie Sex gehabt hatte. Andererseits war es auch bewundernswert, dass er seinen Prinzipien so treu war.

Plötzlich war sie neugierig geworden. Sie stand leise auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen und immer noch mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet zu seinem Sessel. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Hocke und hob die Hand, um die wirren schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu fischen. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, ihn zu berühren, immerhin war er bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einzig und allein ihr Professor gewesen - und den würde nun wirklich niemand freiwillig berühren. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt mit ihm verheiratet war, ließ sie Mut schöpfen. Sie sah sein Gesicht in einem völlig anderen Licht, als je zuvor. Jede Falte, die er sich im Laufe seines Lebens als Lehrer redlich verdient hatte, die blasse Hautfarbe, die ganz bestimmt von der Dunkelheit des Kerkerdaseins herrührte…

Er atmete laut hörbar ein und räkelte sich in seinem Sessel. Hermine hielt die Luft an, bis er wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war. Mit ihrem Zauberstab holte sie ein Kissen herbei und schob es vorsichtig unter sein Kinn.

In diesem Moment schlug er die Augen auf und griff plötzlich nach ihrer Hand. Hermines Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte. Ihre Finger wurden feucht. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sie nicht loslassen würde. Sie schluckte schwer und starrte ihn verschreckt an.

„Miss Granger", entgegnete er klar. „Gehen Sie zu Bett."

Hermine nickte und wollte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff ziehen. Vergebens. Seine Augen drangen bis tief in ihr Inneres vor, ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals.

„Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an", hörte sie ihn mit eiskalter Stimme sagen.


	3. Verwirrung

Kapitel 3

Verwirrung

„Was?", rief Hermine und richtete mit einer gezielten Bewegung ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Ihre Hand zitterte, doch es war ihr gleichgültig.

Snape hob seine Augenbraue bis zum Anschlag an. „Nehmen Sie das Ding weg", murmelte er gelassen.

„Nein!"

„Miss Granger", sagte er müde, ohne weitere Bemühungen zu unternehmen, sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Das einzige was er tat, war sie anzusehen. Keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht war erkennbar. Keine Wut, keine aufbrausende Stimme. Nichts.

Es brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Wie können Sie jetzt nur so ruhig bleiben?"

„Ich habe getrunken, falls es Ihnen entgangen ist. Ihre Hand zittert. Und Sie sind nicht die erste Schülerin, die ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtet."

Sie zögerte einen Moment und umklammerte fest ihre Waffe. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht die erste, aber ich bin die erste, mit der Sie verheiratet sind, Professor."

„Ja genau. Das hätte ich fast vergessen …" Er klang belustigt. Zumindest bis er den Versuch unternahm, sich aus dem Sessel zu erheben. „Ouch!" Er plumpste schwerfällig zurück.

Hermine aber grinste ihn selbstgefällig an. „Das kommt davon!"

„Meinetwegen."

„Sie hätten meine Hilfe annehmen können, als ich sie Ihnen angeboten habe. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Gute Nacht." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und war gerade dabei, mit dem Zauberstab die Kerzen zu löschen, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Hals spürte.

Er stand plötzlich hinter ihr und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er seine Finger um das Handgelenk gelegt, mit dem sie ihren Zauberstab hielt. Er drückte zu, fest genug, um sie bewegungsunfähig zu machen, ohne sie zu verletzen. „Miss Granger", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in ihr Ohr.

Hermine zitterte. Sie roch seinen alkoholisierten Atem und hatte Mühe, ihren wilden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass er sie in seiner Gewalt hatte, dass sie unfähig war, etwas gegen ihn zu tun. Er war stark und schnell.

Langsam und vorsichtig glitten seine Fingerspitzen ihren Hals entlang. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete. Hatte sie Angst? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl, seine Finger auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und ihm so hilflos ausgesetzt zu sein. Aber Angst?

Er schluckte laut und entfernte seinen Kopf von ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sie zu sich herum, so dass sie ihn anblicken musste. Sekunden vergingen, bis er von ihr abließ. „Bringen Sie es zu Ende, Miss Granger", eröffnete er ihr den Zugang zu ihrem nächsten Schritt. „Ich werde mich nicht wehren. Versprochen." Seine Augen waren ernst. Er ließ die Hände locker an seinen Hüften herab hängen und sah sie an. War es Sehnsucht nach Erlösung, die in seinem Blick lag? Wieder konnte sie es nicht sagen, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihr Atem raste, ihre Hände bebten und sie hatte Mühe, den Zauberstab überhaupt zu halten.

„Ich hasse Sie", sagte sie schlicht und mit gebrochener Stimme.

Er holte Luft und grinste. „Bravo. Das ist ein Anfang."

Hermine drehte sich weg und ließ den Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen. Erschöpft kroch sie zum Bett und wälzte sich unter die Decke. Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt, sie begriff nicht, was geschehen war.

Das Kerzenlicht flackerte in dem zugigen Kerkerzimmer auf und ab, sie drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, so aufgewühlt war sie. Es wunderte sie kaum, dass es dem Professor ähnlich zu gehen schien, denn noch immer saß er in seinem Sessel und starrte zu ihr hinüber, sie konnte seine Blicke förmlich spüren. „Ich habe Fragen", sagte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

„Die habe ich auch."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirklich? Gut. Ich fange an."

„Das ist kein Spiel, Miss Granger", knurrte er mahnend.

Er hatte eindeutig die Zähne zusammengebissen, doch Hermine ignorierte ihn. „Warum haben Sie Dumbledores Anfrage nicht abgelehnt?"

„Ich bin ein Lehrer, Miss Granger. Es zählt zu meinen Aufgaben, Schüler zu beschützen."

„Ha." _Wirklich?_ „Das hätte ich so gar nicht gedacht. Ich meine", sie stutzte, „Sie haben auf mich nie einen besonders beschützenden Eindruck gemacht. Es war eher das Gegenteil."

„Tatsächlich", stellte er fest.

Sie konnte spüren, wie er seine Braue nach oben zog und setzte sich auf.

Er bot ihr immer noch den gleichen traurigen Anblick. „Sie hätten Dumbledore eine Absage erteilen können", fuhr sie fort.

Er lachte auf. „Wie gut kennen Sie Professor Albus Dumbledore, auch Schulleiter genannt, Miss Granger?" Hermine schluckte. Es war die Art, wie er _Miss Granger_ betonte, die sie frösteln ließ. „Dachte ich es mir doch."

„Und trotzdem. Sie sind nicht sein Hund, den er nach Belieben herumkommandieren kann."

„Und das wissen Sie so genau, weil … Sie Miss Granger sind."

„Nun ja, ich dachte …"

„Sie _dachten_. Was dachten Sie?" Jedes seiner Worte rutschte seidenweich aus seiner Kehle hervor.

„Nichts", antwortete sie schlicht. Er seufzte tief. Sein Bild hätte dem eines Wracks geglichen, wenn er nicht so peinlich genau gekleidet gewesen wäre. „Warum halten Sie in diesem Zustand Nachtwache?"

„Hmmm, lassen Sie mich überlegen. Damit ich eine Ausrede habe, um nicht _nach Hause_ zu kommen, Miss Granger?"

_Ratte!_

„Und trotzdem sind Sie hier", bemerkte sie süffisant.

„Ich habe erfolgreich zwei knutschende Griffindors verjagt und zum Nachsitzen verdonnert."

_Ouch! Sadist._

„Warum tun Sie das? Was haben Sie davon, wenn Sie Schüler nachsitzen lassen? Macht es Ihnen Spaß, Ihre Zeit damit zu vergeuden?"

Er überlegte. Vermutlich waren das zu viele Fragen auf einmal gewesen, wenn man seinen Zustand in Betracht zog. „Wissen Sie, wie lange ich schon unterrichte, Miss Granger?", fragte er schließlich. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir. Jedenfalls sehr lange."

„Das beantwortet nicht im Mindesten meine Frage, Professor."

„Tatsächlich?", entgegnete er spitz.

„Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „So kommen wir nicht weiter."

„Jepp."

„Haben Sie nie etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt, als zu unterrichten?"

Er seufzte. „Meinen Sie abgesehen von meiner Tätigkeit als Todesser?" Hermine schluckte. „Oder als Spion?" Plötzlich war sie hellhörig geworden, was er amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. „Miss Granger, interpretieren Sie nicht zu viel hinein", sagte er ruhig. „Wir sind aus gutem und wichtigem Grund verheiratet, sonst würden Sie nicht auf meinem Bett sitzen, das kann ich Ihnen garantieren." Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien über das nachzudenken, was er gesagt hatte. „Wie dem auch sei, wenn Sie mir mein Leben weiterhin unnötig zur Hölle machen wollen, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an und erzählen Sie Ihren Freunden _alles_. Ihre Vermutungen, Ihre erheiternden Eingebungen, wirklich alles." Er holte angestrengt Luft. „Doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie in diesem Fall eine äußerst kurze Lebenserwartung haben werden."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Sie wollen mich töten?"

„Nein, Miss Granger. Nicht ich werde Sie töten - zumindest nicht in diesem Zustand - sondern der Dunkle Lord."

„Oh."

„Genau. Womit dieses Arrangement ein schnelles Ende nehmen würde, sehr zur Freude meinerseits."

Hermine war durcheinander. Was konnte sie schon mit Sicherheit über ihn sagen? Gut, sie wusste von den Zwischenfällen, die Harry mit dem Denkarium passiert waren. Aber sonst?

„Was genau machen Sie als Spion?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Die Vorstellung, es könnte mehr hinter ihm stecken, als _nur_ Professor Snape, den sie kannte, war äußerst interessant.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine ungezähmten Strähnen fielen ihm wüst zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts herab. „Nicht heute."

„In Ordnung, Professor." Genau genommen fand sie es nicht in Ordnung, doch sie musste einsehen, dass dieses Gespräch nicht das Ergebnis erzielen würde, das sie sich erhoffte. Er war in schlechter Verfassung, doch das würde sie nicht davon abhalten, ihn nach und nach auszuquetschen. „Aber vergessen Sie nicht, wir sind verheiratet und ich werde es genießen, Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Natürlich werden Sie das. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."

„Gut." Sie streckte sich müde nach allen Seiten.

„Miss Granger", hörte sie seine Stimme leise durch den Raum dringen.

„Ja?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Sie können Hogsmeade für diesen Monat vergessen."

„Was? Das ist …"

„Sie sitzen nicht mehr nur auf meinem Bett, Sie liegen sogar darin. Denken Sie nach. Sie haben _mein_ Kissen, _meine_ Bettdecke und _mein_ Laken in Anspruch genommen."

„Wann haben Sie das Laken zuletzt gewechselt?", fragte sie irritiert durch seine Betonung. Er antwortete nicht und Hermine spürte einen kalten Schauder auf ihrer Haut. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Er schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und sie kroch aus dem Bett. Noch ehe sie das Sofa erreicht hatte, hörte sie ihn schnarchen. Plötzlich war ihr eiskalt. In ihrer Not schnappte sie sich den schwarzen Umhang, der neben ihm auf dem Sessel lag und wickelte sich auf dem Sofa darin ein.

Mit wehmütigem Blick starrte sie abwechselnd zwischen dem verlassenen Bett und ihrem schnarchenden Professor/Ehemann hin und her, bis sie endlich einschlief.

xxx

Als sie aufwachte, war der Sessel leer. Dafür sah sie ihn auf dem Bett liegen, mitsamt seiner Kleidung und den Schuhen. Er lag wie ein langes Elend auf dem Rücken, hatte die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte sie an.

Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich ganz nackt in ihrem Schlafanzug und hüllte sich so fest wie möglich in seinen Umhang ein, die Wangen gerötet. „Es war ein Trick", stellte sie verschlafen fest.

Er nickte. „Die Hauselfen sind für die Wäsche zuständig, falls Sie das vergessen haben, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme war tief und rau. Die letzte Nacht hatte ihm eindeutig zu schaffen gemacht.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum war sie darauf reingefallen? Im Nachhinein war es so offensichtlich, dass er sie reingelegt hatte. „In Ordnung", murmelte sie matt. „Sie haben diese Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg werden Sie verlieren, Professor."

Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. Seine Lieder waren schwer und doch leuchteten ihr seine schwarzen Augen eindringlich entgegen. Minuten des Schweigens vergingen und es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das sie dabei überkam, sich mit ihm in diesem Raum zu befinden. Als sie nicht wusste, was sie aus der Situation machen sollte, drehte sie den Kopf weg und bearbeitete angespannt ihre Lippe.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie irgendwann.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein verdammter Wecker?"

„Vielen Dank, Professor!" Sie sprang auf, ohne den Umhang loszulassen und verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür.

Der Raum war gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber immerhin gab es eine Dusche und eine Badewanne, der einzige Luxus hier unten. Das Bad hatte aufgrund seiner Lage kein Fenster und war schlicht und ergreifend alt. Dennoch nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, um sich frisch zu machen. Es wurde Zeit, die Kerker zu verlassen und sich der Wahrheit zu stellen. Bestimmt waren Harry und Ron außer sich vor Sorge um sie.

Als sie klitschnass aus der Dusche kam, stellte sie fest, dass sie weder frische Klamotten, noch etwas anderes Brauchbares bei sich hatte, das sie anziehen oder zum Abtrocknen benutzen konnte.

_Verdammt!_

Es blieb nur ihr Schlafanzug. Oder der Umhang ihres Professors, den sie auf dem Weg ins Bad entführt hatte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und wickelte sich darin ein. Vielleicht würde er es ja gar nicht bemerken… Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und lugte hinaus. Er lag immer noch auf dem Bett.

_Verdammt noch mal!_

Und er starrte in ihre Richtung.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Wären Sie so nett, mir ein Handtuch zu reichen?"

„Benutzen Sie Ihren Zauberstab, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah wütend auf den Boden, wo sie in der Nacht ihren Zauberstab fallen gelassen hatte. Dann stürmte sie, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, aus dem Schutz des Badezimmers, hinüber zu dem einzigen Schrank, der im Zimmer stand und öffnete ihn. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken spüren und fuhr herum.

„Wo sind die Handtücher?"

Seine Brauen waren tief zusammen gezogen und brachten die dunkle Falte in der Mitte deutlich zur Geltung. „Was fällt Ihnen ein?" Seine Stimme war so düster wie seine Ausstrahlung.

„In diesem Schrank sind nichts weiter als Ihre verdammten pinguinfarbenen Klamotten! Ich brauche ein Handtuch!"

Er kochte förmlich vor Wut. „Sie tragen meine Garderobe auf Ihrem Körper und wagen es auch noch, meine Sachen zu beleidigen? Geben Sie mir den Umhang! Sofort!"

Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Das geht nicht." Sie versuchte mühsam, sich zu beruhigen. Vergeblich.

„Wieso nicht?", bellte er.

„Weil ich nichts darunter anhabe", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Er stöhnte auf. „Sie! Miss Granger, Sie sind wirklich unausstehlich!"

„Was denken Sie, wofür ich das Handtuch brauche, Professor?", rief sie patzig zurück.

„Ist es Ihnen in den Sinn gekommen, unter dem Waschbecken nachzusehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie bekommen Ihren Umhang gleich wieder, versprochen." Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie zurück ins Bad und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam sie erneut angetrabt.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich habe meine Anziehsachen vergessen."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Was hat Albus sich dabei nur gedacht, mich in diese Lage zu bringen? Sie sind nichts weiter als ein kleines, verzogenes Kind."

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Das mag sein, Professor. Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht verbittert und verbohrt."

Er antwortete nicht, folgte ihr jedoch mit seinen Blicken, als sie durch den Raum wuselte und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte.

Nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, vollständig bekleidet das Badezimmer zu verlassen, stand er mit verschränkten Armen an die Tür des Schlafzimmers gelehnt. Sein Blick fixierte sie und machte sie nervös, als sie auf ihn zuging.

„Das Badezimmer ist frei", entgegnete sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Negativ."

Als er sah, wie sich die Mimik ihres Gesichts verzog, rollte er ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich habe die Zeit genutzt, während Sie geschlafen haben."

Hermine war erleichtert. Und in der Tat, der alkoholische Geruch war vollkommen aus dem Raum verschwunden, wie sie erst jetzt bemerkte. Sie sog, so unauffällig es ging, die Luft ein und nahm einen angenehmen Duft aus seiner Richtung wahr, der ihr so noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

„Sollen wir gehen?", fragte sie, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er nickte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, von der Tür wegzutreten. „Miss Granger", sagte er in ungewohnt mildem Ton. „Ihnen ist vielleicht noch nicht bewusst, was es für Folgen haben wird, wenn Sie diese Räumlichkeiten verlassen." Ihre braunen, unschuldigen Rehaugen sahen ihn voller Erwartung an und er stutzte. „Wie dem auch sei, Sie dürfen sich nicht die Blöße geben und darauf eingehen, was andere Schüler zu Ihnen sagen werden."

Sie nickte zaghaft und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend. „Was ist gestern geschehen?", fragte sie leise.

Er räusperte sich, ohne näher darauf einzugehen und trat beiseite.

_Großartig!_

Ganz plötzlich hatte sie es nicht mehr so eilig, die Kerkerräume zu verlassen. „Als Sie getrunken hatten, waren Sie gesprächiger", bemerkte sie zaghaft.

Er hatte die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst. „Was erwarten Sie von einem betrunkenen Mann, Miss Granger?"

„Dass er mir Dinge sagt, die er unter anderen Umständen niemals sagen würde."

Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das sind die Worte eines Teenagers."

„Oh, immerhin sind wir jetzt schon so weit, dass ich kein Kind mehr bin."

Er schnaubte. „Sie wollen kein Kind mehr sein? Dann beweisen Sie allen das Gegenteil. Zeigen Sie, dass Sie fähig sind, mit der Situation umzugehen."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit darin. Er war bereit, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, genauso wie er um Dumbledores Willen zugestimmt hatte, sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Er würde sie nicht alleine lassen und mit ihr gemeinsam in die große Halle einmarschieren. Die einzige Frage, die sich nun stellte, war folgende: Würde sie es ebenfalls schaffen?

Hermine atmete tief ein und aus. „In Ordnung", sagte sie schließlich. „Das ganze ist ein Spiel, richtig?"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn Sie es so wollen …"

„Dann mal los."


	4. Konversation

Kapitel 4

Konversation

Hermine konnte buchstäblich die Blicke auf ihrem Körper spüren und das Gemurmel hören, das durch die große Halle drang, bevor sie sie überhaupt richtig betreten hatte.

„Zappeln Sie nicht so rum", zischte Snape an ihrer Seite.

Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt und schleifte sie mit sich. Erst kurz bevor sie durch die Flügeltüre traten, ließ er sie los.

Trotz seiner miesen Laune war sie auf eine seltsame Art froh, dass er bei ihr war und sie nicht alleine gelassen hatte. Sie war ohnehin schon genug beunruhigt, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht bei ihren Freuden aus dem Hause Griffindor sitzen würde. Es war Dumbledores Idee gewesen, um alle Anwesenden schnell an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen. Das bedeutete, die Schonfrist war vorbei, die Jagdsaison eröffnet.

Schon von weitem konnte sie Harrys und Rons Köpfe sehen, daneben Ginny. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, sie anzusprechen, was wohl an der Tatsache lag, dass der Professor bei ihr war. Ihr genügten die fragenden Blicke ihrer Freunde. Doch sie fand nicht lange Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn Snape ging unbeirrt von allem weiter.

Endlich hatten sie den Tisch der Lehrer erreicht und er führte sie zu ihrem Platz. Dort zog er ihr den Stuhl beiseite und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, ehe er selbst neben ihr Platz nahm.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, bis sie auf ihrer anderen Seite Professor McGonagall als Tischnachbarin entdeckte, die sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedachte.

Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes. Er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, gewisse Schüler in der Halle mit tödlichen Blicken zu strafen, bis auch der Letzte es aufgab, in seine Richtung zu sehen, oder gar in die seiner Frau.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und trat nach vorne, um eine seiner typischen Reden zu halten. Langsam kehrte Ruhe im Saal ein. Erst jetzt erfuhr Hermine, wer noch unter dem Heiratsgesetz gelitten hatte. Mindestens zwei weitere Mädchen waren mit Mitarbeitern aus dem Ministerium verheiratet. Andere hatte es noch schlimmer getroffen - das waren ja tolle Aussichten!

Hermine starrte zu Harry und Ron, die allem Anschein nach immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, sich das Maul über sie und ihren Gatten zu zerreißen. Lustlos kaute sie auf ihrem Toast herum und spülte alles mit Saft herunter. Professor Snape neben ihr begnügte sich mit einer Ladung Kaffee und Hermine konnte sich bei seinem Anblick ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Was ist so lustig, Miss Granger?", fragte er steif

Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Gar nichts."

Er drehte im Zeitlupentempo den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Eine seiner Augenbrauen hing in der Luft, als er sie ansah. „Ich warte."

„Schmeckt Ihnen der Kaffee nicht?"

Er schnaubte. „Sagen Sie schon, was Sie zu sagen haben. Ich bin sicher, wir wollen es alle hören."

Hermine holte Luft. „Also gut. Aber nur, weil Sie es so wollen" Er rollte mit den Augen, doch sie ignorierte ihn. „Ich bekomme das Bild meines betrunkenen Ehemanns nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, der gestern schnarchend in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen ist."

McGonagall spitzte die Ohren, was ihm keineswegs entging, mit dem Unterschied, dass er es nicht halbwegs so amüsant fand, wie Hermine.

„Minerva", sagte er ernst und beugte sich gerade so weit über den Tisch, dass er in ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich muss mich für das kindische Verhalten meiner _Frau_ entschuldigen. Sie hat noch nicht das Alter erreicht, in dem man Alkohol konsumieren darf und hat daher auch keine Ahnung von seiner Wirkung."

Hermine verging das Lachen. Sie hatte diese blöden Scherze über Altersunterschiede noch nie gemocht.

„An deiner Stelle solltest du keine Witze darüber machen, Severus", antwortete McGonagall streng. „Du solltest deinen Schülern ein Vorbild sein."

„Sie ist meine Frau, Minerva", knurrte er und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Umso schlimmer."

Hermine sank in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Hätte sie doch bloß nichts gesagt! Die beiden kamen ihr vor, wie ein _richtig_ altes Ehepaar.

Er grinste zufrieden. „Eifersüchtig, Minerva?"

„Träum weiter, Severus." Ihre Stimme war so spitz wie ihr Hut. „Nur weil du jetzt verheiratet bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du besser dran bist, als der Rest von uns."

„Wenn du mit dem _Rest_ die Belegschaft meinst, dann bin ich euch auf jeden Fall einen Schritt voraus. Die Heiratsquote hier ist erschreckend niedrig."

„Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein! Deine Braut ist in meinem _Haus_ untergebracht und …"

„Wirklich?" Er verschränkte mit einer anmutigen Bewegung seiner Hände die schlanken Finger ineinander, noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, sie hat die letzte Nacht in _meinem_ _Zimmer _verbracht."

McGonagall stand der Mund offen. „Du bist ein widerliches Ekel, Severus. Das arme Mädchen …"

Hermine hatte endlich genug davon, dass niemand der Lehrer ihre Anwesenheit beachtete, wohl aber jeder über sie redete. Da waren die Schüler schon anders - zumindest hoffte sie das.

Sie knallte ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich denke, ich brauche dringend Leute in meiner Altersgruppe um mich."

Sie beeilte sich, wegzukommen, ehe die beiden zankenden Lehrer etwas dagegen einwenden konnten. Schnurstracks schlenderte sie durch die Halle und zum Tisch der Griffindors. Stille kehrte in der zuvor noch so fröhlichen Runde ein.

„Ich will kein Wort von euch hören", sagte sie streng an Harry und Ron gerichtet. „Lasst mich einfach nur bei euch sitzen." Sie seufzte tief, ihre Augen hatten plötzlich etwas Flehendes an sich. „Bitte!"

Harry rutschte zur Seite und machte ihr Platz.

„Danke."

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, Harry."

Endlich gab Ron sich einen Ruck und rutschte zu ihr. „Hi, Mione."

„Hi, Ron."

„Können wir irgendwas für dich tun?", wollte Harry wissen. Er war unsicher, was er sagen sollte, ohne sie zu verletzen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Es gab einfach keinen anderen Weg, verstehst du?"

Er nickte betroffen. „Ist er …" Er überlegte und setzte erneut an. „Snape. Ist er wenigstens _nett _zu dir?"

Hermine hob nachdenklich die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke, er ist, was er ist. Es ist schwer zu sagen, schließlich reden wir hier von Snape."

„Wenn er auch nur auf den Gedanken kommt, dir ein Haar zu krümmen, hex ich ihm die Eier ab!", stieß Ron verärgert aus.

„Danke Ron, das ist sehr nett von dir." Irgendwie war sie gerührt von seiner Fürsorge. „Aber ich denke, das ist vorerst nicht nötig."

„Aber wenn, dann sag mir Bescheid. Ich bin bereit!"

„Alles klar, Ron", lächelte sie. Er war eben ein typischer Teenager und ähnelte Snape keinesfalls. Zum Glück.

xxx

Hermine war total erschöpft, als sie nach Unterrichtsschluss in den Kerkerräumen verschwand. Wenn sie geahnt hätte, dass es so anstrengend sein würde, mit dem Getuschel der anderen Schüler zurecht zu kommen, hätte sie bei Dumbledore höchst persönlich darum gebeten, noch ein oder zwei Tage dem Unterricht fern bleiben zu dürfen, bis sich alles beruhigt hatte.

Sie schloss die Tür zu Snapes Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Sein Bett, wie ihr bewusst wurde. Dann kroch sie bis oben hin und legte sich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf das Kissen. Sofort stieg ihr der Geruch in die Nase, den sie heute Morgen an ihm bemerkt hatte. Es war seltsam, aber irgendetwas gefiel ihr daran.

Nachdem sie ihre Schularbeiten beendet und zahlreiche Bücher durchblättert hatte, ging die Tür auf und Snape trat ein. Als er sie zwischen den Büchern auf seinem Bett liegen sah, zögerte er, sagte jedoch nichts.

Anders als Hermine. „Wie war Ihr Tag, Professor?"

Er ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und streckte die Beine aus, ohne zu antworten.

„Sie hatten viel Spaß mit Minerva?", fragte sie neugierig und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Irgendwann musste er ja nachgeben und da sie nicht vorhatte, so schnell aufzugeben, machte sie es sich bequem.

„Bestimmt mehr, als Sie mit Potter und Weasley", schoss er zurück.

Hermine grinste zufrieden. „Nun ja, bis auf die Sache mit den Eiern ..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und lief so rot an wie eine Tomate.

Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, konnte jedoch nur erahnen, was sie meinte. „Ich nehme an, Sie werden dieses Thema nicht weiter vertiefen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre wilde Mähne flog durch die Luft. „Genauso wenig wie Sie mir Ihr Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall erörtern werden."

Er räusperte sich. „Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."

„Einverstanden. Über was möchten Sie dann reden?"

Er sah sie mit erhobener Braue an. „Reden? Für gewöhnlich ziehe ich es vor, zu schweigen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Für gewöhnlich sind Sie ja auch nicht verheiratet gewesen. Doch da Sie es jetzt sind, sollten Sie sich daran gewöhnen, mit Ihrer Frau zu reden, Professor."

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und gähnte. „Haben Sie nicht irgendwo ein paar jugendliche Freunde, die Sie nerven können, Miss Granger? Ich fühle mich zu alt dafür." Er sah sie eindringlich an, als könne er es nicht erwarten, sie los zu haben.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Daraus wird nichts. Mich kriegen heute keine zehn Pferde mehr da raus."

Er seufzte. „Dann lesen Sie Ihre Bücher."

Sie warf protestierend ihre Mähne zurück. „Professor Snape, Sie wissen, wie gerne ich lese, aber für heute habe ich genug. Ich bin immer noch schockiert von der Tatsache, mit Ihnen verheiratet zu sein. Es ist furchtbar anstrengend für mich, können Sie das verstehen?"

„Wirklich?" Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Und was ist mit mir? Ich habe heute ungefähr so viele Strafarbeiten erteilt, wie sonst in einem ganzen Monat. Und das alles nur wegen Ihnen."

„Was? Wegen mir? Sie geben mir die Schuld daran, dass Sie Strafarbeiten austeilen?"

Er kniff die Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Sie finden das auch noch lustig."

„Nein, ich finde es traurig. Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg?"

„Nein, Miss Granger." Seine Finger trommelten angespannt auf den Armlehnen des Sessels herum. „Ist Ihnen klar, dass mich diese Situation vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich macht?"

„Sie meinen unsere Vermählung? Es war nicht meine Idee, schon vergessen?"

„Und dennoch stecke ich Ihretwegen in Schwierigkeiten."

„Es wird vorübergehen, davon bin ich überzeugt, Professor. Ganz sicher sogar. Es muss ... Hoffentlich." Er sah nachdenklich in den Raum hinein und schwieg. „In ein oder zwei Wochen, nun gut, vielleicht nicht ganz - aber sagen wir, in ein oder zwei Monaten, hat sich der Sturm gelegt. Das waren Ihre Worte …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Miss Granger. Es gibt weit mehr, als das hier. Dinge, die die sicheren Grenzen von Hogwarts überschreiten. Dinge, die wirklich gefährlich sind und dabei spielt die Zeit nur eine unbedeutende Rolle. Ereignisse, die alles verändern, Fehler, die man nicht wieder gut machen kann, oder man riskiert seinen Hals."

Endlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Sie reden von Voldemort", stellte sie fest.

Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.

„Was läuft da zwischen Ihnen?"

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Miss Granger", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme.

„Oh." Sie wollte es wissen, um verstehen zu können. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil es nicht gut für Sie wäre."

„Sie vertrauen mir nicht."

„Selbst dann, wenn ich Ihnen vertrauen würde, wäre jedes Wort eine Gefahr für Sie. Jedes Wissen würde Sie angreifbar und verwundbar machen."

„Sind Sie deswegen immer so abweisend?"

Er schnaufte laut. „Was ich tue, dient alleine Dumbledore, den Schülern und der Schule."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht. Niemand kann das verstehen."

„Sie könnten wenigstens versuchen, es mir zu erklären."

Er lachte auf. „Warum? Weil Sie Miss Granger sind, die auserwählt wurde?"

„Auserwählt?"

„Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum ausgerechnet Sie die Ehre hatten, mich zu heiraten?"

„Was meinen Sie?", wollte sie wissen. Panik machte sich in ihrer Brust breit.

Endlich ließ er den Kopf sinken und sah sie an. „Dumbledore weiß von Ihren Talenten. An dieser Schule weiß jeder Lehrer, dass Sie keine gewöhnliche Schülerin sind. Sie haben deutlich bessere Ergebnisse, als der Durchschnitt. Und das ist nur sehr selten der Fall." Er holte Luft. „Sie wurden auserwählt, Miss Granger, ebenso wie ich."

Sie ließ das Kinn fallen und wartete gespannt auf eine Fortsetzung seiner Worte.

„Ich stehe nicht grundlos in Dumbledores Dienst. Ich bin sein Vertrauter, sein Schoßhund, wie Sie bereits bemerkt haben."

„Und ich bin seine beste Schülerin?"

Er lachte auf. „Bitte! Als ob das nicht offensichtlich wäre."

„Darum sollten wir heiraten? Weil Sie der Beste sind, um mich zu beschützen?"

„Wenn Sie es so wollen, ja."

„Das ist schockierend!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist das Leben. Es ist niemals fair."

„Er hat mich benutzt", murmelte sie wütend. „Er hat uns beide benutzt."

„Er hatte keine Wahl. Sie vergessen, dass das Ministerium dahinter steckt. Dumbledore hat das einzig richtige getan, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen ist, zumindest aus seiner Sicht."

„Was hätten Sie getan?"

Er sah sie an. „Das hängt ganz davon ab."

„Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen."

„Nein."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel Wahrheit Sie vertragen, Miss Granger."

„Aber Sie hätten andere Optionen gehabt?"

„Vielleicht."

„Werden Sie es mir eines Tages sagen?"

„Vielleicht."

Hermine nickte und legte nachdenklich den Kopf auf dem Bett ab. „Ziehen Sie eigentlich nie Ihre Schuhe aus?" Schon hatte sie sich wieder aufgestemmt.

„Warum?" Er sah überrascht aus, von den Kurzschlussreaktionen ihres Gehirns.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir nur so eingefallen."

„Verstehe. Teenager." Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Ja, und ich bin stolz darauf."

„Wir machen alle diese Phase durch."

„Wirklich? Sie auch?"

Sein Blick wurde wieder zu Stein. „Das ist unvorstellbar, aber ja. Selbst ich."

„Gratuliere, hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut."

„Dachten Sie, ich wurde als Professor geboren?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Genau genommen habe ich mir vorher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wissen Sie?"

„Das ist vermutlich auch besser so." Er gähnte. „Miss Granger, darf ich fragen, wie viel Konversation Sie heute noch betreiben wollen? Ich leide immer noch unter den Folgen des Alkoholkonsums, Kopfweh und Übermüdung eingeschlossen und würde gern zu Bett gehen."

„Wirklich? Aber ich …"

„Miss Granger, Hogsmeade."

Sie seufzte, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme hörte. „Also gut, Sie dürfen heute das Bett haben."

Er hob wieder eine seiner Brauen. „Heute?"

„Ja, ich dachte, wir wechseln uns ab und ich mache den Anfang und schlafe heute Nacht auf dem Sofa."

Er überlegte. „Einverstanden. Vorerst."

„Darf ich dann am Samstag nach Hogsmeade?"

„Nein."


	5. Morning glory

Kapitel 5

Morning glory

Es war früh am Morgen, als Hermine aufwachte. Sie hatte sich in die Decke eingekuschelt, die ihr auf Snapes Anordnung hin ein Hauself zusammen mit einem dicken Kissen gebracht hatte. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und gähnte, als sie Geräusche aus der Richtung des Bettes hörte, in dem Snape lag.

War sie deswegen aufgewacht? Bestimmt hatte er einen Albtraum.

Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerzen, dann schlang sie die Decke um ihren Körper und stand vom Sofa auf. Die Geräusche wurden immer seltsamer. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zum Bett hinüber und beugte sich über ihn. Ihr Herz klopfte.

„Professor", flüsterte sie leise.

Nichts. Nur ein schwaches Stöhnen, ein Zucken unter der Decke. Alles was sie außer der Decke sehen konnte, war ein wilder, schwarzer Haarmob, der sein Gesicht verdeckte.

Ihre Finger hatten sich fest um den Zauberstab geschlungen. Sie wollte vorbereitet sein, wenn er sich erneut auf sie stürzen würde. Mit der anderen Hand ruckelte sie an der Decke, an der Stelle, an der sie seine Schulter vermutete.

„Professor Snape!", sagte sie, diesmal deutlich lauter.

Mit einem Satz fuhr er auf und sprang aus dem Bett.

Mit nichts weiter bekleidet als einem schwarzen Longsleeve und einer schwarzen Hose.

Und einem steifen Penis darin.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als sie seinen Unterleib erblickte.

_So groß!_

„Miss Granger!", rief er aufgebracht und bedeckte seine Männlichkeit mit den Händen. „Was tun Sie hier?" Seine langen Strähnen flogen wild durch die Luft, seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in ihren Kopf.

„Ich … ich dachte, Sie haben … einen Albtraum", jammerte sie und ließ beschämt ihren Zauberstab sinken.

Er nahm eine Hand nach oben, streckte seinen Zeigefinger aus und deutete damit auf sie, als wäre sie der allergrößte Abschaum. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es kein Albtraum war. Aber das hier", sein Finger zitterte, „ist ein Albtraum. Sie und Ihre kindliche Naivität sind ein Albtraum!"

Hermines Wangen waren hochrot angelaufen. „Aber, Professor Snape …", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Sie hatte noch nie zuvor so etwas zu Gesicht bekommen, zumindest nicht mehr davon, als die Beschreibungen in einem Buch. Und das war hiermit nicht zu vergleichen.

Mit Harry und Ron war sie zwar befreundet, aber sie lebte nicht so intim mit ihnen zusammen, dass sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sie aus ihren tiefsten Träumen zu reißen. Und natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie ihren Professor in diesem Zustand ertappen würde. Alleine der Gedanke an seinen steifen Penis erschreckte sie.

„Drehen Sie sich um!", befahl er mit harter Stimme.

Hermine gehorchte, ihr Herz klopfte und sie starrte prompt in die Richtung des Sofas. Beschämt biss sie sich auf die Lippe, als sie ein leises Rascheln hinter sich hörte.

„Umdrehen!"

Sie schluckte und drehte vorsichtig den Kopf nach hinten. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass er die Bettdecke fest um seinen Körper gelegt hatte.

„Regeln, Miss Granger!", stieß er knapp aus.

Ihre Stirn legte sich überrascht in Falten. „Wie bitte?"

Er seufzte angestrengt. „Sie brauchen dringend einige Regeln."

Hermine nickte nur. Sie schämte sich immer noch so sehr, dass ihr alles gleichgültig war.

„Erstens", setzte er an, „Sie berühren mich niemals."

Zögerlich hob sie die Hand. „Darf ich was sagen?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Was, Granger?"

„Professor Snape, was ist, wenn eine Notfallsituation eintritt?"

Er schnaubte. „Ich könnte mir keine Situation denken, in der ich Ihre Hilfe benötigen, geschweige denn, annehmen würde."

Hermine schluckte und er fuhr fort. „Zweitens. Sie bleiben meinem Bett fern, sofern ich darin schlafe."

Sie nickte eifrig. So schnell hatte sie nicht vor, ihm erneut in die Quere zu kommen.

„Drittens. Sie hören auf, mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken." Er sah sie so streng an, dass es schon fast wehtat. „Ist das klar? Ich bin Lehrer an dieser Schule und möchte nicht, dass mir aus Unachtsamkeit beim Tränkebrauen die Kerkermauern um die Ohren fliegen, weil Sie mich meines Schlafes beraubt haben."

„Ja, Professor Snape."

„Viertens." Er überlegte und wendete sich ab. „Ich muss ins Bad." Über die Schulter warf er ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Dass Sie ja nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich auch nur in die Nähe der Badezimmertür zu begeben!"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und trotte zum Sofa hinüber.

Mit einem lauten Türknallen war er verschwunden.

Hermine kam plötzlich ein Gedanke. _Ginny_. Sie hatte viele Brüder und würde ihr bestimmt weiter helfen können…

xxx

Snape ging unruhig auf und ab, sein Umhang bauschte sich bei jeder Bewegung hinter ihm auf. Sogar Dumbledore wurde nervös bei seinem Anblick.

„Beruhige dich, Severus", sagte er von seinem Schreibtisch aus.

Mit wenigen langen Schritten durchquerte er das Büro und blieb atemlos vor ihm Stehen. „Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, Albus!", bellte er und stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch, sodass Dumbledore ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Darf ich fragen warum?"

Er lachte laut auf. Seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen wirbelten durch die Luft und kamen ungeordnet zum Liegen. „Wollen Sie das wirklich hören?" Dumbledore nickte schlicht. „Ich werde es Ihnen sagen! Sie hat mein Bett in Beschlag genommen und mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, als ich – aus gutem Grund – betrunken war. Sie hat meine Intimsphäre schändlich verletzt." Er holte tief Luft. „Und das ist noch längst nicht alles! Sie hat sich mit meinem Umhang zugedeckt und sich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Duschen nackt darin eingewickelt, weil sie angeblich kein Handtuch finden konnte. Verstehen Sie? _Nackt_!"

Dumbledore hüstelte verlegen. „Ich entschuldige mich für dein Haar, aber für mich sieht es unverletzt aus. Was die Intimsphäre anbelangt, kann ich nur sagen, du bist jetzt ein verheirateter Mann, Severus." Er lächelte sanftmütig. „Und was deine Kleidung anbelangt, nun ja, da werdet ihr bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Ich weiß, wie sehr du auf schwarz stehst und peinlich genau jede Falte aus deinen Gewändern verbannst ... Dein Umhang hat keinen Schaden genommen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten laut hörbar.

„Aber wenn du willst, rede ich mit ihr darüber ..." Er zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Nein!", rief Snape aufgebracht. „Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Sie redet wie ein Wasserfall. Über alles. Zu jeder Zeit. Und egal wo ich hingehe, sie scheint ebenfalls da zu sein. Wie es aussieht, bin ich niemals mehr irgendwo allein."

„Das wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, findest du nicht? Das einsame Leben in den Kerkern ist auf Dauer nicht gut für einen Mann."

„Wenigstens dort hatte ich meine Ruhe vor hormongesteuerten Teenagern und ihrem albernen Gekicher." Er seufzte tief und verloren. „Das ist nicht meine Welt, Albus. Ich bin zu alt dafür. Ich bin zu alt für _sie_."

„Ich kann deinen Standpunkt durchaus verstehen, Severus." Er sah ihn mit strahlenden Augen über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Wirklich?" Ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf seinen Mundwinkeln. „Sie müssen Ihr Schlafgemach nicht mit einem Kind teilen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Hmmm", brummte Dumbledore. „Vielleicht liegt der Fehler genau darin."

Snape hob verdutzt eine Augenbraue. „Wie meinen Sie das? Ziehen Sie es etwa auch vor, sich eine Frau zu nehmen?" Aus seinem Mund klang es sarkastisch und angriffslustig zugleich.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn streng an. „Severus, bitte! Das steht wohl kaum zur Debatte. Vielmehr glaube ich, du unterschätzt deine eigene Frau."

Snape lehnte sich nach vorne, um die Distanz zwischen ihm und Dumbledore zu schließen. Seine Augenbraue rutschte wie gewohnt nach oben. „Ich tue was?" Jedes Wort strahlte die Wirkung von flüssiger Seide aus.

„Wir reden hier von Miss Granger. Sie ist eine überaus intelligente Schülerin und ich würde sie nicht als Kind bezeichnen. Vielleicht ist sie etwas unruhig. Aber das wird sich mit der Zeit legen. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass sie eines Tages gewisse Reize zur Geltung bringt …"

Snape kräuselte missbilligend seine Nase. „Sie sind auch nicht mit ihr verheiratet." Er wich wie ein verletztes Tier zurück und ließ seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen. „Sie und Ihre tollen Pläne! Die ganze Schule lacht darüber - über mich." Wehmut lag in seiner Stimme.

„Dann wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wir hätten sie jemand anderem überlassen?", fragte Dumbledore. „Jemandem der unfähig ist, für sie und ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen?"

„Sie ist neugierig und neunmalklug obendrein", antwortete Snape ausweichend.

Doch Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beirren. „Du weißt, was damals geschehen ist. Und Voldemort", er hielt kurz inne, „Tom wird nicht davor zurück schrecken, es wieder zu tun."

Plötzlich schien sich seine ganze Wut zu wandeln. „Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran, Albus", spie er verärgert aus. „Sie wissen, dass ich keine Schwäche dulde."

„Aber sie ist da, Severus. Sie ist da. Du begibst dich auf dünnes Eis."

Er lachte höhnisch auf. „Auf Ihren Wunsch hin, oder haben Sie das vergessen?"

Dumbledore schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er aus, als hätte eine neue Kraft von ihm Besitz ergriffen. „Wir alle müssen unsere Opfer bringen, Severus."

„In der Tat." Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Gewands hervor und sprach die Worte aus, die ihn seit langem qualvoll begleiteten: _„Expecto Patronum!"_

Es war schmerzhaft für ihn, doch er war es gewohnt, Schmerzen zu erdulden.

Dumbledore konnte nicht anders, als sich davon mitreißen zu lassen. Er sah die silberne Hirschkuh durch den Raum jagen und nach einigen Sätzen aus dem Fenster verschwinden. Erinnerungen wurden in ihm wach.

„Ja, Severus. Es ist deine Schwäche", sagte er leise und andächtig. „Und du musst lernen, sie zu kontrollieren."

„Vielleicht haben Sie sich den falschen ausgesucht …", antwortete Snape. Seine Stimme verlor sich im Nichts.

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Nur du allein hast es in der Hand, Severus. Du allein. Führe sie, lehre sie und behüte sie."

„Aber wie?" Er rang die Hände. Die Falte zwischen den Augen war tief und dunkel.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du sie verstehst. Deine Lebenserfahrung unterscheidet sich vollkommen von ihrer. Sie hat nie die Dinge gesehen, die du am eigenen Leib erlebt hast. Und das ist ihr Vorteil. Sie handelt unbeeinflusst."

„Sie ist naiv."

„Vielleicht. Doch auch das wird sich geben."

„Ich hatte nie die Absicht, einen Welpen großzuziehen, Albus", bemerkte Snape bissig.

„Dann solltest du dich darauf beschränken, ihr den Weg zu weisen. Vielleicht fügt sich der Rest ganz von alleine."

„Sie sind zu gutgläubig", entgegnete Snape verärgert darüber, dass Dumbledore immer Recht behalten wollte.

„Jeder Mensch hat seine Schwäche. Jeder."


	6. Zum Teufel mit den Regeln

Kapitel 6

Zum Teufel mit den Regeln

„Ginny!", rief Hermine aufgeregt, als sie in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. „Wo steckst du Ginny?"

Glücklicherweise war um diese Zeit nicht viel los und Hermine versuchte das Getuschel der wenigen Anwesenden über sie und ihre Vermählung zu ignorieren.

Schon tauchte ein roter Schopf aus einem der Sessel hervor. „Ich bin hier!" Ginny sprang auf und rannte Hermine entgegen.

„Wir müssen reden! Jetzt, sofort!" Sie zog Ginny hinter sich her, in eine verlassene Ecke des Raumes und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Ginny setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick.

Hermine strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe Bekanntschaft mit Professor Snapes _D__u-weißt-schon-was_ gemacht."

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Ihr hattet Sex?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Das Weasley-Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber bestimmt ist es bald soweit, oder?"

Hermine lief knallrot an. „Das glaube ich nicht ... Ich weiß auch nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ginny! Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir denken?"

„Ganz einfach, du bist jetzt verheiratet und verheiratete Leute haben in der Regel Sex."

„Eben, in der Regel. Du vergisst, dass Professor Snape mein Mann ist. Und das nur, weil das Ministerium wollte, dass ich heirate."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ja schon gut. Aber geknutscht habt ihr doch wenigstens …"

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht verrückt, aber Professor Snape ist irgendwie gar nicht an mir interessiert."

„Du meinst, er ist … er steht auf Männer?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er verhält sich fast schon wie ein Gentleman und achtet peinlich genau darauf, dass wir unseren Zeitplan für die Benutzung des Badezimmer einhalten, damit wir uns ja nicht nackt in die Quere kommen."

„Ihr habt einen Zeitplan?"

„Neuerdings schon …" Sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

Ginny rückte näher. „Was ist passiert, Hermine?", flüsterte sie leise.

„Du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem zu erzählen, ganz besonders nicht Harry und Ron."

Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Also gut! Ich verspreche es. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache." Natürlich war sie neugierig und die Tatsache, dass Hermine alles hinauszuzögern versuchte, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Vorsichtig sah Hermine auf und blickte ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht. „Es ist etwas passiert. Heute Morgen. Ich bin aufgewacht und hab all diese Geräusche gehört." Sie schluckte. „Ich dachte, er hat einen Albtraum und habe ihn aufgeweckt."

Sie konnte sehen, wie angespannt Ginny war und bekam Zweifel, ob es richtig war, ihr alles zu berichten. Andererseits war die Liste der Freunde, denen sie so etwas erzählen konnte, ziemlich kurz. Harry und Ron würden ausflippen, wenn sie nähere Details über ihr Zusammenleben mit Professor Snape wüssten und dies war zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Gesprächsthema, das sie nur unter Frauen besprechen konnte.

„Jedenfalls ist er aus dem Bett gesprungen und ich konnte _es_ sehen", fuhr sie fort. „Es war riesig."

Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Oh mein Gott! Du meinst, er …" Sie traute sich nicht, es auszusprechen.

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Allerdings."

„War er nackt?"

„Nein."

„Dann hattest du ja richtig Glück! Alleine die Vorstellung, Professor Snape nackt zu sehen, ist ganz schön gruselig."

Hermine kaute unruhig auf ihrer Lippe herum und hörte nur halbherzig zu. „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie war _es_ ganz anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. In den Büchern war nie die Rede davon, wie groß diese Dinger sind. Ist das normal?"

Ginny nickte. „Ich weiß, was du meinst."

Hermine war erleichtert. „Und genau deshalb bin ich zu dir gekommen. Du bist unter lauter Brüdern aufgewachsen. Wie macht ihr das bei euch zuhause, damit ihr eure Privatsphäre habt?"

„Du vergisst, dass wir in einem Haus leben und nicht in einem abgeschiedenen Kerkerzimmer tief unter den Mauern von Hogwarts." Sie stockte, als sie Hermines vorwurfsvollen Blick sah. „Entschuldigung, war nicht so gemeint. Jedenfalls gibt es bei uns genügend Möglichkeiten, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Meistens."

„Vorausgesetzt, es steht mehr als nur ein Zimmer zur Verfügung", stellte Hermine fest.

„Du könntest doch in seinem Büro schlafen", bemerkte Ginny.

„Das geht nicht. Stell dir mal vor, er hat jemanden zum Nachsitzen verdonnert. Und vor allem, der Vertrag hat eindeutige Klauseln, die eingehalten werden müssen."

„Du steckst ganz schön in der Klemme", murmelte Ginny.

„Allerdings."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde die Regeln für die Benutzung des Badezimmers einhalten und hoffen, dass alles gut geht."

xxx

„Severusss, komm, und setz dich zu uns", zischte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

Snape schwebte mit aufgebauschten Gewändern zu ihm an den Tisch, verbeugte sich und küsste die knöcherne Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Dann nahm er seinen Platz in der Runde der Todesser ein.

„Das Eheleben bekommt dir", bemerkte der Lord mit einem höllischen Lachen.

Der Rest der Anwesenden stimmte wie auf Befehl mit ein. Bellatrix Lestrange allen voran.

Snape schluckte. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut und musste vorsichtig sein, seine Gefühle nicht zu offenbaren.

In Gedanken hätte er am liebsten das ganze Ministerium gemeuchelt, das ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, vor allen bloßgestellt zu werden, wenn Voldemort nur nicht die Fähigkeit besessen hätte, sich in seinen Geist einzuschleichen.

„Ja, mein Lord." Seine Stimme war beherrscht, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Es ist ein Jammer, dass du ausgerechnet an dieses Schlammblut geraten bist, mein Junge", fuhr Voldemort fort.

Die anderen Todesser waren in Aufruhr. Abgesehen von Lucius Malfoy, der stumm und reglos am Tisch sitzen blieb. Etwas an seiner Haltung verriet Snape deutlich, dass er Angst hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, wie du mit ihr zu verfahren hast", sagte Voldemort in befehlendem Ton weiter.

Snape hasste es, wenn er das tat. Mit Dumbledore konnte er fertig werden. Bei Lord Voldemort jedoch könnte ein winziger Fehler seinen Tod bedeuten und die Zukunft von Hogwarts auf dem Spiel stehen. Er hatte dem Tod ins Auge geblickt und wusste, dass sein Tag kommen würde. Die Frage war jedoch, unter welchen Umständen er sterben würde. Und das machte für ihn den Unterschied. Es sollte nicht hier sein und nicht so.

„Ja, mein Lord", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Ich erwarte mir nichts anderes von dir, Severusss."

Snape deutete eine Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an.

„Nun zu dir, Lucius", zischte der Lord.

Snape fühlte die Anspannung, die auf dem Gesicht des blonden Todessers lag und spürte einen Stich in seinem Inneren. Lucius bewegte sich auf dünnem Eis, indem er sich so verletzlich zeigte. Der Dunkle Lord duldete keine Schwäche. Genauso wenig wie er.

„Narcissa ist noch auf dem rechten Weg?", fragte Voldemort mit honigsüßer Stimme.

Lucius räusperte sich und senkte zur Verbeugung den Kopf, bevor er zu reden begann. „Mein Lord. Ich kann Euch versichern, dass sie Euch treu ergeben ist." Seine Stimme war rau und schwach.

Snape warf ihm mit eng zusammen gezogenen Brauen einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Gut, Lucius. Du bist ein Lügner. Doch für heute werde ich dir glauben." Er lachte laut auf. „Es gibt einen Grund zum Feiern! Und du weißt, dass du mich nicht hintergehen kannst, mein Freund."

„Ich bin Euer ergebener Diener", sagte Lucius mit zittriger Stimme.

_Heuchler!_

„Dann lasst uns die Gläser erheben", rief Voldemort unbeeindruckt. „Auf Severusss."

Er reckte seinen gespenstisch blassen und dünnen Arm in die Luft. „Möge er seiner Frau zeigen, was es bedeutet, mit einem Todesser vermählt zu sein."

Lautes Gelächter ertönte und die mit blutrotem Wein gefüllten Kelche wurden geleert.

Snape spürte reglos, wie der edlen Tropfen in seiner Kehle verschwand. Er hatte sich verschlossen und reagierte emotionslos auf die Geschehnisse um ihn herum.

Dies war sein Leben.

Dies war sein Opfer.

xxx

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, als die Tür zum Kerker ins Schloss fiel und Snape davor zu Boden sackte.

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Was sollte sie tun? Er rührte sich nicht und lag einfach nur da. Ob er bewusstlos war?

_Zum Teufel mit den Regeln! _

Sie befreite sich aus der Decke, in die sie sich auf dem Bett eingekuschelt hatte, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und eilte zu ihm hinüber. Sie rief seinen Namen, aber er antwortete nicht. Sie schüttelte an seiner Schulter, doch nichts geschah.

Panik überkam sie, als sie die leblose, schwarze Gestalt dort liegen sah, die ihr während des Unterrichts so viel Respekt eingeflößt hatte.

Sie war zu schwach, um ihn aufzurichten. Sie musste Hilfe holen! Gerade, als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte, spürte sie, wie sich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk schlangen. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Er sah furchtbar aus. Und er roch auch so. Der Geruch des Alkohols, der ihn umgab, war so unangenehm, dass ihr beinahe übel wurde. Sein Gesicht wirkte leblos und verzerrt. Schwarze Haarsträhnen klebten zu beiden Seiten an seinen Wangen, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Professor", rief sie und lauschte nach seinem Atem. „Können Sie mich hören?" Endlich konnte sie seinen Puls fühlen. Er nickte und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick war verstört. „Ich werde Hilfe holen", erklärte Hermine mit pochendem Herzen.

Er stöhnte auf. „Nein." Es klang zu leise und zu unwirklich für einen sonst so beherrschten Mann, wie er es war.

„Aber Sie brauchen Hilfe. Ich …"

Er verstärkte den Druck an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte die stummen Schreie der Verzweiflung, die darin lagen. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Und warum wollte er nicht, dass sie jemanden um Hilfe bat?

„Also gut", sagte sie schließlich, obwohl sie spürte, dass er nicht mehr bei sich war. Sie war eine Hexe und würde es schaffen, alleine damit fertig zu werden.

Schnell sprach sie einen Schwebezauber aus, legte einen Arm um ihn und stützte seinen reglosen Körper, so gut es ging, mit ihrer ganzen Kraft ab. Dann wankte sie mit ihm zum Bett hinüber. Er fiel um wie ein Sack Zement.

Hermine war vollkommen außer Atem, ihre Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander, als sie sich damit abmühte, seinen Körper auf dem Bett in eine möglichst günstige Position zu bringen. Dann nahm sie ihm zögernd den schwarzen Umhang ab und beugte sich über ihn.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie laut und deutlich. „Können Sie mich hören?"

Er nickte, schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah sie an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Ihre Augen verschmolzen mit seinen.

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf und neue Haarsträhnen legten sich über sein Gesicht.

Hermine seufzte. „Was kann ich tun?"

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, jedoch ohne Erfolg und räusperte sich. „Es ist … kalt." Seine Stimme war so rau wie ein Reibeisen.

„Natürlich!"

Hermine griff nach der Decke, zog sie über ihn und stopfte die Enden an seinem Körper fest. Er nickte knapp, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, obwohl seine Lider ungeheuer schwer wirkten. Sie sah ihn an, sah das Gesicht ihres Professors, das in diesem Augenblick am ehesten dem eines anderen Mannes glich, der ihr vollkommen fremd war.

„Sie haben ein dringendes Problem", stellte sie fest. Snape schnaubte nur. „Wie oft kommt es vor, dass Sie so betrunken sind?"

Er hustete. „Seien Sie nicht dämlich, Granger", quetschte er angestrengt hervor.

Hermine legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Professor."

Sie konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, ihm die zerzausten, klebrigen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Nur diese eine Mal tun Sie das, was ich sage."

Ganz vorsichtig streckte sie die Finger und ließ sich von ihrem Drang leiten, schob Strähne für Strähne zur Seite, bis sie freie Sicht auf sein Gesicht hatte.

Das Gesicht, das ihr so fremd und doch so vertraut zugleich war. Das Gesicht ihres Mannes, den sie kaum kannte.


	7. Eines 'alten' Mannes Schicksal

Kapitel 7

Eines ‚alten' Mannes Schicksal

Dies würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden, wie Hermine bewusst wurde. Sie war besorgt um Professor Snape, denn noch nie zuvor war sie jemandem wie ihm begegnet.

Er war so vollkommen anders als Harry oder Ron, so unberechenbar. Sie fühlte sich verpflichtet, an seiner Seite zu bleiben.

War es der Vertrag, den sie gemeinsam eingegangen waren? Sie konnte es nicht sagen und je mehr sie versuchte, es herauszufinden, desto weiter schien sie sich von ihm zu entfernen. Doch das war nicht das, was sie wollte. Sie wollte zu ihm durchringen, ihn verstehen.

Snape für seinen Teil schien nicht davon angetan zu sein, im Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses zu stehen.

„Gehen Sie schlafen, Miss Granger", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, als sie immer noch neben ihm am Bett ausharrte. „Sie haben hier nichts verloren."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht tun. Ich werde kein Auge zu bekommen, ehe ich nicht weiß, was mit Ihnen passiert ist."

Er stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. „Warum interessiert Sie das? Es geht Sie nichts an."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Ja, warum eigentlich?_

„Es ist meine Pflicht. Oder etwa nicht?" Sie klang verunsichert.

„Ich entbinde Sie davon", sagte er matt.

Hermines Blick glitt über die Poren seiner blassen Haut, seine markante Nase, die aus der Nähe so verändert wirkte, obwohl sie es nicht wahr.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während sie ihn still betrachtete, nur vom Geräusch des Atems begleitet. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er seinen eigenen Kampf kämpfte. Einen Kampf gegen sein Schicksal.

„Gehen Sie endlich", murmelte er irgendwann. Es klang keineswegs freundlich.

Aber Hermine konnte nicht. Irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Die Bürde, die sie auf sich laden musste, hatte sie verändert.

„Es ist meine Pflicht, bei Ihnen zu bleiben", entgegnete sie spitz.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sie waren schon immer unausstehlich und neunmalklug."

Doch Hermine ging nicht darauf ein. „Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?", platzte sie heraus.

Er kniff angestrengt die Brauen zusammen. „Keine weiteren Fragen, Granger."

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, aber Sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl. Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden, was geschehen ist. Ginny meinte …" Sie verstummte plötzlich wieder und senkte den Blick.

_Verdammt! Halt die Klappe!_

Er knurrte, als würde er ahnen, was sie getan hatte. „Sie naives Ding! Sie haben mit Miss Weasley gesprochen." Es war eine eiskalte Feststellung. Hermine wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Seine Lippen verformten sich zu schmalen Strichen. „Dachte ich es mir doch."

„Es ist bestimmt anders, als Sie denken", sagte sie schnell.

„Tatsächlich?" Seine Stimme war voller Sarkasmus. „Und warum hat sie mich heute während des Unterrichts derart befremdlich angestarrt?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge. „Nun ja", begann sie vorsichtig, „Es könnte sein, dass ich einige Dinge erwähnt habe, die ich besser nicht hätte erwähnen sollen ..."

„Miss Granger!", stieß er wütend aus. Diesmal war deutlich die Kraft zu erkennen, die in seinem Inneren steckte, obwohl er immer noch unter den Folgen des Alkoholkonsums litt.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen, Professor? Nach allem, was an diesem Morgen passiert ist, war ich ziemlich durcheinander …" Sie hielt den Atem an, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

Es sah seltsam aus, wie er seinen Oberkörper auf die Hände stützte, um sich zu stabilisieren, bis er mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stand und sich vor ihr zu seiner vollen Größe aufbaute. Von seiner Geschwindigkeit und Anmut, mit der er sich sonst immer fortbewegt hatte, war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Er wirkte einfach riesig, wie eine plumpe schwarze Mauer, als er in diesem Zustand vor ihr stand.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie mit ihr _darüber_ geredet haben", bellte er wütend. Schwarze, ungepflegte Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und Hermine war froh darüber, da sie einen Teil seiner verzerrten Züge verdeckten.

„Aber mit irgendjemand musste ich darüber reden", verteidigte sie sich. „Sie hat so viele Brüder und ich dachte, sie könnte mir helfen, alles zu verstehen."

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wie können Sie es wagen? Was gibt es da zu verstehen? Genügt es Ihnen denn nicht, dass Sie mit ihrer Neugierde meine Intimsphäre verletzt haben? Nein! Sie müssen auch noch alles herum erzählen wie ein kleines Kind."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Nein? Erzählen Sie mir, Miss Granger, was wahr ist!"

„Ginny dachte, Sie wären vielleicht nicht an Frauen interessiert", plapperte sie weiter, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, was diese Worte für ihn bedeuten würden. Sein Mund stand offen und Hermines Herz pochte, als sie ihn so sah. „Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass das nicht sein kann, sonst hätten Sie mich womöglich nicht geheiratet …"

„Das ist unglaublich!", brüllte er. „Sie haben mich vor diesem Weasley-Mädchen lächerlich gemacht und jetzt weiß es vermutlich bereits die ganze Schule!"

„Nein, das würde Ginny nicht wagen ... Sie müssen es verstehen", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Man hat mich in diese Ehe gezwungen, ohne mich darauf vorzubereiten, was mich erwarten würde. Mit meinem Professor. Ich fühle mich hilflos und einsam damit. Und das ist nicht fair."

Seine schwarzen Augen glühten. „Fair? Denken Sie, mich hat jemand gefragt, ob es fair ist, das zu tun? Ein halbes Kind zu heiraten, das meine eigene Schülerin ist? Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, oder ich schwöre, ich lasse einen Fluch auf Sie los!"

Sie schluckte. Ihre Pupillen wurden groß und starrten ihn weiterhin an, als wäre sie unfähig, sich von ihm fortzubewegen, als hielte die Macht des bindenden Vertrages sie davon ab.

Er stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Was soll ich mit Ihnen anfangen, Granger? Sie gehören nicht hierher. Sie gehören nicht zu mir. Dies ist kein Ort für ein naives Kind wie Sie es sind."

„Ich weiß", murmelte sie geknickt. „Aber man hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen."

„Lassen Sie mich alleine!", spie er mit verzerrtem Gesicht aus. „Verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen, was in dem Vertrag steht, Professor." Es war Tatsache. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich nicht gehen _kann_. Denken Sie wirklich, ich wäre hier bei Ihnen, in diesem scheußlichen Raum, wenn ich es nicht sein müsste?"

Er schloss die Augen. „Zur Hölle mit Ihnen, Granger!" Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, er stand kurz davor, die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Sie spürte die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen und fühlte, wie ihre Lippen zitterten. „Nein, zur Hölle mit Ihnen! Sie haben mir keine Wahl gelassen! Sie hätten _nein_ sagen können! Ein schlichtes, einfaches _N__ein_. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan? Sagen Sie es mir endlich!"

Der Zorn seiner Augen traf sie so hart, dass sie zurückschreckte. „Warum mussten Sie geboren werden? Genauso wie Ihr Freund Potter! Sie haben mein Leben ruiniert!"

„Welches Leben?", fragte sie laut. „Das hier", sie blickte sich um, „nennen Sie ein Leben?"

Er bebte vor Wut. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich, die engen Knöpfe an seinem schwarzen Gewand wippten bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab. „Sie verstehen gar nichts, Granger." Seine Worte waren kalt und gefühllos.

„Das stimmt. Ich verstehe es nicht. Doch Sie könnten wenigstens versuchen, es mir zu erklären. Wir sitzen beide hier fest. Sie stehen unter meiner Verantwortung, genauso wie ich unter Ihrer stehe. Und nichts", sie holte tief Luft, „gar nichts, was Sie sagen oder tun, wird daran etwas ändern. Weil es so sein _muss_."

Er hob eine Augenbraue an, seine harte Stimme wurde blitzschnell zu flüssigem Öl. „Was erwarten Sie?" Eine kurze Pause gab ihr Zeit, die Wirkung seiner Worte und den Einfluss der Kraft, die in seinem Inneren steckte, zu verstärken. „Dass ich Sie in den Arm nehme? Dass ich Ihnen zuspreche und Ihnen sage, es wird alles gut werden? Erwarten Sie tatsächlich von mir, dass ich Ihnen eine Welt zu Füßen lege, die nicht existiert, Miss Granger?" Er holte Luft. „Ich bin zwanzig Jahre älter als Sie. Es gab Dinge in meinem Leben, die mehr Einfluss auf mich hatten, als Sie es je haben werden, die zu einer Zeit geschehen sind, zu der Sie noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Was erwarten Sie von einem alten Mann?"

Sie fühlte einen unbekannten, schmerzhaften Stich in ihrem Inneren, als sie sein Gesicht und die Worte dazu in Verbindung brachte.

_Nein!_

Sie wollte schreien und konnte es nicht. Ihr Leben schien an diesem Punkt ein Ende zu nehmen. Sie wollte ihn zum Schweigen bringen, für das, was er gesagt hatte und noch bereit war zu sagen.

„Ich bin nicht Ihr jugendlicher Liebhaber. Wenn Sie das wünschen, gehen Sie zu Potter oder Weasley." Er sah sie an, mit diesem durchdringenden Blick, das Gesicht gekennzeichnet vom Schmerz der Vergangenheit, den Hermine nicht entziffern konnte. „Das wird nie geschehen", fügte er an. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich die schwarzen Schuhe aus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen.

Es traf Hermine wie eine einschlagende Bombe. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Fassungslos. Sollte das ihr Leben sein? In den Kerkern von Hogwarts eingesperrt, mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite, dem sie gleichgültig war, der sie verabscheute für das, was sie war? Einem Mann, der sich selbst als alt bezeichnete, obwohl sie versucht hatte, es zu verdrängen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Sie, Professor Snape, sind ein schrecklicher Mensch", sagte sie resigniert und verletzt.

Ein dämonisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Erzählen Sie mir was Neues, Granger."

Sie fühlte sich, als hätte er ihr einen Dolch in das Herz gerammt. Blutend lag sie am Boden, doch dann nahm sie ihren letzten Funken Selbstachtung zusammen und richtete sich auf. Er ließ ihr keine andere Wahl, als ständig neue Fragen in ihr zu wecken.

„Sagen Sie mir, warum haben Sie mich geheiratet?"

„Keine Sorge, es hat nichts mit einer romantischen Vorstellung zu tun, die Sie vielleicht im Kopf haben." Er drehte sich von ihr weg und ließ sich träge zurück aufs Bett fallen, die Decke unter seinem schwarz gekleideten Körper begrabend. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten gedacht, dieses Arrangement würde ein glückliches Ende nehmen."

Sie vernahm seine Stimme und konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, dafür aber seinen schweren Atem hören. Nur der schwarze Haarmob auf seinem Hinterkopf war zu erkennen, das Heben und Senken seines Körpers bei jedem Atemzug.

Alles wirkte zu surreal, um wahr zu sein. Ihr Professor und Mann, sie selbst und dieser Raum in den Kerkern. Sogar für jemanden wie Hermine, die schon so viel mit ihren Freunden durch gestanden hatte, war es zu viel. Instinktiv wusste sie, dass er einen Grund gehabt haben musste. Einen Grund, den sie nicht kannte, den sie nicht begreifen wollte.

Sie tat das einzig richtige, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Sie stand auf und ging.

xxx

„Er hasst mich!", schluchzte Hermine an ihre Freunde gewendet, als sie wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors saß. Sie waren die einzigen Menschen, die ihr Trost spenden konnten, die einzigen Menschen, die sie jetzt überhaupt sehen wollte.

Ron umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und sprang auf. „Ich mach ihn fertig!", rief er wütend. Er war auch der Grund, warum sonst niemand hier war. Seine Rage hatte alle anderen aus dem Raum vertrieben.

Ginny stellte sich vor ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Du solltest dich da besser nicht einmischen. Das ist etwas, was die beiden alleine klären müssen. Sie sind verheiratet, Ron, schon vergessen?"

Hermine schluckte. Ginny hatte Recht. Und auch wieder nicht. Neue Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. Was sollte sie tun?

Harry stand fassungslos daneben und wusste nicht weiter. „So geht das nicht, Hermine", sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe mir das jetzt lang genug mit angesehen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir etwas unternehmen."

Ginny sah besorgt aus. „Aber was willst du machen, Harry? Sie sind aneinander gebunden."

„Es muss einen Weg geben."

„Natürlich gibt es den", rief Ron. „Ich bringe ihn um!" Er machte einen Satz nach vorne.

„Nein!", mischte Ginny sich erneut ein und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Er ist dein Professor. Und kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was zuhause los sein wird, wenn du auch nur in Erwägung ziehst, so etwas zu tun?"

Ron schimpfte weiter vor sich hin. Doch Hermine hörte ihn gar nicht. Sie konnte die grausamen Worte nicht vergessen, die Professor Snape zu ihr gesagt hatte, den verbitterten und hasserfüllten Blick seiner Augen, die sich in ihr Inneres gebohrt hatten.

Ihr Leben hatte sich schlagartig gewandelt und sie sehnte sich nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Situation.

Der Kamin flammte plötzlich auf und heraus trat eine energische Professor McGonagall mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Hermine wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Vergebens.

_Auch das noch!_

„Hier sind Sie also, Miss Granger", sagte die Hauslehrerin mit besorgtem Blick in die Runde. „Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Weasley, würden Sie uns bitte entschuldigen", setzte sie nach.

Die drei Freunde machten sich widerwillig davon und Hermine blieb mit ihrer Lehrerin zurück.

„Miss Granger", sagte McGonagall sanft, „ich bin in großer Sorge um Sie." In ihrem Gesicht lagen tiefe Falten. „Was ist geschehen?" Sie fasste sich ein Herz und setzte sich zu ihr, den Zauberstab unruhig in den Händen drehend.

Hermine schluckte und wagte es kaum, sie anzusehen. Sie schämte sich sehr dafür, in dieser Lage zu stecken.

„Ich muss mich für Professor Snape entschuldigen", sagte die Frau weiter. „Er ist zuweilen etwas … unkonventionell."

Hermine nickte schwach und schniefte.

„Was auch immer geschehen ist, ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht Ihre Schuld ist."

Sie überlegte. Was sollte sie tun? Ihren Ärger heraus brüllen? Snape beschuldigen? Sie wusste es nicht.

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?", fragte McGonagall vorsichtig, als sie Hermines Zögern bemerkte.

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht. Erst jetzt traute sie sich, den Blick zu heben. „Es gibt nichts zu bereden."

McGonagall sah sie durchdringend an. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Es handelt sich nur um ein Missverständnis. Das ist alles."

Die faltigen Lippen der Frau kräuselten sich. „Miss Granger, Sie müssen ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen. Die Situation, in der Sie stecken, ist schrecklich. Sie haben mein vollstes Verständnis."

„Danke."

Die Lehrerin überlegte. „Wie dem auch sei, sollten Sie darüber reden wollen, werde ich Sie jederzeit empfangen."

Hermine war gerührt und beschämt zugleich. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie, wie die Kraft in sie zurückkehrte. „Danke Professor", sagte sie gestärkt. „Es geht mir gut."

McGonagall sah sie verwundert an. „Wie Sie meinen, Miss Granger." Sie stand auf und ging zum Kamin, nahm sich etwas Flohpulver und nannte ihren Zielort. „Die Kerker, Severus Snapes Privaträume."

Hermine riss den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, doch es war zu spät. McGonagall war verschwunden.

_Oh nein!_


	8. Ich habe Titten!

Kapitel 8

Ich habe Titten!

Snape saß auf dem Bett und zog seine schwarzen Schuhe an, als Professor McGonagall aus dem Kamin stieg. Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Minerva?"

Sie stürmte auf ihn zu, immer noch den Zauberstab in den Händen windend. „Das weißt du genau!", rief sie aufgebracht. Er machte ein hartes, unleserliches Gesicht und sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. „Severus! Lass das! Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Er räusperte sich. „Also gut. Was willst du?"

„Die Wahrheit! Miss Granger war sehr aufgelöst, wie mir etliche Schüler berichteten."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Griffindors."

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich möchte endlich wissen, was hier los ist! Du solltest keine Spiele mit dem armen Mädchen spielen."

„Und deshalb kommst du zu mir?", fragte er unschuldig grinsend.

„Natürlich. Sie traut sich ja nicht, etwas zu sagen."

Sein Blick verharrte auf ihren Augen. „Dann solltest du es dabei belassen. Es geht dich nichts an, Minerva", sagte er schlicht, die Stimme tief und gefestigt.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an. Sie ist eine Schülerin an unserer Schule. Sie braucht unsere Hilfe, Severus." Die alte Frau hatte etwas Flehendes in ihrem Blick. „Du bist ein Lehrer und müsstest das verstehen."

„Ich bin nicht nur das, wie du weißt", entgegnete er ironisch.

McGonagall riss die Augen auf, ihre faltigen Lippen bebten. „Ist das alles? Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?"

„Ich muss eine Klasse unterrichten", sagte er ausweichend und stand auf. „Du findest alleine hinaus?"

Sie war so wütend, dass sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und sich ihm herausfordernd in den Weg stellte, obwohl er sie um einiges überragte. Ihr Zeigefinger bohrte sich in den schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung, genau in die Mitte seiner Brust.

Er schnaufte. „Nimm deine Hand runter, Minerva."

Es kostete ihn Kraft, ruhig zu bleiben, seine Brust hob und senkte sich angespannt. Sogar die Ader an seinem zugeknöpften Hals pulsierte.

McGonagall ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Ich kenne dich zu lange, Severus Snape", sagte sie streng. „Mir machst du keine Angst. Und du solltest es unterlassen, deiner Frau Angst zu machen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie schlecht behandelst." Sie holte Luft. „Sieh in dich hinein! Weißt du denn nicht, welche Last auf ihr liegt? Dass ihr bei jedem Schritt durch die Gänge unserer Schule Gefahr droht? Allen voran aus deinem eigenen Haus! Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass sie das alles erträgt, obwohl ihr mit jedem Tag immer neue Schüler den Rücken zukehren. Siehst du denn nicht, was du haben könntest, wenn du ihr nur _etwas_ gibst?" Ihre Augen ragten weit hervor und starrten ihn an.

„Was?", schnappte er zurück. „Erwartest du etwa, dass ich ihr Blumen kaufe?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich nicht. Obwohl das ein Ansatz wäre ..."

„Sei nicht albern, Minerva", spuckte er.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Sei freundlich zu ihr. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft, wenn du dich erinnerst. Und du wirst dich wundern, was ein nettes Wort bewegen kann."

Seine Braunen zogen sich zusammen. „Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst!" Die sonst so beherrschte Stimme wirkte verändert, schwach.

Minerva wusste um den Einfluss, den sie auf ihn hatte. „Es ist dir nicht entgangen, dass sie ihr ähnlich ist", stellte sie fest.

Sein Kiefer sackte nach unten. „Nicht! Du hast kein Recht, so zu reden."

McGongagalls Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Tatsächlich? Ich kenne dich, seit du ein Junge warst, Severus. Und ich kannte sie. Du weißt um den Schmerz, den wir alle bei ihrem Verlust empfanden."

„Nein! Halte sie da raus", rief er verstört. Der letzte Rest Farbe war aus seinem ohnehin schon blassen Gesicht gewichen.

Doch Minerva ließ nicht locker. „Fühle es. Lass das Leben in dich zurückkehren. Du bist es uns schuldig, seit dem Tag, an dem du ein Todesser wurdest und sie verraten hast."

„Nein!" Seine Stimme donnerte durch den kalten Raum. Seine Augen drückten den Horror aus, den er verspürte.

„Die Frage ist, was wirst du tun, Severus?" Ihre Worte waren ruhig und eindringlich. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Finger auf seine Brust gedrückt. „Sie hat sich von dir abgewendet."

Snape sah aus wie ein Geist, blass und leblos in seiner schwarzen Hülle. In ihm überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Denk darüber nach", flüsterte McGonagall gnadenlos zu ihm empor. „Miss Granger ist der einzige Mensch, der es bis jetzt so lange in deiner Gegenwart ausgehalten hat."

Das hatte gesessen. Er schluckte schwer, obwohl er dafür bekannt war, sonst keinerlei Regungen zu zeigen. „Warum tust du das?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, ihrem Blick ausweichend.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, nahm ihren Finger von seiner Brust und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich meine es gut mit ihr", sagte sie milde. „Und mit dir auch, Severus."

Nachdem sie ihm einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, trat sie in den Kamin und verschwand wieder.

xxx

Hermine war in Panik. Was würde er von ihr denken, nachdem McGonagall zu ihm gekommen war, um mit ihm über sie zu reden?

Sie ging bedrückt hinunter in die Kerker und steuerte das Klassenzimmer an. Sein Klassenzimmer. Schon von weitem konnte sie Harry und Ron erkennen, die nach ihr Ausschau hielten. Sie setzte sich wortlos zu ihnen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Sie nickte.

„Was wollte McGonagall?", erkundigte Ron sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wichtig." Was sollte sie ihnen auch sagen? Kraftlos starrte sie geradeaus und wartete.

Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie die vertrauten Schritte der schwarzen Schuhe auf dem kalten Steinboden widerhallen hörte, die sie in ihrem Inneren gespeichert hatte.

Schon stürmte Snape in das Klassenzimmer und warf einen Blick in die Runde, der länger als gewöhnlich an ihr hängen blieb.

Sie schluckte angespannt.

Neben sich konnte sie fühlen, dass Harry versucht war, einen knurrenden Ron im Zaum zu halten. Doch der Professor ignorierte ihn schlicht und würdevoll.

Es fiel ihr schwer, das zu deuten, was auf Snapes Gesicht lag. War es Enttäuschung oder Wut? Nein, eher nicht. Doch sie hätte schwören können, dass er verändert war.

Sie nahm seine dunkle Gestalt wahr, wieder ganz er selbst. Keine Spur zeugte mehr von den Vorkommnissen der letzten Nacht, abgesehen von den müden Augen. Seine Haare wirkten nicht mehr ungepflegt, seine Kleidung war korrekt, ohne eine einzige Falte darin.

Was hatte es mit ihm auf sich? Er war so wandlungsfähig, so beherrscht, aufbrausend und seltsam zugleich, wie ein Mensch es nur sein konnte.

Hermine starrte ihn an, während er unterrichtete und ganz plötzlich spürte sie diese eigenartige Verbindung zu ihm, die mit dem Vertrag einherging, den sie geschlossen hatten. Sie wusste, dass, was auch immer er tat, sie an ihn gebunden war.

_Verdammt!_

_Fahren Sie zur Hölle!_

Wenn sie schon unterging, wollte sie gemeinsam mit ihm untergehen. Das war er ihr schuldig. So wollte es der Vertrag.

xxx

Als sie beim Abendessen die große Halle betrat, konnte sie seine schwarzen, eindringlichen Augen auf sich spüren. Sie schauderte und atmete tief ein, setzte zitternd einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis sie endlich am Tisch der Lehrer angekommen war.

Snape stand auf und rückte ihren Stuhl zurück. Sie setzte sich steif darauf und er sagte kein einziges Wort.

Hermine rührte lustlos in ihrer Suppe herum. Sie war wütend. Auf ihn.

Würde er diese Masche tatsächlich durchziehen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Sie fühlte, wie McGonagall neben ihr unruhig wurde und mit einem Bein auf und ab wippte.

Hermine ließ den Löffel auf den Teller fallen und sah dabei zu, wie die Suppe nach allen Seiten spritzte.

Snape zuckte überrascht zusammen und wischte mit der Serviette die Petersilie von seiner Brust ab. Hermine konnte sich ihr Lächeln nur schwer verkneifen. Das geschah ihm recht!

Noch immer sagte er kein Wort.

McGonagall räusperte sich. Auch sie hatte heute keinen Appetit. Warum nur?

Die Suppe verschwand vor ihren Augen und der nächste Gang erschien wie von Zauberhand.

Hermine verzog die Mundwinkel. Ausgerechnet Fasan!

Wenn es etwas gab, was sie an diesem Abend nicht vertragen konnte, war es ein toter Vogel auf ihrem Teller. Abgesehen natürlich von der Tatsache, dass sie neben einem stocksteifen Mann mittleren Alters sitzen musste, der sie missachtete. Und das alles auf den Wunsch des Ministeriums hin.

Sie seufzte und merkte, wie ein paar schwarzer Augen zu ihr herüber schweifte.

„Was?", fragte sie laut.

Snape senkte schnell den Blick, er hustete und verschluckte sich.

McGonagall hielt die Luft an.

Hermines Herz pumpte wild und aufgebracht. „Ersticken Sie doch an diesem Knochen!", setzte sie nach.

Snape erstarrte zu einer versteinerten schwarzen Säule.

McGonagall holte Luft. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schoss ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nein! Was denken Sie? Ich bin mit diesem alten Mann verheiratet, der aussieht, als würde er jeden Tag zu einer Beerdigung gehen." Sie pausierte und rang nach Atem.

„Da siehst du es, Minerva", sagte Snape zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist eine Bürde, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein ..."

Hermine fuhr herum. „SIE! Wie können ausgerechnet Sie es wagen! Und kommen Sie ja nicht auf den Gedanken, mich noch ein einziges Mal als Kind zu bezeichnen. Ich habe Titten!"

McGonagall stieß einen Schrei aus und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Sie war fast ebenso blass wie ihre Serviette.

Lautes Gemurmel durchzog die Halle.

Hermine aber plapperte ungehalten weiter. „Ja, Titten! Aber die würden Sie vermutlich nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie direkt vor Ihren Augen wären, weil Sie noch nie welche zu Gesicht bekommen haben!" Wütend stand sie auf. „Und noch etwas! Wenn Sie nicht so viel trinken würden, wüsste ich das nicht einmal." Sie stapfte davon.

McGonagall starrte ihr mit offenem Mund nach.

Snape auch. Noch immer hing ein Rest Petersilie an seiner Schläfe.


	9. Detention

Kapitel 9

Detention

Hermine lag weinend auf dem Bett, als drei Zauberer in Snapes Kerkerzimmer erschienen.

Sie bekam Panik. Neben Professor McGonagall erblickte sie ihren Schulleiter. Und hinter ihnen tauchte, mit den Händen in den Taschen seines Fracks, Professor Snape auf. Er wirkte angespannt, seine Augen glühten.

„Gehen Sie weg!", schluchzte sie und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, sodass niemand ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

Snape wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, doch Professor Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Raumes zurückzuziehen und mit der nachtschwarzen Umgebung zu verschmelzen, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand weiter ihn bemerken würde.

Professor Dumbledore richtete ein Machtwort an Hermine und sie lugte beschämt unter dem Kissen hervor. Dann erteilte der Schulleiter ihrer Hauslehrerin das Wort.

„Als Maßnahme gegen Ihr Verhalten werden Sie gemeinsam mit Ihrem Ehemann dieses Wochenende in Ihren Privatgemächern verbringen. Für Essen und Getränke werden wir Ihnen einen Hauselfen vorbeischicken."

McGonagall ließ ihren strengen Blick zwischen Hermine und Professor Snape, der in seiner Deckung kaum zu erkennen war, hin und her schweifen.

„Ihnen beiden ist es strickt untersagt, die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen."

Hermine war schockiert. „Sie erteilen mir Hausarrest?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Ein tiefes Grollen war aus der dunklen Ecke zu vernehmen, doch Snape hielt es nicht für nötig, hervorzukommen.

„Sehen Sie es als Bestrafung an, Miss Granger", versicherte ihr McGonagall mit einem weiteren strengen Blick.

„Aber Sie können mich doch hier nicht einfach festhalten!", rief sie außer sich. „Nicht mit _ihm_ zusammen. Das wird kein gutes Ende nehmen!"

„Ich bin immer noch Ihr Lehrer, Miss Granger. Und Sie werden mich mit Professor betiteln", knurrte Snape mit tiefer Stimme. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor!"

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen und ging nicht näher darauf ein. „Nutzen Sie die Gelegenheit, denn so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Der Ruf unserer Schule steht auf dem Spiel."

„Es wird noch schlimmer kommen, wenn Sie zwei Leichen aus den Kerkern tragen müssen ..."

„Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Sie lassen uns keine andere Wahl. Sie kennen den Vertrag und müssen einen Weg finden, mit Ihrem Mann auszukommen."

Hermine schluckte.

Snape knurrte.

Und McGonagall wirbelte durch den Raum. „Keine Besuche." Dann verschwand sie gemeinsam mit Dumbledore durch den Kamin.

_Das_ würde ein verdammt langes Wochenende werden.

xxx

Es waren bereits zwei Stunden vergangen, seit die beiden Professoren verschwunden waren und noch immer hatte keiner der beiden inhaftierten ein Wort gesagt.

Snape stand mit verschränkten Armen in seiner dunklen Ecke und starrte sie an, ganz gleich, was sie auch tat, er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und blätterte lustlos darin herum. Irgendwann saß sie auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme ineinander verschränkt. Ihr wurde langsam mulmig zumute und sie beschloss, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Wenn er schon vorhatte, sie zu meucheln, dann wenigstens bald und nicht erst, nachdem er sie mit seinen tödlichen Blicken auseinander genommen hatte.

Sie räusperte sich. „Soll das jetzt das ganze Wochenende so weiter gehen?" Als er nicht antwortete, versuchte sie es erneut. „Warum legen Sie mich nicht gleich um?" Ihre Versuche, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, scheiterten. Er reagierte ohnehin nicht. „Professor, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie wütend sind, aber es ist einfach aus mir herausgeplatzt. Ich konnte es nicht aufhalten."

Nichts.

Sie schluckte. „Gibt es irgendetwas, womit ich es wieder gutmachen kann?"

Von seiner Seite kam immer noch keine Reaktion.

Hermine atmete tief ein und stand auf. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, ihre Hände zitterten. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr egal.

Sie hatte das Zimmer durchschritten und blieb gute eineinhalb Meter von ihm entfernt stehen.

Seine Augen glühten immer noch und waren auf ihr Gesicht geheftet, seine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst.

Als sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachen wollte, hob er die Hand. „Gehen Sie zurück, Miss Granger!", befahl er laut. „Bevor ich mich vergesse."

Doch sie konnte nicht einfach nur nichts tun, solange sie hier mit ihm gefangen war und setzte einen Fuß voran. Bei ihrer nächsten Bewegung schleuderte er sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung von sich weg, ohne sie zu berühren.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte und saß verstört auf dem Boden, wagte nicht sich zu rühren.

Es dauerte Minuten, ehe sie Mut gefasst hatte und erneut auf ihn einredete. „Bitte Professor, sprechen Sie mit mir", sagte sie ängstlich und mit feuchten Augen. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid …" Langsam kam sie näher.

„Tut es das?", grollte seine tiefe Stimme emotionslos.

Hermine nickte. „Es war keine Absicht." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Lassen Sie mich allein, Granger." Seine Worte klangen fremdartig, verletzt.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, doch er schlug sie grob mit einer schnellen Bewegung fort und Hermine ließ sie wieder sinken.

Es war weit mehr als nur körperlicher Schmerz, den sie verspürte. Seine kühle Verachtung ihr gegenüber war in ihren Augen unerträglich. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug, seine Gedanken mussten verrückt spielen.

Hermine wollte wissen, was in ihm vorging. „Bitte Professor", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Wozu?", bellte er zurück. „Diesmal haben Sie es eindeutig zu weit getrieben, Granger." Eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen seinen Brauen.

Hermine nickte matt. „Was muss ich tun, damit Sie mir glauben werden?" Sie starrte ihn an und wartete.

Er seufzte tief, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die blassen Hände auf die angewinkelten Knie gestützt. Er sah abgeschlagen und besiegt aus. „Sie können gar nichts tun."

Hermine stand verloren vor ihm und senkte den Blick. Sie schämte sich für das, was sie getan hatte, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte.

Langsam ging sie auf die Knie und legte ihre zitternde Hand auf seine.

Er öffnete schlagartig die Augen und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. Mit der Geschwindigkeit eines wilden Tiers sprang er plötzlich auf und drückte sie zu Boden.

Hermine dröhnte der Kopf, als sie hart damit aufschlug. Ehe sie realisierte, was geschah, stellte sie fest, dass er sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Er saß auf ihrem Körper, ohne sie mit seinem eigenen zu berühren, die Knie zu beiden Seiten ihrer Hüfte abgestemmt, während seine Hände ihre Handgelenke zu Boden pressten.

Sie atmete schneller. Etwas, das jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lag, ergriff Besitz von ihr. Hatte sie Angst davor, ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein? Sie versuchte sich zu befreien.

Vergebens. Er war zu stark.

„Warum, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit seidenweicher Stimme, ohne den Blick von ihren Augen zu nehmen.

Sie hörte auf, sich unter ihm zu bewegen, es hätte ohnehin nichts genutzt. Er war zwar dürr, aber auch zäh. Verwirrt wollte sie ihm eine Antwort geben, doch welche?

„Warum haben Sie das getan? Macht es Ihnen Spaß, mich zu demütigen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie schämte sich für ihren Wutausbruch in der großen Halle, sie schämte sich so sehr!

Auf seinem Gesicht war immer noch keine Regung zu erkennen. Nicht einmal das bei den Schülern gefürchtete Grinsen. Er sah sie einfach nur an, nichts weiter.

Sie konnte seinen beschleunigten Puls fühlen und seinen Atem riechen. Es war eigenartig, doch das Gesamtbild, das sich von seinem Duft in ihrem Inneren formte, war weitaus angenehmer, als sie gedacht hatte.

Die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht waren getrocknet, das Zittern ihres Körpers ließ nach. Noch immer lag sie unter ihm begraben und sein Atem hatte sich endlich beruhigt. Sie hatte keine Angst. Nicht mehr. Stattdessen begann sie, sein Gesicht zu beobachten. Sie wusste, dass er ungefähr Mitte dreißig war, schließlich hatte er es ihr bei dem fatalen Gespräch von neulich nur zu deutlich klar gemacht. Die tiefen Furchen, die seine fahle Haut durchzogen, ließen ihn jedoch älter wirken. Und trotzdem gab es etwas, das sie magisch anzog. Es waren seine unleserlichen schwarzen Augen, die sie nicht losließen. Sie wirkten so endlos tief und auch faszinierend.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie irgendwann.

Er atmete hörbar aus, löste seinen Griff, bis sie frei war und ließ seine Hände schlaff zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers herunterhängen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und Hermine beobachtete ihn immer noch. Seine helle Haut, seine eleganten Finger. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Warum wusste sie selbst nicht so genau, es war einfach ein Gefühl, das sie hatte.

Sie zögerte, bis sie sich traute, ihre Hand auf seine zu legen.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen zuckte er nur zusammen, ohne sie zurückzuziehen, seine Augen aber starrten sie befremdlich an. Etwas Neues, Unbekanntes lag in seinem Blick. Verwirrung?

Sie ahnte, dass er nicht viel körperlichen Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hatte, das abgeschottete Leben in den Kerkern musste mehr als einsam sein.

Mutig schloss sie ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk und zog ihn langsam aber beständig zu sich, bis sein Kopf nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie tat, geschweige denn, warum sie es tat.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie sanft.

Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung, doch es war jetzt anders. Sie wollte das verlockende Gefühl spüren, das sie die Einsamkeit vergessen ließ, die sie Tag für Tag in diesen Mauern umgab. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben und seinen Körper auf ihrem spüren. Es hatte etwas Reizvolles an sich, ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben, denn obwohl er so verschlossen war, spürte sie doch, dass er voller Energie steckte. Er war, trotz allem, ein Mann.

„Machen Sie mich zu Ihrer Frau", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihr Atem ging schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, was er wohl tun würde. Sie war so unendlich neugierig und erwartungsvoll. Auf ihn.

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, war es um ihn geschehen. Er schien alles zu vergessen. Die abstruse Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Und auch wer sie waren. Er schluckte schwer, dann presste er sein Knie zwischen sie, schob ihre Schenkel auseinander und öffnete ungeduldig seine Hose.

Hermine wollte es wissen und senkte den Blick zwischen seine Beine. Sie sah seinen harten Penis, der ihr aus der geöffneten Hose entgegen ragte und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Es war verstörend und erregend zugleich. Es sah alles ganz anders aus, als sie es erwartet hatte und dennoch fühlte sie eine eigenartige Regung in ihrem Inneren, die sie dazu drang, weiter zu machen. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Unterleib. Dann spürte sie, wie er mit den Fingern ihren Rock hochschob und mit einem Ruck ihr Höschen herunterriss. Es war alles neu für sie und sie wusste, dass sie nichts Romantisches zu erwarten hatte, genauso wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass es kein Entkommen gäbe aus der Hölle, in der sie gefangen war. Allem voran aber _wollte_ sie es so. Sie wollte diesen Mann kennen lernen, an den sie gebunden war und wenn es ihr größtes Opfer bedeuten sollte.

Sie führte seine Hand und stieß einen schmerzhaften Schrei aus, als seine Finger unerfahren in sie eindrangen und sich hinein und wieder hinaus bewegten, als würden sie nach etwas suchen. Sie hörte seinen Atem in ihr Ohr strömen und fühlte die Härte seines Unterleibs, die bei jeder Bewegung gegen ihren Körper drückte. Auch dann, wenn sie Angst davor hatte, würde sie nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte es.

Dann sah sie in sein Gesicht und erkannte die Zerrissenheit, in der er sich befand. Er war erregt. Aber er war auch verunsichert. Was hätte er wohl getan, wenn sie ihn nicht herausgefordert hätte? Es war ihr gleich. Für sie gab es kein Zurück mehr, genauso wenig wie sie die Verbindung zu ihm lösen konnte, würde sie ihn jetzt von sich stoßen.

Ihre Finger tasteten seinen Körper ab, bis sie sein Glied in der Hand hielt. Das Gefühl, ihren verhassten und eiskalten Professor so zu spüren, am Rande der Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche, wie er sich hingab und sich nicht zähmen konnte, war überwältigend. Für sie war es ein Schritt der Notwendigkeit, um ihn kennen zu lernen.

Nicht _nur_ für sie.

Er stöhnte auf, als er ihre Finger an seiner Männlichkeit fühlte. Er spürte, wie dieses seltsame Mädchen sich zu ihm zwang, mit dem Drang, von ihm erobert zu werden. Er war überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. Es war alles so neu. Ihre Wärme unter sich, ihre Nähe.

Sein Glied war fest und sie konnte spüren, wie er seinen Körper in ihrer Hand auf und ab bewegte, bis sie es schließlich und endlich von selbst tat. Er ließ von ihr ab, stützte sich auf die Arme und ergab sich alleine in ihre Bewegungen. Seine Augen waren mal geschlossen, mal sah er sie voller Ekstase an. Neu und unbekannt.

Hermine genoss es, ihn so zu beobachten und seine fremdartigen Geräusche zu hören, bis sie selbst _davon_ erregt war. Sie wollte wissen, ob er es zulassen würde, in ihren Körper einzudringen und führte seine Spitze zu ihrem feuchten Unterleib.

Seine Augen leuchteten sie mit dem schmerzhaften Blick vor dem Unbekannten an, doch sie führte sein Glied weiter, stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und verharrte. Unerwartet.

Ebenso wie er. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und merkte plötzlich, wie er sich mit der Spitze in ihr bewegte. Sein Atem war unruhig, als er zustieß. Es lag jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft, sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Schmerz und dem Reiz des Unbekannten. Sie wollte sich irgendwo festhalten, um seine Kraft zu zügeln, die sie auf den harten und kalten Boden drückte. Sie konzentrierte sich mühevoll auf ihn und versenkte ihre Finger in dem schwarzen Stoff auf seinem bebenden Rücken.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer intensiver, seine Stöße stärker. Plötzlich wurde er schneller und schoss seinen Samen in ihren Körper, zitternd, bis die Wellen verebbten. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seinem blassen Gesicht, das von wilden Haarsträhnen umrahmt war.

Sein Atem war immer noch unkontrolliert und sein Penis hart, als er ihn aus ihr herauszog und verstört von ihr zurückwich. Er robbte auf Händen und Füßen an die Wand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, die Hose geöffnet, seine Augen voller Horror, mit stark bebendem Brustkorb.

„Was haben Sie getan, Miss Granger?", fragte er zitternd und mit gebrochener Stimme, so wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. „WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?"

Hermine schob ihren Rock zurecht und setzte sich verwirrt auf.

_Das war es also._

Das große Geheimnis um die Sache mit dem Sex war gelüftet. Doch was war es gewesen? Hermine war durcheinander. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Sie wollte ihn spüren, sie wollte ihn schwach sehen. Für alles, was er ihr je angetan hatte. Für jede Demütigung, die sie seinetwegen vor der ganzen Klasse erdulden musste. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihn immer gehasst hatte, so wie alle anderen Schüler es auch taten.

Erschreckender Weise war er immer einer der faszinierendsten Professoren überhaupt gewesen. Streng und hart und selbstbeherrscht.

Doch jetzt, nachdem das geschehen war, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie dort weiter machen konnte, wo sie davor gestanden hatte.

Professor Snape war ein Mann wie jeder andere, mit den gleichen Schwächen und Fehlern. Seine harte, fast schon unmenschliche Fassade, die seinem Ruf weit vorauseilte, war für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwunden und der Mensch, der tief in ihm verborgen war, zum Ausdruck gekommen.

Noch immer war seine Atmung unkontrolliert, seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. „Ich bin Ihr Lehrer!", sagte er mit verzweifeltem Ton. Verachtung lag in seinem Blick. „Verdammt noch mal! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Granger? Sie hatten gerade …" Er würgte. Das Wort alleine schien ihn schon so unendlich zu kompromittieren, dass er Mühe hatte, es auszusprechen. „… Sex mit Ihrem Lehrer!" Er sah sie an, mit seinem schuldigen Gesicht und wirkte verunsichert, als wüsste er nicht, was er aus der Situation machen sollte.

Hermine wurde ernst. „Nein, Sie sind mein Mann", sagte sie gefestigt. „Sie können mir keine Vorwürfe dafür machen, meinen Mann kennen lernen zu wollen."

Er sah geschwächt aus. Seine Hände zitterten, als er seine Hose zumachte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so verzweifelt gesehen. Hermine kroch zu ihm und legte ihre warme Hand auf seine Wange.

„Sie sind mein Mann", wiederholte sie.

In diesem Moment schien ihr alles andere gleichgültig zu sein. Ihr Leben hatte an dem Punkt aufgehört, normal zu sein, als sie mit ihm verheiratet wurde. Außerdem war sie eine Hexe, sodass das Wort _normal_ ohnehin schwer zu definieren war. Doch der eigentliche Auslöser für die ganze Katastrophe waren seine Worte gewesen, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er hatte ihr erst so richtig bewusst gemacht, dass sie keine Zukunft hatte. Nicht an seiner Seite. Nicht mit ihm.

„Sie sind nicht bei Sinnen", flüsterte er und schob ihre Hand fort. „Das ist absurd!"

Sie sah ihn an, mit einem Blick, der auf _nicht schuldig_ plädierte. „Warum haben Sie es dann zugelassen?"

Er wirkte abwesend, in sich selbst zurückgezogen und wippte mit dem Oberkörper auf und ab.

„Warum?", fragte sie erneut.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein hasserfülltes Gesicht war leichenblass und immer noch von einzelnen Strähnen verdeckt. Doch selbst das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die tiefen Furchen zwischen seinen Augen zu sehen, die seine Sorge zum Ausdruck brachten.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob seine Haare zur Seite. „Professor …"

Er packte sie am Arm und stieß sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung von sich fort.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie getan haben, Miss Granger", rief er voller Horror aus. Dann richtete er sich mühsam auf und torkelte ins Badezimmer.


	10. Detention part 2

Kapitel 10

Detention part 2

Er stand geschlagene achtzig Minuten unter der Dusche, ehe er den Hahn abdrehte und Hermine wunderte sich, wann das warme Wasser wohl versiegen würde. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja in Hogwarts waren und er zaubern konnte, vielleicht würde er aber auch einfach mit kaltem Wasser duschen…

Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ihre Welt war vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt, durch die Ereignisse, die sich in den letzten Tagen abgespielt hatten.

Professor Snape war nicht der Mann ihrer Träume und dennoch spürte sie, dass das eigenartige Pflichtbewusstsein, das sie ihm gegenüber empfand, die Ergebenheit in ihr Schicksal, wuchs. Sie fühlte sich machtlos und versuchte auf ihre ganz besondere Art und Weise damit klarzukommen.

Es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie war sie nicht halb so aufgebracht wie er, dass es zum Sex zwischen ihnen gekommen war. All sein Stolz und seine Stärke waren in der kurzen Zeit, als es geschehen war, verschwunden. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich und die Situation verloren. Und das war etwas, was ihm noch nie zuvor passiert war.

Noch immer hockte sie auf dem Boden, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte und wartete nachdenklich darauf, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde.

Endlich ging die Tür vom Badezimmer auf und er trat heraus. Vollständig in seine schwarzen Gewänder gekleidet, ohne eine einzige Falte darauf und von einem betörenden Duft begleitet, der augenblicklich ihre Fantasie beflügelte.

Hermine sprang auf und kam ihm mit klopfendem Herzen entgegen, doch er warf ihr nur einen seiner üblichen abwertenden Blicke zu und machte vorsorglich einen weiten Bogen um sie, sofern es die Größe des Zimmers erlaubte.

Sie seufzte und setzte ihren Weg ins Bad fort. Dort wurde sie vom heißen Dampf verschluckt.

Nachdem sie erfrischt und mit Sporthose und Sweater bekleidet herauskam, fühlte sie sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts war, spürte sie, wie ihre Lebensgeister erwachten. Vor allem aber fühlte sie den Triumph, dass sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm hatte. Und das gab ihr das Gefühl, dass es die Sache wert gewesen war.

Ihr Blick schweifte vorsichtig zum Sessel hinüber, in dem er saß. Wie sie vermutet hatte, mit einem Glas in der Hand. Als er sie sah, setzte er es an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug.

Hermine seufzte und ging auf ihn zu. „Geben Sie mir das Glas", sagte sie streng und streckte die Hand aus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, dass es sich von selbst wieder füllte. „Nun machen Sie schon!" Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Achseln und setzte es erneut an die Lippen. „So geht das nicht", stellte sie fest.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ist es noch immer nicht genug, Miss Granger?"

Sie stutzte und legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. Jedes Wort aus seinem Mund klang kalt.

„Haben Sie nicht bekommen, was Sie wollten?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Wovon reden Sie?" Er konnte unmöglich _das_ meinen.

„Sie haben Ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren."

_Ouch!_

Sie hatte sich getäuscht und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. „Ebenso wie Sie."

„Hmmm", brummte er. „Offensichtlich war es nicht so, wie Sie es sich vorgestellt haben. Das tut mir leid."

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten, süffisanten Grinsen. Hermine wollte es ignorieren. Er hatte schon wieder getrunken, was konnte sie da erwarten?

„Ich bin ein alter Mann und zuweilen etwas ungeduldig, wie Sie vielleicht gemerkt haben."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, es verletzte sie, wenn er so sprach. „Warum sagen Sie das, Professor?"

„Weil Sie mir keine Wahl lassen, Granger."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „In Ordnung. Wir sollten damit aufhören, uns gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen."

Er lachte höhnisch auf. „Ja, gute Idee ..."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich meine das ernst."

„Ich vielleicht nicht?" Er ließ den Alkohol in seinen Mund laufen und schwenkte ihn mit der Zunge auf und ab.

„Nein, das tun Sie nicht. Aber ich bin bereit, neu anzufangen, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie von mir erwarten. So kann es schließlich nicht weitergehen."

Er schluckte den Wein hinunter. „Keine Ahnung", sagte er leer.

„Was? Ich bin bereit, mich zu ergeben und Sie wissen nicht einmal, welchen Preis Sie fordern sollen?" Sie war verwirrt. „Das alles ist ein Spiel, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. „Richtig. Und auch wieder nicht."

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Granger, Sie haben sich wacker geschlagen. Meine Hochachtung." Er deutete eine Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an. „Sie schlafen mit Ihrem Lehrer, obwohl Sie nicht dazu bereit waren. Ganz zu schweigen von ihm selbst."

Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie, setzte sich zu seinen Füßen nieder und sah ihm in die schwarzen Augen. „Professor", flüsterte sie milde. „Bitte hören Sie auf damit."

Er bückte sich und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung sein Weinglas neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden ab. Seine Augen fixierten sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie das tatsächlich durchziehen", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme und verschränkte die Finger vor seinem Schoß.

Eine Weile starrte er sie einfach nur an, sah tief in ihre rehbraunen Augen, die ihn unschuldig anblinzelten.

„Es ist erstaunlich, Granger. Aber das hätte ich am allerwenigsten von Ihnen erwartet."

Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick. Beinahe hätte sie Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, doch noch immer waren seine grausamen Worte in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert, die er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie beide in einer aussichtslosen Lage steckten, die sie sich nicht ausgesucht hatten.

Für einen Augenblick wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte und streckte zaghaft ihre Hände nach seinen aus. „Professor …"

Er schluckte schwer. „Lassen Sie das!" Forsch stieß er sie zur Seite und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die frischen Haare. Sofort nahm sie seinen angenehmen Duft wahr.

„Sie müssen wohl immer das Gegenteil von dem tun, was man von Ihnen erwartet", stellte er fest und legte seine Handflächen elegant auf den Armlehnen des Sessels nieder.

Sie war so perplex, dass sie nicht weiter wusste. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn die sexuelle Erfahrung, die er mit ihr gemacht hatte, mitgenommen hatte. Er wirkte so verletzlich in diesem Moment, dass es ihr schwer fiel, ihn mit dem Mann zu vergleichen, den er in seinem Klassenzimmer darstellte.

„Was auch immer Sie wollen, ich werde es tun", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich bin an Sie gebunden."

„Was für eine Ironie", murmelte er abwesend.

Hermine schauderte beim Klang seiner tiefen Stimme. Sie ertappte sich dabei, ihn sehnsüchtig zu beobachten und verspürte das Verlangen, ihn zu berühren. Was konnte in diesem Moment verführerischer sein, als seine verwundbarste Stelle? Sie griff mit ihrer Hand auf die Wölbung in seiner Hose, direkt zwischen seine Beine. Es geschah so plötzlich und unvermutet, dass sie schon damit rechnete, wieder durch den Raum gehext zu werden. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er stöhnte auf und krallte die Finger in die Lehnen des Sessels. Sie konnte die Anspannung fühlen, unter der er stand und richtete den Blick auf sein Glied das in der Hose sofort auf die unerwartete Berührung reagierte.

Es war ein kurzer Moment, in dem er sich gehen ließ, doch sofort hatte er seine alt gewohnte Kontrolle wieder gefunden. Seine kräftigen Hände griffen nach ihr und hielten sie von sich fern.

„Warum wollen Sie das?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Verlangen.

„Weil Sie es wollen", antwortete sie schlicht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur die Hülle, nicht der Geist."

„Das spielt keine Rolle", hauchte sie.

Eine seiner Brauen schoss unvermittelt in die Höhe. „Sie fordern mich erneut heraus?"

„Sie lassen mir keine Wahl", wiederholte sie seine Worte, die er ihr zuvor an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich Ihnen wehtue?", fragte er ungläubig. „Warum?"

„Sie können den Vertrag nicht verleugnen", gab sie zurück. „Es gibt Dinge, die wir herausfinden _müssen_. Ganz gleich zu welchem Preis. Ich habe nicht viel zu verlieren, wenn ich mir das Leben ansehe, das vor mir liegt. Ich bin in einem Kerker eingeschlossen, mit einem Mann, der zwar mit mir verheiratet ist, aber keinerlei Interesse an mir zeigt." Zu deutlich lag die Sehnsucht nach dem Unbekannten in ihrer Stimme.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stemmte er sich auf und packte sie mit festem Griff an den Schultern, ohne dass sie auch nur die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie hinter sich her gezerrt, hinüber zum Bett. Dort drückte er sie auf die Matratze, hockte sich auf sie und riss ihr unsanft die Sporthose vom Körper. Als er feststellte, dass sie nichts darunter an hatte, sah er sie an wie ein Fragezeichen.

„Tragen Sie keine Unterwäsche?"

Sie wirkte verwirrt. „Nicht im Moment. Ich darf die Räumlichkeiten ja nicht verlassen ..."

Er zögerte nicht länger und befreite seinen Unterleib von den Schuhen und der Kleidung und warf alles auf den Boden.

Hermine sah zum ersten Mal die Länge seines vollkommen nackten harten Glieds aus der Nähe vor sich aufragen. Ohne seine Kleidung wirkte alles noch viel unwirklicher, als zuvor.

Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, als er sich tief über sie beugte und sie lüstern anstarrte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlang neugierig und erwartungsvoll die Finger um seine Männlichkeit. Er stöhnte auf und bewegte sich in ihrer Hand. Hermine mochte das Gefühl der festen, weichen Haut in ihrer Hand und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze und genoss die unerwarteten Reaktionen ihres Körpers, als ihn ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr.

Nach kurzer Zeit legte er seine Finger um ihre und drückte seinen Penis ungeduldig nach unten, zu ihrer warmen Körpermitte.

Hermine blieb nur wenig Zeit, sich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten, ehe er gegen ihre weichen Lippen stieß. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und stöhnte trotzdem auf. Er drang unsanft in sie ein und fuhr wieder heraus. Sie spannte unter ihm ihre Muskeln an und krallte ihre Fingernägel in die langen Knopfreihen an seinen Armen, während er sich auf und ab bewegte, hinein und wieder hinaus.

Plötzlich hörte er auf und verharrte. „Ich kann das nicht tun", sagte er wie gelähmt.

„Was? Warum nicht?" Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Es war nie meine Absicht, das zu tun, Granger. Vor allem nicht mit Ihnen!"

Sie fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt und war unfähig zu antworten. Schon glitt er hinaus, rollte sich von ihrem Körper und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Bett fallen.

Hermine stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah zu ihm hinüber, wie er mit bebender Brust auf dem Rücken lag und sich mit beiden Händen durch die langen Haare fuhr. Seine Erregung war noch deutlich zu erkennen.

Sie stemmte sich auf und legte sich mit ihrem Körper nahe an seinen, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er ließ blitzschnell die Arme sinken und starrte sie mit Unwohlsein in seinem Blick an.

„Natürlich können Sie", sagte sie auffordernd. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? „Ich kann es auch."

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes", schnappte er zurück.

Sie überlegte. Gewissermaßen hatte er Recht, wenn sie alleine seine Kraft in Betracht zog, könnte er sie dazu zwingen, Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht wollte. Aber das war nicht das, was geschehen war.

„Sehen Sie mich an", sagte sie. Zu ihrer Verwunderung schielte er zu ihr herüber. „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht. Es war meine Entscheidung, das zu tun. Mit Ihnen, meinem Ehemann."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und raufte sich gestresst die Haare. „Es ist nicht richtig. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer, Miss Granger. Verstehen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und ließ ihre Finger über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust fahren.

Verstand sie es? Wollte sie es überhaupt verstehen, bei all den Problemen, die sie umgaben?

Sie war sich selbst nicht sicher. „Wann hören Sie endlich damit auf, sich ständig als mein Vorgesetzter zu sehen?", fragte sie im Gegenzug.

„Solange Sie hier zur Schule gehen und ich Sie unterrichte, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Und selbst dann, wenn Sie nicht mehr meine Schülerin sind, werde ich nicht einfach so tun, als wären Sie es nie gewesen. Und selbst dann", er holte angestrengt Luft, „gibt es immer noch diesen Altersunterschied von zwanzig Jahren, der zwischen uns liegt. Genügt Ihnen das, Granger?"

Hermine nickte vorerst einmal. Sie konnte seine Atmung neben sich spüren und beobachtete ihn interessiert.

Sie sah seine tiefschwarzen Haare, die mit einem Mal unendlich faszinierend auf sie wirkten. Viele Teenager konnten ihn darum beneiden, es war ein Glücksfall, so starkes Haar zu haben.

Ihre Augen wanderten über sein Gesicht, bis hin zu seiner kräftigen Nase. _Die _Nase, die ihn so unverwechselbar machte. Sie begutachtete seinen Körper, der voller Leben und Energie war, was sie niemals gedacht hätte. Er sah eindeutig anders als gewöhnlich aus, als er neben ihr lag und die Augen halb geschlossen hatte.

Nachdenklich und schuldig.

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie an seine Schläfe.

Er starrte sie an, als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt. „Miss Granger", sagte er mahnend. „Sie strapazieren meine Geduld."

Sein Herz pochte so stark, dass sie es deutlich fühlen konnte. Ihre Finger fuhren vorsichtig durch seine langen Haare und sie genoss mit einem tiefen Atemzug den markanten, männlichen Duft, der von seiner Kopfhaut aufstieg.

„Wer sind Sie, Professor Snape", murmelte sie leise.

Er schob sie von sich, setzte sich auf und fingerte nach seinen Kleidungsstücken, doch sie beobachtete ihn noch immer, was ihm nicht entging.

„Das ist nicht real, Miss Granger", sagte er deutlich, als er seine Hose zumachte. „Vergessen Sie das alles, vergessen Sie Ihre krankhaften Fantasien."

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn verletzt an. „Denken Sie das wirklich von mir?"

„Eine andere logische Erklärung gibt es nicht für das, was Sie in Bezug auf meine Person getan haben." Er wendete sich von ihr ab und ging zu seinem Sessel hinüber. Kaum saß er darin, hielt er auch schon das Weinglas in der Hand und drehte es zwischen den Fingern.

Enttäuscht schlüpfte Hermine in ihre Sporthose, kroch zum Kopfende des Bettes und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen.

„Warum denken Sie das?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Selbst Sie sind anders, als Sie es vorgeben. Ich konnte es fühlen."

„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten", gab er knapp zurück. „Was geschehen ist, hätte nie passieren dürfen. Es war verboten. Und das aus gutem Grund."

Hermine nickte unbewusst. „Fürchten Sie sich vor mir, Professor? Das müssen Sie nicht."

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Worten, Granger. Wir werden weiterhin zusammen in einem Klassenzimmer sein. Das bedeutet, wir müssen beide vorgeben, es wäre nichts geschehen, um die Form zu wahren. Denken Sie nicht, dass es da angebracht wäre, etwas Abstand zu mir zu haben?"

Sie stutzte. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher", sagte sie zögerlich. „Mir hat diese Seite an Ihnen gefallen.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an. „Das haben Sie eben nicht gesagt."

„Warum nicht?"

Schaudernd senkte er den Blick. „Vergessen Sie es."

„Sie sind grausam", sagte sie tief getroffen. „Anstatt mit mir zu reden, ziehen Sie sich zurück."

„Das mag sein. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber so ist das Leben."

„Es ist so, weil Sie es so wollen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue an und warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Tatsächlich. Es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Sie so etwas sagen. Denken Sie, ich hatte vor, auf diese Art und Weise intimere Bekanntschaft mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht zu machen?"

Hermine schluckte. „Sie hätten nicht mitspielen müssen, Professor."

„Hmmm. Wenn Sie es sagen ..."

„Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas anderes behaupten?"

„Nun ja, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass ich heute hier mit Ihnen meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren habe, wie Sie es ausdrücken würden, sollte ich mich vermutlich glücklich schätzen, nicht wahr?" Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Sie sind ein komischer Mensch."

„Vermutlich."

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass sich fast alle Jungs, ganz gleich ob Griffindor oder Slytherin, in dieses Abenteuer stürzen, ohne auch nur ausreichend darüber nachzudenken?"

„Da haben wir das Problem", rief er dazwischen. „Ich bin kein Teenager. Ich bin ein Mann."

Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Das musste ja kommen!_

„Seltsam, ich dachte, das wüssten Sie", setzte er nach.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was Sie sind, solange ich mit Ihnen verheiratet bin."

„Auch wieder wahr. Sie scheinen ja wirklich eine Vorliebe dafür zu haben, sich über meine Person hinweg zu setzen, Miss Granger."

Ihr Kinn klappte nach unten. Die Art und Weise, wie er _Miss Granger_ sagte, ließ sie schaudern. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Seine Augen bohrten sich intensiv in ihre. „Warum haben Sie mich verführt?", fragte er, jede Silbe deutlich betonend.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es so sein muss."

Seine Braue rutschte wieder nach oben. „Hatten Sie?" Er klang verwundert.

„Ja, ich habe mich einzig und allein von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Zugegeben, es war nicht romantisch und es hätte vielleicht etwas zärtlicher sein können, aber abgesehen davon war es … richtig?" Sie stutzte. „Oder eher angemessen."

Er starrte sie an. „_Angemessen_?"

„Nun ja, ich wollte, dass es passiert, Sie etwa nicht?"

„Ich dachte, diese Frage erübrigt sich. Nein!"

„Oh."

„Allerdings. Ich habe mich ab einem gewissen Alter damit abgefunden, allein zu sein und mich mit meiner eigenen Gesellschaft zu begnügen."

„Sie meinen, Sie haben …"

„Nein, Miss Granger. Sie sind ein infantiles Ding! Es ist nicht das, was sie denken."

„Nicht? Sie haben nicht einmal damit experimentiert? Ich dachte alle Jungs tun das …"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich tun sie das. Aber das steht hier und jetzt nicht zur Debatte."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich bin ein Mensch, der seinen Horizont erweitert und nicht jemand, der beliebig sein Sexualleben ausweitet."

„Aber haben Sie denn vorhin so gar nichts gespürt?"

Er lachte spöttisch auf. „Was meinen Sie? Das ausgiebige Vorspiel vielleicht?" Wieder war deutlich das dämonische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Kommen Sie schon, Professor!", sagte sie auffordernd und voller Neugierde.

Er seufzte. „Verschafft es Ihnen Befriedigung, wenn ich es ausspreche?" Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Meinen Sie den Höhepunkt, Miss Granger? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie Erfolg hatten."

„Das meinte ich nicht." Sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Ich meinte Gefühle. Gefühle, die Sie noch nie zuvor hatten. Regungen. Lust. Und ich wage zu sagen - sogar unter diesen Umständen - so etwas wie Sinnlichkeit gespürt zu haben."

„Sehr schmeichelhaft", bemerkte er und überlegte. „Das alles haben Sie gefühlt?"

Hermine nickte.

„Miss Granger", seufzte er, als wäre sie hoffnungslos verloren. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir auf einer Wellenlänge miteinander kommunizieren. Diese Dinge gibt es nur im Traum. Sie entsprechen nicht der Wirklichkeit."

„Wie wollen Sie das wissen, wenn Sie so etwas noch nie gespürt haben? Sie sind so prüde und verschlossen wie ein Mauerblümchen."

Seine Brauen zogen sich eng zusammen. „Das habe ich jetzt nicht gehört. Zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz."

Hermine seufzte. „Meinetwegen …"

„Gehen Sie zu Bett, Granger", sagte er auffordernd „Es ist spät."

„Was? Sie denken, ich könnte jetzt einfach so einschlafen?"

„Was wollen Sie dann tun? Dabei zusehen, wie ich mich am Ende eines überaus gelungenen Tages volllaufen lasse? Bitte, wenn es Ihnen Vergnügen bereitet, dann nur zu. Sie machen ja ohnehin nur das, was Sie wollen."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, Sie würden das nicht tun, Professor."

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das für Sie?"

„Den Unterschied, dass ich _Sie_ kennen lernen möchte und nicht Ihren betrunkenen Zwilling." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Er zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Gute Nacht, Granger."


	11. Sweet seventeen

Kapitel 11

Sweet seventeen

Hermine plumpste aufs Bett und kroch unter die Decke. Das schwache Licht flackernder Kerzen und die Gewissheit, dass ihr Professor mit seinem ständig aufs Neue gefüllten Glas in der Hand in seinem Sessel versank und die Augen auf die Umrisse ihres Körpers gerichtet hatte, waren nicht gerade hilfreich bei dem Versuch einzuschlafen.

Unruhig drehte sie sich alle paar Minuten von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie genug davon hatte und sich mit einem Ruck im Bett aufsetzte.

„Erzählen Sie mir etwas, Professor", sagte sie schlagartig.

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, er hatte sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

„Warum", fragte er mit tiefer und ruhiger Stimme, ohne die Mimik auf seinem Gesicht zu verändern.

„Weil Sie mein Professor sind und so etwas Tag für Tag tun."

„Bin ich das?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Sie seufzte. „Unter anderem." Ungeduldig trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Bettdecke herum. „Ich kann nicht schlafen. Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt."

„Nicht mein Problem."

Unzufrieden bearbeitete sie mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe. „Was ist mit Ihnen? Warum können Sie nicht schlafen?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe das Vergnügen, das ganze Wochenende in Ihrer Nähe zu verbringen, Granger." Seine Stimme klang rau. Wie viel von dem Zeug hatte er wohl inzwischen getrunken? „Es gibt also keinen Grund für mich, um fünf Uhr aufzustehen."

„Hmmm", stieß sie eingeschnappt aus. „Anstatt sich mit mir über unsere Probleme zu unterhalten, betrinken Sie sich lieber. Das ist wirklich sehr einfallsreich, Professor."

Snape antwortete nicht und starrte auf sein Glas, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

„Es gäbe durchaus noch andere Alternativen."

Seine Braue rutschte blitzartig nach oben. „Erhellen Sie mich mit Ihrem Wissen und Ihrer Erfahrung, Miss Granger."

„Sex."

Er rollte abwertend mit den Augen. „Natürlich."

Hermine räusperte sich. „Sehen Sie es mal aus meiner Perspektive. Ich bin bereit, meine Erfahrungen mit Ihnen zu machen. Geben Sie sich einen Ruck, Snape. Sie sollten sich geschmeichelt fühlen."

Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, doch er ging nicht darauf ein. „Seien Sie still, Granger."

„Wieso? Es ist die Wahrheit. Selbst dann, wenn es nicht perfekt war, hat uns das für einen Moment zusammen gebracht." Voller Inbrunst blinzelte sie ihn an. „Ich mochte das Gefühl, Sie zu spüren. Es hatte etwas Aufregendes, die Reize des Verbotenen auszukosten, genauso wie Sie es gesagt haben."

Er schauderte. Beinahe sah er so benommen aus wie zuvor, als er nach dem Akt von ihr zurückgewichen war. „Haben Sie es deshalb getan? Haben Sie mich verführt, weil es verboten war?"

Hermine überlegte. „Vielleicht. Ich konnte Ihre Macht spüren, als Sie mich zu Boden gedrückt hatten, Professor. Da war es um mich geschehen. Ich wollte wissen, was hinter Ihrer harten Fassade steckte."

„Sie sind krank, Granger."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nur verwirrt. Denken Sie wirklich, mir ist nicht bewusst, wie absurd das alles ist? Die Forderungen des Ministeriums führen unweigerlich zu drastischen Problemen."

Er wippte mit dem Kopf auf und ab. „Ich hätte Sie verletzen können."

„Nein. Das hätten Sie nie getan."

Verwundert sah er sie an. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Weil Sie nicht so sind."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, Granger! Es gibt Dinge, die ich tun musste, die Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können."

„Schon möglich. Aber Sie haben es nicht mit Absicht getan", sagte sie felsenfest. „Es hat Sie gequält."

Sie hörte, dass er seine Kiefer hart aufeinander presste und verspürte das Bedürfnis, zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Ich konnte es Ihnen ansehen, Professor. Es hat Sie verletzt."

Wie zur Bestätigung konnte sie das Glas in seiner Hand schwanken sehen. „Dennoch haben Sie es getan", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Weil ich es tun musste."

Wütend funkelte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Sie sind eine kranke Gestalt, Granger."

„Vielleicht bin ich das, Professor. Aber es musste unweigerlich dazu kommen. Die Anspannung zwischen uns war zu groß. Außerdem habe ich nicht darum gebeten, dass Sie Dumbledores Wunsch akzeptieren. Das waren Sie selbst."

Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. „Sie wollten sich an mir rächen, weil ich eingewilligt habe, Sie zu beschützen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Unter anderem. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es erklären kann. Die Situation ist zu komplex. Vermutlich wollte ich Sie einfach nur aus der Reserve locken. Und das ist mir gelungen. Sie sind ein Mensch, Professor, wie jeder andere auch. Ein Mann."

Sie konnte seinen bebenden Brustkorb sehen. Jeder seiner Atemzüge klang schwer und aufgewühlt.

„Ich bereue es nicht", setzte sie ernst nach.

Mit klammen Fingern umfasste er sein Glas und führte es an die Lippen.

„Das wird Sie noch umbringen", murmelte sie enttäuscht.

Er seufzte tief. „Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was ich will ..."

Hermine nickte. „Sehen Sie? Jeder von uns hat Schwächen."

Ein bitteres Lachen entfuhr ihm und ließ sie schaudern. „Sie klingen schon fast wie Dumbledore."

„Wenn Sie meinen." Sie holte Luft. „Und was jetzt, Professor?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie an. „Sagen Sei es mir, Granger. Ich gebe zu, dass Sie mich überrascht haben. Ihre Entschlossenheit, Ihre Willenskraft, sich das zu holen, was Sie wollten ..."

„Ja, da ist schon was dran. Verrückt, oder? Bis vor wenigen Tagen schien meine Welt noch in Ordnung zu sein. Aber jetzt ist alles anders."

Er antwortete nicht und starrte nachdenklich geradeaus. Auch Hermine war immer noch zu aufgewühlt von den Ereignissen, als dass sie hätte schlafen können.

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun konnte, um sich abzulenken und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Sie hätten nicht zufällig Lust, mir einige Gedichte vorzutragen? Dabei schlafe ich meistens ein." Verlegen lächelte sie ihn an.

Er seufzte angestrengt. „Wie alt sind Sie, Granger?"

„Siebzehn. Aber in wenigen Tagen werde ich achtzehn."

„Das ist das Problem. Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage."

„Oh."

Der Kamin flammte auf und heraus trat Professor Dumbledore, bekleidet mit einem fliederfarbenen Morgenmantel, gefolgt von Lucius Malfoy.

Der blonde Todesser hielt einen überaus teuren Gehstock mit Schlangenkopf-förmigem Griff in der Hand. Dazu trug er edle schwarze Handschuhe.

Als er Hermine in ihrem lockeren Outfit sah, warf er ihr sofort einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Hermine verkroch sich wie auf Befehl bis zum Kinn unter der Bettdecke, als sie die beiden Männer sah.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore mild. Dann sah er zu Snape und grüßte ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Severus."

Snape nickte. „Was für eine willkommene Abwechslung", entgegnete er zynisch.

Zu Hermines Überraschung wirkte er nicht allzu verwundert über den mitternächtlichen Besuch.

„Lucius", fuhr er förmlich fort. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Guten Abend, Severus", antwortete er steif. „Oder sollte ich lieber guten Morgen sagen?"

Snape grinste verschlagen.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir uns in deinem Büro unterhalten?"

Hermine fiel das Kinn herunter. „Was?", fragte sie entgeistert und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Er darf Besuch empfangen und ich nicht?" Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Dumbledore, der es vorzog, nichts zu tun.

Snape warf ihr einen gelangweilten Blick zu. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber das Wohl der Menschheit liegt nicht in den Händen eines Kindes."

Sie kochte vor Wut und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lucius, nach dir", sagte Snape und deutete mit dem Arm auf die Tür zu seinem Büro.

Dann waren sie verschwunden.

Dumbledore blickte sich um. „Wie ich sehe, machen Sie Fortschritte?", fragte er, als er festgestellt hatte, dass die karge Einrichtung noch nicht zu Bruch gegangen war.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Das würde ich nicht gerade sagen …"

„Der Weg zum Glück kann oft steinig sein, Miss Granger."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn Sie es sagen, Professor."

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum, während er seine Brille am Ärmel seines Morgenmantels abwischte. Als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, setzte er sie wieder auf.

„Professor", sagte Hermine schließlich. „Ich glaube, wir haben ein Problem." Dumbledore sah sie voller Güte über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Professor Snape ist ein willensstarker Mann. Aber ..." Sie wurde rot im Gesicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie das klingen musste. „Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um … seine Gesundheit. Genau genommen um ihn." Dumbledores Gesicht wirkte entspannt und freundlich und so plapperte sie munter weiter. „Er scheint einige ernsthafte Probleme zu haben. Und vor allem …", sie stockte und überlegte, wie sie es sagen sollte. Am besten war wohl einfach die Wahrheit. „Er trinkt zu viel."

Dumbledore verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Ich bin erleichtert, Miss Granger, dass Sie das so sehen."

Hermine atmete auf. „Dann ist es Ihnen also nicht entgangen", stellte sie fest. „Was werden Sie unternehmen?"

„Ich fürchte, ich kann leider nichts für Sie tun."

„Was?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Professor Snape ist ein erwachsener Mann, meine Liebe. Und es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, ihm Vorschriften darüber zu machen, was er außerhalb seines Dienstes tut."

Sie stutzte. „Aber Sie sind der Schulleiter. Wollen Sie erst abwarten, bis er betrunken eine Klasse unterrichtet? Sie müssen etwas tun! Sie haben ihn dazu gebracht, mich zu heiraten und jetzt sagen Sie, dass es Ihnen gleichgültig ist, wenn er sich langsam aber sicher zugrunde richtet?"

Er sah sie mit scharfem Blick an. „Ich habe nur getan, was das Beste für die Schule ist, Miss Granger. Aus dem einfachen Grund, dass es das Ministerium verlangt hat. Was das andere betrifft, darauf habe ich leider keinen Einfluss. Nicht ich bin mit ihm verheiratet."

„Das ist alles?"

„Bedaure, aber es bleibt dabei."

„Fühlen Sie sich denn nicht für ihn verantwortlich, Professor?" Ihr war bewusst, dass ein Hauch Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme lag, doch es war ihr gleichgültig.

„Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore gutmütig. „Ich kenne Severus, seit er ein Junge war. Vielleicht lehne ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich Ihnen das sage, aber Sie sind seine Frau und Professor Snape hat seine Gründe, warum er etwas tut, ganz gleich was."

Sie war durcheinander. „Sie wollen ihn also seinem Schicksal überlassen, ohne ihm zu helfen", stellte sie bedrückt fest.

Er richtete seine leuchtenden Augen auf sie. „Nein Miss Granger. Ich überlasse es Ihnen."

Ihr Mund stand offen. „Mir?", presste sie leise hervor.

Er nickte. „Ja, Ihnen. Sie sind seine Frau und er unterliegt Ihrer Verantwortung, ebenso wie Sie der seinen unterliegen." Er drehte sich um und ging auf den Kamin zu. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Eines seiner Augen zwinkerte ihr zu, dann war er verschwunden.

xxx

„Was führt dich zu mir, Lucius?", fragte Snape steif. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz und öffnete eine versteckte Tür in der Holzverkleidung des Tisches. Dann nahm er zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Cognac heraus.

Lucius winkte ab und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm kerzengerade auf einen Stuhl.

„Danke, aber ich muss ablehnen", sagte er mit süßlicher Stimme. Er sah Snape eindringlich an. „Auch du solltest dich etwas zurücknehmen."

Snape ignorierte ihn und schenkte sich großzügig ein. Er schwenkte das Glas, führte es an die Lippen und trank. Mehr als nötig.

Lucius machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Du weißt, was Alkohol für eine Wirkung hat?", fragte er spitz. „Er wird deine Schwächen offenbaren."

Snape stellte das Glas ab und richtete seinen Blick direkt auf seine Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du bei unserer letzten Versammlung nicht bei Sinnen warst, Lucius." Seine Worte waren leise, dafür aber umso wirkungsvoller. „Wie es scheint, hat dir die Tatsache, dass ich geheiratet habe, den Hals gerettet. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, der Lord war in guter Laune an jenem Abend."

Lucius lächelte gequält. „Mag sein, Severus, mag sein. Doch das ist nicht der Grund für meinen Besuch."

Snape hob obligatorisch seine Augenbraue. „Nein?", hauchte er.

Lucius rümpfte die Nase, als er seinen alkoholisierten Atem roch. „Der Dunkle Lord wird auferstehen, in all seiner Macht", sagte er angespannt. „Ich fürchte um die Sicherheit meiner Familie."

„Und was kümmert mich das?", fragte Snape kalt.

Lucius beugte sich über den Tisch, bis er mit seinem Gesicht unmittelbar vor Snapes Nase war. „Ich erzähle dir was, Severus."

Snape schluckte. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, doch Lucius ignorierte ihn.

„Du _wirst_ dich kümmern. Du bist ein ehrenwerter, loyaler Mann. Du musst einen Grund gehabt haben, sie zu heiraten."

„Lucius …", begann er mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein, Severus", dröhnte der Todesser kühl.

Er schlug mit dem Schlangenkopf-förmigen Griff seines Gehstocks auf den Tisch und das Biest schien plötzlich lebendig zu werden. Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er es vor sich sah. Seine Hände zitterten.

Lucius verzog seinen Mundwinkel. „Du solltest wirklich weniger trinken, _mein Freund_." Die Betonung war deutlich.

Snape wich mit kreidebleichem Gesicht zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst war. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich so sehr, dass die engen Knöpfe an seinem Gewand bebten.

Lucius fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Du magst vielleicht die Fähigkeit besitzen deine Augen vor der Welt zu verschließen und deinen Geist vor dem Dunklen Lord. Aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Und dieses Mädchen mag nicht so strahlend schön sein wie Narcissa. Doch sie ist jung und jeder unter den Anhängern des Lords beneidet dich um sie, obwohl sie ein Schlammblut ist. Verstehst du was das bedeutet? Sie ist deine Frau, Severus Snape. Und du würdest eine Frau nicht verletzen, ganz besonders nicht deine eigene. Und nicht nachdem was einst geschehen ist."

Snape bebte vor Zorn, seine Finger hatten sich in den Taschen seines Fracks festgekrallt. „Ich glaube, du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Lucius", zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Lucius hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als er erhobenen Hauptes rückwärts den Raum durchschritt. „Danke Severus. Ich finde allein hinaus." Er trat in den Kamin und warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, mit seinem Gehstock in seine Richtung zeigend. Die Magie der Schlange war fort. „Denke an meine Worte."

Snape blieb mit eingefallenem farblosem Gesicht zurück, als der Todesser im Kamin verschwand.

Er zitterte. Genau das aber machte ihm Sorgen.


	12. Close to reality

Kapitel 12

Close to reality

Hermine war erleichtert, als Professor Dumbledore gegangen war. Sie huschte ins Bad und schloss sich darin ein. Ihre Hände schwitzten vor Zorn und sie wusch sie mit reichlich Wasser und Seife ab. Sie wollte sich in sich selbst zurückziehen, wollte allein sein und das verarbeiten, was sie erfahren hatte. Es schockierte sie, dass Dumbledore nichts unternehmen würde, um Professor Snape davor zu bewahren, sich früher oder später durch seine Trinkerei Schaden zuzufügen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sein Schicksal in ihre Hände gelegt und das machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als sie je geahnt hätte. Doch warum? War ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein so sehr gewachsen, seit sie mit ihm verheiratet war? Wohl kaum.

Als sie das Badezimmer endlich verließ, erschrak sie, als sie Snapes schwarze Gestalt reglos mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf dem Bett entdeckte. Er lag zusammengerollt auf der Seite und hatte die Hände unter das Kinn gebettet. Seine Schuhe und sein schwarzer Umhang waren quer im Raum verteilt. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein und Hermine kam näher, doch sie wagte es nicht, ihn danach zu fragen.

Stattdessen trat sie zu ihm ans Bett und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn, geleitet von dem verstörenden Verlangen, seine Nähe zu spüren - was auch immer das bedeuten sollte.

Sie hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagen würde, eher noch, dass er sie fortjagen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie konnte seine Mimik nicht erkennen, die schwarzen langen Strähnen nahmen ihr die Sicht.

Zögerlich streckte sie ihre freie Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm.

Endlich gab er ein Lebenszeichen von sich. „Immer noch hier, Granger?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Es klang so leise und doch so effektiv, dass sie ein Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend spürte.

_Die_ Stimme.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und nahm den Geruch von Alkohol war, der ihn umgab und schon fast vertraut wirkte.

„Cognac", sagte sie schlicht, doch er antwortete nicht. „Mein Vater hat mal einem Patienten bei einer Notoperation Cognac eingeflößt."

„Ah", raspelte er zurück.

„Er ist Zahnarzt", fuhr sie fort. „Ich werde den Geruch nie vergessen, fürchte ich."

„Hmmm."

Sie legte gespannt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und lauschte seinem Atem, der sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen beschleunigte. Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich scheinbar mit ihrer Anwesenheit abgefunden und kam zur Ruhe.

Hermine ließ sanft ihre Finger über seinen Arm gleiten, an seiner Seite hinunter und über den warmen Bauch zwischen seine Beine. Ihr Herz überschlug sich förmlich vor Aufregung, vor allem als sie merkte, dass er sie nicht fortjagte. Was auch immer vorhin mit Lucius Malfoy geschehen war, es musste einen starken Einfluss auf ihn genommen haben.

Sie hörte seinen Atem schneller gehen und fing langsam damit an, ihn durch die Hose hindurch zu streicheln. Sein Penis wölbte sich hervor und sie stieß genüsslich die Luft aus ihren Lungen aus. Das Gefühl, ihn zu berühren und seine Reaktion darauf zu spüren war so erregend für sie, dass sie am liebsten laut aufgestöhnt hätte. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück.

Er drehte sich plötzlich um, drückte sie auf das Bett und rollte sich auf sie. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Handgelenken und führten sie weit ausgestreckt über ihrem Kopf zusammen, sodass sie beinahe bewegungsunfähig war.

Verwirrung lag in seinem Blick. Und Schmerz.

Wieder stellte sie sich die Frage, was geschehen war. Würde sie es je erfahren? Sie wusste es nicht. Und es machte wohl auch keinen Sinn jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Sie begriff ohnehin nicht, was um sie herum passierte. Fest stand nur, dass sie das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihm näher zu kommen. Ganz nah.

Sie öffnete den Mund und wollte ihn küssen. Doch er senkte den Kopf und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren wirren Haaren, ehe sie den Mut dazu aufgebracht hatte, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er schluckte hart. Sein Atem war laut und deutlich zu hören, abgesehen davon lag er ganz ruhig auf ihr. Minutenlang.

Hermine schloss die Augen und sog seinen markanten Duft in sich ein. Jeder Atemzug brachte ihr einen unbekannten Teil von ihm näher. Alkohol, Rasierwasser, die nackte Haut über seinem zugeknöpften Kehlkopf.

Ihre Libido spielte verrückt. Sie öffnete die Lippen und ließ ihre Zunge über die empfindliche Haut an seiner Kehle gleiten.

Er hielt überrascht die Luft an. Eine Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen Körper und Hermine fühlte, wie sich die kurzen Haarstoppel an der Stelle aufrichteten, die sie befeuchtet hatte. Er wirkte verunsichert, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht.

Hermine jedoch _wollte_ sich bewegen. Ihr Körper räkelte sich und ihre Beine zitterten. Sofort verstärkte er den Griff an ihren Handgelenken und versuchte sie mit seinen Füßen zu fixieren. Vergeblich. Sie steckte voller Lust und das gab ihr ungeahnte Kraft. Es war ein eigenartiges Spiel zwischen ihnen.

Noch immer hielt er angestrengt sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verborgen. Hermine fühlte seinen harten Unterleib, der sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen unbeabsichtigt gegen ihren Körper presste. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur bei sich haben und wissen, wie er sich anfühlte.

Unbewusst stöhnte sie auf. „Professor ..."

Snape schauderte und hob den Kopf, voller Verwunderung. Es waren nicht mehr nur seine Augen, die glühten, sondern sein ganzer Ausdruck.

Hermine streckte ihren Hals, bis sie mit dem Gesicht nahe an seinem war. Sie wollte seine Lippen berühren. Sie wollte es so sehr. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch er ließ augenblicklich ihre Handgelenke los und schnellte hoch, bis er auf ihren Schenkeln saß.

„Nicht", sagte er mit leisem aber durchdringendem Ton.

Sie nickte verwirrt. Snape sah aus, als würde er ihr nicht trauen.

Vorsichtig legte Hermine ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, als das Blut wieder ungehindert durch ihre Arme schoss und sie das Kribbeln spürte. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an.

„Warum nicht?", flüsterte sie leise.

Er schreckte zurück, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Hermine konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Sein Gesicht wurde von einzelnen Haarsträhnen verdeckt und er sah so verwundbar aus, dass sie ihn umarmen und küssen wollte.

„Professor", flüsterte sie sanft. „Sehen Sie mich an."

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass ich das nicht tun kann", murmelte er leise und stand auf.

Hermine warf sich auf das Bett und räkelte sich genüsslich. Sie spürte, wie er seine Augen auf sie richtete, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann wendete er sich von ihr ab und verschwand im Bad.

xxx

Es war schon Vormittag, als sie aufwachte. In seinem Bett.

Snape lag wie ein langes Elend ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick. Seine Fußspitzen ragten unter der Decke hervor, das Weinglas stand neben ihm auf dem Boden.

Hermine streckte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum war er nur so versessen darauf, sich ständig zu betrinken? Und was konnte sie tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten?

Leise stand sie auf und schlich zu ihm, obwohl er es ihr verboten hatte. Doch die Verlockung war zu groß. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er schlug verschreckt die Augen auf. „Was zur Hölle …" Seine dunkler Blick bohrte sich tief in ihre Augen. „Sind Sie verrückt?", knurrte er zornig. „Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen das lassen?"

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Aber gestern …"

„Reden Sie nicht von gestern! Ich war zugedröhnt und Sie haben meine Situation schamlos ausgenützt."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Nein?" Seine Augenbraue rutschte in die Höhe, als er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Professor, ich bin dazu verdammt, hier mit Ihnen eingesperrt zu sein", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Und ich habe es satt! Ich möchte Sie kennen lernen. Ich möchte wissen, wer Sie sind."

„Das ist nicht mein Problem. Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass ich das nicht will?"

„Sie denken immer nur an sich. Was ist mit mir? Ich habe Sehnsüchte, Bedürfnisse …"

„Was auch immer Sie sagen möchten", zischte er, „halten Sie den Mund, bevor Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen."

Hermine sackte resigniert in sich zusammen.

„Verschwinden Sie, Granger! Ich bin nicht Ihr Spielzeug."

Heiße Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie rannte ins Bad, dem einzigen Rückzugsort, der ihr zur Verfügung stand. Dort ließ sie Wasser und beruhigende ätherische Öle in die Wanne einlaufen und glitt erleichtert hinein.

Was sollte sie mit ihm anstellen? Seine Stimmungen waren so wechselhaft wie das Wetter. Immer wieder geriet sie vom Regen in die Traufe. Immer wieder stieß er sie von sich…

Als sie erfrischt und fertig angezogen das Bad verließ, stand Frühstück auf dem Tisch und obwohl sie so durcheinander war, merkte sie, was für einen Appetit sie hatte.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen mit einem Becher Kaffee auf das Bett zurückgezogen.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu und sofort fixierte er sie mit seinen glühenden Augen. Er sah so anders aus, als er in seinem schwarzen Longsleeve dasaß, bis zum Bauch in die Decke eingewickelt.

„Können Sie nicht irgendwo anders hinstarren, Granger?", fragte er unfreundlich.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Mit einem Ruck schlug er die Decke zurück, schwang sich aus dem Bett und knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu.

Hermine fröstelte irritiert. Es tat ihr nicht gut, hier zu sein. Sie musste dringend wieder unter normale Leute treten.

Ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass er aus dem Bad kam.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat _Snape_.

Snape wie immer. Seine Kleidung, seine Haltung, sein Blick, einfach alles an ihm war genau so, wie sie ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte.

Sie seufzte wehmütig. „Ich möchte meine Freunde besuchen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde Sie nicht aufhalten", entgegnete er mit tiefer, rauer Stimme und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie legte überrascht den Kopf schief. „Aber was ist mit dem Hausarrest?"

„Seit wann kümmern Sie sich um Regeln, Granger?" Auf seinem Gesicht lag wieder das süffisante Grinsen des Lehrers.

„Sie wollen wohl, dass ich absichtlich in eine Falle tappe?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Es ist mir vollkommen gleich, was Sie tun, so lange Sie mich in Ruhe lassen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt gehen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Miss." Sein Mundwinkel schob sich in freudiger Erwartung nach oben.

Hermine stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Miss Granger", rief er und sie hielt inne. „Vergessen Sie Ihren Zauberstab nicht. Man weiß ja nie …" Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen.

„Oh." Sie lief rot an und wuselte durch das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.


	13. The challenger

Kapitel 13

The challenger

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Hermine durch die langen, verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Schüler hatten offensichtlich andere Dinge zu tun, als hier herumzulungern. Sehr zu ihrem Vorteil, denn je weniger sie auffiel, umso besser.

Als sie schließlich dem Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum näher kam und mit dem ehemaligen Schüler Cormac McLaggen zusammen stieß, verließ sie jedoch das Glück.

Hermine war überrascht, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Hallo Cormac!", sagte sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Was tust du hier?"

Seine Überheblichkeit strahlte wie immer weit über sein Gesicht hinaus. „Granger, richtig?", fragte er laut.

_Ouch!_

Ihr Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war. Es war klar, dass er ihren Namen vergessen hatte. „Für dich Hermine", schnappte sie zurück.

„Ja richtig. Ich bin geschäftlich für das Ministerium hier."

_Natürlich ist er das, typisch für diesen Angeber._

„Das ist toll!", rief sie aus.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast geheiratet", bemerkte er neugierig.

Hermine stutzte. Kein Wunder, dass er Bescheid wusste, wenn er für das Ministerium tätig war. Sie nickte verlegen, ihr Kopf war schon wieder mal hochrot angelaufen.

„Und? Wie ist es so, mit einem alten Mann zusammen zu sein?", fragte er spitz und kam näher.

_Au weh! Nicht schon wieder._

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, böse Erinnerungen wurden in ihr wach.

„Er ist nicht_ so_ alt", sagte sie kleinlaut und machte unsicher einen Schritt zurück, doch er folgte ihr.

„Siebenunddreißig, oder? Das ist beachtlich, findest du nicht?"

Jetzt stand er wirklich nah. Sie zuckte beunruhigt mit den Schultern und trat einen weiteren Schritt von ihm zurück. Er folgte ihr prompt.

„Und was machst du hier, so weit weg von den Kerkern?", fragte er eindringlich.

Hermine fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, doch das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Sie stolperte rückwärts und stieß gegen die Wand. Jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Er würde sie nicht eher in Ruhe lassen, bis er das bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Und sie wusste, was er wollte.

„Ich muss in den Gemeinschaftsraum und …" Sie hielt inne, er hörte ohnehin nicht zu.

„Du schuldest mir noch einen Kuss, Granger."

_Da! Jetzt hat er es geschnallt. _

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie ihn nie so richtig gemocht hatte. Er war einfach zu aufdringlich gewesen. Unangenehme Erinnerungen an die Weihnachtsparty in ihrem letzten Schuljahr blitzten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

„Ich heiße Hermine, Cormac", gab sie steif zurück. „Und ich sehe hier nirgendwo einen Mistelzweig, du vielleicht?"

„Das lässt sich ändern", grinste er selbstzufrieden.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie steckte in einer Zwickmühle und fingerte vorsichtig nach dem Zauberstab, der in ihrer Hosentasche steckte.

„Aber eigentlich brauchen wir den gar nicht, oder Granger? Und deinen Zauberstab brauchst du auch nicht!" Schon hatte er ihn ihr aus der Hand geschnappt.

_Oh, oh!_

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „War nett, dich zu treffen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Cormac." Sie versuchte es auf die freundliche Art und lächelte verlegen. „Würdest du mir bitte meinen Zauberstab wieder geben?"

Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Nicht so eilig, du schlüpfriges Biest. Du schuldest mir einen Kuss und den werde ich mir jetzt holen."

Ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst.

_Nicht gut!_

_Viel zu nass!_

„Corm …", weiter kam sie nicht, seine Zunge steckte viel zu tief in ihrem Mund.

_Oh nein! Wenn das der Professor erfährt!_

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Er war eindeutig nicht ihr Typ, das stellte sie sofort fest. Er schmeckte irgendwie seltsam.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihn von sich wegzudrücken. Vergeblich.

Endlich ließ er von ihr ab und sie rang nach Luft.

„Cormac!", brüllte sie außer sich. „Was sollte das?" Angewidert wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Er grinste sie mit feuchten Lippen an. „Das war doch bestimmt besser als das, was dir dein _Mann_ zu bieten hat", bemerkte er überheblich. „Ich wette, er wird nicht mal mehr hart …"

Er lachte höllisch auf. Hermine duckte sich und wollte unter ihm hindurch verschwinden, doch er hielt sie an den Armen fest.

„Habe ich recht, Granger?", setzte er nach.

So langsam aber sicher wurde sie richtig wütend. „Nein, Cormac, du irrst dich!", schimpfte sie. „Er ist hart wie ein Fels. Aber was verstehst du schon davon? Professor Snape ist wenigstens ein Mann, was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann. Und jetzt gib mir endlich meinen Zauberstab wieder, ich muss wirklich …" Sie verstummte und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Plötzlich wurde sie kreidebleich.

„Was ist denn los, Granger?", fragte er überrascht. „Hat es dir bei unserem Kuss die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, hob ihre Hand und deutete mit zittrigem Zeigefinger gerade aus. Er ließ seine Arme sinken und drehte sich um. Dann schluckte er gequält.

„Professor Snape …"

Snapes Brustkorb bebte vor Zorn, seine Augen glühten den jungen Mann an. „McLaggen, richtig?", fragte er mit öliger Stimme.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Cormac kleinlaut. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr so überheblich. Auch sein Gesicht hatte deutlich an Farbe verloren.

Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

_Verdammt!_

Wie viel, von dem was geschehen war, hatte er wohl gesehen?

Sie drückte sich an McLaggen vorbei und stellte sich verunsichert neben Snape. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie und ein eigenartiges Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Hermine hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen, McLaggen, aber ich muss Ihnen leider meine Frau entführen", sagte er mit leiser aber eindringlicher Stimme.

Cormac nickte verdattert. „Ja, Sir."

Jetzt war auch der letzte Rest Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Snape streckte seine Hand aus und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Im selben Moment schoss Hermines Zauberstab aus Cormacs Hand und sauste auf ihn zu.

Cormac riss die Augen auf, wagte es aber nicht, etwas zu unternehmen.

Snape fing geschickt den Zauberstab und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang.

Hermine sah beschämt zu ihrem Mann auf.

Vielleicht war es dieser Blick, der ihn alles vergessen ließ. Jedenfalls war es mit seiner Ruhe schlagartig vorbei.

Er stieß Hermine unsanft zur Seite und machte einen Satz auf McLaggen zu. Dann packte er ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie sah, wie viel Kraft wirklich in ihm steckte. Er sah aus wie ein wildes Tier und ließ Cormac keine Gelegenheit, sich zu wehren. Es musste ein Wunder sein, wenn der junge Mann mit blauen Flecken davon kommen würde.

„Ich rate Ihnen, bis in alle Ewigkeit einen Bogen um mich zu machen", knurrte Snape mit gefletschten Zähnen in Cormacs Ohr. „Es sei denn, Sie legen Wert darauf, Stück für Stück ins Ministerium zurück zu kehren."

Seine Worte waren so eindringlich, dass Hermine schauderte. Sie legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Er wusste also davon, dass Cormac für das Ministerium tätig war und sie hoffte inständig, dass er es nicht erst vorhin auf diesem Gang erfahren hatte…

Snape lockerte seinen Griff und ließ McLaggen los. Der rannte, so schnell er konnte, davon, ohne sich umzusehen. Dann packte Snape Hermine am Ellenbogen und schleifte sie wortlos hinter sich her in die Kerker.

xxx

„Sind Sie jetzt total übergeschnappt?", spuckte er, als Hermine mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett saß. Er sah immer noch wild aus. Seine langen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm ungezähmt in die Augen. „Wir stehen beide unter Arrest! Die ganze Schule weiß, dass wir verheiratet sind und Sie schnappen sich den erstbesten Typen, der Ihnen über den Weg läuft und knutschen in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihm herum."

„Wenn Sie die _Öffentlichkeit_ meinen, reden Sie dann von sich selbst?", schnappte sie zurück.

„Das ist nicht komisch, Granger!"

„Entspannen Sie sich endlich! Niemand hat es gesehen. Sie sind ja nur sauer, weil Sie ihm keine Strafe aufbrummen konnten, aus dem einfachen Grund, _dass_ wir unter Arrest stehen und jeder davon erfahren könnte, dass wir die Kerker verlassen haben!"

Er fletschte die Zähne. „Glauben Sie mir, ich hätte ihn mit dem größten Vergnügen drei Monate nachsitzen lassen, aber er arbeitet jetzt für das Ministerium, Granger!"

Sie zitterte bei der Art und Weise, wie er ihren Namen aussprach. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie leise.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er zynisch. „Wissen Sie auch, wie ich dastehe, wenn das herauskommt, was da zwischen Ihnen geschehen ist? Haben Sie vielleicht auch nur eine winzig kleine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was das für ein Bild auf mich wirft? Nein! Natürlich nicht, denn Sie sind ja Miss _Granger_."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", schnaubte sie. „Es war vollkommen harmlos, wirklich. Cormac ist so ein Idiot!" Sie plapperte munter drauf los. „Er war der Meinung, ich schulde ihm noch einen Kuss, seit ich einmal mit ihm ausgegangen bin und mich dann ständig davor gedrückt habe."

Snape hatte inzwischen steif die Arme verschränkt und rollte mit den Augen. Sein Gesicht sah seltsam verzerrt aus.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Professor. Wirklich nicht!", beteuerte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Sein Anblick jagte ihr Angst ein. „Er hat mich einfach geküsst." Sie schauderte. „Und es war widerlich! So ähnlich, als würde man von einem Hund abgeleckt." Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen, ohne etwas zu erwidern. „Außerdem haben Sie selbst gesagt, dass ich mir einen jugendlichen Liebhaber suchen soll, weil Sie ja kein Interesse an mir haben ..."

Er räusperte sich. „Sind Sie jetzt endlich fertig?"

Seine Augenbraue war bis zum Anschlag hochgezogen. Hermine starrte ihn fragend an und wartete darauf, was er sagen würde.

„Glauben Sie, es interessiert mich, mit wem Sie rumknutschen?", fragte er belustigt.

„Etwa nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Aber …" Sie war durcheinander. Warum veranstaltete er dann dieses Theater?

„Kein _aber_, Granger. Das nächste Mal verhalten Sie sich gefälligst unauffälliger, wenn Sie nicht entdeckt werden wollen!"

Es traf sie so hart wie eine Ohrfeige. Wenn das stimmte, was er gesagt hatte, war er wirklich nicht an ihr interessiert.

„Warum sagen Sie das?", fragte sie verletzt. „Und warum sind Sie mir überhaupt nachgegangen?"

Er lächelte steif. „Tut mir leid, Sie zu enttäuschen, Granger. Aber es gibt durchaus andere Dinge, die ich zu erledigen habe, als Ihnen nachzulaufen."

Sie sah beleidigt aus von seiner Antwort. „Die da wären?"

„Ich arbeite hier, falls Sie es nicht glauben."

„Aber Sie hatten Hausarrest!", schimpfte sie los.

„Genauso wie Sie." Er starrte sie streng an.

„Sie hätten mich aufhalten können!", schrie sie außer sich.

„Das wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen."

Hermine war am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs. Es war alles zu viel für sie. „Wieso nicht?", fragte sie verzweifelt. „Wieso können Sie nicht einfach von Ihrem hohen Ross runter kommen und versuchen ein Freund zu sein?"

Er fischte ihren Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang hervor und warf ihn neben sie auf das Bett. Seine Augen sahen sie eindringlich an. „Ich war immer Ihr Professor, Granger. Und ich werde nie etwas anderes sein." Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und sank in seinem Sessel nieder.


	14. Die Nymphomanin

Kapitel 14

Die Nymphomanin

Hermine verkroch sich leise wimmernd unter der Bettdecke. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte. Warum musste er nur immer so eiskalt sein? Es gab so viel, das sie verzweifelt verstehen wollte, doch er war ihr keineswegs eine Hilfe dabei. Im Gegenteil, er brachte sie noch mehr durcheinander, als sie es ohnehin schon war.

Gerade als sie sich so richtig schön die Augen rot geweint hatte, flammte der Kamin auf und Professor Dumbledore trat heraus, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall.

_Nicht auch das noch!_

Konnte sie denn nicht endlich ihre Ruhe vor den beiden haben?

Hermine wischte sich eilig mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht, um die letzten Tränen darauf zu trocknen. Scheu richtete sie sich auf und begrüßte die beiden Professoren mit einem zurückhaltenden Nicken.

Dumbledore lächelte sanft. Wie immer. Zumindest bis er zu Professor Snape hinüber blickte. Seine Augen leuchteten den in schwarz gekleideten Inhaftierten an. „Severus", bemerkte er mit einem leicht überheblichen Augenzwinkern.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, die beiden Besucher schienen sich auch noch über die Situation zu amüsieren! Selbst McGonagall lächelte verschlagen.

Snape legte seine Zeitung beiseite und verschränkte die Arme. „Albus", entgegnete er steif. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Dumbeldore blinzelte. „Hast du den Artikel auf Seite zwölf schon gelesen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn mit feurigem Blick an. Ihm war eindeutig nicht nach leichter Konversation zumute.

„Interessante Sache. Ich erwarte am Montag deinen Bericht dazu."

Snape hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Schüler, Albus", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Keine Sorge. Das wird dich interessieren."

Snape brummte einige unfreundliche Silben vor sich hin. Dann legte sich Stille über den Raum. Hermine hielt angespannt den Atem an. Genau genommen war es mit den unwillkommenen Besuchern noch fast unerträglicher hier zu sein, als mit Snape alleine. Bei ihm, ihrem Mann, konnte sie ihre Wut wenigstens raus lassen, was bei den anderen Professoren nur zu weiteren absurden Bestrafungen führen würde.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall mit neugierigem Blick.

Hermine fuhr verschreckt auf. „Den Umständen entsprechend", gab sie kleinlaut zurück. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein Paket, das in McGonagalls Händen lag.

Diese räusperte sich und streckte es ihr entgegen. „Wir bringen Ihnen Ihre Post." Interessiert betrachtete sie Hermines verheultes Gesicht. „Miss Granger", fuhr sie fort, „Sie sollten sich das alles nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Ihr Auftritt in der großen Halle hatte die Lehrerin offenbar darin bestärkt, sich auf Snapes Seite zu schlagen.

_Na wunderbar!_

McGonagall klatschte plötzlich in die Hände und sah dabei demonstrativ in Snapes Richtung. „Ich denke, wir sollten die Flitterwochensuite nun verlassen und den beiden Turteltäubchen Zeit geben, sich miteinander vertraut zu machen."

_Vielleicht war sie aber auch unparteiisch geblieben…_

Jetzt galt die hochgezogene Braue in Snapes Gesicht eindeutig McGonagall. „Danke Minerva", bemerkte er bissig.

Sie lächelte schadenfroh. „Gern geschehen, Severus."

xxx

Hermine hockte auf dem Sofa und starrte eine geschlagene Stunde das Paket an, dann öffnete sie den Brief, der ihm beigefügt war. Sie ahnte, von wem es kam und war nicht begierig darauf, den Inhalt freizulegen.

Snape saß immer noch in seinem Sessel und legte endlich die Zeitung weg. „Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig, als hätte er nur auf diesen Moment gewartet.

_Verdammte alte Kanalratte! Noch nie was vom Briefgeheimnis gehört?_

„Ein Paket", sagte sie nüchtern.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sehr witzig. Das sehe ich selbst, Granger."

„Nicht so ungeduldig, Professor." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „In dem Brief steht ... oh mein Gott!", sie starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Zeilen, dann riss sie das Geschenkpapier herunter. „Das ist ein Buch über Sexualkunde." Sie stutzte, als sie seinen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah. „Sie wissen doch, was das …"

„Natürlich weiß ich, was das ist", fauchte er, sichtlich ungeduldig über ihre Naivität.

Hermine konnte sich ihr Lächeln kaum verkneifen. Sie mochte es, wenn er sich auf diese Weise über Kleinigkeiten aufregte. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, für einen winzigen Moment die Oberhand über eine Situation zu haben. „Meine Mutter hatte Bedenken wegen des Ehebetts, das Professor Dumbledore in unseren Vorgarten bestellt hatte. Da hat sie mir vorsorglich dieses Buch besorgt", erklärte sie.

„Ihre Bedenken waren nicht von ungefähr, wenn ich es mir recht überlege", murmelte er durch seine Zähne hindurch.

„Was?"

„Nun ja, Sie legen großen Wert auf sexuelle Kontakte, wie es scheint."

„Nun machen Sie mal halblang! Sie sind das erste, annähernd männliche Wesen, das ich so nahe an mich heran gelassen habe", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ich will es nicht wissen, Granger!", fauchte er mit verzerrtem Ausdruck.

„Doch, das sollten Sie, bevor Sie so eine Behauptung aufstellen. Nur weil Sie Ihr ganzes Dasein so keusch verbracht haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jeder so zurückgezogen leben möchte." Sie seufzte mitleidig. „Sie konnten keine Erfahrungen sammeln, da ist es kein Wunder, dass Sie so prüde sind."

„Danke, Miss Granger", gab er steif zurück. „Damit wäre ich dann das genaue Gegenteil von ihnen …"

„Halten Sie mich etwa für eine Nymphomanin?", platzte sie heraus. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!"

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und Hermine lachte triumphierend. „Jetzt hab ich Sie endlich erwischt! Sie haben keine Ahnung, was das ist, oder?"

Sie blickte ihn mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an. Er aber antwortete nicht, stattdessen zog er seine Brauen tief zusammen, bis sich ein dunkler Schatten in ihrer Mitte bildete.

„Sie sind zwar ein Professor, wissen aber nicht, was eine Nymphomanin ist? Das muss ich Harry und Ron …"

„Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun! Es ist interessant, dass Sie so eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit dermaßen amüsiert, Miss Granger, aber es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben als diese."

„Zum Beispiel?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Er verzog die Mundwinkel und starrte sie einfach nur streng an. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich werde Ihnen das Buch borgen."

„Sehr umsichtig", sagte er mit ironischem Unterton. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mich auch einfach darüber aufklären?"

Beschämt blinzelte sie ihn an. _Das_ hätte sie nun nicht von ihm erwartet. „Nun ja, ich habe darüber gelesen", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Natürlich haben Sie das", entgegnete er spitz.

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Wollen Sie es jetzt wissen, oder nicht?"

Er seufzte und verschränkte die Finger vor seinem Schoß.

„Gut." Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihr die Situation unangenehm. Dennoch nahm sie sich zusammen, um ihr Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. Dabei klang sie wie ein wandelndes Lexikon, doch Snape ignorierte es.

Kaum war sie fertig, wurde es seltsam still zwischen ihnen, bis er sich räusperte und ihr mit Unwohlsein im Blick ins Gesicht sah. „Jetzt weiß ich wieder, wie es sich anfühlt, auf der Schulbank zu sitzen."

Hermine lächelte zufrieden. „Bravo, Professor." Sie nahm das Buch in die Hand und betrachtete es eingehend.

Vollkommen unerwartet segelten einige Geldscheine zwischen den Seiten heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte er verwundert.

Sie bückte sich, aber er hatte das Geld aufgehoben, bevor sie danach fassen konnte.

„Muggelgeld."

„Ich weiß was Muggelgeld ist. Aber mich hätte vielmehr interessiert, warum Ihnen Ihre Mutter Muggelgeld schickt."

Sie suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort. „Nun, es ist so eine Tradition von ihr, mir auf diese Weise Geld zukommen zu lassen. Hin und wieder brauche ich Muggelgeld, Professor. Für etwas zum Anziehen, Muggelbücher …"

Er stand auf und knallte wütend die Scheine auf den Tisch. „Ich bin Ihr Ehemann, Miss Granger", knurrte er. „Und es liegt in meiner Verantwortung für Sie zu sorgen. Habe ich mich da deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Plötzlich kam ihr in den Sinn, worauf er hinaus wollte. Es war deutlich an seinem Ausdruck zu erkennen, dass er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt fühlte, dass seine Frau Almosen von ihren Eltern empfing.

Sie wollte protestieren, nach alldem, was er ihr erst wenige Stunden zuvor an den Kopf geworfen hatte, doch er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihren Eltern einen Brief schreiben und erklären, dass Sie kein Geld mehr von ihnen benötigen."

Sie war total überrumpelt. „Aber wie soll ich das anstellen?", fragte sie. „Soll ich vielleicht schreiben, dass ich jetzt plötzlich mit meinem Professor verheiratet bin und in einem stickigen Kerkerzimmer in Hogwarts lebe? Und das für den Rest meines Lebens? Das ist sehr unauffällig, finden Sie nicht?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Ich besitze auch noch ein Loft außerhalb dieser Mauern."

Sie stutzte. „Tatsächlich?"

„Was denken Sie, wo ich meine Ferien verbringe?"

„Darüber habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch nie so richtig Gedanken gemacht", gestand sie.

Er fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare. „In Ordnung, Granger, lassen wir das. Ihnen wird bestimmt was einfallen, wie Sie Ihre Eltern davon überzeugen können, dass Sie nicht auf ihr Geld angewiesen sind."

„Was? Sie wollen im Ernst, dass ich zukünftig meinen Professor um Geld anbettle? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

„So steht es in dem Vertrag, Granger", antwortete er steif.

„Zur Hölle mit dem Vertrag! Vor wenigen Stunden noch haben Sie mir erklärt, Sie interessieren sich nicht dafür, mit wem ich rumknutsche und jetzt kommt so etwas? Sind Sie verrückt?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sie müssen einsehen, dass das eine mit dem anderen wenig zu tun hat. Hier geht es einzig und allein um die finanzielle Absicherung meiner Ehefrau."

„Sie meinen die Frau, mit der Sie laut Papier verheiratet sind?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Wenn Sie es so wollen, ja."

„Schön. Mich würde nur zu sehr interessieren, was das Ministerium dazu sagt, wenn heraus kommt, dass Sie die Sache so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen ..."

Snape stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus und stürzte sich mit aller Wucht auf sie, ehe sie zu Ende geredet hatte, bis sie plötzlich flach mit dem Rücken auf dem Sofa lag.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Handgelenken und hielten sie fest. Hermine wurde unsanft auf das Sofa gedrückt, sein Körper presste sich mit ganzer Kraft auf sie.

„Was wollen Sie tun, Granger?", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.

Ihr Herz klopfte, sie konnte die Wut in seinen Augen sehen und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Seine Lippen wurden zu einer schmalen Linie. Die Mimikfalten, die schräg von seiner Nase zum Mund verliefen, verschmolzen zu tiefen, dunklen Furchen. Ihm stand der Schmerz ins Gesicht geschrieben und es fiel ihm ungeheuer schwer, diesen Gefühlsausbruch zu verbergen.

Hermine schluckte. Hitze wallte in ihr auf. Sein Atem ging unruhig und sie fühlte, wie seine Hände plötzlich zu zittern begannen.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. All seine Reaktionen, seine Wut, die vielen Widersprüche, es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

_Kann das möglich sein? _

Sie musste es herausfinden. Nur so konnte sie Gewissheit haben.


	15. Nothing is as it should be

Kapitel 15

Nothing is as it should be

Hermine war nicht sicher, was sie fühlte, doch mit einem Ruck befreite sie ihre rechte Hand aus seinem Griff und sah ihn mit abwägendem Blick an.

Er ließ sie gewähren.

Sie legte ihre warmen Finger auf seine Wange und drückte ihm mit sanfter Gewalt die Nägel in die Haut. Wortlos zog er die Brauen zusammen, bis sich eine weitere tiefe Furche auf seinem gequälten Gesicht gebildet hatte.

Sie streckte ihren Kopf zu ihm hoch, bis sie unmittelbar vor ihm war. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er steif über sich ergehen ließ.

Sie spürte seinen bebenden Brustkorb, als er die Augen schloss, roch seinen Atem, den er tief über die Nase ausstieß.

Es war ihr Herz, das plötzlich zitterte, bei dem Versuch aus ihrem Inneren hervorzubrechen.

Dieser winzige, einfache Kuss war so bedeutungsvoll für sie, wie kaum etwas anderes in ihrem Leben zuvor.

Erst jetzt löste er sich von ihr los und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Er starrte sie wortlos an und legte seine Handflächen seitlich an ihre Taille. Dann ließ er die Hände nach oben gleiten, bis hin zu ihren Brüsten.

Hermine zitterte. Seine Augen bohrten sich auf die Spuren, die seine Finger auf ihrem Körper nachzeichneten. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, senkte den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Voller Begierde.

Hermine spürte zuerst seinen wilden und warmen Atem, dann seine Zunge, die fordernd in ihren Mund drang. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas tun würde und dennoch fühlte sie, dass dieser Kuss vollkommen anders war, als der, den Cormac ihr ohne ihren Willen aufgedrückt hatte. Es war ein Kuss, den sie herausgefordert hatte und den sie willkommen hieß.

Sie schlang ihre Finger um seinen Nacken und zog ihn fest zu sich. Sie spielte mit seinen langen Haaren und krallte sich sanft in seine Kopfhaut, während sie ihm Zeit gab, zu sich selbst zu finden.

Er hörte nicht auf damit, sie zu küssen. Auf seine Art. Rau und ungebändigt.

Sie war außer Atem, ebenso wie er. Doch die Notwendigkeit, die Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Befriedigung, die in diesem Kuss lag, hielt ihn davon ab, sich von ihr zu lösen.

Seine Hände fuhren suchend ihren Körper entlang, bis er ungeduldig ihre Hose geöffnet hatte, bevor seine Finger weiter glitten und seine eigene aufmachten.

Er hob ihren Körper an und befreite mit einem Ruck ihren Unterleib von den störenden Hüllen. Dann legte er sie auf das Sofa zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab, während sein hartes Glied fordernd gegen ihre äußeren Lippen stieß.

Hermines Finger glitten zu seinen Schultern. Sie spürte den schweren, engen Stoff seiner schwarzen Kleidung und versenkte die Nägel darin, als er plötzlich in sie eindrang.

Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus. Er bäumte sich auf und stöhnte. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden und sein Körper bewegte sich auf ihr, sie fühlte all seine Kraft in sich.

Es war anders als beim letzten Mal. Sie war darauf vorbereitet, was sie erwarten würde und irgendwie half es ihr, damit umzugehen, dass er so war, wie er eben war.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung aber war es nicht mehr nur Schmerz, den sie verspürte, sondern etwas Neues, vollkommen Unbekanntes.

xxx

Snape hatte seine Augen halb geschlossen und sah sie an, als sie sich unter seinem Körper wand. Für ihn war es ein Experiment, ihr Körper war Mittel zum Zweck. Er strebte nach Erfüllung seiner tief verborgenen Sehnsüchte, die sie auf ihr Drängen in ihm geweckt hatte.

Seine Bewegungen waren gezielter, nachdem er wusste, was er wollte. Sex. Unausgesprochen und unmissverständlich.

Er hatte keine Zeit damit vergeudet, sie eingehender zu betrachten, bevor er sich auf sie gestürzt hatte und sie hatte ihn dazu mit ihrem Kuss ermutigt.

Hermine war durcheinander und dennoch fühlte sie einen Triumph. Es steckte weit mehr in seiner Tat, als nur das Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis. Und das war genau das, was sie herausfinden wollte. Doch war es mehr, als er bereit war, zuzugeben?

Seine Lippen pressten sich fest auf ihren Mund. Er war unerfahren darin, doch er holte sich das, was er wollte, während Hermine die Augen schloss und seinen Bewegungen entgegen spielte, bis sie einen Rhythmus fand, der sie letztendlich zueinander führte.

Als er sich spürbar und geräuschvoll dem Höhepunkt näherte, öffnete sie die Augen. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen, das Gesicht ihres Professors und Ehemanns in seinem schwächsten Moment.

Er kam viel zu schnell für sie und ergoss seinen Samen in ihren Körper. Seine Arme zitterten und er wirkte erleichtert und verstört zugleich über seine Tat. Hermine aber fühlte eine eigenartige Bestätigung in ihrem Handeln.

Noch ehe er erschlaffte, zog er sein Glied aus ihr heraus und fiel schief neben ihr auf das Sofa. Sie setzte sich wortlos auf und zog ihre Hose hoch. Er sah sie schwer atmend an. Wieder lag dieser schuldige Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

Hermine wollte aufstehen und ins Bad gehen, doch er fasste nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie zurück.

„Ich weiß", sagte er kaum hörbar, „das ist nicht das, wie es sein sollte." Dann ließ er sie los.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Professor", antwortete sie schließlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte seine Hose zu. „Nein", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, obwohl er nicht getrunken hatte.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihr Bestes tun, allem gerecht zu werden. Trotz dieser Situation."

Er zog seine Brauen tief zusammen, stand auf und stellte sich unmittelbar vor sie, die Hände seitlich an seinem Körper zu verkrampften Fäusten geballt. Er überragte sie um einiges, doch sein Gesicht war trotzdem nur eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt.

Hermine schluckte schwer, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, was für eine mächtige Ausstrahlung er besaß, während er einfach nur vor ihr stand und nichts tat außer zu atmen.

Plötzlich entspannte er sich. „Ich hatte einen Grund, Sie zu heiraten", sagte er schwermütig.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah die glühend schwarzen Augen, die tief in ihr Inneres drangen.

„Ich musste Sie beschützen."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Nein, tun Sie nicht. Glauben Sie mir."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Werden Sie es mir je sagen?", flüsterte sie endlich.

Er senkte den Blick. „Sie können niemandem trauen, Granger." Seine tiefe Stimme war wieder gefestigt. „Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der jeder auf sich allein gestellt ist." Er sah sie wieder an. Hermine schauderte und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Leib. „Der Dunkle Lord wird auferstehen und es gibt nichts, das ihn aufhalten kann." Sie nickte. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Granger."

Sie nickte erneut, immer noch benommen, ohne irgendetwas von dem zu begreifen, was er gesagt hatte. Noch immer war sie durcheinander von den Ereignissen und schon änderte er seine Stimmung erneut, ohne die Absichten und Gedanken dahinter mir ihr zu teilen.

„Wollen Sie diese Nacht neben mir im Bett schlafen?", fragte er zögerlich. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte verunsichert. Es kam zu überrascht und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Außerdem war erst Nachmittag und der Abend schien noch weit weg zu sein. „Ich denke, es ist groß genug für zwei", setzte er nach.

Sie antwortete immer noch nicht und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich werde Sie nicht berühren." Es war ein Versprechen, sie konnte es an seinen Augen sehen.

Sie nickte. Was sonst konnte sie tun?

Dann nahm er sie an der Hand, ein Schauder durchzuckte ihren Körper bei der Berührung seiner warmen Finger.

So führte er sie zum Bett hinüber, schlug die Decke zurück und wartete, bis sie sich hinein gelegt hatte. Dann deckte er sie zu und legte sich seitlich von ihr auf das Betttuch, den Kopf auf die Hände gebettet.

Hermine konnte nicht klar denken. Sie wälzte sich nervös herum, bis sie auf der Seite lag und ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

Seine Augen waren schon geschlossen, als würde er es nicht wagen, sie anzusehen. Unbändige Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, der Kontrast seines streng in schwarz gekleideten Körpers zur weißen Bettwäsche hätte nicht größer sein können. Noch immer hatte er seine Schuhe an.

Sie starrte ihn lange an. Dann wollte sie etwas sagen, brachte doch nicht den Mut dazu auf, aus Angst, ihn zu verschrecken und starrte ihn weiterhin an.

Irgendwann, es war bereits spät am Abend, flüsterte sie leise. „Professor Snape ..."

Sein Atem blieb ruhig, friedlich. Er schlief. Tagelang hatte er sich die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen und seine Gefühle und Empfindungen mit Alkohol betäubt, doch an diesem Tag war er bereits am Nachmittag eingeschlafen.

Sie konnte nicht damit aufhören, ihn anzusehen, bis sie selbst in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

xxx

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er fort. Das Bett war leer und das Zimmer auch.

Sie schob die Decke beiseite, der Duft des Professors lag im Raum und sie sog ihn tief in sich ein.

Hermine sah in seinem Büro und im Bad nach. Nichts. Sie wunderte sich, da sie ja immer noch Hausarrest hatten, doch für Professoren galten wohl Sonderbehandlungen. Außerdem war sie gut gelaunt, denn so ausgiebig hatte sie nicht mehr geschlafen, seit sie ihr Elternhaus verlassen hatte.

Dann rannte sie aufs Klo. Sie ließ sich Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen und nahm ein Bad.

Nachdem sie damit fertig war, betrachtete sie ihren Körper eingehend vor dem Spiegel. Ihre weiblichen Formen waren trotz des restlichen Dampfes im Raum deutlich zu erkennen. Hermine seufzte. Es war seltsam zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor. Dennoch genoss sie die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie fühlte sich zugehörig zu ihm. Viel mehr, als zu jedem anderen Jungen, den sie kannte.

Entspannt suchte sie sich ihre Anziehsachen zusammen. Da sie diesen Tag aller Voraussicht nach auf dem Zimmer verbringen würde, zog sie sich einen lockeren Sweater und eine Jeans an.

Beschwingt verließ sie das Bad und erstarrte, als sie Professor Dumbledore sah, der neben dem Kamin stand. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und starrte das Bücherregal an.

„Professor Dumbledore", grüßte Hermine steif. „Wo ist mein Mann?"

„Ah, Miss Granger." Er drehte sich zu ihr. „Hatten Sie einen ruhigen Morgen?"

Sie nickte.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Interesse an Severus gefunden", bemerkte er lächelnd.

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Er ist mein Mann", kommentierte sie spitz. „Und ich wüsste gerne, wo er sich aufhält, denn obwohl wir Hausarrest haben, ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer. Es sei denn, er hat sich unsichtbar gemacht …"

„Er wird zurückkommen", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Ich versichere es Ihnen."

„Wie können Sie das so einfach sagen?"

„Er hat ein Meeting."

Sie schluckte. „So nennen Sie das also? Er ist bei Voldemort, richtig?"

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille von der Nase und putzte sie an seinem Ärmel ab. „Ja, Miss Granger." Er sah ernst aus.

„Er setzt sein Leben für Sie aufs Spiel und Sie stehen hier und putzen seelenruhig Ihre Brille?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Was hat er Ihnen erzählt, Miss Granger?" Seine leuchtenden Augen blitzten sie an.

„Dass er ein Spion ist", antwortete sie knapp. „Doch das wusste ich schon, seit ich ihm zum ersten Mal im Grimmauldplatz begegnet bin. Abgesehen davon ist er sehr verschlossen und redet nicht viel darüber."

„Ja, das ist er. Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, er ist erfahren in diesen Dingen."

„Aber wir reden hier von Voldemort, Professor." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Miss Granger, ich sage es nur ungern, aber es war nicht meine Entscheidung, dass er ein Todesser wird. Finden Sie sich damit ab. Er wird nicht zum letzten Mal verschwunden sein."

Sie war sprachlos. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen?

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Miss Granger. Ich habe eine Schule zu leiten."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Kamin und sie blieb allein zurück.

xxx

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Hermine sprang auf und öffnete. „Ginny!" Sie war so froh, sie zu sehen, dass beinahe alles andere unwichtig wurde. "Was tust du hier?"

Sie führte sie zum Sofa und beide setzten sich darauf. Im selben Moment erschien ein Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch. Das Frühstück.

Hermine war so hungrig, dass sie erst einmal ordentlich zulangte, ehe Ginny Gelegenheit bekam, zu erzählen.

Das Weasley-Mädchen starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Sie haben euch wohl nichts zu Essen gegeben?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und würgte ihren Bissen hinunter. „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab einfach nur einen Bärenhunger. Was tust du hier, Ginny?"

Sie seufzte. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich dich besuchen soll."

„Was? Ich habe Hausarrest und da sind Besuche eigentlich verboten."

„Vielleicht hat er sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Berechtigt, wenn ich dich so halb verhungert sehe."

„Nein, Ginny. Es ist alles in Ordnung, glaub mir."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wo ist Snape?"

Hermine legte ihren Toast beiseite. „Bei Voldemort."

„Was?" Ihre Augen wurden riesig. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem zu sagen. Es ist gefährlich für ihn, wenn das jemand in den falschen Hals bekommt."

Ginny nickte.

„Er spioniert für Dumbledore die andere Seite aus", erklärte Hermine.

„Das wussten wir doch schon, oder?"

„Ja, aber es ist viel ernster, als ich es mir je vorgestellt habe. Richtig gefährlich."

„Wirklich?"

Hermine nickte. „Ich bin besorgt um ihn. Das letzte Mal, als er bei so einem Treffen war, hat er sich danach ziemlich übel betrunken."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Kein Wunder. Wenn ich Voldemort gegenüber treten müsste, würde ich es vermutlich auch nur betrunken aushalten."

„Das ist nicht komisch, Ginny."

Ginny warf ihr einen verdächtigen Blick zu. „Du magst ihn, oder?"

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, immerhin bin ich seine Frau", antwortete sie verlegen.

„Du wirkst verändert, Hermine."

„Schon möglich."

„Was ist passiert, dass du dich plötzlich um Snape sorgst?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, verunsichert was sie sagen sollte. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber irgendwie glaube ich, er ist ganz anders, als ich immer dachte. Er ist so still und zurückgezogen. Geheimnisvoll eben."

„Aber er ist immer noch Snape."

Sie nickte. „Natürlich. Doch was wussten wir schon von ihm?", fragte sie gedankenverloren. „Es steckt viel mehr hinter seinem Verhalten, als ich je geahnt hätte."

„Seid ihr euch näher gekommen?"

Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Oh mein Gott! Ihr habt es getan?"

„Ja, haben wir."

„Das ist unglaublich! Du hattest tatsächlich Sex mit ihm? Mit deinem Professor?" Sie wirkte aufgebracht.

„Ginny! Beruhige dich! Beim letzten Mal warst du noch ganz enttäuscht, dass wir keinen Sex hatten und jetzt machst du ne große Sache draus, weil wir welchen hatten?"

„Naja, es ist eben komisch. Ich meine die Vorstellung, dass du und er …"

„Gut. Das reicht. Es war ein Fehler, es dir zu erzählen." Sie seufzte tief. „Warum kann ich nicht einfach meine Klappe halten?"

Ginny streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und legte sie auf ihre. „Entschuldige, Hermine. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen, aber du musst zugeben, dass es irgendwie eigenartig ist."

Hermine sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Ja. Aber du vergisst, dass ich seine Frau bin. Ich muss erwachsen werden, Ginny, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl."

„Es ist furchtbar. Das Ministerium hat einen riesigen Fehler gemacht."

Hermine antwortete nicht und Ginny suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, das sie aufmuntern würde.

„Dein Auftritt in der großen Halle war übrigens spitze!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „War er das?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja. Die Jungs haben sich fast zu Tode gelacht."

„Und was sagen sie zu meinem Hausarrest?"

Ginny grinste. „Ron übt verzweifelt Zaubersprüche, wie er Snape verhexen kann. Und Harry, nun ja, er ist seltsam still. Ich glaube, er brodelt innerlich."

„Na wunderbar." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ginny? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Natürlich! Alles was du willst, oder fast alles …"

„Gut. Sag ihnen, dass es mir gut geht, hörst du?" Ginny sah sie verblüfft an. „Komm schon! Ich kann jetzt wirklich keinen Ärger mit ihnen gebrauchen. Und Snape auch nicht."

„Du nennst ihn immer noch Snape", stellte Ginny fest.

„Ja, schließlich ist er mein Professor."

„Und dein Ehemann."

„Richtig. Kümmere dich um Harry und Ron. Du siehst, dass es mir gut geht, oder?"

Ginny ließ prüfend ihren Blick über Hermines Körper schweben. „Zumindest ist noch alles dran an dir."

Hermine war erleichtert. Es würde viel einfacher sein auf diese Weise. Ginny hatte einen großen Einfluss auf beide Jungen und genau das würde sie brauchen, wenn sie ihr Leben irgendwie in den Griff bekommen wollte. Sie musste weiter machen. Sie musste vorwärts kommen und erwachsen werden.


	16. Just a game

Kapitel 16

Just a game

Es war sehr ruhig in Snapes Kerkerzimmer, nachdem Ginny gegangen war und Hermine fühlte sich so einsam wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

Lustlos blätterte sie durch ein paar Bücher und wunderte sich, wo ihr Professor blieb. Es war seltsam, aber er hinterließ eine große Leere in ihrem Inneren und dazu noch jede Menge Fragen.

Wie lange war er schon fort gewesen, bevor sie am Morgen aufgewacht war?

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum. Warum hatte sie Dumbledore nicht einfach danach gefragt?

Fröstelnd kroch sie unter die Bettdecke und presste ihr Gesicht in das Kopfkissen. Überall in diesem Bett war sein Duft und sie sog ihn tief in sich ein, dankbar dafür, wenigstens etwas von ihm zu haben.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, ehe er kam. Durch den Kamin.

Sie richtete sich schlagartig auf und musterte ihn. Er sah erschöpft aus. Sein Ausdruck war starr, unleserlich und seine Haare hingen wüst zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts herab.

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte sie besorgt und vorwurfsvoll zugleich. Dann stand sie auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab, ohne so recht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.

Snape nahm seinen Umhang ab, ohne sie näher zu beachten, warf ihn über den Sessel und setzte sich darin nieder. „Ich hatte ein Treffen mit alten Freunden", antwortete er matt. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören war.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. „Sie hätten mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen können."

Erst jetzt sah er sie an, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „War Dumbledore nicht bei Ihnen?"

„Oh."

„Granger, wie sie leibt und lebt", bemerkte er spitz, rollte mit den Augen und streckte die Hand vor sich aus.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das verzauberte Weinglas kam aus einem der Bücherregale angeflogen. Kaum hielt er es zwischen den Fingern, füllte es sich.

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Oh nein, Professor!", schimpfte sie empört. „Das können Sie vergessen."

Er beachtete sie nicht und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas. „Ich denke kaum, dass Sie das beurteilen können, Granger, immerhin hatte ich einen verdammt beschissenen Tag, während Sie hier in aller Ruhe Däumchen drehen konnten." Er lehnte sich zurück, seine Augen halb geschlossen.

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund, sich jetzt gehen zu lassen", entgegnete sie patzig.

„Es tut mir leid, Ihre Illusionen zerstören zu müssen, aber ich finde schon."

Hermine seufzte. „Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

„Danke, nein." Er streifte sich mit den Füßen die Schuhe ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen.

Hermine stand auf und schnappte sie sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenigstens irgendetwas tun zu müssen. Demonstrativ stellte sie die Schuhe neben die Tür.

„Was sind Sie, Granger?", fragte er launisch. „Ein verdammter Hauself?"

„Bis jetzt nicht", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin, den Blick unsicher zu Boden gesenkt.

„Korrekt. Sie sind meine Frau."

Sie drehte sich verwundert zu ihm und sah seine schmal aufeinander gepressten Lippen, die den belustigten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verbergen wollten. Seine Verfassung war wirklich mies.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er einen weiteren großzügigen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Dann stellte er es plötzlich auf den Boden.

Seine Augen fixierten sie, er stand auf und bewegte sich geräuschlos auf sie zu, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen. Er wirkte mehr wie ein Tier als ein Mensch.

„Meine Frau", hauchte er und stieß sie mit der flachen Hand auf das Sofa nieder, bis sie vor ihm lag. Sie atmete nervös. „Ich wollte nie heiraten, Granger", flüsterte er und legte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf sie. Sein Atem roch postwendend nach Alkohol und sie rümpfte die Nase. „Aber dann kam Albus mit dieser glänzenden Idee und – wie soll ich es sagen – es war ein Angebot, dass ich nicht ablehnen konnte ..." Er fletschte die Zähne und Hermines Augen flatterten verängstigt. „Wollen Sie mir nicht etwas sagen, Granger?" Er klang abwesend und fingerte ungeduldig ihre zerzausten Strähnen auseinander.

Hermine schluckte. Unmöglich konnte er so schnell betrunken sein.

„Was haben Sie vor, Professor?", fragte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Seine üble Laune jagte ihr fast schon Panik ein, war aber noch nicht Grund genug für sie, um sich von ihm abzuwenden.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", flüsterte er leise. „Ich war es immer, aber jetzt bin ich es nicht."

Sie war durcheinander und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er diesen Worten einen Sinn geben würde.

„Kaum holt man sich eine Frau ins Haus, folgt der Ärger auf Schritt und Tritt."

_Jawohl! Ganz Professor Snape._

Es klang hart. Hermine atmete tief ein, sie durfte jetzt nicht schon wieder den Fehler machen und die Nerven verlieren.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, was heute passiert ist?", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Will ich das? Ich denke nicht. Und trotzdem …" Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Todesser, Miss Granger. Wissen Sie, was die sind? Jeder von ihnen ist ein Unikat. Und jeder möchte die Gunst des Dunklen Lords erlangen. Jeder auf seine Weise, denn nur der Starke wird überleben."

Er sprach rätselhaft, doch sie wusste langsam, wie sie damit umzugehen hatte. Zumindest hoffte sie das. „Aber Sie sind erfahren, Sie wissen doch, was Sie tun müssen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Hat Ihnen Dumbledore das erzählt?", knurrte er zurück. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten auf. „Es ist alles eine Frage der Beherrschung. Und wenn ich Sie so sehe – meine Frau! Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber … Sie lenken mich ab, Granger. Der Dunkle Lord ist kein Dummkopf. Er ist kein Schuljunge, den man einfach hinters Licht führen kann. Er ist mächtig und weiß, wie er seinen Einfluss auf seine Gefolgsleute anwenden muss. Denken Sie nach, was er mit mir oder mit Ihnen tun wird, wenn ich versage ..."

Er beugte sich plötzlich zu ihr und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Hermine schloss die Augen. Seine Küsse waren hart und fordernd, trotzdem fühlte sie sich ihm auf ganz besondere Weise nahe. Sie spürte die Reaktionen seines Körpers, seine Erregung, die gegen ihren Unterleib drückte.

Plötzlich hielt er inne und stützte seinen Oberkörper auf. „Lucius hatte recht, Miss Granger", sagte er mit verzerrtem Gesicht, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Er hat mich davor gewarnt."

„Wovor?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Er muss es wissen! Er ist ein Familienmensch und seine Gefühle für den Dunklen Lord sind gespalten."

Er legte sich wieder auf sie und ließ seine Hände über ihre Brüste gleiten. Hermine schauderte wohlig, ihre Nippel wurden steinhart. Seine Finger fuhren in langen Bahnen an ihrem Körper entlang, bis er damit unter ihren Sweater schlüpfte und ihre nackte Haut abtastete.

„Sie tragen wohl nie Unterwäsche, was?", stellte er fest und ließ erneut seine Finger über ihre Nippel gleiten.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nicht wenn ich unter Arrest stehe", hauchte sie.

„Dann werde ich Ihnen weiterhin Arrest erteilen", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte voller Ekstase. „Ja, das sollten Sie, Professor ..."

Er küsste sie stürmisch, während sie ihre Finger in seinem Nacken vergrub und mit seinen Haaren spielte.

„Sie haben kräftige Haare", presste sie atemlos hervor. „Dick und stark."

Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. „Seien Sie still, Granger", sagte er rau. „Wir reden nicht über meine Haare."

„Tun wir nicht? Worüber reden wir dann?", fragte sie lächelnd, während sein Finger über ihre Lippen strich.

„Erzählen Sie mir was", forderte er und küsste sie.

Hermine spürte seine wilde Zunge in ihrem Mund. Was wollte er hören? Er wirkte so verstört und konnte das nicht ernst meinen. Oder etwa doch?

„Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie denken", hauchte er weiter.

Sie erstarrte. „Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht gelten lassen, Granger", sagte er streng und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals.

Sie schluckte schwer, als sie das Kribbeln auf ihrer weichen Haut spürte. „Sie wissen, was junge Frauen denken", flüsterte sie.

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?" Wieder küsste er sie auf den Hals, diesmal lang anhaltend.

„Weil sie dasselbe denken, wie junge Männer."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen an. „Danke, Granger. Sie wissen, dass ich aus diesem Alter raus bin." Er seufzte. „Sie schaffen mich."

„Oh, so war das nicht gemeint", antwortete sie schnell und zog ihn am Nacken zu sich. „Ich finde es sexy, dass Sie kein Teenager mehr sind, Professor."

Ein kaum merkliches, dafür aber selbstgefälliges Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und sie fuhr fort. „Sie wissen, wie stark Sie sind. Cormac hätte nie eine Chance gegen Sie gehabt."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Wenn das ein Kompliment sein sollte, haben Sie mich nicht überzeugt."

Sie nickte und versuchte erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. „Ich kann mir keinen jungen Zauberer vorstellen, der so mächtig ist, dass er es mit Ihnen und Ihrer Erfahrung aufnehmen könnte."

„Viel besser", sagte er zynisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor, das ist kein Spiel", gestand sie. „Ich meine jedes Wort ernst. Sie sind so … _anders_."

Er hob seine Braue und ließ ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zukommen. „Machen Sie es nicht kaputt, Granger", murmelte er warnend. „Sie wissen, dass das nicht real sein kann. Es ist ein Traum von etwas, das zu weit weg ist, um greifbar zu sein."

Hermine seufzte wehmütig. „Ja, Professor."

„Gutes Mädchen", hauchte er leise.

Sie fröstelte beim Klang seiner Stimme.

Er streckte die Hand aus, sein Umhang sauste durch die Luft und breitete sich über seinem Körper aus, sodass sie beide darunter lagen.

Seine Lippen pressten sich fest auf ihre, seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und ließ sich von ihr reizen.

Hermine hatte sich an die gegenseitigen Sticheleien gewöhnt, sie wusste dass es ein Spiel zwischen ihnen war, doch manchmal, in schwachen Momenten, wünschte sie sich, es würde mehr sein. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken an ihre Wünsche und Sehnsüchte. Er sollte ihr gehören. Er sollte sie wertschätzen und sie begehren. Und damit dachte sie nicht nur an ihren Körper.

Er küsste sie weiter, ließ seine Finger ihren Körper entlang bis zu ihrer Hose gleiten und öffnete sie.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er sie nach unten, öffnete seine eigene Hose und zog seinen harten Penis heraus.

Hermine schloss mit klopfendem Herzen die Augen und schon drang er in sie ein. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Nacken und stöhnte auf.

Er war stürmisch und voller Leidenschaft, doch sie fand langsam Gefallen daran, als er sich mit seinem Körper auf ihr und seinem Glied in ihr bewegte und so spielte sie ihm entgegen.

Tief in ihrem Inneren fühlte sie Lust aufkeimen und sog jede seiner Bewegungen in sich auf.

War es immer noch der Reiz des vermeintlich Verbotenen? Schließlich war sie immer noch seine Schülerin. Und das würde auch dieses seltsame Wochenende nicht ändern.

Sie wollte Antworten, konnte jedoch nicht klar denken, als sie ihn roch und ihn mit jeder Pore ihres Körpers fühlte.

Sein geräuschvoller Atem brachte die Erregung, die er verspürte, deutlich zum Ausdruck.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sie sich. „Professor", flüsterte sie leise und erstarrte.

„Nicht jetzt, Granger", stöhnte er und stieß fest zu.

Noch ehe sie irritiert protestieren konnte, steckte er seine Zunge in ihren Mund und Hermine rang nach Luft. „Der Kamin …"

„Was?" Er hielt inne und fuhr herum.

Wie sich herausstellte, keine Sekunde zu früh.


	17. Why?

Kapitel 17

Why?

Genau in diesem Moment tauchte McGonagall auf, umgeben von züngelnden, grünen Flammen.

„Severus!", rief sie erschüttert und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Was machst du da … und was machst du mit Miss Granger?"

Er schoss ihr einen tödlichen Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu. „Was denkst du, was ich mache?", schnappte er zurück, doch der Kamin flammte erneut auf und Albus Dumbledore höchst persönlich stieg aus der kalten Asche.

„Albus! Was zum Teufel soll das?"

Snape war außer sich. Hermine spürte, wie er sich in ihr zusammenzog und biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr infantiles Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Zum Glück lag er so auf ihr, dass sein Umhang alles verdeckte und nichts zu sehen war.

„Dies hier sind meine Privatgemächer", fauchte Snape weiter. „Ist es da zu viel verlangt, etwas Privatsphäre zu haben? Verschwinden Sie wieder, Albus, und nehmen Sie Minerva gleich mit!"

„Reiß dich zusammen, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore mit zittriger Stimme. Er hätte mit Sicherheit gelächelt, wäre er in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht so schockiert gewesen.

„Drehen Sie sich um. Das gilt für beide", sagte Snape spitz. „Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht aufstehen und Miss Granger hier zurücklassen, solange Sie uns dabei zusehen."

„Natürlich!", sagte McGonagall energisch und stupste Albus an, der sprachlos und bewegungsunfähig neben ihr stand.

Hermine ließ die beiden nicht aus den Augen, sie wusste, ganz gleich, was sie auch dachten, es war nicht das, was es wirklich war. Und das erleichterte sie.

Kaum hatten sich die Professoren umgedreht, saß Hermine auf dem Sofa und fingerte an ihrer Hose herum, während Snape sie und ihn selbst in seinen Umhang einwickelte.

„Umdrehen!", befahl er streng.

McGonagall und Dumbledore drehten vorsichtig die Köpfe zu ihnen. „Was für ein außerordentlich interessantes Bild Sie in diesem Umhang abgeben, Miss Granger", bemerkte der Schulleiter beiläufig.

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „_Was_", knurrte er, „wollen Sie?"

McGonagall räusperte sich. „Wir wollten sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Schließlich tragen Albus und ich die Verantwortung …"

„Die Verantwortung dafür, dass ich mit Miss Granger in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt bin?", fragte Snape höhnisch, ehe sie ausreden konnte.

_Oh nein!_

Hermine sackte tief in sich zusammen, als sie ahnte, wie wütend er wirklich war.

„Oder die Verantwortung dafür, dass ich auf direktem Weg zur Hölle fahren werde, weil ich mit ihr verheiratet bin?"

McGonagall sah ihn empört an. „Du bist wie immer nicht auf den Mund gefallen, Severus."

„In der Tat."

„Nun gut, da wir schon hier sind, werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen. Das Ministerium erwartet einen Bericht über …" sie stockte und suchte nach Worten, „… Beweise, die die Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage untermauern."

Hermine fiel das Kinn herunter. „Was meinen Sie damit Professor?" Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich nach dem unerwarteten Eindringen der Professoren in Snapes Gemächer etwas zu sagen getraute.

McGonagall sah sie mitleidig an. „Ich bedaure es sehr, aber wir müssen dem Ministerium Bericht erstatten, ob Sie tatsächlich wie Eheleute leben, oder nur so tun."

„Verdammt!", knurrte Snape.

„Aber das ist ungeheuerlich!", rief Hermine.

McGonagall nickte. „Doch wie ich sehe, haben Sie nichts zu befürchten, Miss Granger. Sie haben Severus … Sie haben alles im Griff."

„Ich weigere mich, dem Ministerium Auskunft über mein Privatleben zu geben!", schnappte Snape. „Ist es nicht genug, dass mir der Dunkle Lord im Nacken sitzt? Soll ich jetzt auch noch zur Belustigung der Allgemeinheit werden?"

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Beruhige dich, Severus. Ihr seid mit Sicherheit nicht die Einzigen, die darüber empört sind."

„_Empört_?", fragte er belustigt. „Das trifft es bei Weitem nicht!"

Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sie wollte verhindern, dass er mit seiner Wut nur noch alles schlimmer machte.

Doch seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Nicht jetzt, Granger, ich bin gerade so schön in Fahrt."

„Aber Professor …"

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Mund, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ich bin Lehrer an dieser Schule, Albus", fuhr er fort.

McGonagall und Dumbledore wechselten verschworene Blicke, als sie sahen, wie Hermine verzweifelt versuchte, etwas zum Besten zu geben - vergeblich.

„Was glauben Sie, wird passieren, wenn sich herum spricht, dass ich …", da war es wieder, dieses Wort, das ihm im Hals steckte und das er so schwer aussprechen konnte.

Hermine stockte der Atem.

„… Sex mit Miss Granger habe?"

McGonagall war nahe der Ohnmacht und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Severus! Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst!"

Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, ich weiß, es ist schockierend, Minerva. Aber so ist es. Und du konntest dich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen."

„Ich dachte, das war … ein Scherz!", stammelte sie unbeholfen. Dumbledore legte seinen Arm um sie, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu Boden sank.

_Da haben wir den Salat!_

Hermine hätte sich am liebsten im Sofa verkrochen.

Die beiden Professoren waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu beruhigen und sie versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, sich von Snapes Hand zu befreien, die er ihr aufs Gesicht presste. Endlich biss sie ihm in den Finger. Mit Erfolg.

Er zog die Hand von ihrem Mund zurück und starrte sie an. „Darüber reden wir später, Granger." Blut schoss aus der frischen Wunde.

McGonagall stand endlich wieder aufrecht und Snape erhob sich vom Sofa.

Hermine wickelte seinen Umhang fest um ihren Körper und starrte ihm nach. Seine aufrechte schwarze Gestalt schwebte anmutig durch den Raum und blieb vor den beiden Eindringlingen stehen.

„Ein Scherz?", fragte er McGonagall mit seidenweicher Stimme. „_Ich_?" Er machte eine Pause und ließ das Gesagte sacken. „Minerva, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen.

„Ich … ich dachte, du … küsst sie …", winselte die Lehrerin. „Aber du warst … mit deinem … _in_ ihr?" Ihre Augen sahen aus, als würden sie ihr jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen. Ihre Hände zitterten. „Severus! Du schläfst … mit deiner Schülerin? Wie tief bist du nur gesunken!"

_Oh mein Gott! _

Hermine schluckte sprachlos.

„Fuck!", knurrte Snape, der plötzlich ein verzerrtes Gesicht zeigte. Egal wie er es auch drehen und wenden wollte, es war die Wahrheit. Ganz gleich, ob sie nun seine Frau war, oder nicht.

Was hatte er nur getan? Die Realität schlug auf ihn ein wie eine Bombe. Warum musste erst McGonagall kommen um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er Hermine Grangers Professor war?

„In der Tat", murmelte Dumbledore, „in der Tat."

Hermine war knallrot angelaufen und wickelte sich noch fester in Snapes Umhang.

„Severus", fuhr Dumbledore mit bleichem Gesicht fort. „Du? Ausgerechnet du?" Er klang maßlos enttäuscht.

„Ist die Vorstellung, dass ein Mann meines Alters Sex hat, so abwegig?", fragte Snape zu seiner Verteidigung. Er wollte sein Gesicht wahren, doch seine sonst so starke Stimme schwankte. „Ich bin nicht _so_ alt!"

„Er ist in außerordentlich guter körperlicher Verfassung, kann ich Ihnen versichern", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Danke, Miss Granger", knurrte er in ihre Richtung. Sie lächelte zaghaft. Doch seine Augen trafen sie mit voller Härte und sie senkte den Blick. „Sie sollten besser den Mund halten. Schließlich waren Sie es, die mich verführt hat."

„Professor … Was? … Wie können Sie es wagen …", stammelte sie betroffen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Er hatte in weniger als einer Sekunde den Raum durchquert, baute sich vor ihr auf und starrte auf sie herunter. „Sie haben mich mit Ihren großen, braunen Rehaugen angesehen und mich dazu verleitet, Ihren schönen Worten zu glauben", spuckte er.

Obwohl Hermine die warmen Flüssigkeitstropfen aus seiner Mundhöhle auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, war seine Stimme kalt wie Eis. Sie fröstelte und fühlte sich unfähig zu antworten. Stattdessen stand sie einfach nur da und sah in sein hasserfülltes Gesicht, das nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Plötzlich wirkte er so fremd und unnahbar, dass es unmöglich schien, dass er es war, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen", bemerkte Dumbledore mit schwerer Stimme und schob McGonagall in Richtung Kamin. „Es ist tatsächlich geschehen und wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, was wir dem Ministerium mitteilen, um größtmöglichen Schaden für die Schule zu vermeiden."

Endlich fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder. „Und was ist mit mir?", fragte sie verzweifelt. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen überströmt. „Muss ich denn weiterhin mit dieser halbtoten, schwarzen Fledermaus in den Kerkern leben?"

Snape knurrte aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle und sie erzitterte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich fürchte ja, Miss Granger. Aber es wird einfacher werden, glauben Sie mir." Er lächelte gequält, bevor er nach McGonagall in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

xxx

_Sie haben mich allein gelassen._

Es war alles, woran sie denken konnte, als sie den verlassenen Kamin anstarrte.

_Sie haben mich allein gelassen._

_Mit ihm._

Hermine atmete ein und ging mit zittrigen Beinen zum Bett hinüber. Sie brachte es nicht fertig, Snape ins Gesicht zu sehen und es war ihr gleichgültig, dass er zu seinem verdammten Sessel hinüber ging und sein verdammtes Glas in die verdammte Hand nahm.

Es genügte ihr, es aus ihren verheulten Augenwinkeln zu sehen, während sie sich am Kopfende des Bettes hin hockte und mit angezogenen Knien ins Leere starrte.

Er sollte zur Hölle fahren, genauso wie er es prophezeit hatte.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er immer noch derselbe Mann war. Der Mann, der sie mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt hatte, der Mann, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte. Der Mann, der sie wahnsinnig machte, ganz gleich, ob er bei ihr war, oder plötzlich verschwunden.

Unbändige Wut keimte in ihr auf. Sie würde ihn höchst persönlich in die Hölle befördern!

Und trotzdem wollte sie Antworten. Antworten, die nur er ihr geben konnte.

xxx

Sie stieg aus dem Bett und stapfte wild entschlossen zu ihm, wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht und starrte ihn an.

„WARUM?", fragte sie fordernd.

Er hob den Kopf und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, das Gesicht unleserlich, das Weinglas auf der Armlehne des Sessels abgestellt und antwortete nicht.

„Sie wissen nicht was ich fühle, Professor. Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, in diesem Körper gefangen zu sein, mit Ihnen hier in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Selbst dann, wenn Sie gegen meinen Willen in meinen Kopf eindringen würden, hätten Sie keine Ahnung davon, was ich durchmache. Es verletzt mich, wenn Sie mich so verachten. Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde, als Sie zugestimmt haben, mich zu heiraten. Aber ich habe es versucht. Ich bin auf Sie zugegangen und habe versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen. Auch dann, wenn ich versagt habe, wenn ich Fehler gemacht habe, habe ich es wenigstens versucht. Ich habe mich nicht in diesen verdammten Sessel gehockt und mir den Verstand mit Alkohol benebelt. Ich habe es versucht und ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht, ich bin jetzt Ihre Frau und ich verdiene Antworten von Ihnen." Sie holte Luft.

Er reagierte immer noch nicht.

„WARUM?", fragte sie noch einmal.

Er schwieg.

Ihr Arm schnellte nach vorne und ihre Hand traf ihn so blitzschnell auf der Wange, dass er keine Zeit fand, etwas zu unternehmen. Zumindest nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, als ihn ihr Schlag traf, nur eine leichte Farbveränderung.

Sein Blick war immer noch auf ihre Augen gerichtet.

„Sie sind ein Monster, Snape. Haben Sie denn keine Gefühle? Wissen Sie denn nicht, was es bedeutet, zu fühlen? Haben Sie überhaupt jemals _irgendetwas_ gefühlt?"

Hermine brach vor ihm auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie sackte auf die Knie und heulte los.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Granger", antwortete er endlich. Seine Stimme wie immer leise und eindringlich.

Sie sah ihn mit ihrem gequälten Ausdruck an, ihr Körper zitterte. „WARUM?"

Er schluckte. Es war die erste Regung, die er überhaupt zeigte. „Weil es Sie verwundbar machen würde."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Kinn sackte kraftlos nach unten. „WARUM?"

„Weil Lucius Recht hatte."

„WARUM?"

„Weil Sie in Gefahr sind."

„Ist das alles?"

„Weil ich nicht versagen darf." Seine Stimme schien noch leiser zu werden, dafür umso eindringlicher.

„Das genügt mir nicht, Professor", sagte sie, verzweifelt und bereit, alles zu tun.

„Weil alles von unserem Handeln abhängt."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht!"

„Weil sich alles zu wiederholen scheint."

„Sagen Sie es mir endlich!"

„Weil ich diese Fehler gemacht habe und nicht Sie, Granger."

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht! HÖREN SIE?" Jetzt schrie sie. „Ich werde das nicht gelten lassen, Professor Severus Snape! Es ist mir gleichgültig, was Sie an dieser Schule darstellen! Ich bin Ihre Frau. Sagen Sie mir WARUM!"

Seine Augen blitzten auf, als sie seinen Namen sagte. Er war sprachlos und das kam niemals vor.

Sie rappelte sich auf - mühevoll - und stellte sich vor ihn. Ihre Beine wankten immer noch und ihre Hände, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte, zitterten.

„WARUM?"

Sein Kiefer bebte. „Weil ich Sie nicht verlieren darf." Seine Stimme brach. Mehr als einmal, nach jedem einzelnen Wort, so wie es schien.

Sie atmete auf, als würde sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Luft holen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ihr Herz pochte.

„Was?", flüsterte sie leise, so leise, dass er es von ihren Lippen ablesen musste, um zu verstehen.

Er schluckte. „Ich darf Sie nicht verlieren", sagte er erneut und senkte den Blick.

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Langsam aber sicher segelte sie auf den Boden zu. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwach wie noch nie.

Sie fühlte ihren Lebenswillen dahin schwinden. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn er jetzt in ihren Kopf eindringen würde, könnte er ihr ganzes Leben binnen Sekundenbruchteilen darin ablesen.

Sie fühlte.

Für ihn.

Sie empfand Schmerz. Schmerz über das, was sie in den Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts erdulden musste. Schmerz über ihre eigene Dummheit und Naivität. Vor allem aber Schmerz über seine Worte.

Sie sah den Boden in greifbare Nähe auf sich zu rauschen. Doch sie kam nie dort an.

Rote Flüssigkeit, zersplittertes Glas.

Sie riss die Augen auf. Das Leben kehrte in sie zurück. Der Schmerz, die Wut, die der Trauer wich.

Sie spürte seine Hände und obwohl sie zitterten, fing er sie damit auf und zog sie zu sich auf den Sessel, bis sie auf seinem Schoß eingerollt lag.

Sie schloss die Augen und weinte.


	18. Sensual pleasure

Kapitel 18

Sensual pleasure

Er hielt sie fest an seinem Körper und sie schmiegte sich in die warme Mulde an seiner Schulter. Ihre warmen Tränen versickerten in der vertrauten schwarzen Kleidung. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und seinen Atem tief ein- und ausströmen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Sein markanter Duft, den sie in sich aufnahm, die Nähe seines Körpers und die Kraft, die er ausstrahlte, spendeten ihr Trost.

Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, bis sie endlich aufhörte zu weinen und das Zittern nachließ.

Er hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Haupt. Alles um sie herum war plötzlich friedlich.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht schlagen", sagte sie auf einmal, ihre Stimme war schwach und leise. „Es tut mir leid."

Er öffnete die Augen und presste sie an sich. Dann hob er den Kopf und schob mit der Hand ihr Kinn nach oben, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah. Jene Augen, die mit einem Mal so vertraut auf sie wirkten.

„Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt …", gab er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme von sich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und fuhr fort. „Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, Granger. Oder mit ihr zusammen zu leben."

Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter, als sie seine Stimme hörte, die so verändert wirkte.

„Ich hatte ein einsames und zurückgezogenes Leben. Verstehen Sie mich?"

Sie nickte, tief betroffen von seiner Ehrlichkeit.

„Sie werden mich nie wieder schlagen, Granger." Es waren wie immer eindringliche, leise Worte.

Sie nickte. „Ja, Professor."

Er schlang erneut fest die Arme um sie, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sanft und zart, wie noch nie zuvor. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Körper in seinen Armen weich wurde und öffnete die Lippen.

Seine Zunge fuhr in ihren Mund und suchte ihre. Sie trafen sich und es war, als würde ein Blitz durch beide Körper fahren, der sie miteinander verband. Sie hielten einen Moment inne, ehe sie zugleich das Spiel ihrer Zungen fortsetzten. Innig und zärtlich und bald schon leidenschaftlich und wild.

Er hob eine Hand, umschloss mit seinen langen Fingern ihren Hinterkopf und drückte sie an sich, während seine Zunge weiter um ihre kreiste. Sie stöhnte in seinem Mund auf, ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn und sie strich mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare, klammerte sich genüsslich an seinem Nacken fest.

Sie waren Gefangene ihrer Emotionen. Jede noch so bedeutende Berührung wirkte sinnlich und erotisch.

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern unter ihren Sweater und streifte ihn ihr über den Kopf, fast schon ungeduldig.

Er sah ihre Brüste und nahm einen harten Nippel zwischen seine Lippen, bis sie laut aufstöhnte, dann küsste er sie auf den Hals und hielt sie wieder fest in seinen Armen, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen. Es war, als wäre das Eis in ihm geschmolzen. Er war voller Leidenschaft, doch es war anders, als zuvor. Er wollte, dass sie ihn spürte. Innig und mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um sie und er stand mit ihr in seinen Armen auf.

Vorsichtig trug er sie zum Bett hinüber und legte sie darauf ab.

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er befreite sie von ihrer Kleidung, bis sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm auf dem Bett ausgestreckt war. Sein Körper war machtlos gegen den Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Hermine konnte die feste Wölbung in seiner Hose deutlich sehen und obwohl sie nackt war, verspürte sie keine Scheu mehr vor ihm. Die Lust in ihr war geweckt.

Sie sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht, seine eng zugeknöpfte Kleidung, seinen harten Penis, der gegen die Hose drückte. Er sah so wunderschön aus. So stark und vollkommen, wie ein Mann es nur sein konnte. Sie fühlte die Wärme und Feuchtigkeit ihrer Körpermitte und wollte ihn spüren.

Snape stand vor ihr, mit seiner aufrechten Erregung, die durch seinen ganzen Körper floss und begann damit, sich auszuziehen. Langsam. Knopf für Knopf löste er sein enges Gewand und legte alles ordentlich beiseite. Es hatte etwas Sinnliches an sich, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich Schicht für Schicht von seinen Hüllen befreite, bis er schließlich nackt vor ihr stand.

Hermine bebte vor Aufregung, als sie ihn ohne seine gewohnten schwarzen Gewänder sah. Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm stach deutlich hervor. Ebenso wie seine Narben. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, woher die Narben stammen konnten, er war ein Todesser und Spion, ein Kämpfer, ein Krieger.

Die schneeweiße Haut seines schlanken Körpers glänzte im Licht. Und seine langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm mit einem Ausdruck der Verwegenheit ins Gesicht.

Langsam stand sie auf und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander, sie zitterte.

_So wunderschön._

Warum war ihr das nicht schon zuvor aufgefallen? Es war nicht so, dass er in seinen schwarzen Gewändern nicht anziehend gewirkt hätte, im Gegenteil! Dennoch war sie verwundert darüber, dass er seine Schönheit regelrecht unter seiner Kleidung versteckte.

Sie war verunsichert, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn zu berühren. Doch ihre Neugierde siegte bei seinem Anblick und ihre Hände begannen damit, jeden Zentimeter seines nackten Oberkörpers mit den Fingerspitzen abzutasten.

Er erzitterte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung und legte schließlich, als er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, den Kopf in den Nacken, während sie ihre Erkundungstour in Richtung seiner Körpermitte fortführte. Er stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Finger um sein Glied legten und es streichelten.

Dann zog er sie zu sich und sie spürte die Härte seines Unterleibs gegen ihren Körper drücken. Seine warme glatte Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, kam ihr wie ein Traum vor.

Sie liebkoste seine Brust mit zärtlichen Küssen, rutschte tiefer und sank vor ihm auf die Knie. Ihre Zunge umkreiste zuerst seine schwarzen Schamhaare, dann seine Eichel. Er stöhnte auf, nahm sie bei den Schultern und ging vollkommen unerwartet vor ihr in die Knie.

„Miss Granger", flüsterte er leise, „Sie wissen, was geschehen wird, wenn Sie das tun."

Seine Augen waren voller Sehnsucht und Begierde. Es fiel ihm außerordentlich schwer, sie zu unterbrechen. Dennoch tat er es.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Freude bereiten, Professor", hauchte sie zurück.

Er schluckte, buchstäblich mit wässrigem Mund. „Nein, Granger, Sie haben bereits genug getan. Sie waren für mich da, als ich zu betrunken war, um Ihnen ein Ehemann zu sein. Sie sind auf mich zugegangen. Immer wieder, während ich Sie von mir gewiesen habe. Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht das, wie es sein sollte. Das ist nicht das, was Sie tun sollten."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Aber sie wusste, was sie _wollte_. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Sie schnappte seine Hand, kroch rückwärts bis auf die Mitte des Bettes und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich.

Er beugte sich über sie und legte sich mit seinem Körper auf sie. Seine Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und Hermine strich sie sanft beiseite, bis sie tief in seine unergründlichen Augen sehen konnte.

„Berühren Sie mich", sagte sie sanft und auffordernd zugleich.

Er ließ seine Finger über ihren Körper gleiten, bis hin zu ihrer warmen, feuchten Mitte. Seine Zunge folgte ihm und hinterließ Spuren auf ihrer Haut. Hermine stöhnte vollkommen überwältigt auf, als er sie mit seinem Mund liebkoste.

„Professor", murmelte sie flehend, „bitte …"

Er hörte nicht auf, sie zu reizen, bis sie sich ihm vollends hingab, was seine Erregung nur noch steigerte. Ihr Körper bebte, als sie von den Wellen der Lust überrascht wurde. Es war ihm ein Vergnügen, sie so zu sehen.

Er legte sich auf sie und strich ihr mit dem Daumen das unordentliche Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Während er sie betrachtete, ergriff Wehmut von ihm Besitz, was ihr nicht entging. Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

„Erobern Sie mich, Professor", forderte sie ihn leise flüsternd auf. „Worauf warten Sie?"

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Viele kleine Küsse auf ihrer Haut ließen sie schaudern.

„Kommen Sie zu mir", hauchte sie. „Bitte."

Er schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Die Erregung seines Körpers ebbte mit jeder Sekunde ab. „Ich habe Ihnen weh getan, Granger", stellte er bitter fest.

Sie starrte ihn an, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er sagen wollte. „Nein! Es war meine Entscheidung, Professor." Entsetzen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, dass er es wagte, überhaupt so etwas zu denken.

Er öffnete beschämt die Augen, den Blick auf ihren Hals gesenkt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen."

Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Er wirkte erschüttert.

„Ich habe es so gewollt."

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Ich hätte damit warten sollen", knurrte er zu sich selbst.

„Nein. Es war richtig so. Wir mussten beide diese Erfahrungen machen. Sie und ich, jeder auf seine Weise."

„Sie sind kein Todesser, Granger", sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Und ich bin nicht Voldemort. Sie müssen mir nichts beweisen."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Das weiß ich. Trotzdem bin ich froh, dass es so geschehen ist. Ich weiß, Sie werden großartig sein, weil Sie es bereits waren. In mir. In meinem Körper. Und es gibt keine Sekunde, dich ich daran bereue."

Er schnaubte. „Sie waren eine Jungfrau, Miss Granger. Und ich habe mich einfach auf Sie gestürzt. Ich wusste Ihr Geschenk nicht zu schätzen."

„Ich habe Sie verführt, schon vergessen?", fragte sie mit einem schuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie wollte ihn küssen, doch er wirkte zu aufgewühlt. Seine Gedanken waren ehrenvoll und selbstlos und sie war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie es waren, Professor", sagte sie ernst. „Und darum will ich Sie spüren. Sie allein sollen der Mann sein, der mich besitzt."

Sie ließ ihre Finger über seinen Rücken gleiten und versetzte ihm dabei eine Gänsehaut, dann reckte sie ihren Hals und küsste ihn.

„Nur Sie allein, Professor."

Er schluckte hart, doch die Erregung kehrte in ihn zurück, als er ihre Worte und ihre Stimme hörte.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihren Körper fühlen", hauchte sie.

Er zitterte, lehnte sein Gewicht auf seine Unterarme, die neben ihrem Kopf auf das Bett gepresst waren und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, während seine Finger mit ihren Haaren spielten. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und er spürte, wie sie die Hand um seinen Penis legte und ihn streichelte.

Genüsslich stöhnte er in ihrem Mund auf und ließ zu, dass sie seine Erregung zu ihrem Unterleib führte. Dann tauchte er ein in die Wärme ihres Körpers. Er bäumte sich auf und stöhnte, er fühlte, dass sie ihn willkommen hieß, mit all den Säften, die aus ihrem Inneren strömten, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern.

Er bewegte sich. Langsam und tief, voller Bewusstsein für das Unbekannte. Es war keine Gewalt zu spüren, es war Sinnlichkeit, die seine Erregung mehr und mehr steigerte, bis er dachte, es würde nicht weiter gehen. Doch als er spürte, wie sie sich mit ihren Bewegungen ihm näherte, begriff er endlich den Unterschied zwischen dem, wie es war, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte, und dem, wie es jetzt war.

Er hatte weit mehr als nur ihren Körper erobert.

Sie bewegten sich weiter, ließen sich von ihren Gefühlen leiten, bis sie vom Schweiß durchnässt und völlig erschöpft in die Tiefen der menschlichen Empfindungen eindrangen und gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichten.


	19. Das magische Tattoo

Kapitel 19

Das magische Tattoo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Snape verschwunden.

Sie streckte sich, sog ein letztes Mal den Geruch ein, der auf seinem Kissen lag und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad.

Es duftete verführerisch nach Seife und Rasierwasser, ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Professor schon vor ihr hier gewesen war.

Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und machte sich frisch. Es war Montag und das bedeutete, dass das wohl merkwürdigste Wochenende ihres Lebens vorüber war. Es bedeutete aber auch, dass sie das Kerkerzimmer wieder verlassen durfte und die Schulbank drücken musste.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie daran dachte, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sie Harry und Ron über den Weg laufen würde. Hoffentlich hatte Ginny die beiden Jungen im Griff.

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihre weiblichen Kurven. Sie fühlte sich fraulich und gut, kein Wunder nach den gestrigen Ereignissen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Erst, als sie sich herumdrehte und ihren nackten Hintern begutachtete, wurde sie von ihrer rosaroten Wolke heruntergerissen. Sie schauderte. Auf ihrer linken Pobacke war eine Schrift zu sehen, die sehr an eine Tätowierung erinnerte. Sie trat näher an den Spiegel und traute ihren Augen kaum.

_Tränkebrauen gegangen._

„Tränkebrauen gegangen?", rief sie erstaunt aus. „Was zur …"

Sie lief rot an und warf sich in ihre Klamotten. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Schultasche und sauste nach nebenan, in Snapes Klassenzimmer. Sie stieß die Tür auf, vollkommen außer Atem.

„Granger", bemerkte Snape mit tiefer, ruhiger Stimme, fast so, als hätte er mit ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet. „Suchen Sie mich?"

Er stand über einem großen dampfenden Kessel und hielt begutachtend die Nase hinein.

„Es ist gefährlich, was Sie da tun", schnappte sie zurück.

Er verzog abwertend das Gesicht. „Nicht wenn ich es tue."

Erst jetzt löste er sich von der Faszination des Kessels los, drehte sich zu ihr um und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor dem Körper.

„Ich wette, so schnell wie an diesem Morgen waren Sie noch nie angezogen." Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen.

Sie warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ist es eine Tätowierung? Wenn ja, dann möchte ich wissen, wie Sie dazu kommen, mir ohne meine Erlaubnis eine Tätowierung auf den Hintern zu brennen!" Er grinste, was sie nur noch wütender machte. „Das ist nicht komisch! Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Womit?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Das wissen Sie genau!"

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht", bemerkte er beiläufig.

Wenn sein Grinsen je verschlagen gewesen war, war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem, wie es jetzt war. Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Ach das meinen Sie ..."

„Natürlich meine ich _das_, oder gibt es noch mehr davon?"

Sie klang verunsichert und hätte sich am liebsten noch einmal im Spiegel betrachtet, nur um sicherzugehen, dass es keine weiteren Tätowierungen auf ihrem Körper gab, von denen sie nichts wusste.

„Es ist Magie", verkündete er knapp und richtete sich stolz auf.

„Was genau soll das heißen? Und wieso befindet sich diese _Magie_ ausgerechnet auf meinem Po?"

„Berechtigte Frage", sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er langsam näher schwebte.

Hermine wurde schwach, als er sie so anblickte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

„Erstens, es ist eine Tätowierung", begann er mit bemerkenswert eindrucksvoller Stimme. „Und wie ich schon sagte, sie ist magisch. Zweitens. Wer, Miss Granger, sollte diese Stelle noch zu Gesicht bekommen, außer Ihrem Ehemann?" Sie war definitiv sprachlos. „Sie haben mir kürzlich vorgeworfen, dass ich Ihnen keine Nachricht hinterlassen habe, also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, Ihnen eine magische Nachricht zu übermitteln, die sich ganz meinen Bedürfnissen anpasst."

Endlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. „Ihren _Bedürfnissen_? Sind Sie noch bei Trost?" Eigentlich verstand sie kein Wort von dem, was er gesagt hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, ihn anzusehen, während er ihr diesen Vortrag hielt.

Er hob eine Augenbraue an. „Nichts weiter, Granger?" Irgendwie wirkte er enttäuscht über den kurzen Wortwechsel.

Sie räusperte sich. „Ich bin noch am überlegen, Professor."

„Das kann dauern …", murmelte er und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Kessel zuwenden, doch sie protestierte heftig.

„Sie können nicht einfach ohne mein Wissen, geschweige denn, ohne meine Zustimmung, meinen Hintern tätowieren! Das ist wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit."

Er grinste. „Zu spät, Granger."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, das letzte Wort ist dazu noch nicht gesprochen."

„In der Tat, Miss!" Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Wenn Sie es sagen …"

„Gut. Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam frühstücken gehen. Kommen Sie mit? Und sagen Sie ja nicht, Sie hätten keinen Hunger. Sie sind mir was schuldig!"

Er zog seine Brauen zusammen und überlegte. „Meinetwegen. Dieser Trank kommt auch eine Weile ohne mich aus."

Sie atmete erfreut auf und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Dann nichts wie los, ich habe einen Bärenhunger."

Er rollte mit den Augen, entzog ihr seinen Arm und scheuchte sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Warum kann ich mich nicht bei Ihnen einhaken?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Weil es sich nicht gehört, Granger. Ich bin immer noch Ihr Professor."

„Dann darf ich das wohl auch nicht tun", bemerkte sie und sprang mit einem Satz vor ihn, sodass sie ihm den Weg blockierte.

Er schreckte zurück und sah ihr streng in die Augen. „Gehen Sie aus dem Weg, Granger", knurrte er, „oder ich schwöre, ich hexe Sie weg."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff mit ihren Fingern zwischen seine Beine. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf und schluckte. Sie drückte ihre Hand zu, bis sie seine Männlichkeit fest umschlossen hatte. Sofort spürte sie die Erregung, die durch seinen Penis jagte.

„Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun", hauchte sie leise.

„Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort oder der richtige Zeitpunkt für Ihre Spielchen, Miss Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Sein Körper verriet ihr aber etwas anderes.

Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an und streckte sich zu ihm empor, ohne ihre Hand von ihm zu nehmen. „Ich denke, Sie mögen das", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Ihre Finger begannen damit, sich zu bewegen, ihn zu streicheln. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und er stöhnte leise auf. „Schlafen Sie mit mir, Professor", flüsterte sie weiter.

Sofort riss er die Augen wieder auf und fixierte sie mit abwägendem Blick. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Granger."

„Kommen Sie schon", lockte sie und hörte nicht auf, ihn zu streicheln.

„Es reicht!", dröhnte er plötzlich. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihr Handgelenk und bewegten ihren Arm von seinem steifen Penis weg. „Ich sagte bereits, dass es unangemessen ist, so etwas zu tun. Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden."

Sie seufzte. „Ganz der Professor." Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Ich bin neugierig. Sagen Sie, hat schon mal jemand so was gemacht?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, Granger", knurrte er zurück.

Ehe sie antworten konnte, verdrehte er ihr den Arm und führte ihn hinter ihren Rücken. Dann presste er seinen Körper fest an ihren, bis sie außerstande war, sich zu bewegen, und schob sie energisch in Richtung Wand.

Hermine spürte die kalte Mauer an ihrem Rücken, während sich sein hartes Glied fordernd von der anderen Seite gegen ihren Körper presste.

„Was ist?", fragte er durch seine Zähne hindurch. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten sie an. „Hat es Ihnen jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Sie leckte sich die Lippen und stöhnte, als er mit seinem Unterleib gegen ihren stieß. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen harten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Kommen Sie schon, Granger, ich warte!" Erneut küsste er sie, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb. Erst dann zog er sich zurück. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. „Ich kann Dinge mit Ihnen tun, die Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können", presste er atemlos hervor.

Sie nickte benommen. „Davon bin ich überzeugt …"

„Nicht genug", bellte er zurück und leckte ihr mit seiner Zunge über den Hals.

Sie schauderte. Das Feuer in seinen Augen jagte ihr Angst ein.

„Ich will Ihnen jedes Wort glauben", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Schließlich sind Sie mein Professor." Ihr Blick war ernst und eindringlich. Und noch immer konnte sie die Erregung spüren, die in ihm steckte, was sie deutlich verwirrte.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, dann ließ er sie los. Sie streckte vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm zärtlich auf die Wange, dann küsste sie ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Lippen prallten heftig aufeinander, sie griff in seinen Nacken und drückte ihn fest an sich, während sie mit seinen Haaren spielte.

„Sie sind mein Professor", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Zunge kreiste in seinem Mund und ihre Finger fuhren an seinem Hals entlang, über seine Brust, bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch und zwischen seine Beine.

Er stöhnte auf. „Granger!"

Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Professor?"

„Das können Sie nicht tun. Nicht hier! Und überhaupt …"

Sie streichelte ihn, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten und küsste ihn, um ihn am sprechen zu hindern. „Aber Sie sind auch mein Mann", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Und ich will Sie jetzt spüren."

Er löste sich energisch von ihr los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Werden Sie ernst!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Gang. „Es könnte jederzeit ein Schüler um die Ecke rennen und …"

„Was und?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Und sehen, wie ich es mit meinem Mann treibe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen. „Nein! Jeder könnten sehen, wie Sie es in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihrem Professor treiben." Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, was das für ein Bild auf die Schule wirft? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mich das Ministerium hinaus werfen könnte, wenn so etwas an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt."

„Oh." Endlich ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Ja, _oh_. Warum tun Sie immer wieder Dinge, die derart fehl am Platz sind? Das ist kein Spiel. Nicht hier in der Schule."

Sie nickte betroffen. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Professor", sagte sie kleinlaut und trottete mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm her.

Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was geschehen würde, wenn er seinen Posten in Hogwarts verlieren würde. Doch er war eindeutig im Recht, denn wenn das Ministerium die Finger im Spiel hatte, konnte nicht einmal mehr Dumbledore etwas dagegen unternehmen. Die Tatsache, dass sie mit ihrem Professor verheiratet war, war das beste Beispiel dafür.

Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. „Sie haben meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", stellte sie fest.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Welche Frage?"

„Ob Ihnen schon mal jemand an den Penis gefasst hat", sagte sie todernst.

Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. „Sie sind unverbesserlich, Granger. Aber wenn Sie mir versichern, dass Sie dann endlich still sind, werde ich dieses eine Mal diese außerordentlich dreiste Frage beantworten."

Sie lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. „Einverstanden."

Er seufzte tief. „Ja, Miss Granger, es gab da so einen Zwischenfall in meinem Klassenzimmer."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ein verschütteter Liebestrank hat irrtümlicher Weise die Gefühle einer Schülerin in Wallung gebracht und … ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Ihnen das erzähle!" Er sah schockiert aus, was so gar nicht in das Bild passte, das sie sonst von ihm hatte.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann werden Sie endlich erwachsen, Granger?"

Hermine reagierte nicht darauf. „Sie hat Ihnen also an die Eier gefasst?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen … ja."

„Sehen Sie", sagte sie stolz, „war doch gar nicht so schwer. Sie werden schon noch locker, Professor."

„Danke, Granger, was für ein außerordentlich bewundernswertes Kompliment das doch war."

„Gern geschehen." Sie lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein und setzte gemeinsam mit ihrem Professor den Weg fort.


	20. Grenzwertig

Kapitel 20

Grenzwertig

Sie gingen nebeneinander in die große Halle und Hermine sah Harry, Ron und Ginny am Tisch der Griffindors sitzen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihr klar wurde, wie wenig Zeit sie seit Schulbeginn mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte sie und grinste verlegen, „ich hab da noch was zu erledigen. Es wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen."

Ein tiefes Grollen drang aus seinem Inneren hervor, doch er ließ sie gewähren und schwebte weiter zum Tisch der Lehrer, während sie sich zu ihren Freunden gesellte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dich gehen lässt", bemerkte Ron spöttisch und ließ Snapes Rücken nicht aus den Augen. „Du stehst ziemlich unter seiner Fuchtel, oder?"

Hermine setzte sich mit gemischten Gefühlen zwischen die Jungs. „Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass wir unter Arrest standen. Das habe ich mir durch mein Verhalten ganz alleine eingebrockt."

„Du nimmst ihn auch noch in Schutz?", fragte Ron ungläubig, doch Hermine ignorierte ihn.

„Du siehst verändert aus", sagte Harry, als er sie genauer musterte.

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. „Tatsächlich? Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen …"

Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saß, schüttelte warnend den Kopf, um anzudeuten, dass sie vorsichtig damit sein sollte, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, die nichts mit mir oder dem Professor zu tun haben?"

Harry rückte näher. „Dumbledore ist auf der Jagd nach Horkruxen, um damit Voldemort zu zerstören", flüsterte er leise. Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Bestimmt hast du darüber schon mal was gelesen."

Sie nickte. Natürlich hatte sie das, obwohl sie zugeben musste, ihre Bücher und die Bibliothek in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt zu haben. Wie alles andere auch.

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, oder?"

„Es ist vielleicht der einzige Weg, um Voldemort für immer zu zerstören."

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er Erfolg hat ..."

Ihre Worte gingen ungehört unter und Hermine konnte sich schon denken, was jetzt wieder interessanter war, als Harrys Nachricht.

„Schaut ihn euch an", fauchte Ron wütend. „Er wirkt irgendwie eingebildet. Findet ihr nicht? Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mit _dem_ verheiratet bist, Mione!"

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und schauderte, als sie Snapes dunkle Gestalt am Lehrertisch sah. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, seit sie ihn aus dieser Perspektive und von diesem Tisch aus beobachtet hatte.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Ron", schnauzte sie ihn an.

Ron machte ein mürrisches Gesicht. „Aber er ist Snape. Und wir hassen Snape."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Und er ist mein Mann", sagte sie zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Das klingt immer noch schauderhaft", bemerkte Ron weiter.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Lass das, Ron! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer für Hermine."

„Findet euch damit ab", warnte Hermine. „Mir zuliebe." Sie warf einen mahnenden Blick in die verblüffte Runde. Nur Ginny schien sie zu verstehen und Hermine war ihr dankbar dafür. „Ob es euch passt, oder nicht, ich bin mit ihm verheiratet und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass auch nur einer von euch in meiner Gegenwart so über ihn redet."

„Du magst ihn doch nicht etwa?", fragte Ron angewidert.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin gerade dabei, es herauszufinden." Sie lächelte Ginny zu. „Gin, wir sehen uns. Und der Rest von euch überlegt sich besser, ob er mein neues Leben akzeptiert oder nicht. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich bin zum Frühstück verabredet. Mit meinem Mann." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu.

Snape stand auf und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht, als sie sich zu ihm gesellte. „Miss Granger", sagte er steif.

Sie lächelte zufrieden zurück. „Danke, Professor."

McGonagall warf dem ungewöhnlichen Paar einen skeptischen Blick zu, fast so, als würde sie dem plötzlichen Frieden nicht trauen.

„Schmeckt Ihnen Ihr Tee nicht?", fragte Hermine spitz.

Die Lehrerin rümpfte die Nase. „Er ist vorzüglich, Miss Granger."

„Das ist wunderbar. Können Sie mir an diesem Morgen ein Gericht empfehlen?"

McGonagall setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Ich hatte ein Vollkornbrot mit Frischkäse und Marmelade, eine sehr ungewöhnliche Kombination, muss ich sagen ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sich die Hauselfen dabei gedacht haben und kann nur hoffen, dass mein Magen das verträgt."

Hermine grinste. „Ganz gewiss, Professor."

Snape räusperte sich und lehnte sich zu ihr rüber. „Übertreiben Sie es nicht schon wieder, Granger", flüsterte er leise.

„Wieso? Was mache ich denn jetzt wieder verkehrt?"

„Als ob Sie das nicht wüssten!"

„Ich betreibe Konversation, Professor. Ganz im Sinne erwachsener Frauen."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Minerva, oder wollen Sie herausfordern, dass sie überall herum erzählt, wie sie uns beim Sex erwischt hat?"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Aber Professor! Sie haben soeben das böse Wort ausgesprochen! Und das ganz, ohne dabei rot zu werden."

Er knurrte sie an. „Essen Sie Ihren Toast, Granger, bevor ich Ihnen einen Einlauf verpasse."

Seine Kiefer pressten sich fest aufeinander und Hermine nippte verlegen an dem Tee, der plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Essen Sie eigentlich nie was?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Natürlich esse ich. Ich habe nur keinen Hunger."

„Warum nicht?"

Er seufzte. „Sie wollten, dass ich Sie begleite, Granger. Also, hier bin ich. Und jetzt essen Sie." Mit einem Zug leerte er seine Tasse Kaffe - schwarz natürlich.

„Sie bevorzugen Flüssignahrung, habe ich Recht?", fragte Hermine mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

McGonagall spitzte schon wieder die Ohren und er warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, bis sie endlich in die andere Richtung sah.

„Sehr witzig, Granger", knurrte er warnend.

Im selben Moment konnte Hermine fühlen, wie er neben ihr vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte. Er fasste unter den Tisch und klatschte sich mit der Hand an seinen Unterarm.

„Ich muss gehen", presste er dann mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte auf seinen Arm, den er immer noch unter dem Tisch versteckt hielt.

Er warf Minerva einen letzten Blick zu, den sie mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm und schon schwebte er mit aufgebauschtem Umhang davon.

Hermines gute Laune war mit einem Mal verschwunden, als ihr bewusst wurde, was geschah.

„Wo geht er hin?", fragte sie McGonagall verstört.

Sie sah sie mitleidig an. „Er muss gehen, Miss Granger."

„Er hat ein Treffen, richtig?" Die Erkenntnis war wie ein schwerer Schlag für sie.

McGonagall nickte und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, Sie müssen trotzdem etwas essen. Er hat es bestimmt nicht gerne, wenn Sie seinetwegen darauf verzichten. Sie müssen jetzt stark sein, er braucht Sie, wenn er zurückkommt."

Sie sah die Lehrerin mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Genau das ist es: Wenn er zurückkommt, Professor."

McGonagall seufzte. „Er wird zurückkommen, verlassen Sie sich darauf. Er weiß, was er tut. Und er ist immer zurückgekommen."

xxx

Nach dem Unterricht saß Hermine mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich von ihren Sorgen abzulenken. Sie konnte sich nicht von dem Gedanken losreißen, dass Snape sich in Gefahr begab, während sie hier untätig herum sitzen und auf ihn warten sollte.

Ginny nahm ihre Hand. „Er wird zurück kommen", versicherte sie ihr.

„Das gleiche hat McGonagall auch gesagt. Trotzdem ist es nicht in Ordnung, dass er da draußen sein Leben riskiert."

„Du hast Recht. Aber irgendjemand ist immer da draußen und riskiert sein Leben für andere."

Hermine nickte. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Ich brauche einen Spiegel", rief sie aufgeregt.

Ginny starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus. „Ich kann herausfinden, wo er ist … oder zumindest, was er tut … ich weiß auch nicht! Aber ich muss es versuchen." Sie sprang auf.

„Würdest du mir endlich erklären, was hier los ist?", fragte Ginny verdattert.

„Ja! Komm mit!" Sie rannte hinaus, in Richtung Mädchenklo, mit Ginny im Schlepptau.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte das Weasley-Mädchen voller Ungeduld.

„Also gut. Aber du darfst es niemandem sagen, versprochen?"

„Hatten wir das nicht schon mal, Hermine? Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen! Schließlich will ich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass mein Bruder, oder mein Freund, oder beide zusammen, einen Mord begehen."

Das genügte ihr als Antwort. Kaum hatten sie das Klo erreicht, zerrte sie Ginny ins Innere und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. „Du musst mir helfen, den Spiegel von der Wand zu heben!", forderte sie Ginny auf.

„In Ordnung."

„Ja, genau so. Und jetzt stellen wir ihn hier schräg an die Wand. Ich muss meinen Hintern sehen können, verstehst du?" Ginny schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Das macht nichts. Es ist alles halb so wild, glaub mir! Es ist ein Tattoo …"

„Du hast ein Tattoo?"

„Ja. Ein magisches Tattoo. Von Snape." Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Er hat dir ein Tattoo verpasst? Ist der Kerl noch zu retten?"

Sie lächelte. „Glaub mir, das dachte ich zuerst auch, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr gefällt mir der Gedanke."

„Du bist verrückt", stellte Ginny fest.

„Mag sein. Aber das Beste daran ist, dass es mir zeigt, wo er sich aufhält, oder was er tut. So genau weiß ich das noch nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden - mithilfe des Spiegels."

„Ah, so langsam verstehe ich. Kann ich auch so ein Tattoo haben?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher …"

„Glaubst du, Snape könnte mir auch so ein Tattoo machen, damit ich Harry beobachten kann?"

„Was? Und du meinst,_ ich_ bin verrückt? Ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen, dass mein Mann ein Tattoo auf deinen Hintern brennt!"

Ginny hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut, es kann auch ne andere Stelle sein …"

Hermine warf ihr einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Vergiss es. Und jetzt drehst du dich so lange um, bis ich fertig bin!"

„Schon gut!"

Hermine seufzte und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Dann öffnete sie ihre Hose und schob sie zusammen mit der Unterwäsche so weit nach unten, dass sie die entsprechende Pobacke sehen konnte. Sie legte den Kopf schief und wartete. Endlich zeichnete sich eine Schrift auf ihrer Haut ab.

_Malfoy Manor._

Ihr Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. „Er ist im Herrenhaus der Malfoys", flüsterte sie ängstlich.

Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, ihre Beine zitterten. Sie zog sich schnell die Hose hoch und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

Ginny war in weniger als einer Sekunde bei ihr und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. „Es wird alles gut, Hermine. Ganz sicher."

Hermine nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Er hat diese Last auf seinen Schultern, Ginny", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme. „Und er kommt nicht klar damit."

„Was meinst du? Er wirkt wie immer, wie Snape eben."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Snape hat ein gravierendes Problem mit Alkohol", schluchzte sie. „Er trinkt."

Ginny strich ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. „Ich verstehe. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du dich so komisch verhältst." Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du ziehst dich zurück, Hermine. Es ist mir schon aufgefallen, bevor du Arrest hattest. Aber jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn." Hermine zuckte erwartungsvoll mit den Schultern. „Du magst ihn."

Hermine schluckte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Ginny. Es ist irgendwie seltsam. Ich meine, diese ganze Situation, in der wir stecken, ist doch nicht normal! Ich bin mit meinem Professor verheiratet, der ein Alkoholproblem zu haben scheint, weil er ein Todesser war und für Dumbledore Voldemort ausspioniert. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Ginny sah sie mitfühlend an. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Eben. Wie kann ich ihn mögen, nach allem, was er ist, und was er getan hat?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber manchmal erkennen wir die Gründe erst viel später, als es uns lieb ist. Sieh mich und Harry an! Ich hatte ein Auge auf ihn, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt habe und jetzt sind wir ein Paar. Und es läuft ganz gut."

Hermine seufzte. „Ihr seid ein tolles Paar. Wirklich! Aber _Snape_?"

„Ich bin sicher, du hast Gründe. Aber du musst sie vielleicht erst noch erkennen." Sie hob ihre Brauen. „Außerdem ist er dein Mann."

„Oh Gott, Ginny! Er ist so unberechenbar. Ja, ich habe Fehler gemacht und ich bin mir sicher, wir testen gegenseitig unsere Grenzen aus, aber manchmal macht er mir richtig Angst."

Ginny sah tief betroffen aus. „Hat er dich schon mal ernsthaft verletzt? Oder Dinge getan, die du nicht wolltest?"

„Ich glaube nicht", gestand sie. „Verstehst du das? Es war alles so reizvoll, so unbekannt und ich wollte ihn entdecken und wissen, wer er ist. Es ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen." Sie seufzte. „Außerdem haben wir beide ganz schön viel Temperament."

„Das klingt ja fast so, als hättet ihr Spaß", scherzte Ginny.

„Gewissermaßen schon. Aber es ist grenzwertig, was wir tun."

„Die Frage ist, ob ihr damit klar kommt, vor allem, ob du damit klar kommst."

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Ich mag den Reiz. Es ist einerseits total abwegig und verboten, andererseits wieder nicht. Ich mag es, wenn er mich so ansieht, als würde er mich jeden Moment überfallen und ich weiß, ich bin nur um Haaresbreite davon entfernt. Und trotzdem tut er es nicht, wenn ich ihn nicht dazu auffordere." Sie schauderte. „Ich vertraue ihm und das ist doch eigenartig, oder nicht?"

Ginny schüttelte sich. „Das ist absolut … befremdlich, was du erzählst. Du machst mir echt Angst, Hermine."

Sie lächelte. „Nein. Es ist eben anders mit ihm. Er steckt so voller Leidenschaft ..."

„Kein Wunder, wenn er all die Jahre Zeit hatte, seine Energie zu sammeln! Ich meine, wie alt ist er jetzt? Und er hatte noch nie Sex mit einer anderen Frau?"

„Ginny!"

„Nein, wirklich! Vielleicht hat er sein Leben lang nur auf jemanden wie dich gewartet. Du bist seine Rettung und musstest kommen, um ihn aus der Einsamkeit zu befreien."

„Das klingt so gesehen gar nicht mal so übel ..."

„Trotzdem ist es seltsam."

„Ja, weil alles daran seltsam ist. Aber wir haben uns diese Sache nicht ausgesucht und jetzt machen wir eben das Beste daraus. Oder ich mache vielmehr das Beste daraus."

„Solange du sicher bist, dass du es so willst …"

Sie nickte. „Ich denke schon. Nein. Ich weiß es, weil ich es fühle."


	21. Time

Kapitel 21

Time

„Ah, Severusss, mein getreuer Diener", zischte der Lord, als Snape das Esszimmer der Malfoys betrat.

Er senkte den Kopf und verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrn. „Mein Lord."

„Ich habe eine Gefangene genommen, um sie daran zu erinnern, wem sie verpflichtet ist. Würdest du bitte in den Keller gehen und sehen, ob unser Gast etwas braucht."

Es war keine Frage, soviel stand fest.

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Snape. Er war betroffen von der Nachricht, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Wo ist Lucius?", fragte er, vorsichtig abschätzend, wie weit er gehen konnte. „Er ist der Herr dieses Hauses und ich möchte mich nur ungern in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen …."

„Ich fürchte, Lucius ist hier fehl am Platz. Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt, um einige Aufträge für mich auszuführen." Voldemort schlich näher, seine schlitzartigen Nasenlöcher bebten. „Ich bin es, der jetzt über dieses Haus wacht, Severusss."

„Mein Lord", sagte Snape matt. Dann senkte er zur Verbeugung den Kopf und verließ rückwärts den Raum.

Gedankenverloren und auf leisen Sohlen schwebte er die Treppe hinunter.

Lucius' Keller glich einem Verlies. Es war kalt und feucht. Sogar jemand wie Snape fühlte, dass dies kein geeigneter Ort für einen Menschen war, um sich länger als notwendig darin aufzuhalten.

Er brauchte nicht lange nach dem vergitterten Raum zu suchen, in dem die Gefangene versteckt wurde, aber es schockierte ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, wen er suchen sollte. Es war dunkel, doch er konnte sehen, dass es eine Frau war.

Sie hockte auf dem Boden, die Füße eng an den Körper gezogen und mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Ihre Hände hingen schlaff neben ihr auf dem Boden und steckten in schweren Eisenketten. Ihr Kopf war schwerfällig auf die Schulter gefallen und das Gesicht von ihren verworrenen Haaren verdeckt.

Er atmete schwer ein, als er sie erreicht hatte, ging in die Hocke und schob vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab die wirren Haarsträhnen auseinander, bis er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte - oder das, was davon zwischen all dem Blut und den Schwellungen zu erkennen war.

Wäre er nicht an Voldemorts Methoden gewöhnt gewesen, hätte es ihm das Herz gebrochen, die stolze Narcissa so zu sehen. In der Tat jedoch wurde er furchtbar wütend.

Vorsichtig weckte er sie, bis sie endlich die Augen aufschlug und ihn verwirrt ansah. „Severus", flüsterte sie leise.

Er nickte. „Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war ungleichmäßig, es hatte ihn bewegt, sie so zu sehen. Und das, obwohl er einst selbst ein Todesser war.

„Der Dunkle Lord ...", sie hustete, das Sprechen fiel ihr schwer.

Er verzog die Mundwinkel, sie war in einem schlechteren Zustand, als er befürchtet hatte und seine Wut steigerte sich dadurch nur noch mehr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Das darfst du nicht!"

Er beugte sich näher und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr. „Er traut mir."

„Nein!", stieß sie aus. „Glaube mir, du würdest damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen ..." Ein schwerer Hustenanfall schüttelte ihren Körper durch.

„Warum hat er das getan?", fragte er, als sie sich beruhigt hatte. Er sah sie eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Es war der Preis dafür, dass er Draco verschont hat."

Er seufzte. „Es war dumm von dir, dich gegen ihn aufzulehnen."

Sie sah ihn mit flehenden Augen an. „Ich bin eine Mutter, Severus. Du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er den Jungen unter Druck setzt, ein Todesser zu werden."

Snape legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast Glück, dass du am Leben bist, Narcissa", knurrte er leise.

Sie schniefte. „Severus, so witzig wie eh und je." Das Blut an ihrer Wange fing erneut zu fließen an, als sie sprach. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er erst mit deinem Schlammblut anstellen wird, wenn er schon die Reinblüter in Ketten legt?"

Er antwortete nicht, wusste jedoch nur zu gut, wozu Voldemort im Stande war.

Wortlos richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Verletzungen und murmelte mit tiefer Stimme einige Silben vor sich hin. Das getrocknete Blut auf ihrer geschundenen Haut verschwand und die Schwellungen gingen zurück.

„Das wird fürs Erste reichen", sagte er schließlich. „Die Schmerzen werden mit der Zeit nachlassen."

Sie nickte dankbar. Er wendete sich von ihr ab und wollte gehen, doch sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Die schweren Eisenketten klirrten, ohne dass sie ihn erreichen konnte. „Severus", flüsterte sie. Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Sei vorsichtig."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, auf seine ganz typische Art. „Das bin ich doch immer."

Dann verschwand er.

xxx

Er war unglaublich wütend, als er wieder in Hogwarts eintraf. Es wurde Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen, um den Lord aufzuhalten. Sein Weg führte ihn zu Dumbledore, bevor er überhaupt etwas anderes tun konnte. Er sagte das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters, stürmte die Treppe hinauf und war mit wenigen Schritten am Schreibtisch seines Mentors angekommen.

„Er hat Narcissa gefangen genommen", knurrte er wütend. „In ihrem eigenen Haus."

Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch und hatte die Hände ineinander gefaltet. Wortlos hörte er sich an, was Snape zu sagen hatte.

„Lucius weiß nichts davon. Er ist fort, um die Drecksarbeit für ihn zu erledigen."

Dumbledore wirkte betroffen. „Er scheint zu verzweifeln, wenn er so etwas tut", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Was können wir für Narcissa tun, Severus?"

Snape stützte sich schwerfällig auf den Tisch und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich habe sie mit verschiedenen Zaubern belegt, um ihr die Schmerzen zu nehmen. Sie hat es für Draco getan. Ich fürchte, dass Bella dahinter steckt. Sie ist dem Lord verfallen und würde alles für ihn tun."

Dumbledore wurde bleich. „Aber sie ist ihre Schwester", flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Ich erkenne Bellas Handschrift, wenn ich sie sehe. Narcissa war bereit, sie in Schutz zu nehmen, sie hat kein Wort über sie verloren."

Der alte Mann seufzte nachdenklich. „Wir sind nicht stark genug gegen ihn, solange er unsterblich ist."

„Wie lange noch, Albus?", fragte Snape ungeduldig. „Wie lange wird es noch dauern?"

„Das hängt davon ab, wie schnell wir alle Horkruxe zerstört haben."

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hätten bessere Nachrichten für mich."

Er sah Snape über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Sagen Sie das Narcissa", knurrte er zurück.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Bitte!"

„Was? Wir müssen sie da raus holen, ehe sie zu schwach ist."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden."

„Dazu bräuchten wir Zeit und die haben wir nicht." Er drehte sich um und stürmte wutentbrannt davon, ohne Dumbledore weiter zu beachten.

xxx

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape in schlechter Stimmung sein würde, wenn er nach Hause käme. Sie konnte jedoch nicht ahnen, dass es so schlimm sein würde.

Er kam durch die Tür und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Dann nahm er seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn über die Lehne des Sessels. Alles ohne sie zu beachten. Erst als er sich die Schuhe abstreifte, nahm er Notiz von ihr.

„Granger", knurrte er missmutig.

Sie saß zwischen einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Bett und kaute angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Professor." Ans Lesen oder gar Lernen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

Er ließ sich schwer atmend in den Sessel fallen und streckte seine langen Beine aus. „Accio Cognac!" Schon sauste die Flasche aus seinem Büro durch die Luft und landete in seiner Hand.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als er einen Zug nahm. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass das passieren würde. Nur weil sein verzaubertes Glas in die Brüche gegangen war, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er fortan auf Alkohol verzichten würde, wenn ihm danach war.

„Wie war es bei den Malfoys?", fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann setzte er die Flasche erneut an die Lippen und trank. „Anders als erwartet", sagte er knapp.

„Ah." Sie nickte. „Draco wirkte heute im Unterricht sehr abwesend ..." Seine Augen fixierten sie und sie verstummte sofort wieder.

„Schon möglich."

Sie seufzte tief. „Professor. Wollen Sie mir nicht einfach sagen, was los ist? Früher oder später erfahre ich es ja doch."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Ja. Sie können nicht ewig alles vor mir geheim halten."

„Vielleicht will ich aber genau das, Granger."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Jedes Mal wenn Sie zu Trinken anfangen, ist das nichts anderes, als ein verzweifelter Schrei aus Ihrer Seele."

„Sie müssen es ja wissen", gab er ironisch zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas Besseres verdienen als das."

„Und woher, Miss Granger, wollen Sie das wissen?"

Da war sie wieder, diese grausame Betonung, die auf _Miss Granger_ lag und die nur er auf diese Art zustande brachte.

„Weil ich Sie beobachtet habe", antwortete sie mit einem Zittern, das durch ihren Körper fuhr.

Er räusperte sich. „Sie glauben tatsächlich, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, innerhalb von - sagen wir mal - zwei Wochen mein ganzes Leben zu analysieren?"

„Nein. Aber mir ist durchaus aufgefallen, dass Sie nach einem gewissen Muster handeln. Alles was Sie tun, ergibt mehr oder weniger einen Sinn, im übertragenen Sinn natürlich."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn Sie es sagen."

Sie merkte, dass sie so nicht viel bei ihm erreichen konnte, also entschied sie sich dazu, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. „Am Freitag ist mein Geburtstag, Professor."

Er hob seine Brauen, ohne etwas dazu zu erwidern.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass Sie bis zu diesem Tag Ihre Finger vom Alkohol lassen."

Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Grinsen ab. „Das ist lächerlich, Granger." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß. Genau deshalb wünsche ich es mir ja."

Er überlegte. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Glauben Sie, dass mich Ihr Geburtstag auch nur im Mindesten interessiert?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich erwarte nichts weiter von Ihnen. Nur diesen einen Gefallen." Sie stand auf und kam näher.

„Ich schulde Ihnen keinen Gefallen." Seine Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos tief in ihre, als sie vor ihm stand.

Sie legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Bitte", hauchte sie leise und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Bitte." Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf seinem Hals.

Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf, als sie an seinem Ohrläppchen lutschte. Ihre Hand rutschte an seiner Brust nach unten, zu seinem Bauch, doch bevor sie zwischen seine Beine fassen konnte, hatte er sie am Arm gepackt.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Granger", zischte er in ihr Ohr. Seine Augen starrten sie an.

„Nicht wenn Sie nicht mitspielen."

Er grinste kaum merklich. „Das ist also Ihr Plan? Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen. Ich hätte mir mehr erwartet."

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wollen und ich werde es tun."

„Ich will gar nichts von Ihnen."

Plötzlich war es mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei. „Sie lügen!", rief sie irritiert. „Das hängt alles nur mit dem zusammen, was passiert, wenn Sie fortgehen. Sie kommen zurück und sind total verändert. Warum?"

Noch immer hielt er ihren Arm fest. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass es gefährlich für Sie ist, wenn Sie zu viel wissen. Warum können Sie mir nicht einfach glauben, Granger?"

„Weil Sie alles kaputt machen, wenn Sie gehen. Sie kommen jedes Mal vollkommen verstört zurück, betrinken sich und lassen sich gehen. Und das gefällt mir nicht."

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Es _gefällt_ Ihnen nicht? Ich sag Ihnen was! Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, als zu gehen."

„Ich weiß. Aber jetzt sind Sie hier, bei mir. Und ich brauche Sie. Ich fühle mich einsam, wenn Sie nicht bei mir sind."

„Ich kann nicht einfach zwischen Ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord wählen. Ich bin sein verdammter Sklave, Granger. Und das solange, bis er aufhört zu existieren."

Sie schüttelte ihre wilde Mähne. „Was ist heute passiert? Und was passiert mit Ihnen, wenn Sie fortgehen?"

Er atmete geräuschvoll ein und wieder aus. „Das sollten Sie Narcissa fragen, Miss Granger."

„Narcissa? Dracos Mutter?" Sie sah überrascht aus.

Er nickte matt.

„Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

„Sie ist Voldemorts Gefangene - in ihrem eigenen Haus."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Lucius hat mich davor gewarnt, dass mich die Gegenwart einer Frau verändern würde. Und das darf nicht passieren."

„Warum sagen Sie so etwas?"

„Weil es wahr ist! Es ist zu gefährlich bei dem, was ich tue."

„Es ist mir gleich, was Lucius Malfoy gesagt hat!", rief sie patzig.

„Das würden Sie nicht sagen, wenn Sie Narcissa gesehen hätten! Sie ist ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Und das alles nur, weil sie auf ihre Gefühle gehört hat." Er atmete stoßweise. „Gefühle offenbaren Schwächen, Miss Granger. Und für Schwäche ist kein Platz in meinem Leben." Traurig senkte er den Kopf.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. „Aber …"

„Kein Aber! Lassen Sie es gut sein", sagte er. „Bitte."

Er packte sie mit seiner anderen Hand an der Hüfte und schob sie von sich, bis sie vor ihm auf die Knie sackte.

„Gehen Sie schlafen. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

Damit stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Hermine saß schweigend auf dem Boden und starrte ihm nach. Sie konnte hören, wie er das Wasser in der Dusche anstellte, während um sie herum eine bedrückende Stille herrschte.


	22. Unleashed

Kapitel 22

Unleashed

Er musste allein sein und sich darüber bewusst werden, dass es das Beste für alle beide war, wenn sie Abstand voneinander nahmen. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Von niemandem. Erst recht nicht von einer Frau, ganz gleich, welche es auch immer sein mochte.

Langsam und mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich die Kleidung aus, ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und stieg in die Dusche. Das Wasser war sehr warm, fast schon heiß und trotzdem fröstelte er.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war das ganze Bad voller Dampf, doch er registrierte ohnehin nicht mehr, was um ihn herum geschah. Er rutschte mit dem Rücken an den Fließen nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß, die Arme eng um die angewinkelten Beine geschlungen. Um ihn herum bildete sich eine wohlig warme Lache. Das Wasser rieselte unaufhörlich auf seinen nackten Körper herab und er begann abzuschalten.

Das Bild von der einst so stolzen Narcissa verschwand in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins.

Voldemorts Augen, die sich in seinen Geist bohrten und nach Antworten auf seine krankhaften Fragen suchten, verschwanden ebenfalls dort.

Bilder von Miss Granger, die ihm mit der Hand ins Gesicht schlug tauchten unter, ebenso wie die braunen Rehaugen des eigenartigen Mädchens, die ihn flehend anblickten.

Zurück blieb nichts als Leere und Kälte. Erst nach und nach nahm sein Körper die Hitze des Wassers auf und seine Haut erwärmte sich.

Er schreckte zurück, als sie ihn an der Wange berührte. Plötzlich und unerwartet. Verstört hob er den Blick, seine Augen waren von nassen Haaren verdeckt und sahen ihren Körper nur verschwommen vor sich.

Sie war nackt.

Seine Lippen bebten. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte sie fortjagen, brachte es jedoch nicht fertig. Er war am Ende, ein geschlagener Krieger, der seinen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Welt und sich selbst zu verlieren schien.

Sie streckte die Finger nach seinen Strähnen aus und strich sie ihm aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Sie brauchen mich, Professor", flüsterte sie leise.

Er holte tief Luft und schluckte alles hinunter. Die Tatsache, dass er sie fortschicken wollte. Das was er sagen wollte, das was er dachte. Mit bebender Brust ließ er sich von ihr küssen und forttragen von diesem Ort und von all seinen Sorgen.

Er brauchte sie. Und wenn sie nur im Entferntesten erahnen könnte, wie er sie brauchte, bestand noch Hoffnung für ihn.

_Er brauchte sie so sehr._

Sein Körper zitterte, als er sah, wie sich ihre Haare voll Wasser saugten. Ihr junges Gesicht glänzte von all den lebendigen Tropfen und er konnte dem Drang, sie hier und jetzt leidenschaftlich zu nehmen, nur schwer widerstehen.

Er fürchtete sich davor, sich zu verlieren, denn wann immer er die Kontrolle über etwas verlor, fiel es ihm dann umso schwerer, zu sich selbst zurückzufinden.

„Irgendwann wird es keinen Ausweg mehr geben", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie nur darauf wartete, von ihm erobert zu werden. „Kein Weg führt zurück."

Sie legte ihre Finger in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. „Ich brauche keinen Weg zurück", hauchte sie. „Ich brauche _Sie_."

_Ihre Stimme!_

Er schauderte. Trotz der Hitze in der Dusche bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem blassen Körper.

„Das ist absurd." Es klang hart, er hatte sich blitzschnell wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht.

„Ich weiß", hauchte sie zurück.

Seine schwarzen Augen spiegelten deutlich die Verwirrung wider, die er empfand, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wie können Sie nur so sicher sein, in dem, was Sie tun?"

„Ich kann es fühlen." Sie ließ ihre Hand an seinem Hals hinunter gleiten und auf seiner Brust zur Ruhe kommen. „Hier."

Sein Herz klopfte.

Eine ganze Weile taten sie nichts anderes, als sich anzusehen. Das Wasser lief über ihre nackten Körper und langsam kreisend den Abfluss hinunter. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie. Sie schloss die Augen und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren.

„Ich brauche Sie, Professor", stöhnte sie in sein Ohr.

Er hob ihren Körper an, bis sie mit ihrem Unterleib auf seinem harten Penis saß und er in sie eindringen konnte.

Snape stöhnte und sie begann sich genüsslich zu bewegen. Langsam auf und ab, während er mit seinen Lippen ihre Brüste erkundete und mit ihren harten Nippeln spielte.

Hermine war so feucht zwischen den Beinen und trotz des Wassers war ihr Duft so erotisch.

Sein Bedürfnis, sich in ihr zu bewegen, wurde schmerzhaft, bis er ihre Hüfte umfasste und mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu seinem Rhythmus führte. Er war so erregt, dass er schnell und heftig atmend in ihr kam. Ihre Geräusche wurden lauter, als sie ihn hörte, bis sie sich zitternd dem Höhepunkt ergab. Sein Atem war mehr als unruhig, seine Brust bebte.

Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Verzückung an, umfasste mit den Händen seine Wangen und drückte ihm einen fordernden Kuss auf den Mund. Sie spürte sein klopfendes Herz an ihrer Brust. Er war noch immer in ihr und auch wenn er nicht mehr so hart war, wie zuvor, so wusste sie doch, dass er ihren Handlungen auflauerte wie ein wildes Tier, bereit sich erneut mit ihr zu paaren.

Sie küsste ihn, bis er ihren Kuss erwiderte und bewegte sich zielgerichtet auf ihm, bis er nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.

„Sie wissen wie das funktioniert, Granger", flüsterte er mit einem leichten Grinsen in ihr Ohr.

Sie lächelte und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. „Genauso wie Sie, Professor."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie damit noch einmal Erfolg haben ..."

„Sie unterschätzen Ihre Fähigkeiten", sagte sie scherzend.

„Wenn Sie es sagen … Ich verliere mich selbst, Granger", stöhnte er.

„Dann lassen Sie sich fallen", hauchte sie zurück.

Das Spiel zwischen ihnen hatte erneut begonnen.

xxx

Sie saßen noch für lange Zeit erschöpft in der Dusche und ließen sich vom warmen Wasser berieseln, während sie sich innig küssten.

„Es war wunderschön", gestand sie leise.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie mir damit antun", antwortete er verwirrt und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war friedlich und überwältigt zugleich. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen und küsste sie. „Danke, dass Sie für mich da sind."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen haben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war mutig von Ihnen, das zu tun. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte Sie fortgejagt.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. Es klang verständnisvoll.

Snape hob verwundert seine Braue.

_Wie kann sie das tun?_

„Ich habe es an Ihren Augen gesehen", sagte sie weiter. „Und Sie haben gezittert."

„Wie können Sie es nur aushalten? Für mich da zu sein?"

„Es ist meine Verpflichtung. Ich bin Ihre Frau, Professor."

Er schnaubte. „Das erinnert mich an mich selbst. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich nicht für Sie da sein kann ... Ich war immer jemandem verpflichtet, der mein Leben kontrolliert hat."

„Und dafür bin ich Ihnen dankbar", sagte sie sanft.

Er kräuselte die Stirn. „Wie können Sie das sagen?"

„Ich bin mir der Last durchaus bewusst, die auf Ihren Schultern ruht. Sie müssten es nicht tun, aber Sie tun es. Sie sind auf unserer Seite."

„Es klingt so einfach, wenn Sie es sagen, Granger." Er sah abwesend aus.

„Ja, aber es steckt viel mehr dahinter. Und Sie wissen das."

„Sie scheinen sich sehr sicher zu sein", bemerkte er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Ich würde nie an Ihnen zweifeln, Professor. Denn ich weiß jetzt, dass es Gründe gibt, für alles was Sie tun. Natürlich gibt es Dinge, die ich vermutlich nie verstehen werde. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie immer Ihr Bestes getan haben, um die Schule und die Schüler zu beschützen." Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte es schon viel eher gewusst. Dann hätte ich Sie vielleicht verstanden."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nie vorhergesehen, dass auch nur ein Schüler irgendetwas erfährt."

„Warum nicht? Ich beginne langsam, die Dinge zu begreifen. Die Motivation die Sie antreibt und die Opfer, die Sie bringen ..."

„Reden Sie nicht so, Granger", unterbrach er sie forsch. „Vergessen Sie es lieber."

Hermine sah verletzt aus und senkte den Blick. Er atmete tief ein und schob mit den Hand ihr Kinn nach oben, bis sie ihm in die Augen sah.

„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier raus kommen. Das Abendessen haben wir ohnehin schon verpasst."

Sie nickte und stand langsam auf. Ihr entging nicht, dass er sie bei jeder Bewegung musterte. „Was ist los, Professor?", fragte sie verlegen.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur keine Zwanzig mehr und Sie müssen mir vielleicht aufhelfen." Ein süffisantes Lächeln lag auf seinen dünnen Lippen.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Was auch immer geschieht, ich werde für Sie da sein."

Seine Augen blitzen auf, als er nach ihrer Hand griff. „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit dem, was Sie sagen, Granger, bevor ich mich noch daran gewöhne."

Sie zog ihn hoch und er presste die Kiefer angestrengt aufeinander.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie grinsend.

„Natürlich", knurrte er. „Ich habe mich nie besser gefühlt."

Sie lachte laut auf. „Das sieht aber ganz anders aus!"

Seine Augen funkelten.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde es niemandem erzählen, Professor."

Er stand vor ihr, groß und aufrecht und mit seinem warmen Körper, an den sie sich sofort wieder anschmiegen wollte, doch seine Haltung hielt sie davon ab. Sie seufzte und er strich ihr mit dem Daumen die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie.

„Danke, Granger."

xxx

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und seine schwarze Hose angezogen hatte, die er zum Schlafen trug, zündete Snape ein Feuer im Kamin an.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, während sie ihre Haare trocknete. Seine langen, schwarzen Strähnen, die ihm ungebändigt ins Gesicht fielen, die blasse Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers. Alles wirkte vertraut und so, wie es sein sollte.

Auf seinen Ruf hin tauchte Kreacher auf und Snape betraute den Elfen mit der Aufgabe, ihnen etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Dann schickte er über den Kamin eine Nachricht an Dumbledore.

Hermine beobachtete ihn immer noch und kam seufzend aus dem Bad. „Ich hoffe, Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und streifte sich das schwarze Longsleeve über. „Vielleicht."

„Erwartet Dumbledore Sie denn noch einmal?"

Sein Blick schoss in ihre Richtung. „Glauben Sie, dass ich ihm in diesem Aufzug einen Besuch abstatte?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nachdem wir das Abendessen verpasst haben, habe ich ihn vorsichtshalber darüber informiert, dass wir auf dem Zimmer sind, um zu verhindern, dass er oder Minerva plötzlich wieder hier auftauchen."

„Verstehe."

Er nickte und kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen näher.

Es war ungewohnt, ihn barfuß und ohne seine schwarzen Schuhe zu sehen.

„Keine Sorge, Granger, Sie sind hier in Sicherheit."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, was jedoch missglückte. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um mich, Professor." Ihre großen Augen blickten ihn ergeben an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie."

Er streckte die Hand aus und schob ihr Kinn nach oben. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Seine Stimme war intensiv und ruhig und Hermine schloss die Augen. Er zog sie zu sich und legte die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Nicht heute Nacht. Ich bin hier." Sie atmete seinen Duft tief in sich ein. „Ich verspreche es."


	23. The call

Kapitel 23

The call

Kaum stand das Essen auf dem Tisch, ließ sich Hermine auf das Sofa fallen und stürzte sich gierig darauf, während Snape sie von seinem Sessel aus beobachtete. Erst nachdem sie ihren größten Hunger gestillt hatte, nahm er einige Bissen zu sich.

Das Feuer im Kamin und die Kerzen im Raum sorgten für ein angenehmes, flackerndes Licht und ließen Hermine wohlig schaudern.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie darauf verzichtet haben, Fasan zu bestellen", sagte sie mit vollem Mund. „Das Rindfleisch ist köstlich!"

Er lächelte zaghaft. „Das war unvermeidlich, Granger. Ich konnte es um des Friedens Willen nicht riskieren, dass Sie einen weiteren Wutanfall wie den in der großen Halle bekommen."

„Essen Sie das Tiramisu noch?", fragte sie gierig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gehört Ihnen, Granger."

Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie so zulangte und dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Sein Ausdruck war unleserlich und seine Augen ruhten durchdringend auf ihrem Gesicht.

Nachdem sie alles verzehrt hatte, sackte sie erschöpft im Sofa zusammen. „Morgen haben wir Zaubertränke, Professor", fiel ihr plötzlich ein. „Ich meine _Sie_ und_ ich_."

„Hmmm", brummte er zurück, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Und der Rest dieser armseligen Klasse."

„Was werden wir machen?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort darauf?", fragte er streng.

„Warum nicht? Ist es ein Geheimnis?" Sie grinste verschlagen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich es Ihnen nicht sagen werde und trotzdem versuchen Sie es, Granger. Sparen Sie sich diese Energie besser für morgen auf."

Sie stand entschlossen auf und kam näher. Als sie bei ihm angelangt war, ging sie auf die Knie, bis sie vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und legte ihre Handflächen auf seine Oberschenkel. „Bitte", hauchte sie leise, „sagen Sie es mir."

Snape schluckte schwer, als er ihre flehenden Augen sah. „Vergessen Sie es." Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme wie ein Knurren klingen zu lassen, doch die Situation war selbst für ihn zu entspannt dafür und so klang es eher wie ein sanftes Brummen.

„Vielleicht kann ich Sie ja mit etwas bestechen", flüsterte sie weiter und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen auf seinen Schenkeln auf und ab tanzen.

Ein kalter Schauder lief bei ihren Bewegungen seinen Rücken hinunter und er beugte sich zu ihr vor, bis er mit seiner Nase nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war.

„Sie tun es schon wieder", gab er mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen zurück.

Hermine lächelte herausfordernd. „Sie lassen mir keine Wahl, Professor."

Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und sie dachte, er würde sie küssen. Sein Ausdruck war hart und gierig. Stattdessen bohrten sich seine Augen in ihr Inneres und sahen sie durchdringend an. Dann, vollkommen unerwartet, ließ er von ihr ab, legte bestimmend seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie beiseite.

„Gute Nacht, Granger."

Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schwebte lautlos zum Bett hinüber.

Hermine war eingeschnappt, als er sie so hungrig zurück ließ. Dennoch kroch sie neben ihm unter die Decke und löschte mit dem Zauberstab die Kerzen aus.

Für eine ganze Weile lag sie im Bett und lauschte seinem tiefen Atem. Dann schwang sie den Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerzen erneut.

„Schlafen Sie schon, Professor?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein", drang es tief aus seiner Kehle hervor.

„Was tun Sie dann?"

„Ich plane den morgigen Tag, Granger."

„Tatsächlich?" Sie klang überrascht. „Geht es vielleicht um unsere Zaubertrankstunde?"

„Nein."

„Worum dann?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er drehte sich um, bis er auf der Seite lag und sie mit seinen leuchtenden schwarzen Augen fixierte. „Ich brauche einen Plan, wie ich Narcissa befreien kann."

„Oh." Sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

Er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und legte den Kopf auf die Handfläche. „Vergessen Sie es besser wieder", sagte er mahnend.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was wird mit ihr passieren? Immerhin ist sie Dracos Mutter."

Er hob überrascht seine Augenbraue. „Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie Draco nie gemocht haben? Wieso besteht dieses plötzliche Interesse an ihm?"

„Sind Sie etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte sie scherzend.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Vergessen Sie es, Granger."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, was Sie jeden Tag durchmachen, Professor. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich in all den Jahren so verhalten habe, als würde ich alles besser wissen. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass es ein Irrtum war. Ich wusste gar nichts."

„Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an, Granger. Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht."

„Darum geht es gar nicht. Ich würde Ihnen nur gern helfen und mich irgendwie nützlich machen, anstatt hier zur Schule zu gehen, als hätte sich nichts für mich geändert, obwohl sich in Wahrheit jede Menge geändert hat."

Er atmete tief ein. „Sie werden weiterhin zur Schule gehen, Granger. Genauso, als hätte sich nichts geändert. Haben Sie verstanden? Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass Sie etwas anderes tun."

„Aber Professor ..."

„Nein!" Seine Stimme war plötzlich herrischer geworden. „Kein Aber!"

Sie sah ihn an und wollte sich an seine Brust kuscheln. „Küssen Sie mich", sagte sie fordernd.

Er räusperte sich. „Und was dann, Granger? Wir schlafen miteinander und die Welt ist in Ordnung?"

Sie schluckte. „Was können wir sonst tun?" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie heute Nacht fortgehen."

Er streckte die Hand aus und stricht ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben, Granger."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und die Strähne löste sich wieder los. „Ich möchte auch nicht, dass Sie morgen fortgehen. Verstehen Sie?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich früher oder später gehen muss."

„Ja. Und genau das macht mir Angst." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und er strich sie mit dem Daumen fort. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich jemals hier zurück lassen", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Ich muss." Snapes Augen glühten plötzlich. Es war ihm ernst.

Ihre Lippen bebten. „Nein!"

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sie klingen wie ein Kind, Granger."

„Nein!" Es kam verzweifelt und klagend aus ihr hervor.

Er fuhr herum, seine Hände schnellten nach vorn und packten ihre Handgelenke. Er drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf die Matratze, während er mit seinem Körper auf ihr lag und ihr in die feuchten Augen sah.

„Sie müssen aufhören damit", sagte er ernst.

Die Kraft seiner Stimme ließ sie schaudern. „Aber ich möchte nicht", murmelte sie zitternd. Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, bis sie sich in ihren wirren Haaren verloren.

„Sie müssen, genauso wie ich muss."

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte wieder etwas Gequältes an sich. Er litt und sie konnte es deutlich fühlen, ebenso wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte und die Schuld von ihm abzulesen war, die er auf sich genommen hatte.

„Können Sie das denn nicht verstehen, Professor? Sie sind mir nicht gleichgültig. Ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren!"

Er riss die Augen auf. „Sagen Sie das nicht!", befahl er hart. „Denn Sie wissen nicht, _was_ Sie da sagen!"

„Vielleicht haben Sie recht", gestand Hermine. „Und ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber es ist mir gleich."

„Nein, Granger!", zischte er in ihr Ohr. Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt. „Das ist genau das, was Sie nicht tun dürfen. Sie dürfen sich nicht aufgeben."

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", schluchzte sie. „Aber dafür ist es zu spät."

Er sah aus, als hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Sprachlos und mit zittrigen Fingern ließ er ihre Handgelenke los, fiel neben ihr auf das Bett und blieb auf dem Rücken liegen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angespannt.

„Ich wollte nie, dass das geschieht", sagte sie leise. „Aber es ist zu spät." Sie holte Luft. „Sie sind mir nicht gleichgültig."

Er antwortete nicht und als sie sich mühsam aufrappelte, konnte sie sehen, dass er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Eine tiefe Falte lag zwischen seinen Brauen und sein Atem ging immer noch unruhig.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie traurig.

Er setzte sich auf. Sie sah, dass er zitterte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

„Mir tut es auch leid", presste er zwischen seinen Kiefern hervor. „Aber ich muss gehen."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Was? Aber Sie haben mir versprochen ..."

Er hob seinen Arm vor ihr Gesicht. Die sonst so langen und eleganten Finger waren zu einer Faust verkrampft. Die Knöchel traten weiß hervor und das Dunkle Mal pochte.

Ihre Lippen bebten. „Sie dürfen nicht gehen! Sie haben es versprochen!" In ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte und dennoch wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben. „Bitte!" Sie sah ihn flehend an.

Auf seinem Gesicht hatten sich tiefe, von Schmerz verzogene Furchen gebildet. „Ich muss ...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Es tut mir leid."

Ihre Wimpern glänzten von unzähligen Tränen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schlang mit einem Ruck die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie zurückkommen werden und ich vergebe Ihnen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Er löste sich von ihr los und sah sie an. Das vertraute Gesicht von Schmerz verzehrt und von unbändigen schwarzen Haaren umrahmt. „Ich werde es versuchen", sagte er matt.

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus, als er sich mühsam aus seinem Longsleeve und der bequemen Hose schälte.

„Sie können mich nicht so zurück lassen, Professor!", brüllte sie ungläubig.

Er zog seine übliche schwarze Hose an, schwarze Strümpfe und Schuhe. Seine Lippen waren zu einer dünnen Linie verformt und sein Arm zitterte.

Hermine kroch aus dem Bett und reichte ihm pflichtbewusst die restlichen Sachen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und wollte nichts von alldem geschehen lassen. Dennoch half sie ihm in das weiße Hemd, den Gehrock und legte ihm den Umhang um die Schultern.

Dann sah sie mit schwankenden Beinen dabei zu, wie er sich das schwarze Tuch um den Hals wickelte, bis er vollständig verhüllt vor ihr stand. Aufrecht und wie eine schwarze Wand. Er sah perfekt aus.

„Ich muss Dumbledore Bescheid geben", murmelte er abwesend und ging zum Kamin hinüber.

Sie stolperte mit zittrigen Beinen zu ihm und warf sich ihm an den Hals. „Sie müssen zurück kommen", flehte sie.

Er nahm sie an den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sie werden nicht alleine sein", sagte er mit seiner üblichen, festen Stimme.

Es war alles Fassade.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie nicht aufgeben werden, Granger." Er schüttelte sie, als sie nicht antwortete. „Haben Sie verstanden?"

Sie war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen. Dann ließ er sie los und verschwand in grünen Flammen, während sie ungehalten zu Boden sackte und die Augen schloss.


	24. The warrior

Kapitel 24

The warrior

Voldemort war außer sich, als Snape im Herrenhaus der Malfoys ankam.

Sein Arm pochte noch immer, doch diesmal war nicht der Lord der Grund dafür. Noch jemand anders rief nach ihm, um den er sich später kümmern wollte.

Er gesellte sich zu seinem Herrn, doch der hob die Hand und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Seine Finger waren angespannt hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt und er sah dabei zu, wie der Lord im Esszimmer der Malfoys auf und ab schlich.

Er konnte es nicht vergessen, das Gesicht von Miss Granger. Die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen und das Flehen, das ihm schier die Luft abdrückte. Er sah sie vor sich und spürte das Verlangen, sich in ihr zu verkriechen. Weit weg von diesem Ort. Er schluckte. Es war zu gefährlich, er musste dem ein Ende bereiten.

Endlich blieb Voldemort stehen. „Sie ist fort", zischelte er gedankenverloren. „Die Gefangene ist geflohen." Seine unheimlichen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und seine Nasenschlitze bebten.

Snape war überrascht, verbarg seine Gefühle jedoch. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Lord lachte höhnisch auf. Sein schlangenartiger Kopf zuckte unruhig hin und her. „Narcissa hat meine Gesellschaft verlassen. Wie dumm von ihr!"

Snape senkte ergeben den Blick. „Mein Lord, was kann ich tun?" Er hasste es.

Ein weiteres gespenstisches Lachen durchzog den Raum. Eisige Kälte legte sich über Snapes Körper. „Ich will sie zurück haben, Severusss! Ich will, dass du nach London gehst und mit Bella Kontakt aufnimmst."

Snapes Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. „Ja, mein Lord."

So schnell er konnte, verließ er das Haus. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie verzweifelt Voldemort war. Er verlor langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle und das machte ihn unberechenbarer denn je.

Er drückte seinen Zauberstab auf das Dunkle Mal und stellte Kontrakt zu Bellatrix Lestrange her. Nicht lang darauf traf er sie in einem Park.

Die Nacht war sternenklar, als sie unter einem Baum hervorkam und das Licht des Mondes ließ ihre Figur positiv zur Geltung kommen. Sie schlich um ihn wie eine Schlange, die langen Finger glitten tänzerisch auf seinen Schultern auf und ab. Sie spielte mit ihm wie mit einem Stück Futter.

„Severus", hauchte sie mit leiser Stimme, ihre übliche Begrüßung für ihn.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief und ruhig ein. „Bella." Er nahm sie zur Kenntnis, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie war ein Biest und er wusste es.

Sie hielt eine Handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt inne und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Was hat er dir gesagt?", fragte sie. Ihr Mund glänzte im Licht. Sie versuchte ihn zu umgarnen, wie schon unzählige Male davor.

„Narcissa ist fort", gab er knapp durch seine Zähne hindurch zurück.

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Wie kann sie es wagen, dem Dunklen Lord so in den Rücken zu fallen."

Ihre Finger glitten plötzlich über seine Wange und sie sah ihm lüstern in die Augen. „Sie wird nicht lange durchhalten, fürchte ich ... Wie bedauerlich." Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Snape schluckte schwer. Zugegeben, ihr Duft war betörend. Aber das war auch schon alles. „Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet", stellte er ausweichend fest. Je eher er sie wieder loswurde, umso besser.

Sie lachte auf. „Komm, Severus. Lass uns spielen." Ihre Finger begutachteten die engen Knöpfe auf seiner Brust.

Er griff nach ihrem Arm und packte sie. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, was sie deutlich älter aussehen ließ und wartete.

„Was willst du Bella?", fragte er ernst.

Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen wandelte sich von verführerisch in unschuldig. „Du weißt, was ich will."

Sie verstand es, mit ihm zu spielen. Doch die Abneigung, die er ihr gegenüber empfand war größer als die Reize, die sie aussendete. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast es all die Jahre nicht bekommen und du wirst es auch jetzt nicht bekommen", knurrte er. „Geh zu deinem Mann, wenn du das willst."

Sie kam näher. Ihr gespieltes Lächeln widerte ihn an. „Du bist ein Feigling, Severus." Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ihre Zunge glitt aufreizend über ihre Lippen.

Seine Augen glühten, als er sie sah und er schnellte vorwärts, bis er mit den Fingern ihre Kehle umschlossen hatte. „Nenn mich nie wieder Feigling!", knurrte er in ihr Ohr.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb.

_Miststück!_

Sie zitterte und versuchte etwas zu sagen. „Ich kann dich nicht hören, Bella", flüsterte er belustigt. Sie zappelte unkontrolliert mit den Armen, versuchte ihn zu treten, doch er war zu schnell für sie.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", sagte er mit sarkastischer Stimme. Er rollte enttäuscht mit den Augen, dann ließ er sie los.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu der Stelle an ihrem Hals, die er zugedrückt hatte, sie rang nach Luft.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, lehnte sich an den nächstbesten Baum und wartete, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Ihr Atem ging immer noch unkontrolliert und trotzdem nutzte sie die erstbeste Gelegenheit, ihn erneut herauszufordern. „Hast du es ihr besorgt, Severus?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Sie hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit, Angst davor, dass ihm das Mädchen etwas bedeuten könnte. Er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen, doch seine Wut auf sie war zu groß, als dass er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt hätte.

Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und atmete ein. „Wolltest du mich deshalb sehen? Hast du den Dunklen Lord angefleht, mich zu dir zu schicken?" Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihre Nasenflügel zitterten. „Du verschwendest meine Zeit, Bella." Er drehte sich um, bereit von hier zu verschwinden. „Such dir einen anderen für deine Spielchen."

„Ich werde Narcissa finden", sagte sie plötzlich.

Er hielt inne.

_Verdammt!_

Genau das wollte er vermeiden. „Weißt du, wo sie ist?", fragte er in beiläufigem Ton.

Sie lachte laut auf und witterte ihren Triumph. „Komm und spiel mit mir, Severus!", kreischte sie. „Wie in alten Zeiten!" Dann verschwand sie vor seinen Augen in einem schwarzem Luftstrom.

Er fluchte lauthals. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen, in einer wirbelnden schwarzen Wolke, schnell wie der Wind.

Sie führte ihn weit hinauf, über die Innenstadt Londons, ging dann in die Tiefe, wand sich zwischen Häuserreihen hindurch und hielt vor einer Bushaltestelle an. Kaum war sie mit beiden Füßen am Boden angekommen, jagte sie auch schon mit einem Fluch einen Doppeldeckerbus in die Luft.

Er kam unmittelbar neben ihr auf dem Boden auf. „Lass uns verschwinden, ehe die Auroren kommen!"

Seine kräftige Stimme dröhnte in ihrem Kopf. Doch er wusste, dass es vergebens war. Sie würde ihn nicht ohne weiteres ziehen lassen.

Erneut verschwand sie vor seinen Augen und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen.

Er nahm Geschwindigkeit auf und holte sie ein. Dann griff er mitten in der Luft nach ihren flüchtigen schwarzen Formen und erwischte sie am Knöchel. Er zog sich näher zu ihr heran und brachte sie zu Fall. Ungebremst näherten sie sich der Erde und sie versuchte vergeblich sich von ihm loszureißen. Schlingernd rasten sie auf den Grund zu, bis er sie in eine Straße hinein lenkte und die Führung übernahm. Er rief ein Schutzschild herbei und presste ihren Körper auf einem Parkdeck schlitternd in den geteerten Untergrund hinein.

Ein Dutzend demolierter Autos und eine Spur der Verwüstung blieb hinter ihnen zurück.

Bellatrix lag unter seinem Körper in einer Mulde begraben und wand sich vor Schmerz. Auf ihrem Rücken waren tiefe Risse zu sehen. Sie atmete schwer und stöhnte. Endlich ließ er sie los.

Um sie herum waren Schreie zu hören. Ihre Anwesenheit war kein Geheimnis geblieben. „Lass uns verschwinden", befahl er atemlos und setzte sich auf.

Im selben Moment richtete sie ihren Zauberstab wie ein Messer auf ihn und riss ihm auf den unteren Rippenbögen tiefe Schnitte in die Seite.

Snape zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und legte die Finger auf die Wunde. Binnen Sekunden war sein Gewand voller Blut.

Bella verlor keine Zeit und kroch davon. Er folgte ihr mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unverständnis in seinen Augen.

Sirenen drangen durch die Luft. Der Schmerz an seiner Seite betäubte seine Sinne und er verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit.

Er musste von hier fort. Bald würde es vor Auroren nur so wimmeln.

Gewaltsam zwang er sich vorwärts, auf Bellas Spuren und wuchtete sich eine Metalltreppe hinunter, die letzten Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er strauchelte und rollte sich gequält über den Rücken ab. Schritte waren zu hören. Er packte Bella, presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund und verschwand mit ihr im Schatten der Treppe.

Ihre Brust bebte voller Aufregung.

Erst als die Schritte in der Ferne verstummten, ließ er sie los. Er bekam kaum noch Luft in ihrer Nähe. Sie streckte ihren Kopf zu ihm, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Ihre Zunge glitt über seine Lippen und ihre Hand fuhr zeitgleich zwischen seine Beine.

„Nimm mich, Severus", flüsterte sie leise.

Er starrte sie an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der körperliche Schmerz, den er verspürte und ihre Reize dazu lähmten ihn. Es dauerte Sekunden, ehe er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Mühsam nahm er seine Kräfte zusammen, schob sie grob zur Seite und rappelte sich auf.

„Feigling!", höhnte sie lauthals.

Er ignorierte ihr fieses Lachen und biss die Zähne zusammen, bis ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Seite ihn dazu veranlasste, sich zusammen zu krümmen, sobald er auf den Beinen war.

Es blieb nicht mehr fiel Zeit, bis jemand sie entdecken würde. Noch immer waren Leute in der Nähe, vermutlich Muggel. Trotzdem musste er dringend fort von hier.

Er ließ Bella liegen, die ihn immer noch beschimpfte und verschwand in einer schwarzen Wolke im Zickzack zu seinem nächsten Zielort. Unterwegs legte er einige Zwischenstopps in verschiedenen Gegenden Londons ein, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm niemand folgte. Dann erst machte er sich nach Spinner's End auf, zu seinem Elternhaus, in dem er schon erwartet wurde.

Er schleppte sich in die Küche, in der schwaches Licht flackerte und hielt gebannt den Atem an. Lucius hatte sich über Narcissas Körper gebeugt, die auf dem Küchentisch lag und sich nicht regte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Lucius hob den Kopf und sah ihn abwesend an. „Du bist verletzt", stellte er fest.

Snape nickte. „Es scheint so." Sein Blick fiel auf Narcissa zurück.

„Ich konnte sie befreien", murmelte Lucius. „Aber sie ist schwach."

Snape kämpfte gegen die Schmerzen an seiner Seite an. Narcissa ging es schlechter als ihm. Zwar waren die Schwellungen auf ihrem Gesicht durch seine Zauber deutlich zurück gegangen, ihre Lippen aber hatten eine eigenartige Farbe angenommen.

„Du musst sie retten", flehte Lucius, fuhr herum und packte ihn am Kragen. Seine Augen waren angsterfüllt. „Sie war immer die Stärkere von uns beiden ..."

Snape trat näher an sie heran und legte seine zitternde, blutverschmierte Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Lass sie uns nach oben bringen", sagte er bestimmend.

Erst jetzt löste Lucius seine Hände von ihm los.

Vorsichtig hoben sie Narcissas schlaffen Körper an und trugen sie in das Schlafzimmer. Seine Beine hatten kaum noch Kraft und er fiel neben dem Bett auf die Knie, während Lucius seine Frau auf das Kissen bettete.

„Du musst sie warm halten", murmelte Snape. „Im Badezimmerschrank ist ein Tonikum. Bring es mir."

Lucius nickte und eilte davon.

Snape stieß die Luft laut hörbar aus seinen Lungen aus und rieb sich die Hände warm. Sein ganzer Körper war von eisiger Kälte durchzogen. Er befreite seine Hände mit einem Zauber vom Blut und zog sich hoch.

Als Lucius schließlich zu ihm stürzte, nahm er ihm das kleine Fläschchen aus den unruhigen Fingern und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. „Du musst ihren Kopf hochhalten."

Lucius gehorchte und sah hilflos dabei zu, wie Snape einige Tropfen von dem Tonikum in Narcissas Kehle gleiten ließ.

„Das wird ihr neue Kraft geben", sagte er erschöpft und plumpste auf dem Bettrand nieder.

Lucius hatte immer noch Panik in den Augen. „Wird sie es schaffen, Severus?", fragte er gebrochen. Sein Stolz hatte sich vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst. Er wirkte nur noch wie ein Schatten seiner Vergangenheit.

Snape verzog die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie. „Sie braucht Zeit und Ruhe." Er sprach angestrengt. „Aber ihr könnt nicht lange hier bleiben. Du musst deine Spuren verwischen, Lucius."

Der blonde Todesser nickte.

„Und nehmt euch vor Bella in Acht."

Die Augen des Blonden starrten ihn an. „Du meinst … ihre eigene Schwester …?" Seine Stimme versagte.

Snape nickte matt. Er fröstelte und wickelte sich fest in seinen schwarzen Umhang ein. „Du weißt, wie sehr sie dem Lord verfallen ist. Ihr könnt niemandem trauen."

Lucius zitterte. „Was ist mit Draco?"

„Ich werde Dumbledore informieren."

Endlich schien Lucius ruhiger zu werden. „Lass mich dir helfen, Severus", sagte er ernst und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen, während Lucius seine Wunde versorgte. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Doch es blieb keine Zeit für ihn, um sich auszuruhen. Er musste weiter.


	25. Zurück

Kapitel 25

Zurück

Snape wirkte abgeschlagen, als er in seiner zerlumpten Kleidung im Büro des Schulleiters ankam und vor dem Schreibtisch in einem Stuhl zusammensank. Dumbledore war zwar nicht weiter überrascht von seiner extravaganten Erscheinung, ließ ihn jedoch – sehr zu seinem Missfallen – nicht mehr aus den Augen.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für Sie, mich mit diesem Blick zu bestrafen, als wäre ich ein Schuljunge, Albus", sagte Snape mit seidenweicher Stimme und kratzte mit den Nägeln blutige Krusten von seinen langen dünnen Fingern.

Der alte Mann faltete gemächlich die Hände ineinander und lehnte sich zurück. „Bellas übliche Spielchen?", fragte er und klang fast schon amüsiert. Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er bestimmt ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt.

Snape nickte matt. „Sie kann es nicht lassen." Er sah elend aus. Die Mimik auf seinem Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und verkrampft.

Dumbledore entging das keineswegs. Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorn und intensivierte seinen Blick. „Gibt es vielleicht etwas, das ich darüber wissen sollte?"

Snape ließ seine Finger sinken und starrte ihn mit kalten Augen an. „Nein", sagte er knapp.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Severus, ich bin nicht dein Feind. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich oder Miss Granger tun kann, lass es mich wissen."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und überlegte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er dem Schulleiter bestimmt seine Meinung gesagt, aber nach den Ereignissen, die sich seit seiner unerwarteten Vermählung abgespielt hatten, war viel geschehen.

„Bella wollte _mich_", antwortete er matt.

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen an. „Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, Severus. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dich."

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, ich würde ihr etwas bedeuten", knurrte Snape. „Ihr passt die Tatsache nicht, dass ich mit Miss Granger verheiratet bin. Das ist alles."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Sie ist eifersüchtig?"

Snape deutete ein knappes Nicken an.

„Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Snapes Augen blitzten auf. „Sie ist nicht fähig zu fühlen, das wissen wir beide, Albus."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Sie steht unter dem Einfluss des Dunklen Lords. Und ganz gleich, was auch immer sie in der Vergangenheit mit mir vorhatte, es hatte nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun. Und so ist es heute noch. Sie ist ausschließlich an einem Spielzeug interessiert."

Dumbledore atmete tief ein. „Dann solltest du beim nächsten Mal vorsichtiger sein, Severus." Seine Stimme war ernst und auch besorgt.

Snape verzog gequält die Mundwinkel. „Ich hätte Sie töten sollen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, ohne die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords."

„Severus - _du_? Du bist nicht fähig dazu, einer Frau etwas anzutun", stellte Dumbledore klar.

Snape stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus. „Wir reden hier von Bella!"

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn und blickte gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. „Außerdem werden wir nie wissen, welche Auswirkungen unser Handeln hat, bevor wir es nicht in die Tat umgesetzt haben."

„Wie dem auch sei", begann Snape und berichtete ihm davon, dass Lucius Narcissa aus Voldemorts Klauen befreit hatte. „Wir sollten einen Hauselfen nach Spinner's End schicken, um sicher zu gehen, dass Lucius keine Spuren hinterlassen hat. Er ist nicht er selbst."

„Verständlich", brummte Dumbledore. „Glaubst du, sie werden es schaffen?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es liegt nicht länger in meiner Hand. Hoffentlich ist er klug genug, sich in verlassenen Muggelhäusern nieder zu lassen. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir ein Auge auf Draco haben."

Albus nickte zustimmend. „Ich werde mich selbst um die Angelegenheiten kümmern, Severus. Und du gehst jetzt zum Krankenflügel hinüber."

„Albus, ich denke nicht, dass ich einen Check benötige ..."

„Keine Widerrede. Es geht nicht um dich. Du musst selbst wissen, was du tust. Miss Granger hingegen scheint mir etwas labil zu sein ..."

„Miss Granger?", Seine Augen weiteten sich unweigerlich, als er ihren Namen hörte.

Dumbledore sah ihn milde über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Miss Granger hatte einen Schwächeanfall, nachdem du fort warst. Ich habe nach ihr gesehen, als du mein Büro verlassen hast. Nur für alle Fälle."

Snape atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke, Albus."

„Sie mag dich sehr, Severus. Es lässt sich kaum noch verleugnen."

Snape schluckte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Du solltest dich umziehen, bevor du sie besuchst", fuhr Dumbledore beiläufig fort.

Snape erhob sich, sah an seiner zerlumpten, blutigen Kleidung herunter und nickte zum Abschied. Dann verschwand er durch den Kamin in sein Privatgemach.

Er hatte es eilig. Doch die Wunde schmerzte und er zog sich vorsichtig die zerschnittenen Sachen aus. Die oberflächliche Narbe, die Lucius ihm gezaubert hatte, blutete leicht und er legte einen Verband darüber. Dann schlüpfte er in eine neue Garnitur seiner üblichen Kleidung, während er die alten Sachen im Kamin verbrannte, um sämtliche Spuren der Auseinandersetzung zu verwischen.

xxx

Er sah müde aus, als er im Krankenflügel auftauchte und Hermines Herz klopfte, als sie ihn sah. Sie setzte sich auf und wollte ihm entgegen rennen, doch er warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und so blieb sie wie versteinert sitzen, während er mit seiner Predigt begann.

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie müssen stark sein?", fragte er ernst, als er sich zu ihr ans Bett hockte. „Aber nein! Sie sind ja Miss Granger und müssen von Natur aus immer das Gegenteil von dem machen, was man von Ihnen erwartet."

„Professor, ich …" Sie versuchte es mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen ..."

„Nein, Granger", unterbrach er sie. „Jetzt rede ich." Er seufzte, als er ihren enttäuschten Blick sah. Doch es half nichts, er musste es los werden. „Wie soll ich mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn Sie gleich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zusammen brechen?"

Sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an. „Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

„Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er streng. Er wagte es kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Gewissen nagte an ihm. Bella und ihre Taten gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte Hermine und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ sie aber gewähren.

„Ich möchte einfach nur auf der Stelle hier raus", bestand sie. „Madam Pomfrey macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Können Sie nicht mit ihr reden? Ich habe noch so viel zu tun! Ich muss in die Bibliothek und dringend einige Bücher ausleihen ..."

Er nickte abwesend, als er ihr Gesicht und die geschäftige Mimik betrachtete, hörte aber kaum noch zu. Er fühlte sich elend. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte nichts dafür, dass sich Bella auf ihn gestürzt hatte! Trotzdem war er hin und her gerissen, ob er es ihr sagen oder lieber für sich behalten sollte. Doch war er überhaupt dazu verpflichtet, ihr zu erzählen, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war? Sie hatte keine Ahnung und vielleicht war es besser, wenn es dabei blieb.

In seiner Verzweiflung ging er zu Madam Pomfrey und versprach ihr, darauf zu achten, dass Hermine an diesem Tag dem restlichen Unterricht fern blieb.

Kaum war er wieder bei ihr, um ihr die Nachricht mitzuteilen, fiel sie ihm auch schon glücklich um den Hals. Er unterdrückte die Schmerzen an seiner Seite, die er bei jeder Bewegung verspürte und begleitete sie schweigsam in das gemeinsame Zimmer in den Kerkern, während sie weiterhin munter drauf los plapperte, was sie noch alles zu erledigen hatte.

xxx

Eine halbe Stunde später, als ihr Redefluss noch immer nicht gestillt war, war es mit seiner Geduld vorüber. „Sie machen mich noch wahnsinnig!", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Endlich hielt sie die Luft an. „Verzeihung Professor?"

Er saß in seinem Sessel und wippte unruhig mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie anstrengend Sie sein können, wenn Sie ununterbrochen den Mund auf haben?", fragte er streng und raufte sich die Haare.

Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Entschuldigung", gab sie überrumpelt von sich und sackte tief in das Sofa hinein.

Er seufzte und rang die Hände. „Miss Granger", begann er in seinem üblichen Tonfall, „ich würde es vorziehen, Sie jetzt der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit des Kerkers zu überlassen, während ich nach nebenan gehe und meine Klasse unterrichte."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Aber … aber das geht nicht!"

Seine Brauen rutschten bis zum Anschlag nach oben. „Pardon?"

„Ich gehöre auch in diese Klasse. Das ist unsere gemeinsame Stunde, Professor."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. „Nicht heute, Granger."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie klingen wie mein Vater!", rief sie eingeschnappt.

„Wenn Sie es sagen", knurrte er zurück. Seine Kiefer waren fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Sie können mich unmöglich hier alleine lassen! Ich habe da durchaus ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Es war klar, dass sie genug davon hatte, immer nur das zu tun, was andere von ihr verlangten.

Snape rollte gelangweilt mit den Augen. „Was veranlasst Sie dazu, so etwas zu sagen? Und wieso sollte mich das überhaupt interessieren?"

„Ganz einfach! Irgendetwas ist während Ihrer Abwesenheit passiert ... Ich tippe auf eine Verletzung."

Er war sichtlich überrascht und hörte endlich damit auf, mit den Füßen zu wackeln.

„Ich habe es gespürt, als ich Sie umarmt habe, Professor. Es kann nicht so schlimm sein, dass es Sie von den Beinen reißt, aber etwas muss geschehen sein. Nach allem, was in letzter Zeit zwischen uns passiert ist, war mir sofort klar, dass mit Ihnen etwas nicht stimmt, denn so seltsam haben Sie sich allerhöchstens verhalten, als wir zum ersten Mal Sex miteinander hatten."

Er starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was, Granger?" Seine blasse Haut wurde schlagartig noch farbloser als gewöhnlich.

„Tun Sie nicht so überrascht! Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich bin total bescheuert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine langen Strähnen fielen durcheinander. „Keineswegs. Aber ich verstehe nicht, was die Sache mit dem Sex damit zu tun haben soll ..." Er sah verwirrt aus.

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Sie sind vor meiner Umarmung zurückgeschreckt, genauso wie Sie damals reagiert haben, als Sie mit mir geschlafen haben."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Und?"

„Ist das wirklich so schwer zu begreifen?", fragte sie zurück. „Sie hatten Angst vor körperlichem Kontakt."

„Was?"

Sie stöhnte angestrengt auf. „Professor - geben Sie es endlich zu! Sie sind ein emotionales Wrack." Sie holte tief Luft. „Oder zumindest waren Sie eins, bevor ich in ihr Leben getreten bin. Und ich möchte wissen, weshalb Sie sich heute so verhalten haben."

Er schluckte schwer. „Granger, ich denke nicht, dass ..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", unterbrach sie ihn energisch. „So einfach kommen Sie mir nicht davon! Ich bin Ihre Frau und habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was mit Ihnen los ist."

Er war sichtlich sprachlos. So fühlte es sich also an, verheiratet zu sein.


	26. Scherbenhaufen

Kapitel 26

Scherbenhaufen

Hermine beugte sich zu ihm vor und sah ihm tief in die Augen, die schwarzen Augen, die sie so unendlich faszinierten. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Wahrheit, sie vertraute ihm.

Seine Hände fingen zu schwitzen an. Er war vollkommen überrumpelt von ihr und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder gar tun sollte. Wenn er Voldemort gegenüber trat, war er wenigstens darauf vorbereitet. Bei ihr war das anders. Sie war wohl oder übel seine Frau, soviel musste er sich in dieser Situation eingestehen. Aber dass sie auch noch auf das Recht pochte, alles von ihm zu erfahren, warf ihn vollends aus der Bahn.

„Ich warte", sagte sie ungeduldig.

Er hatte die Wahl und es gab drei Möglichkeiten, die ihm spontan einfielen. Erstens, er könnte aufstehen und ohne sie die Klasse unterrichten. Doch was, wenn sie ihm folgen würde? An Poppys vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck wollte er lieber nicht denken. Zweitens. Er könnte ihr die Wunde zeigen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sich darüber tierisch aufregen würde, wäre genauso hoch, wie die, dass sie in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Beides war für ihn sehr unangenehm. Die dritte Möglichkeit, ihr von Bella zu erzählen, würde sie bestimmt auf Abstand zu ihm halten und je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Doch würde das seine Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen, in Gefahr bringen?

Er stand wortlos auf und legte seinen Umhang ab, während sie ihn gebannt beobachtete. Langsam löste er die Knöpfe an seinem Gehrock und warf ihn auf den Sessel. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, doch daran war er gewöhnt. Als er die anderen Schichten freigelegt hatte und mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr stand, fielen stumme Tränen an ihren Wangen hinab.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Keine Tränen, Granger", murmelte er bestimmend zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und legte die Stirn in Falten. Ihr mitleidsvoller Blick war das Letzte, was er im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

„Der Name Bellatrix ist Ihnen ein Begriff", bemerkte er mit leiser aber kräftiger Stimme. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Sie nickte und konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Seine blasse Haut und dazu die riesige Wunde an seiner Seite waren ihr nicht geheuer. Er sah so verletzlich aus, vollkommen anders, als sie ihn kannte.

„Warum hat sie das getan?", fragte sie gebrochen.

Er rang nach Worten, hin und her gerissen, von dem Gedanken, ihr alles zu verschweigen. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und ließ die Finger zaghaft über seine Rippen gleiten, bis hin zu seiner Verletzung.

Snape zuckte zusammen, bevor sie ihn überhaupt dort berühren konnte und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Noch immer stand er vor ihr und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Blick ihrer Augen, die seinen Körper abtasteten ließ ihn schaudern. Noch nie zuvor hatte ihn jemand so angesehen. Das Interesse, das sie an ihm hatte, war aufrichtig, er konnte es fühlen und es erschreckte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe", flüsterte sie leise.

Er sah sie fragend an, seine Gedanken kreisten in einer endlosen Schleife in seinem Kopf.

„Dass Sie ein emotionales Wrack sind."

Ein sarkastisches Lächeln kräuselte seine dünnen Lippen. „Werden Sie jetzt bloß nicht sentimental, Granger."

Ihre großen, unschuldigen Rehaugen bohrten sich in sein Inneres. „Nein. Ich meine es ernst. Denn so etwas trifft nicht auf Sie zu."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte er überrascht. Außer Dumbledore und Minerva war niemand der Ansicht, dass weit mehr hinter seiner harten Fassade steckte.

„Sie haben mit mir geschlafen, Professor. Das war ein sehr intensives Erlebnis für mich."

Er senkte verunsichert den Blick. „Miss Granger ..."

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie beschämt. „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass wir unterschiedlicher Meinung darüber sind, wenn es um diese Dinge geht." Sie lächelte verlegen.

Sein Mund stand offen, doch er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Es fiel ihm schwer, überhaupt über solche Ereignisse nachzudenken. Wie sollte er dann darüber reden können?

Hermine fuhr fort, als sie merkte, wie er verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, obwohl er keine Antwort auf ihre Äußerungen wusste. „Ich war wütend, weil Sie mir etwas verheimlicht haben und ich nicht wusste, was es war. Also habe ich geraten."

Er hob die Brauen an, ihr Geständnis verwunderte ihn. „Geraten?"

Sie nickte schuldbewusst und irgendetwas in ihm wollte plötzlich, dass er ihr die Wahrheit erzählte.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, das Sie über Bellatrix Lestrange wissen sollten", begann er leise und ruhig. „Ich kenne sie schon sehr lange und Bella war ..." Er stockte, als er nicht weiter wusste. „Sie war schon immer anders als andere Frauen. Die meisten von ihnen konnte ich erfolgreich zurückweisen. Doch sie … sie wollte mich vom ersten Tag an verführen und hat bis heute nicht aufgegeben."

Hermines Hand verkrampfte sich unbewusst bei seinen Worten in seiner und er drückte sie fest, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Denken Sie wirklich, ich hätte auch nur einen Moment Gefallen daran gefunden?" Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie an und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat alles versucht. Erfolglos."

Hermine schluckte.

„Sie hat kein Herz, sie fühlt nichts. Alles, woraus sie besteht, ist Kälte. Und das Einzige, wofür sie alles geben würde, ist Voldemort." Hermine nickte sprachlos. „Sie braucht ein Spielzeug, Miss Granger, mehr nicht."

Hermine atmete tief ein, ehe sie etwas sagte. „Sie ist eine schöne Frau, Professor. Und viele Männer würden sich glücklich schätzen, wenn sie die Gelegenheit bekämen, ihr näher zu kommen."

Er richtete sich gerade auf. „Das mag sein, Miss Granger. Doch mein Interesse an ihr war eher, nun ja ... sagen wir … von geschäftlicher Natur." Hermine blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. „Sie wird mich nie haben", sagte er mit harter Stimme. „Lieber würde ich sterben, als Bellas Körper und ihren kranken Geist mein Eigen zu machen."

Sie warf sich an seine Brust und legte den freien Arm um ihn.

Snape ließ ihre Hand los. Sein Atem ging unruhig, ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm, aus Schmerz und Erleichterung zugleich. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, sie so nah und vollkommen unerwartet bei sich zu spüren.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben", gestand sie und hob den Blick. Ihre Augen blinzelten ihn an.

Er nickte knapp. Dann löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr los und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wir sollten gehen, Granger. Ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten."

Sie hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen. „Aber Sie sind verletzt."

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund, mich davon abzuhalten, Weasley und Potter Hauspunkte abzuziehen."

Sie lächelte herausfordernd. „Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was Madam Pomfrey dazu sagt, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich nicht auf dem Zimmer geblieben bin. Sie tragen die Verantwortung für mich, schon vergessen?"

„Das wagen Sie nicht!", rief er leicht säuerlich aus. Das lodernde Feuer in seinen Augen war wieder entfacht.

„Mal sehen. Das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab. Aber zuerst sollten Sie sich was anziehen, Professor."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn Sie es sagen, Granger ..."

xxx

Die gemeinsame Stunde in Zaubertränke verlief beinahe ohne größere Zwischenfälle - abgesehen davon, dass Ron mit den Fäusten auf Snape losging, weil er immer noch nicht damit zurecht kam, dass die beiden nun verheiratet waren.

Snape zog ihm zehn Hauspunkte dafür ab, was für seine Verhältnisse überaus milde war.

Hermine war erleichtert und trottete am Ende der Stunde brav auf das Zimmer zurück. Sie musste einsehen, dass das Verhalten ihres Freundes dem Professor gegenüber unangebracht war.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie einsam damit, in ihren Büchern zu stöbern, was sich auch später nicht ändern sollte, da der Professor Nachtwache hatte.

Irgendwann nickte sie ein und erwachte erst am nächsten Morgen. Sie schreckte hoch, das Bett neben ihr war leer. Ihr Blick glitt zum Sessel hinüber, in dem er vollständig bekleidet schlief und leise schnarchte.

Kopfschüttelnd schlug sie die Bettdecke beiseite, schlich zu ihm und schob ihm die unordentlichen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass eine leere Cognacflasche auf seinem Schoß lag. Die Enttäuschung, die sie empfand, war unbeschreiblich.

Wütend packte sie die Flasche und warf sie mit Schwung gegen die Wand. Er fuhr erschrocken auf und griff instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, ehe er überhaupt wusste, was um ihn herum geschah.

„Granger!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch das Zimmer. „Was ist in Sie gefahren?"

Sie schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Dann ließ sie sich schwerfällig auf das Bett fallen und deutete mit zittrigem Zeigefinger auf die Scherben am Boden. „Genügt Ihnen das, Professor?"

Er seufzte und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen sackte er in den Sessel zurück.

„Ich hatte nur eine Bitte an Sie", schluchzte Hermine leise. „Aber das war wohl zu viel." Er nickte mit müdem Blick und sie lachte lauthals auf. „Haben Sie denn gar nichts dazu zu sagen?", wollte sie wissen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, Professor. Sie haben gewonnen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen."

Er holte tief Luft und wälzte den Unterkiefer von einer Seite zur anderen, ehe er antwortete. „Sie können nicht innerhalb von Wochen oder gar Tagen von mir erwarten, dass ich mein ganzes Leben Ihretwegen auf den Kopf stelle, Granger."

Sie sah zu Boden. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, sich so machtlos zu fühlen.

„Haben Sie gehört?", bellte er. „Wieder und wieder machen Sie mir Vorwürfe. Ich habe es satt!" Er atmete schwerfällig. „Überlegen Sie, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben, Miss."

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wurde mit jeder Sekunde bedrückender. Er stand mühsam auf, die letzten Tage hatten deutliche Spuren der Erschöpfung auf seinem Gesicht hinterlassen. Dann ging er zu ihr und packte sie mit festem Griff an den Schultern.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Granger!"

Hermine gehorchte und blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, Ihnen falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich kann und will nicht ändern, wer oder was ich bin."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen. Er wendete sich angewidert von ihr ab und ließ die Arme sinken.

„Sie hätten etwas Besseres verdient, Granger."

Hermine aber wollte es nicht hören. Verzweifelt stand sie auf und sammelte die Scherben vom Boden auf.

Er war nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, die Beine weit auseinander gestellt, nach Halt suchend, und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern durch die Haare. „Lassen Sie das die Hauselfen machen", murmelte er in bestimmendem Ton.

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort, bis sie jede noch so winzige Scherbe eingesammelt hatte.


	27. Geburtstag

Kapitel 27

Geburtstag

Hermine zeigte Snape erfolgreich die kalte Schulter und er wunderte sich, wie lange sie es durchhalten würde, ihn zu ignorieren.

Seit dem Ereignis, bei dem sie die leere Cognacflasche gegen die Wand geworfen hatte, herrschte Funkstille zwischen ihm und Miss Granger. Sie hatte sogar freiwillig auf dem Sofa geschlafen.

Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück in der großen Halle am Freitagmorgen herrschte dicke Luft am Lehrertisch. Das Ehepaar Snape und Granger würdigte sich keines Blickes. Gesprochen wurde selbstverständlich auch nicht.

Irgendwann wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie stand auf, schließlich war heute ihr Geburtstag und da das ein großes Ereignis war, wollte sie den Tag, so gut es ging, in angenehmer Gesellschaft verbringen.

Snape lugte vorsichtig unter seinen schwarzen Haarsträhnen hervor. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, Professor", sagte Hermine an McGonagall gewandt, ohne ihren Gatten zu beachten. „Ich muss meine Freunde besuchen."

Die Lehrerin verabschiedete sie und sah ihr verwundert nach, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Tischnachbarn hinüber und warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Was hast du diesmal angerichtet, Severus?", fragte sie mit spitzer Stimme.

Er würgte seinen Bissen hinunter und knurrte. „Was soll das heißen, Minerva?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tu nicht so unschuldig! Ich weiß genau, dass zwischen dir und Miss Granger was im Busch ist."

Eine tiefe Falte prangte auf seiner Stirn, genau zwischen den Brauen. „Und was veranlasst dich

dazu, zu glauben, ich hätte etwas damit zu tun, wenn meine Frau unter hormonalen Schwankungen leidet?"

McGonagall schnaubte wütend. „Heute ist ihr Geburtstag! Könntest du dich nicht wenigstens einmal zusammennehmen?"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Was erwartest du von mir, Minerva?" Jedes einzelne Wort war deutlich betont.

„Ganz einfach!" Sie rollte mit den Augen, als ob es für jeden total offensichtlich wäre, nur für ihn nicht. „Komm ihr entgegen. Spring endlich über deinen Schatten und mach wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben etwas richtig."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Danke, Minerva."

„Bitte, gern geschehen. Irgendjemand muss dir ja mal die Meinung sagen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du es getroffen hast. Du bist zu beneiden, Severus."

Er hüstelte. „Wie bitte?"

„Du bist mit der intelligentesten jungen Hexe von ganz Hogwarts vermählt. Und hübsch ist sie außerdem."

„Minerva, ich denke, das reicht jetzt", murmelte er gelangweilt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, das zu verleugnen, Severus. Sieh dich doch mal um! Außerdem - mir ist zwar immer noch schleierhaft warum - mag sie dich. Und deshalb habe ich ihr in deinem Namen ein Geschenk besorgt." Sie lächelte verschmitzt.

Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter. „DU HAST WAS?"

Jetzt grinste sie. „Ja, Severus!", und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Tisch der Griffindors hinüber. „Sieh nur, die Eulen sind da!"

Snape sprang auf die Beine. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. Er zog ohne zu überlegen den Zauberstab und wollte gerade losstürmen, um die Eulen zu Staub zu zermalmen, doch es war zu spät, Hermine hielt bereits ein Paket in ihren Händen. Dann landete noch eins auf ihrem Platz. Und noch eins. Sie strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

McGonagall ebenfalls. „Sieht sie nicht einfach zauberhaft aus? Gib dir einen Ruck!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, genau auf seine Verletzung.

Snape zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Zunge, um den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Mit der Hand klatschte er nach seiner Wunde. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Blut durch die frische Narbe nach außen drang und sich in seiner Kleidung festsaugte.

Geschlagen steckte er den Zauberstab weg und plumpste auf seinen Platz zurück. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner blassen Stirn. „Du hast dich selbst übertroffen, Minerva", knurrte er verletzt.

„Ja, ich finde, du hast Recht", antwortete sie zufrieden. „Ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag?"

xxx

Hermine öffnete der Reihe nach ihre Geschenke. Sie war froh, dass all ihre Freunde an sie gedacht hatten, obwohl sie sich in letzter Zeit so rar gemacht hatte.

Auch von ihren Eltern war ein Paket gekommen. Und noch eines, von dem sie nicht so ganz wusste, ob sie es überhaupt öffnen sollte oder lieber nicht.

„Professor Severus Snape?", fragte Ron angeekelt. „Noch förmlicher ging es wohl nicht!"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er überhaupt ein Geschenk für dich besorgen würde", murmelte Harry.

Hermine schluckte. „Ich auch nicht."

Nur Ginny war hellauf begeistert. „Er hat an deinen Geburtstag gedacht! Das ist das Romantischste, was ich ihm je zugetraut hätte ..."

Hermine lächelte gequält. „Ja, das ist wirklich … ganz toll ..."

„Mach es auf!", forderte Ron. „Ich will sehen, was da drin ist."

Hermine war sich immer noch nicht sicher. „Ich glaube, ich mache es später auf", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Keine Chance!", gab Harry entschlossen von sich. „Wenn _Professor Severus Snape_ ein Geschenk verschenkt, wollen wir schon sehen, was es ist."

Ron riss ihr von der Seite das Paket aus der Hand.

Hermine schnappte sich das andere Ende und zog daran. „Finger weg, Ron!", brüllte sie außer sich. „Das gehört mir."

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

Gemeinsam zerrten sie so lange an dem Geschenk herum, bis das Papier in Fetzen hing.

„Ich glaube, es ist ein Buch", bemerkte Ginny aufgeregt. „Da, seht ihr, es steht was von_ Shakespeare_ auf dem Einband."

Hermine war inzwischen so wütend, dass sie Ron unsanft mit dem Arm zur Seite schubste und ihm die Überreste des Pakets abnahm. Er taumelte überrascht zurück und rang nach Luft.

„Das geschieht dir ganz recht, Ron!", schimpfte sie lautstark. „Du hättest die Finger davon lassen sollen! Es ist mein Geschenk und es ist etwas sehr Persönliches."

„Nun mach aber mal halblang, Mione. Es ist doch nur von Snape! Was hast du da schon groß zu erwarten?"

Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Buch und drückte es gegen ihre Brust. „Das sagst du nur, weil du eifersüchtig auf ihn bist!", antwortete sie patzig.

„Was? Ich und eifersüchtig auf Snape?"

„Glaubst du vielleicht, ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie du ihn ansiehst? Und was war mit deinem Auftritt in Zaubertränke neulich?"

Er tippte sich an die Stirn. „Du bist wohl komplett übergeschnappt!"

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige. Finde dich damit ab, Ron! Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet und nicht mit dir." Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie auf und davon, in Richtung Kerker.

xxx

Sie lag auf dem Bett und weinte. Noch immer hielt sie das Buch fest umklammert, als es an der Tür klopfte. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ab und ging zur Tür. „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin es, Ginny. Lässt du mich rein?"

Hermine atmete durch und öffnete.

Ginny lächelte gutmütig. „Das hat er verdient!"

„Wer?"

„Na, Ron natürlich!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Komm rein."

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam aufs Sofa und starrten schweigend ins Leere, bis Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt und drauflos plapperte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran ich bei ihm bin." Ginny sah sie fragend an. „Er ist so unberechenbar. Einmal fühle ich mich ihm so nahe und dann, ganz plötzlich, kommt es mir wieder so vor, als hätte sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Dabei weiß ich genau, dass das nicht sein kann. Wir hatten nicht nur einmal Sex, verstehst du?" Ginny nickte. „Es war mehr. Er muss irgendwas gefühlt haben. Wir hatten diese unheimlich intimen und wunderschönen Momente. Aber ich kann einfach nicht zu ihm durchbrechen. Er ist so verbohrt und verschlossen." Sie seufzte. „Und jedes Mal kehrt er mir früher oder später den Rücken zu und fällt in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurück."

„Hat er wieder getrunken?"

Sie nickte. „Aber das ist noch längst nicht alles. Es sind ein paar Dinge passiert, die ganz schön verwirrend sind."

„Wirklich? Was für Dinge?"

Hermine kaute angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Er wurde ziemlich übel verletzt und das hat mir fast das Herz gebrochen. Und dann ist da noch die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix Lestrange dahinter steckt."

„Du meist, sie hat ihn verletzt?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin ungläubig an. „Aber was kann sie ihm schon anhaben? Er ist … _Snape_. Und den kann niemand unterkriegen."

„Auch ein Professor Snape besteht aus Fleisch und Blut, niemand weiß das so gut wie ich."

„Auch wieder wahr … Bella ist ein Miststück!"

„Allerdings." Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Sie wollte ihn verführen."

„Was?" Ginny sah aus, als würden ihr die Augen ausfallen. „Unmöglich! Er würde doch nie auf so eine Schlampe reinfallen. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er sich sein ganzes Leben zurückgehalten hat."

Hermine musste lächeln. „Ich finde es rührend, dass du dich so für ihn einsetzt, aber er ist kein Engel, Ginny. Außerdem war Bella schon immer hinter ihm her und nicht erst kürzlich."

„Wow! Wer hätte das gedacht … Es sieht wohl so aus, als hätte er jede Menge zu verbergen."

„Stimmt. Und genau das macht mir manchmal Angst. Was wird passieren, wenn ich nie zu ihm durchdringen kann? Ich fühle mich so schwach und hilflos, Ginny." Sie senkte den Blick. „Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Ron. Er tut mir Leid, aber manchmal ist er ein kompletter Vollidiot."

„Da muss ich dir leider Recht geben. Ich glaube tatsächlich, dass er eifersüchtig ist. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

„Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid! Ich wollte nie, dass so etwas passiert. Ich will Ron nicht verlieren." Sie schüttelte verängstigt ihre wilde Mähne.

Ginny legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wirst du auch nicht. Du hattest keine Wahl, als du Snape geheiratet hast. Ron muss sich damit abfinden und irgendwann wird er darüber hinweg kommen. Wenn du willst, rede ich mal mit ihm." Hermine nickte verunsichert. „Jetzt komm aber, wir müssen zum Unterricht, oder Snape reißt uns den Kopf ab." Sie grinste aufmüpfig.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Auch das noch!"


	28. Verloren

Kapitel 28

Verloren

Ginny begleitete Hermine bis zu Snapes Klassenzimmer, verabschiedete sich dort von ihr und sauste eilig in die andere Richtung davon.

Hermine betrat den Raum und seufzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie zu spät gekommen war. Dann setzte sie sich gedankenverloren an ihren Platz und starrte auf Snapes schwarze Rückseite, der wie wild etwas an die Tafel kritzelte.

Ob er sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte?

Harry lehnte sich zu ihr. „Mach dir nichts aus Ron, der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen", flüsterte er leise.

Sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen verknotete, als Snape sich umdrehte und zu ihnen herüber sah. Sein Blick war kalt und jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauder durch den Körper.

„Sie sind zu spät, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor", sagte er leise und durchdringend zugleich.

Sie nickte matt. Es war ihr gleichgültig. Dieser Tag war genauso wie jeder andere auch, seit sie mit ihm verheiratet war. Es war ein ständiges Auf und Ab der Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte.

Rons Zeigefinger schoss postwendend nach vorne, direkt auf Snape zu. „Wie können Sie es nur wagen, ihr das anzutun?", brüllte er außer sich, sein Kopf war sofort hochrot angelaufen. „An ihrem Geburtstag! Sie sind nichts weiter als ein scheußliches Monster!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Halt die Klappe Ron", zischelte er leise.

Zu spät.

Snape war mit einer fließenden Bewegung seines Körpers zu ihnen geglitten und packte Ron ohne zu zögern am Kragen. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe?", knurrte er ihn an.

Ron schluckte und fingerte unbeholfen nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Lassen Sie das bleiben, Weasley, oder ihre Mutter wird den Verlust eines Sohnes zu beklagen haben."

Ron senkte verdattert die Hand, er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen Mitleid für Ron und Verständnis für Snape. Ron war ihr Freund und er war ihr wichtig, doch mit Snape war sie verheiratet, ob sie es so wollte oder nicht. Zu allem Übel musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihre Gefühle für ihren Ehemann stärker waren, als sie es zugeben wollte.

„Glauben Sie vielleicht, ich hätte nicht gesehen, wie Sie meine Frau ansehen, Weasley?", fuhr Snape fort. „Sie sind zu spät! Sie gehört mir." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. „Ruhe!"

Sofort verstummten die Schüler wieder, als sie seine Stimme hörten. Noch immer hielt Snape Ron am Kragen fest. Hermine saß wie eingefroren da und starrte die beiden an.

„Sie sind nichts weiter als ein kleiner eifersüchtiger Wicht", zischte Snape durch seine Zähne hindurch. Sein Griff verstärkte sich, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. „Erwarten Sie vielleicht von mir, dass ich Sie bemitleide, Mr. Weasley?" Ron sah so aus, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen.

„Professor, lassen Sie ihn los", bat Harry besorgt.

Snapes Blick traf ihn hart, doch er erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder Ron. „Sie hätte Ihnen gehören können, wenn das Ministerium nicht die brillante Idee gehabt hätte, dieses Heiratsgesetz zu beschließen. Nun ist es zu spät. Sie gehört voll und ganz mir."

Eine unheimliche Stille breitete sich in der Klasse aus. Ron antwortete nicht. Selbst dann, wenn er es gekonnt hätte, wäre ihm kein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen gekommen.

Snapes Vortrag und die Bedeutung, die dahinter steckte, war zu schockierend für ihn.

„Professor!", rief Harry. Seine Stimme klang dermaßen beunruhigt, dass Hermine schauderte.

„Mund halten, Potter", knurrte Snape.

„Nein! Professor! Sehen Sie, Sie bluten!" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Snapes verletzte Seite.

Die Augen des Lehrers weiteten sich, als er den Blick zuerst zu Harry hinüber und dann an seinem eigenen Körper hinab gleiten ließ. Seine Kleidung war von den Rippen abwärts mit Blut durchtränkt. Obwohl sie tiefschwarz war, war die rote und nasse Flüssigkeit nicht zu übersehen.

Er ließ Ron los und wich verstört zurück. Eine blutige Spur zog sich über den Tisch, genau an der Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte.

„Die Stunde ist beendet", presste er unmissverständlich hervor. „Verschwinden Sie!"

Sein Gesicht war bleich. Hermines Herz klopfte, als sie ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete. Ron wirkte immer noch wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, als er nach Atem ringend in seinem Stuhl zusammensackte.

Snape senkte die Stimme und sah Hermine an. „Alle." Dann verließ er mit wallender Kleidung den Raum.

xxx

Ehe sie begriff, was geschah, waren die Schüler aufgeregt aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt. Harry legte den Arm um Ron und schleifte ihn zur Tür hinaus. „Es tut mir leid", wimmerte Hermine. „Ich muss zu ihm …"

Harry nickte. „Sei vorsichtig! Er ist nicht bei Sinnen."

„Du verstehst das nicht, Harry", antwortete sie leise.

Er hob den Blick und starrte sie an. „Ach nein?", fragte er wütend. Sein Atem ging unruhig. „Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen, Hermine? Du bist jetzt auf seiner Seite." Er sah verletzt aus und umklammerte Rons Arm, der schlaff über seiner Schulter hing.

„So ist das nicht … ich …"

„Hör auf damit!", rief Harry. „Ich habe wirklich versucht, dich zu verstehen. Aber das hier ... ist es wahr, was er gesagt hat? Heißt das, du …" Er schluckte. „Schläfst du mit ihm?"

Sie suchte nach Worten. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. „Ich … Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst …"

Harry schnaubte. „Wie kannst du das nur tun? Du weißt, wer er ist! Und du weißt auch, wie er ist! Außerdem ist er dein Lehrer! Und was ist mit diesem Altersunterschied von … wie vielen Jahren?"

Sie kaute verlegen auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Das geht dich nichts an, Harry! Du weißt nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Und so langsam interessiert es mich auch nicht mehr. Du hast dich für ihn und gegen uns entschieden ..."

Ron taumelte wie betäubt, seine Beine knickten ein. „Ich bringe ihn um", flüsterte er leise.

Harry zog ihn zu sich hoch. „Nein, das wirst du nicht", sagte er ruhig. „Er ist es nicht wert."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. „Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!"

„Das möchte ich auch nicht! Snape ist und bleibt Snape. Er ist ein Bastard!"

Ihre Lippen zitterten. „Das ist nicht wahr! Er riskiert sein Leben für jeden Einzelnen von uns! Frag doch mal Dumbledore, dann wirst du ihn vielleicht verstehen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es interessiert mich nicht. Er hat mit dir geschlafen, Hermine. Das ist das Allerletzte, was er tun konnte. Du bist seine Schülerin!"

Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Nein, Harry, ich bin seine Frau! Und nicht ich bin daran schuld! Auch nicht er, sondern das verdammte Ministerium. Wir hatten keine Wahl, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Er atmete tief ein. „War er wenigstens gut zu dir?"

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und suchte nach einer Erklärung. „Ich wollte es so, Harry", war alles, was sie sagen konnte. „Er kann nichts dafür."

„Das genügt, Hermine. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nicht gerade ein Romantiker ist."

Ihre Zähne knirschten, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Du verstehst das nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich musste es tun, um ihn kennen zu lernen. Ich wollte wissen, wer er ist. Nicht Professor Snape, mein Lehrer. Sondern Snape, mein Mann."

Er nickte. „Wahrscheinlich verstehe ich es wirklich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust." Er drehte sich um und schlurfte mit Ron im Schlepptau davon.

xxx

Sie wollte nicht heulen, doch es traf sie tief, als ihre beiden Freunde um die Ecke bogen.

Als sie mit glasigen Augen Snapes Zimmer betrat, hockte der mit einer neuen Flasche Cognac in seinem Sessel. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und die Wunde an seiner Seite sah nicht gut aus. Die fahle Haut um seine Rippen war blutverschmiert und auch seine Hände hatten rote Schlieren abbekommen.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa und starrte ihn wortlos an.

Er starrte zurück.

Zuerst ignorierte er sie, nach einer Weile jedoch, als er einige kräftige Züge aus der Flasche zu sich genommen hatte, brach er das Schweigen. „Sagen Sie, was Sie zu sagen haben, Granger", forderte er.

Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Erzählen Sie mir, dass ich ein Schwein bin und ein lüsternes Monster, das aus den Tiefen der Kerker hervorkommt, um die holde Jungfer sein Eigen zu machen." Er holte tief Luft. „Das ist es, was man sich überall auf den Gängen von Hogwarts erzählt."

Sie nickte. Er hatte Recht mit dem, was er sagte. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie es war, die ihn verführt hatte.

„Einverstanden", murmelte sie schließlich. „Es stimmt. Sie reden über Sie. Mehr noch, als über mich."

Er grinste gequält. „Korrekt."

„Aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht mit dem übereinstimme, was man über Sie erzählt, Professor. Das ist nicht das, was ich über Sie denke."

Seine Braue rutschte obligatorisch in die Höhe. „In der Tat?"

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „In der Tat."

„Hmmm."

„Ich war es, die Sie verführt hat. Sie hätten nie den ersten Schritt getan, richtig?"

Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Nein, hätte ich nicht."

„Sehen Sie? Ich bin es, die für alles verantwortlich ist, nicht Sie. Die Dinge haben sich verändert. Ich sehe Sie in einen anderen Licht."

„Wie überaus rührend, Granger."

Hermine seufzte. „Sagen Sie mir einfach, warum Sie das getan haben. Dann will ich versuchen, es zu vergessen."

„Warum habe ich was getan?", fragte er zurück. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unleserlich und das machte es nicht gerade leichter für sie.

Sie seufzte. „Das wissen Sie genau. Ron ist mein Freund und Sie hatten kein Recht, ihm wehzutun."

„Das interessiert mich nicht, Granger", gab er knapp zurück.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Langsam konnte sie diesen Satz nicht mehr hören. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie spät es ist?" Ihr Blick glitt vorwurfsvoll zu seiner Flasche.

Er hob die Brauen an, schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen. „Zu früh für den Cognac?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Sie nickte mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln. „Das ist nicht komisch, Professor."

„Wir liegen eben nicht auf einer Wellenlänge, Granger."

„Nein, das tun wir bestimmt nicht", gab sie zu.

Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und sie tat ihr Bestes, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Sie sollten sich etwas anziehen, bevor Sie sich noch eine Erkältung einfangen."

Er lachte höhnisch auf. „Besorgt, Granger?"

„Nein. Sie sind verletzt und betrunken. Und es ist eiskalt hier drinnen."

Er brummte einige Dinge vor sich hin, die sie zum Glück nicht verstehen konnte, dann stand sie auf und entzündete mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin.

„Mich würde interessieren, was Dumbledore zu all dem sagt", fing sie an, als sie wieder auf dem Sofa saß.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Bellatrix und Ihre Verletzung."

„Ah", stieß er aus. Sein Blick glitt gedankenverloren zum Feuer hinüber und sah den tanzenden Flammen zu. Er fröstelte.

Hermine aber schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Muss ich Ihnen wirklich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Granger", schnappte er zurück, ohne das orangerote Schauspiel aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände und ließ sich ebenfalls von der Faszination der Flammen fesseln. „Meinetwegen ..."

Eine Weile starrten sie beide gebannt in das Feuer ohne etwas zu sagen. Hermines Gedanken drifteten weit weg, zu Harry und Ron.

Sie merkte erst, dass er nicht mehr auf dem Sessel saß, als er sich über sie gebeugt hatte.

Überrascht schreckte sie auf und sah ihn an. Seine glühenden Augen wirkten, als würden sie in ihr Inneres dringen.

Er war voller Leidenschaft. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie nieder, bis sie unter ihm auf dem Sofa lag. Seine schwarzen Strähnen hingen unbändig an ihm herab. Er legte sich auf sie, obwohl ihn die Wunde bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte.

Seine Finger spielten mit ihren wirren Locken, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermine atmete schwer, als sie seinen markanten Duft wahrnahm, in den sich der metallische Geruch von Blut mischte.

Seinem Blut.

Sie schloss die Augen und sog die Luft tief in sich ein.

Seine Lippen drückten unerwartet einen Kuss auf ihre Halsbeuge und sie schauderte wohlig.

Es war ein Kuss, der sie alles andere vergessen ließ und die Welt um sie herum in den Schatten ihres Bewusstseins drängte.

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten und spürte die kühle, nackte Haut mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Er zitterte bei jeder noch so kleinen Berührung. Sie genoss es.

Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf ihrem Hals, knapp unterhalb des Ohrläppchens. Jedes noch so kleine Härchen auf ihrem Körper richtete sich auf.

Zitternd vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen Haaren und zog ihn zu sich, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander prallten.

Es war, als würde ein Blitz durch ihren Körper fahren. All ihre Sinne empfingen ihn, jede Pore ihrer Haut nahm ihn voll und ganz in sich auf. Ihre Hände wurden unruhiger, bis sie sich stürmisch mit den Fingern in seine Kopfhaut gruben.

Sie spürte seine Zunge in ihrem Mund, die mit ihr spielte und überall zugleich zu sein schien. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seinen nackten Rücken, an den Seiten vorsichtig an der Verletzung vorbei, bis hinab zu seinem Po. Dort krallte sie die Finger in die festen Backen und presste ihn an sich.

Er stöhnte auf. Die Härte seiner Männlichkeit war deutlich zu spüren.

Es erregte sie.

Er bäumte den Oberkörper auf und öffnete seine Hose, voller Ungeduld. Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, als sie sein entblößtes Glied vor sich sah. Ihr Unterleib wurde feucht und ungeduldig.

Snape spürte es, als er ihr die Hose hinunter schob und zwei seiner Finger in sie eindrangen. Sie stöhnte, ein leichter Schmerz durchzuckte sie.

Der Blick seiner Augen war nach wie vor unleserlich und er begann damit, spielerisch ihre Klitoris zu umkreisen. Sie umfasste mit der Hand seine Männlichkeit und er atmete laut aus und bewegte seinen Unterleib mit gezielten Stößen auf und ab.

Es war jedes Mal anders, wenn sie mit ihm intim wurde. Diesmal war er wieder fordernd und ungezügelt. Auch die Umstände, die sie heute zueinander brachten, waren nicht so wie zuletzt.

Es war ein neues Abenteuer, in das sie sich stürzte, auf dem schier langen und beschwerlichen Weg, ihn kennen zu lernen.


	29. I love you

Kapitel 29

I love you

Ungeduldig entzog er sein hartes Glied ihrer Hand und drang mit voller Wucht in sie ein. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Selbstbeherrschung, verlor sich selbst in ihr, als er sich seinen Bedürfnissen hingab.

Noch immer war alles neu für ihn. Zu viele Jahre hatte er in der Zurückgezogenheit und Einsamkeit des Kerkers gelebt und sich von Dumbledore oder Voldemort herum schubsen lassen, anstatt sich Frauen zu widmen oder sich selbst körperliche Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Doch langsam fand er Gefallen daran, seine Lust zu erkunden, wenngleich es ihm schwer fiel, sich gehen zu lassen. Eine tiefe Kluft war in seinem Inneren entstanden, gegen die er nur mühsam ankämpfen konnte, sobald Miss Granger in seiner Nähe war und ihre Reize ausspielte, ganz gleich ob sie es bewusst tat oder unbewusst.

Hermine fühlte eine verstörende Hingabe zu ihm, die sie sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. Sie war bereit, sich für ihn aufzugeben, um all seiner Opfer gerecht zu werden, die er für sie erbracht hatte. Die Demütigung, die er in den Korridoren von Hogwarts über sich ergehen lassen musste, die Beschimpfungen und das Getuschel seiner eigenen Schüler hinter seinem Rücken.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern und stöhnte aus den Tiefen ihrer Kehle auf. Er fühlte sich so hart an und war so ungestüm, dass sie am liebsten laut geschrien hätte, doch sie konnte nicht. Ihr war klar, dass er wusste, was er wollte und bereit war, es sich zu holen. Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es ihre Schuld war, denn schließlich hatte sie diese Begierde in ihm geweckt.

Er fiel immer tiefer auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel. Er wollte sie besitzen und mit seinem Samen ihren Körper ausfüllen. Seine Wunde pochte und er war so voller Schmerz, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie er sie verletzte. Und sie war bereit, es zu akzeptieren. Für ihn.

„Sie gehören mir", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und stieß hart zu.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken und nickte. Sie fühlte Schmerz.

Snape wirkte so verändert, dass sie nur schwer begriff, was geschah. Das letzte Mal war er bestimmt aber zärtlich gewesen, diesmal war es das genaue Gegenteil davon. Mit jedem Stoß näherte er sich unnachgiebig seinem Ziel, sie auszufüllen, sie zu seinem Eigentum zu machen.

Hermine presste die Kiefer aufeinander und wollte weinen, konnte es aber nicht. Nicht ihretwegen, sondern seinetwegen. Es war nur schwer für sie zu ertragen, dass er so verletzt war und so verzweifelt, dass er dabei nicht spürte, dass sie ihm ohnehin gehörte. Ihre Empfindungen für ihn waren gewachsen, seit sie wusste, was er durchmachte. Und seit sie wusste, wie er fernab davon sein konnte.

Er wurde schneller und zwang sich bei jedem Stoß noch tiefer in sie hinein. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie konnte fühlen, dass er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, als er seinen Samen in sie schoss. Er bebte am ganzen Körper, seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und er zog sein Glied aus ihr heraus, ehe die Schwellung abgeklungen war, mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der voller Hass auf ihn selbst war.

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm nehmen. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen glühten zornig. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, was sie tatsächlich für ihn fühlte. Es war weit mehr als Mitleid, das sie alles stumm erdulden ließ.

Erschöpft sank er neben ihr auf dem Sofa zusammen und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin, während sie ihn ansah und sich stumme Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

Noch immer atmete er unruhig. Seine feuchte, blasse Haut glitzerte im Schein des Feuers. Die Wunde an seiner Seite sah aus wie ein gespenstisches Mal und immer noch drang Blut nach außen.

Sie blickte an ihrem Körper hinab und entdeckte die roten Schlieren, die auf ihrer Haut waren. Es war sein Blut, nicht ihres.

„Sie bluten", sagte sie leise und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

Sein Mund stand offen und er rang nach Atem.

Er zitterte, als er die roten Spuren auf ihrer Haut entdeckte. „Und so habe ich Sie wieder verletzt", stellte er mit gebrochener Stimme fest. Der Hass auf ihn selbst stand nach wie vor in seinen Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht so, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Es war anders. Es geht mir gut. Aber Ihnen nicht." Sie unterdrückte die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib, stützte sich auf die Hände und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. Dann strich sie ihm mit den Fingern vorsichtig die langen, feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Erzählen Sie mir nichts über Schmerzen", presste er hervor. „Ich habe Sie beobachtet, Granger. Und es ist mir schleierhaft, warum Sie das zugelassen haben."

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Hätten Sie je gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, sich vollkommen zu fühlen? Der Schmerz ist ein Botschafter für die Grenzen unserer Empfindungen, ein Zeichen unserer Schwäche. Er kann uns in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber er kann uns auch zeigen, dass wir lebendig sind. Ich weiß, dass Sie daran gewöhnt sind, Schmerzen zu ertragen. Und ich möchte Sie verstehen. Selbst dann, wenn es bedeutet, Schmerzen ausgesetzt zu sein. Sie können es fühlen, Professor." Sie sah ihn an, ohne den Blick von seinen Augen zu wenden. Und es stimmte, es ging ihr gut, solange sie nur bei ihm sein konnte. „Vergessen Sie den Grund für den Schmerz und fühlen Sie das Leben, das in uns ist."

Er starrte sie schwer atmend an. Tiefe Furchen lagen auf seinem Gesicht und dazu der unerträgliche Ausdruck der Schuld in seinen Augen.

„Ich bin für Sie da", sagte sie weiter. „Ich werde immer für Sie da sein ..."

Bestürzt schüttelte er den Kopf. Das Bewusstsein, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte, nagte wieder einmal tief an ihm. „Ich verdiene Sie nicht, Granger", flüsterte er mit rauem Hals.

Sie schluckte. „Das dürfen Sie nicht sagen. Sie wissen, dass es wahr ist, was ich fühle. Ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Er presste seine dünnen Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte vergeblich einen Sinn in ihren Worten zu finden, doch was auch immer sie sagen wollte, er schien es nicht zu begreifen.

„Ich tue es für Sie, Professor. Alles, was ich tue, ist für Sie."

Er zitterte und schob sie aus der Reichweite seines Gesichts. Dann legte er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und drückte seine langen dünnen Finger fest in ihre Haut. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen", knurrte er. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war verwirrt.

„Sie wissen, dass es wahr ist", antwortete sie bestimmt. Sie war sich sicher in dem was sie tat.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was meinen Sie?" Sein Ausdruck war voller Emotionen, was sie immer noch verwunderte, denn oftmals war sein Gesicht unleserlich. In diesem Moment jedoch lagen Unverständnis und Wut deutlich in seinem Blick.

Sie beugte sich tiefer zu ihm hinab, bis sie mit ihren Lippen unmittelbar vor seiner Nase war und drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte immer noch sich zu beruhigen.

Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Wange, als sie ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen gab.

Er ließ es zu und ihr Mund glitt langsam tiefer, während ihre Zunge feuchte Spuren auf seinem Oberkörper hinterließ, bis er schauderte.

Sie umfasste vorsichtig mit den Zähnen seine Brustwarze und lauschte seinem Atem. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen, noch immer wollte er sich kontrollieren, weil es ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

Sie glitt langsam tiefer, küsste ihn auf die blutverschmierte Haut, die seine Wunde umgab, während er leise aufstöhnte.

Ihr Blick senkte sich auf seinen entblößten Penis, der nur darauf wartete, von ihr umfasst zu werden und sie legte die Finger darum. Erneut stöhnte er auf und das Gefühl, das sie dabei verspürte, ihn in ihrer Hand zu halten, ließ ihr Herz kräftiger schlagen. Sofort wurde er hart und sie streichelte seine Länge auf und ab.

Erwartungsvoll senkte sie den Kopf und ließ ihre Zunge um seine Spitze kreisen und lauschte den tiefen, schaurigen Tönen, die aus seiner Kehle drangen. Sie nahm den harten Schaft tief in den Mund und bewegte sich auf und ab, während ihre Finger seine Hoden massierten.

Plötzlich packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie zu sich hoch. Sein Mund stand verschreckt offen, seine Augen waren geweitet. „Ich will, dass Sie damit aufhören", knurrte er.

Sie war durcheinander, weil sie wusste, dass er nur danach lechzte, zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Doch alleine seine Stimme zu hören, jagte ihr einen eisigen Schauder über den Rücken.

Er drückte sie auf das Sofa und ließ die Spitze seines erigierten Glieds um ihren warmen Unterleib kreisen, während er ihr in die Augen sah.

Sie blickte ihn unschuldig an, mit ihren großen, rehbraunen Augen.

„Ich werde Sie nie verstehen, Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. Dann drang er sanft in sie ein und stöhnte auf, die Augen halb geschlossen, ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden.

Sie zitterte, doch diesmal war es aus Wohlwollen, denn er bewegte sich langsam und gab ihr Zeit, ihren Rhythmus zu finden.

Sie verspürte nicht mehr die Schmerzen ihres Unterleibs und öffnete den Mund und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Ich liebe Sie, Professor." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie lächelte. Vor Glück.

„Ich liebe Sie, weil Sie sich für mich geopfert haben. Jetzt ist es an mir, Ihnen etwas zurück zu geben. Meinen Körper. Meinen Verstand. Meine Seele. Ich liebe Sie."

xxx

Er hielt schlagartig inne und starrte sie beunruhigt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war zu beiden Seiten von schwarzen, verworrenen Haarsträhnen umsäumt, als er nach Worten suchte.

„WAS?"

Sie nickte und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken gleiten, bis er zitterte.

„Ich liebe Sie", wiederholte sie sanft.

„Das kann nicht sein!", antwortete er in seinem üblichen Tonfall, ganz Professor Snape. „Sie müssen verrückt sein!"

„Vielleicht bin ich das", gestand sie offen. Sie hörte nicht auf, sich unter ihm zu bewegen, während er ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort wartete. „Aber Sie wissen, dass es wahr ist", hauchte sie leise. „Es gibt immer Gründe, warum wir Dinge tun. Ich bin an Sie gebunden, Professor. Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun könnte."

Er schluckte. Sprachlos.

_Fuck!_

„Hören Sie auf damit!"

„Nein, Professor", flüsterte sie weiter. „Ich kann es nicht ändern. Es ist zu spät. Ich kann nicht zurück, genauso wie Sie es gesagt haben. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, wären alle Spuren, die in die andere Richtung führten, verschwunden. Es ist kompliziert geworden. All die Dinge, die ich zu Ihnen gesagt und Ihnen angetan habe, sind für die Ewigkeit. Ich kann sie nicht zurück nehmen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich liebe jede Faser an Ihnen. Jede einzelne Narbe auf Ihrer blassen Haut." Sie bewegte sich immer noch, während er sie wortlos anstarrte. „Ich liebe es, wenn Sie mich so ansehen, als würden Sie jeden Augenblick über mich herfallen, weil ich weiß, dass Sie innerlich so unendlich stark sind und es verabscheuen, mich zu verletzen. Sie haben nichts getan, was ich nicht selbst wollte. Und ich musste es tun, verstehen Sie?"

Er würgte und sah für einen Moment so aus, als würde er erbrechen.

„Sie dürfen sich nicht dafür hassen, wenn Sie es tun, weil ich Sie viel zu sehr liebe, um es zu ertragen, wenn Sie Schmerzen haben. Lassen Sie mich Sie fühlen. Nur Sie. Ihre Stärke und die Kraft in Ihren Armen. Ich brauche Sie, um mich lebendig zu fühlen, um mich vollkommen zu fühlen." Sie zog ihn zu sich.

Er war zu gelähmt, um etwas zu tun. Und zu erregt. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten mit einer Vielzahl an versteckten Emotionen, mit denen er nicht umgehen konnte.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht begeistert war, als ich von Bellatrix Lestrange erfahren habe", sagte sie mit einem beschämten Lächeln. „Es hat mich verletzt. Ich möchte Sie für mich allein, Professor. Machen Sie mich zu Ihrem Eigen. Brennen Sie das Abbild Ihrer Stärke in mein Gedächtnis, auf dass ich Sie nie vergessen mag. Ihre Kraft. Ihre Stimme. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, heute voll und ganz Ihnen zu gehören."

Er schluckte hart und senkte seine eindrucksvolle Stimme zu einem bloßen Flüstern. „Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger."

„Ja."

Und damit nahm er sie erneut. Hart und mit einer unbekannten Art der Intensität. Es schmerzte sie und fühlte sich zugleich gut an, als er in ihre Tiefen eindrang.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ja!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich liebe Sie."

Sie ist krank, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Eine andere Erklärung kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, er suchte nach Worten. „Das … ist … unmöglich, Granger", presste er angestrengt hervor. „Sie wissen, wer ich bin."

Sie nickte. „Darum liebe ich Sie."

_Definitiv krank!_

Er verstand nichts von dem was sie sagte und starrte in ihre Augen. Dann schob er sich selbst vorwärts, so tief er nur konnte. Seine harte Länge füllte sie weitaus mehr aus, als Hermine es für möglich gehalten hätte. Und dann fühlte sie es: Das Leben. Vollkommenheit.

Sein heißer Samen schoss mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei aus seiner Spitze hervor. Noch immer war er voller Hass auf sich selbst, denn nie zuvor hatte er sich derart einer Frau hingegeben. All seine Emotionen, die er im Laufe seines Lebens in sich verschlossen hatte, brachen aus ihm heraus.

Hermine konnte es fühlen. Alles. Jedes Detail seiner Zerrissenheit.

„Es schnürt mir die Luft ab, wenn Sie fortgehen und ich nicht weiß, ob Sie zu mir zurückkommen werden", sagte sie, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen. Sie blinzelte ihn an, voller Erwartung. „Sie wissen, dass es wahr ist."

Er war schneeweiß im Gesicht, doch endlich fand er einen Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung wieder. „Sie sind nicht bei Sinnen, Granger!", dröhnte er. „Nach allem, was ich Ihnen angetan habe?" Seine Augen waren ungläubig geweitet. Die Angst, die er vor Gefühlen hatte, war unübersehbar.

„Sie müssen spüren, dass es so ist", flüsterte sie. „Sie müssen!" Ihre Stimme wurde wieder lauter und fordernder. Genauso wie ihr Körper, der unter ihm und um ihn herum immer noch in Wallung war.

Zwischen seinen Brauen lag eine tiefe Falte. „Wie können Sie das tun", fragte er verwirrt, „was niemand zuvor gewagt hat?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Es verletzte sie, das zu hören. Seinetwegen. Er musste viel einsamer gewesen sein, als sie erahnen konnte. „Ich bin hier. Ihretwegen."

Er schluckte hart. So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet, er fühlte sich vollends hilflos.

Wenn er überhaupt etwas von ihr erwartet hatte, dann kindliche Naivität, vielleicht einen leichten Anfall von jugendlicher Schwärmerei, obwohl es ihm unerklärlich war, wie sie darauf kommen könnte.

Jemand wie er, der so unnahbar war, ließ keinen Raum für solche Dinge in seinem Leben übrig. Er hatte ihre Hingabe dahingehend akzeptiert, dass sie bereit war, sexuelle Vorlieben zu erkunden, mehr nicht…

Ganz gleich jedoch, was er auch gedacht hatte, es war nicht _das_.

Sie saß vor ihm, mit diesem Blick in ihren Augen, der ernst und wahrhaft war. Sie wirkte unschuldig wie ein Kind und er spürte einen Stich in seinem Inneren, dass er es war, der ihr in einem schwachen Moment all ihre Unschuld genommen hatte und sie unvorbereitet zur Frau gemacht hatte.

Er schüttelte sich bestürzt und rang nach Fassung. „Was erwarten Sie von mir, Miss Granger?", fragte er verunsichert.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie einfach nur spüren, Professor." Sie sah ihn mit einem vollkommen unbekannten Ausdruck in ihren Augen an und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. „Bitte." Ihre Muskeln pulsierten. Sie räkelte sich unter ihm und blickte derart flehend, dass er es ihr nicht verweigern konnte, ihr seinen verdammten Körper zu geben.

Es war alles, was er ihr geben konnte.

Er ließ sie immer noch nicht aus den Augen und bewegte sich auf ihr und in ihr, ohne von ihr lassen zu können.

Sie streckte den Kopf weit in den Nacken und ließ wohlige Geräusche aus ihrer Kehle erklingen.

Er bebte, als er sie hörte. Was auch immer er über sie gedacht oder von ihr erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Doch sie hörte sich so sicher an, dass es ihn vollkommen durcheinander brachte.

Sie fand ihren eigenen Rhythmus, während er den Kopf voller Gedanken hatte und mehr auf sie achtete, als es ihm lieb war. Sie bewegte sich schneller und ließ sich fallen, als sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, während er nichts weiter tun konnte, als ihr seinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen und sie anzustarren.

Sie hatte dasselbe für ihn getan, oder etwa nicht?


	30. Schande

Kapitel 30

Schande

Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig, als er sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich unter ihm wand. Jede ihrer Bewegungen verstörte ihn.

Nachdem sie gekommen war, blieb er unbefriedigt in ihr, bis er erschlaffte und sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte. Seine schwarzen Augen suchten nach Antworten, doch etwas an ihrem Ausdruck hielt ihn zurück, danach zu fragen. Sie wirkte zufrieden, beinahe ausgelassen. Mit ihm und sich selbst.

Wie konnte sie nur?

Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach. Er dachte an Lily und daran, dass er sie nie besessen hatte. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Wie konnte dieses unreife Mädchen von so tiefen Dingen wie Liebe sprechen? Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er selbst einst ungefähr in ihrem Alter gewesen war, als er Lily an James Potter verloren hatte.

Er wälzte sich von ihr, stand schwerfällig auf und brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung.

Sie konnte ihn nicht lieben! Nicht ihn!

„Wo gehen Sie hin, Professor?", fragte sie sanft.

Er räusperte sich. Es schmerzte ihn, die engen Knöpfe an seinem Gewand zu schließen. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie die restlichen Stunden von ihrem Unterricht auch noch verpassen, Granger. Machen Sie sich fertig."

Sie sah enttäuscht aus. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich muss zu Albus und dann muss ich unterrichten. Am besten weit weg von Ihnen."

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie verwundert. Doch etwas an ihrer Stimme verriet ihm, dass sie guter Laune war.

„Sie lenken mich ab, Miss Granger." Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch seinerseits, sie zu beruhigen.

„Wenn Sie es sagen." Sie rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, stand auf und machte ihre Hose zu.

Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Körper nehmen, was ihr nicht entging. Er war immer noch verwirrt darüber, dass sie ihn mit ihren Reizen derart aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„Sind Sie sich dessen bewusst, dass auch Frauen auf Ärsche stehen, Professor?", fragte sie schelmisch grinsend, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sie ansah.

Er schnaubte, als er seinen Umhang um die Schultern legte. „Sie sind unausstehlich, Granger."

Seine Ausstrahlung, die er in den schwarzen Gewändern auf sie hatte, war bemerkenswert. Beschwingt kam sie näher und umfasste ihn von vorne mit den Armen, platzierte ihre Hände auf seinen Pobacken und griff zu. „Ich liebe Ihren Arsch."

Er hüstelte und schlang seine Finger um ihre Arme. „Miss Granger", begann er ernst, seine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Bitte nehmen Sie sich zusammen. Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

Sie seufzte. „Aber was ist mit mir? Ich möchte bei Ihnen sein ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie klang fast schon wieder wie ein Kind. „Tun Sie es für mich."

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Alles."

Seine Brauen zogen sich tief zusammen und bildeten eine Falte in ihrer Mitte. Es war kurios, was sie sagte. Dennoch war er erleichtert, dass er nicht länger mit ihr diskutieren musste. „Danke."

Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff und schlang die Arme um ihn. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als sie seine Wunde berührte. „Entschuldigung, Professor. Sie sollten damit endlich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen!"

Er nickte resigniert. „Schön, meinetwegen. Wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass Sie den Rest des Tages nicht damit verbringen, an meinen Arsch zu denken und sich stattdessen auf den Unterricht konzentrieren."

„Ich glaube, das bekomme ich hin", sagte sie vergnügt. „Aber später gehören Sie wieder mir."

Zugegeben, ihr Lächeln war überwältigend. Dennoch sah er ernst aus. „Ich werde nie verstehen, warum Sie das tun. Bereitet es Ihnen Vergnügen, dass ich Sie verletze?"

Sie kaute verlegen auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es nicht wollen. Und Sie sind nicht immer so. Außerdem brauchen Sie mich und das gibt mir Kraft. Alles was ich tue, tue ich für Sie."

Er seufzte tief, seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten. „Sie meinen das wirklich ernst?"

Es war zu offensichtlich, dass sie ein großes Interesse an ihm gewonnen hatte, er hatte es an ihrem Blick gesehen und konnte es nicht verleugnen. Dennoch fürchtete er sich vor der Wahrheit.

Sie nickte entschlossen. „Ja."

„Ich will Ihnen keine Hoffnungen machen, Granger", sagte er mit einem strengen Unterton in seiner Stimme. „In meinem Leben ist kein Platz für …", er stockte, allein das Wort war absurd für ihn, „… _Liebe_."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie geknickt. „Und das erwarte ich auch gar nicht von Ihnen. Aber ich bin bereit, damit umzugehen, solange Sie bei mir sind und ich Sie spüren kann."

Sein Blick traf sie hart. „Das sind Sie nicht. Ich kann es Ihnen ansehen. Sie machen sich etwas vor."

Sie senkte den Kopf und nahm ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen, Professor?" Unsicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Er nickte und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf das Haupt. „Sie sollten aufhören, sich selbst zu belügen."

Dann ging er zur Tür und hielt sie für sie auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, bis sich ihre Wege trennten.

xxx

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt", schimpfte Snape, als er in das Büro des Schulleiters stürmte und zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber eilte.

Dumbledore saß ihm gegenüber und lächelte sanft. „Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie auf dem Weg dorthin ist, Severus. Hast du denn keine Augen im Kopf?"

Snape war wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Das ist nicht komisch, Albus!"

„Du warst es, der nachgegeben hat", sagte Dumbledore streng. „Du hattest sexuelle Kontakte mit ihr, also sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an."

Er schluckte schwer, sein Hals schmerzte schon davon. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er verunsichert und setzte sich endlich hin.

„Sieh in dich hinein, Severus. Du warst bereit, das zu tun. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das je sagen würde, aber du musst die Konsequenzen dafür tragen."

Snape hob seine Augenbraue. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Sei gut zu ihr. Schließlich ist sie deine Frau. Vielleicht kannst du ihr ja etwas entgegenkommen und …"

„Niemals!" Er kochte vor Wut. „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen! … Genauso wie Miss Granger. Bin ich denn der Einzige hier, der bei Verstand ist?" Sein Atem ging unruhig vor Aufregung.

Albus senkte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über seine Brille in Snapes Augen gleiten. „Du bist selbst dafür verantwortlich, Severus. Vergiss das nicht. Du bist mit Miss Granger intim geworden und hast dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun haben soll", bemerkte Snape mürrisch.

Dumbledore schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Hättest du dich nicht zurückhalten können? Du hast Dinge in ihr geweckt, die du ihr unmöglich geben kannst. Sieh dich an! Du lebst jahrelang einsam und zurückgezogen in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Dann taucht Miss Granger auf und du wirst bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit schwach? Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich, Severus!" Snapes Kinnlade sackte wortlos nach unten. „Jetzt haben wir den Salat!"

Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt. „Es war nicht meine Idee, sie zu heiraten", sagte er entschieden.

„In der Tat. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die Dinge so entwickeln. Nicht bei dir, Severus."

„Aber sie ist in mich verliebt!", rief er zu seiner Verteidigung aus. „Welchen Anteil kann ich daran haben?"

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das, wer hier in wen verliebt ist? Ihr seid euch näher gekommen, als es je beabsichtigt war."

Snape schnaubte. „Sie haben mich benutzt, Albus! Das ist der Unterschied."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich habe sie dir anvertraut und du konntest nichts Besseres tun, als mit ihr ins Bett zu steigen." Es war ein einziger, bitterer Vorwurf.

Snape sprang auf die Füße. „Das ist nicht wahr!", bellte er außer sich. Sein Körper bebte vor Zorn. „Sie hat mich verführt, mit ihrem unschuldigen Blick und ihren weiblichen Reizen ..."

Dumbledore legte ernst die Stirn in Falten. „Das hat Bella schon vor Jahren versucht, wenn du dich erinnerst. Und trotzdem bist du stark geblieben. Also, Severus", er holte tief Luft, „was hast du mir noch zu sagen?"

Snape blickte ins Leere. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten.

Dumbledore nickte. „Da hast du deine Antwort. Jetzt geh und sieh in dich hinein. Forsche nach dem wahren Grund, warum du zugestimmt hast, sie zu heiraten, anstatt sie den Todessern zu überlassen."

Snape stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und rannte los. Er musste hier weg.

Sein schwarzer Schatten glitt durch die langen Gänge von Hogwarts. Vergessen war seine Wunde und der Schmerz, der in seine Seite stach wie glühendes Eisen. Er rannte und rannte. Hinaus aus dem Schloss und hinein in den verbotenen Wald, bis er von seinen Tiefen verschluckt wurde und atemlos auf die Knie fiel.

xxx

Er schrie sich seine ganze Wut aus der Kehle, bis er keinen Ton mehr herausbrachte.

_Lily!_

Warum hatte sie sich gegen ihn gewendet? Warum hatte er es zugelassen, dass Voldemort ihm das Dunkle Mal in die Haut brannte?

_Warum?_

Er lag auf der Erde, um ihn herum nichts als Einsamkeit und Bäume, so hoch, dass sie jegliches Licht auffingen, bevor es zu ihm auf die Erde vordringen konnte. Dunkelheit und Kälte war alles, was ihn umgab. Seine Kehle brannte. Seine Wunde pochte. Noch immer blutete sie von Zeit zu Zeit, eine mahnende Erinnerung an seine eigene Unachtsamkeit.

Es war ihm gleich. Er wollte lieber hier liegen und sterben, bevor er sich seine Gefühle eingestehen würde, für wen auch immer sie sein mochten.

Er hatte schon zu viel Schuld auf sich geladen.

_Lily!_

Ihr Lächeln war verblasst. Sie war fort und würde nicht zurückkommen. Die Einsamkeit, in die er sich nach ihrem Tod begeben hatte, hatte zu stark von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Dumbledors lächerliche Pläne! Schon wieder drohten sie nichts als Verderben über ihn zu bringen.

Lucius hatte Recht behalten. Es gab keinen Weg, Miss Granger zu schützen. Alles war vergebens. Er hatte es versucht und war an ihr gescheitert, als er ihren Reizen erlegen war, ihren unschuldigen, rehbraunen Augen und ihrem jungen warmen Körper.

Diese Schande, dass er mit seiner Schülerin geschlafen hatte und nach wie vor schwach wurde, sobald er in ihrer Gegenwart war…

Er wollte nichts als sterben.

Es war seine elementare Entscheidung und so trat er seinem Herrn vor die Augen. Sein Leben war das einzige Opfer, das er bringen konnte. Was hatte er also zu verlieren?

Er musste seinen Geist befreien und Voldemorts Wut würde ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbringen.

Weit weg von Miss Granger und ihren Reizen.


	31. Dirty Bella

Kapitel 31

Dirty Bella

Die Zeit war in den letzten Jahren nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen. Er war zwar ein starker Zauberer, dennoch wirkten sich seine Lebensumstände (für einen Mann seines Alters) auf seine körperliche Beschaffenheit nicht gerade positiv aus.

Es gab Narben, die nie zu verheilen schienen, sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich. Die Bemühungen, dem Dunklen Lord die richtigen Informationen zu liefern, waren auch nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, seine Gesundheit zu fördern. Im Gegenteil, sie kosteten ihn enorme Kraft und je älter er wurde - nicht dass er körperlich schwach im Sinne von einem alten Mann gewesen wäre - umso schwerer fiel es ihm, sich davon zu regenerieren.

Voldemort war nicht zimperlich, als er in seinen Geist eindrang und nach den Dingen forschte, die er eigens für ihn präpariert hatte, aber er empfing den Schmerz jedes Mal erneut mit Würde und hielt stand. Was konnte er auch anders tun, als zu warten, bis es vorbei war?

Erschöpft gab er sich der Dunkelheit hin und sackte vor seinem Herrn in die Knie.

Als er endlich erwachte, war das Erste was er sah, Bellas Gesicht.

Wie lange war sie schon hier?

Sie lachte boshaft auf, als er zu sich kam und schlich um ihn wie ein hungriges Tier.

_Verdammt!_

Was für eine Ironie! Noch immer war er am Leben. Und das obwohl Voldemort stinksauer in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, weil Narcissa verschwunden war und es noch keine Spur von ihr gab.

Verstört blickte er sich um. Malfoy Manor. Immer noch und ohne Zweifel, denn das Bett, auf dem er lag, hatte eine teure Matratze, im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts. Dass er noch hier war, war ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Lord mit den Informationen, die er ihm geliefert hatte, zufrieden war.

Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch der Zustand der Wunde an seiner Seite war schlimmer als befürchtet und so sank er zurück auf das Bett.

„Soso, du bist wieder bei uns", schnurrte Bella neben seinem Gesicht und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die blutrot getünchten Lippen.

_Miststück!_

Ihre Brüste hoben und senkten sich bei jedem Atemzug. Kein Wunder bei dem engen Korsett, das sie trug! Sie war wie immer bereit zu einem Spiel und forderte ihn heraus. Langsam beugte sie sich näher zu ihm herab. Ihre Lippen glänzten verführerisch, ihre Augen blickten flehend.

Er wusste, was sie wollte. Was für ein Glück Miss Granger doch hatte: er hasste Rot.

Vermutlich lag es an Griffindor.

Enttäuscht schnaubte er. Ausgerechnet Bella musste hier sein, wenn er aufwachte, aus seinem nicht enden wollenden Albtraum.

Er bewegte die Lippen und wollte ihr etwas Verbales an den Kopf werfen, überlegte es sich aber anders, denn sein Hals war trocken und schmerzte.

„Wie war es, Severus?", fragte sie mit unschuldigem Blick und richtete sich vor ihm auf. Ihr Körper räkelte sich lustvoll vor seinen Augen. „Was hast du dem Dunklen Lord diesmal gegeben?"

Er wusste, dass alles nur gespielt war. Sie lechzte danach, seine Geheimnisse zu erfahren, um den kranken Verstand ihres Herrn mit weiteren Informationen zu füttern und ihre Neugier zu befriedigen.

Sie stöhnte vor Erregung bei dem Gedanken daran, in Voldemorts Gunst zu gelangen und schob ihr Kleid nach oben.

Er schluckte. Natürlich war sie darunter nackt!

Begierig fasste sie sich mit zwei Fingern zwischen die Beine. Er konnte es hören, als sie in ihren Unterleib eindrang und die Feuchtigkeit um ihre Klitoris geräuschvoll hin und her glitt.

Er verabscheute es, wenn sie das tat. „Was willst du, Bella?", fragte er heiser, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Sie schlich näher und drückte ihm ihren glitzernden Zeigefinger auf die Brust. Ihr Geruch war … verstörend.

Er hielt die Luft an. Wenigstens hatte er seine Klamotten anbehalten, stellte er erleichtert fest.

„Du weißt, was ich will", flüsterte sie leise.

Er schluckte schwer. „Ich kann es dir nicht geben", antwortete er gequält.

Sie blickte auf seinen Unterleib. Er biss sich auf die Zunge.

_Verdammt!_

Sie grinste, als sie die harte Wölbung in seiner Hose erblickte. Hatte denn niemand von seinen Todesser-Freunden auch nur eine Sekunde daran gedacht, ihn zuzudecken, wenn Bella im Haus war?

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis du es mir geben wirst", gab sie selbstsicher zurück.

Er schloss die Augen.

_Noch mal verdammt!_

Seine Lage hatte sich nicht gerade verbessert, aber wenigstens hatte er nun andere Dinge im Kopf. Bellas Klauen zu entkommen weckte seinen Kampfgeist. Es funktionierte jedes Mal, wenn er drauf und dran war aufzugeben.

„Der Dunkle Lord war nicht gerade erfreut über deinen Auftritt", bemerkte sie beiläufig.

„Was geht dich das an", schnaubte er zurück.

„Wenn er guter Stimmung ist, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an. Wir sind seine Diener, vergiss das nicht."

Er rollte mit den Augen. Es war immer das gleiche! Ihre Bemühungen, dem Lord zu gefallen würden nie ein Ende nehmen.

„Warum hast du dann nicht dafür gesorgt, dass er zufrieden ist?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Sofort sah sie beleidigt aus. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn meine Schwester die Nerven verliert!"

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Geh und such dir ein anderes Spielzeug, Bella."

Sie knurrte gefährlich. Er wendete angewidert den Blick von ihr ab und setzte sich auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte durch die Ausstrahlungen der Wunde und sein Kopf dröhnte, seit der Lord in ihn eingedrungen war. Es wurde Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abzustatten.

Endlich stand er auf den Beinen, zittrig und abgeschlagen, doch er ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken, schließlich hatte er schon weit schlimmere Dinge durchgestanden.

Bella schlich immer noch um ihn und ließ ihre Reize spielen. Ihre Finger glitten über seinen Brustkorb, der sich angestrengt hob und senkte. Sie war schön. Aber sie war ein Biest. Und das würde sich nie ändern.

Er schluckte, wieder einmal. Was blieb ihm auch anders übrig? Sein Hals brannte. Er musste hier weg, bevor er noch den Verstand verlieren würde.

Sie presste ihre Brüste fest gegen seinen Körper und sah ihm mit verführerischem Blick in die Augen ... Selbstverständlich würde sie ihn nicht ohne Weiteres gehen lassen.

Er räusperte sich und schob sie von sich. Keine Frage, dass sein Unterleib auf sie reagierte. Doch es war zugegebenermaßen anders als bei Miss Granger.

„Entschuldige mich, Bella, ich muss gehen", sagte er mir rauer Stimme und zog sich die Schuhe an.

Sie schnurrte. „Wirst du jetzt dein Schlammblut befriedigen, Severus?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und vermied es, sie anzusehen, als er lautlos zur Tür hinüber schwebte. Sie eilte ihm nach und griff nach seinem Arm.

Snape hielt wie eingefroren inne. „Lass mich los", knurrte er und stieß sie zur Seite.

Sie fauchte ihn an wie eine wilde Katze und kam erneut auf ihn zu. Er rollte mit den Augen, als er sich seinen Umhang überlegte, dann stand sie vor ihm und blockierte ihm den Weg nach draußen.

„Geh zur Seite, Bella", sagte er warnend. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet deutlich, dass er jeden Moment die Geduld verlieren würde, aber sie ignorierte ihn und lachte laut auf.

Ihre Finger glitten über seine Wange und ihre feuchten Lippen streckten sich zu ihm empor. „Es wäre so einfach, Severus", hauchte sie in sein Ohr.

Er kämpfte hart mit sich. Sie war erfahren im Umgang mit Männern. Wozu wäre sie wohl fähig, wenn schon eine unschuldige Miss Granger es geschafft hatte, ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten?

Nein! Nicht Bella!

Sein Körper war geschwächt, nicht aber sein Verstand. Er wusste, was er wollte. Und _das_ war es nicht. Nicht mit ihr.

Wut kochte in ihm auf. Er legte seine Hand um ihren Hals und drückte zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Du magst spielen, Bella?", fragte er durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne hindurch.

Sie zappelte unkontrolliert in seiner starken Hand, schlug blindlings um sich und war unfähig etwas gegen ihn auszurichten, obwohl er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war.

„Ich sag dir was", knurrte er, ohne auf ihre panischen Zuckungen zu achten. „Fahr zur Hölle!"

Er schleuderte sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung von sich und sie landete unsanft auf dem Bett. Ihre Hände schnellten zu ihrem Hals, sie rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Crucio!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch das Zimmer und ohne dass er von seinem Zauberstab Gebrauch machen musste, traf sie der Fluch. Sie wand sich vor Schmerz, ihr Körper zitterte spastisch.

„Gefällt es dir, unser Spiel?", fragte er mit leicht gekräuselten Mundwinkeln, während sie wie gelähmt darauf wartete, dass die Qualen ein Ende nehmen würden.

Ihre überhebliche Ausstrahlung hatte jeglichen Glanz verloren.

Er kam näher und blickte verächtlich auf sie herab. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Bella!", knurrte er. „Mehr als einmal."

Sie lag zusammen gekrümmt vor ihm, Blut lief aus ihrer Nase. „Du … sch – schläfst lieber m - mit einem Schlammblut?", stotterte sie herausfordernd.

Er hievte sich mit einem Satz über ihren Körper, packte sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sie gewaltsam auf die Matratze. „Glaubst du vielleicht, es ist mir lieber, mit einer Hure zu schlafen, die alle Todesser in einer Nacht durchgevögelt hat?"

Sein Atem ging schnell. Es war nicht seine Art, so etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Normalerweise zog er sich zurück, wenn sie sich so verhielt, doch etwas in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davon ab.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

Ihr Körper hatte aufgehört zu zittern, sie lag vor ihm und räkelte sich genüsslich. Er spürte sie unter sich und konnte fühlen, dass sie bereit war, ihn zu empfangen.

Wie krank musste sie sein?

Er hätte sie hier und jetzt mit Leichtigkeit nehmen können, ohne dass jemand davon erfahren hätte.

Ihre Zunge umspielte ihre Lippen, sie leckte an dem Blut, das aus ihrer Nase gelaufen war.

Snape beobachtete sie mit Missgunst und Bella lachte auf. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Severus, du könntest dieses kleine Schlammblut retten, indem du sie zur Frau nimmst?" Ihre Augen funkelten.

„Nein", sagte er mit tiefer und fester Stimme. „Aber ich bin ein ehrenwerter Mann." Er beugte sich näher zu ihr. „Und du, Bella, du bist eine billige Hure", flüsterte er enttäuscht.

Sie lachte. „Dann weißt du über ihr Schicksal."


	32. Angekommen

Kapitel 32

Angekommen

Er kam erst spät am Abend in Hogwarts an und eilte direkt zu den Kerkern. Seine Wunde schmerzte und trotzdem wollte er sich zuerst vergewissern, dass in seinen Privatgemächern alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Der Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey würde erneut warten müssen…

Er fand Miss Granger schlafend im Bett vor, seinem Bett, so friedlich und wunderschön, dass er bei ihrem Anblick schauderte. Sie musste ihm vergeben haben, dass er erneut zur Flasche gegriffen hatte, sonst hätte sie auf dem Sofa geschlafen, die sture kleine Griffindor-Hexe.

Er seufzte, als er die Umrisse ihres wohlgeformten Körpers sah, der unter der Decke lag. Sie war nicht länger ein Kind, er konnte es nicht verleugnen, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel, es zuzugeben. Sein Bedürfnis, neben sie zu schlüpfen und die Arme um sie zu schlingen, sie zu halten und zu beschützen war schmerzvoll. Er sehnte sich danach, sie bei sich zu spüren und ihren Körper zu besitzen. Sie gehörte ihm, ihm allein…

Und er wünschte, es würde immer so bleiben.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten, als er daran dachte, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten. Er, ein Lehrer, ein Spion und Untergebener des Dunklen Lords.

Sie, seine Schülerin und zugleich seine junge Frau.

Was hatte er ihr damit nur angetan? Er hatte sie ausgeliefert, sie zum Ziel gemacht, anstatt sie zu beschützen.

Die Todesser saßen ihnen im Nacken. Bella. Voldemort…

Lautlos verschwand er im Bad und riss sich die Kleider vom Leib, die Bella mit ihren unreinen Fingern beschmutzt hatte. Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sie schüttelte er sich angewidert.

Er sah in den Spiegel und erkannte sich selbst kaum. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er auf sich geladen hatte, als er Miss Granger zur Frau genommen hatte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern drehte er den Wasserhahn unter der Dusche auf und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Es tat ihm gut und endlich entspannte er sich von den verstörenden Ereignissen des Tages.

Als er abgetrocknet war, schlüpfte er in die schwarze Hose, die er zum Schlafen trug und kroch unter die Bettdecke, müde und ausgelaugt.

Vorsichtig rollte er sich neben die schlafende Gestalt seiner jungen Frau, stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Kerzenschein, das ihm - wohl oder übel - so vertraut geworden war.

Er schloss die Augen und hörte Bellas Worte in seinem Kopf. Alle hatten sie Recht behalten. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lucius…

Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was geschehen würde, wenn Bellas Prophezeiungen wahr werden würden. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um seine Frau so zu schützen, wie sie es verdiente. Nur sein eigenes, klägliches Leben würde die Todesser davon abhalten, über sie herzufallen wie hungrige Hunde.

Er fing die Wärme ihres Körpers neben sich auf und fühlte so etwas wie Geborgenheit, die ihm vollkommen fremd war.

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er sich Gefühle eingestanden hatte? Das einzige Mädchen, das ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, war Lily gewesen. Und hier lag sie nun, seine Frau, die ihn verführt hatte und ihm Sinnesfreuden bereitet hatte, wie niemand zuvor. Sein Unterleib reagierte auf ihre Anwesenheit und er schämte sich dafür.

Was hatte er ihr angetan? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, sie zur Frau zu nehmen? Sie war noch so jung! Und er war so naiv gewesen, obwohl er es hätte besser wissen müssen! Wie sollte er sie beschützen?

Immer wieder quälten ihn die gleichen Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste.

Seine Scham wandelte sich in Hass. Nicht auf sie! Sie konnte nichts dafür, wer sie war, sondern auf ihn selbst. Er hatte sie verletzt und ihr mehr Schaden als Nutzen zugefügt. Es schien keinen Ausweg für sie zu geben, der ihr Überleben sicherstellen würde, sobald er tot war und die Todesser unter Voldemorts Herrschaft die magische Welt (und vermutlich auch die Welt der Muggel) regierten.

Sie drehte sich im Schlaf zu ihm um und kuschelte sich einfach an seine Brust, genauso, wie sie es immer tun wollte, wenn sie ihm nahe war. Es gab unzählige Gründe für ihn, sie auf Abstand zu halten, doch nicht in diesem Moment, in dem er sie so sehr brauchte. Er hielt den Atem an, um sie nicht zu wecken. Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen würde?

Er war schwach und verwundbar in ihrer Nähe. Und im Vergleich zu ihr war er alt, zumindest fühlte er sich so, als er die Schmerzen an seiner verletzten Seite spürte. Doch im Moment kümmerten sie ihn nicht. Dieser Augenblick war es wert, auszuharren und sie einfach nur anzusehen.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, um sie besser betrachten zu können.

Sie gehörte ihm.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte ihn an.

Er lag neben ihr, mit nacktem und geschundenem Oberkörper und einer deutlichen Erregung in seiner Hose - es waren nicht die besten Voraussetzungen, um ihr gegenüberzutreten.

Trotz allem, was in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war er immer noch ihr Professor und sie seine Schülerin, die beinahe zwanzig Jahre jünger war. Er würde es nie vergessen können ... Und was sie anbelangte, wäre es kein Wunder gewesen, wenn sie in dieser Situation vor Panik aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre und das Weite gesucht hätte.

Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen. Im Gegenteil. Sie lächelte!

Sie lächelte, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt, ihn so nah neben ihrem Körper zu haben. „Hallo Professor."

_Fuck!_

Er nickte steif. „Miss Granger."

Seine Lippen wurden zu einer harten, schmalen Linie. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und hoffte, dass sie nichts von seiner Erregung mitbekommen würde.

„Wie war es bei den Malfoys?", fragte sie unschuldig und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Oder wer auch immer zur Zeit dort regiert …"

Ah, richtig, das Tattoo! Er zweifelte langsam daran, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war, das zu tun. Vielleicht sollte er heimlich versuchen, es rückgängig zu machen…

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Miss Granger", antwortete er wie üblich mit ruhigem aber deutlichem Ton.

Sie nickte. „Meinetwegen."

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

_Meinetwegen?_

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und ließ ihren Zeigefinger über seine warme, blasse Haut gleiten.

Er schluckte. Wie konnte sie das einfach nur so tun, während er innerlich mit sich kämpfte und sich Vorwürfe machte?

Zugegeben, jede ihrer noch so kleinen Bewegungen turnte ihn an. Aber es gab zu viel, das zwischen ihnen stand und deshalb durfte es nicht sein, ganz gleich, wie sein Körper darauf reagieren mochte.

„Ich weiß Bescheid", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er sah sie fragend an. „Pardon?" Seine Stimme wurde etwas höher zum Schluss hin, als es gewöhnlich der Fall war.

Sie hob die Bettdecke an und senkte den Blick zwischen seine Beine. „Das."

_Ouch!_

Er räusperte sich verlegen und drückte ihre Hand nach unten, bis sich die Decke wieder um ihre Körper gelegt hatte.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Miss Granger." Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn ertappt hatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor. Ich habe _es_ gespürt … Ich meine, ich habe Sie gespürt." Sie wurde rot im Gesicht und grinste schelmisch. „Das ist vollkommen normal, hat jedenfalls Ginny gesagt."

Er rollte mit den Augen. Warum tat sie das nur? Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen, indem sie sich wie ein typischer, neugieriger Teenager verhielt ... Was sie ja irgendwie auch war.

„Sie mögen es offenbar, mit Miss Weasley über mich zu reden", stellte er beiläufig fest.

„Nur dann, wenn Sie nicht da sind oder wenn Sie zu prüde dafür sind", gab sie offen zurück.

Er nickte. „Verstehe."

In Wahrheit war ihm nicht wohl dabei. Schon allein die Vorstellung, zum Gespött anderer zu werden, rief böse Erinnerungen in ihm wach.

Sie seufzte, als sie seinen Ausdruck sah. „Keine Sorge! Ginny hält dicht."

„Wenn Sie es sagen …"

Sie ließ ihre Hand weiter über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht", bemerkte sie gedankenverloren. „Das Tattoo war stellenweise sehr blass. Wissen Sie, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Er konnte nur erahnen, dass es mit seinem geschwächten Zustand zusammenhing, was heißen würde, sie lag richtig damit, sich Sorgen zu machen. Doch er wagte es nicht, sie noch mehr zu beunruhigen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, Miss Granger", sagte er entschieden und nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger, bis sie den Blick von seiner Brust gelöst hatte.

Ihre braunen Rehaugen blinzelten ihn an. Voller Inbrunst.

Ihr Blick versetzte ihm eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Er verspürte den Drang sie zu küssen und beugte sich zu ihr.

Hermines Herz schlug vor Erwartung kräftiger. Dann besann er sich eines Besseren und drückte ihr die Lippen auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, seit sie bei ihm war und wollte es nicht riskieren, weitere zu machen. Außerdem war es nicht angebracht, ihr in einer ausweglosen Situation Hoffnungen zu machen.

Sie sah enttäuscht aus.

Er seufzte und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Nox!"

Dunkelheit legte sich über den Raum.

„Professor", sagte sie energisch, „ich kann jetzt unmöglich schlafen!" Sie saß aufrecht im Bett, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und zündete die Kerzen wieder an.

„Miss Granger!" Er stöhnte auf, die Augen halb geschlossen. „Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Bett gehen, es war ein langer Tag. Bitte lassen Sie es gut sein."

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und ihre verworrenen Haarsträhnen flogen ihr um die Ohren. Ihr Duft, der sich bei ihren Bewegungen in der Luft ausbreitete, machte ihn ganz verrückt.

„Das sagen Sie so leicht! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was ich alles durchmachen musste."

„Ah", bemerkte er. „Vermutlich ..."

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie ich mich fühle, Professor? Abgesehen von Ginny habe ich meine beiden besten Freunde verloren", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Es ist furchtbar! Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?"

Er seufzte und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf. „Sie werden zurückkommen", sagte er schlicht. „Ganz sicher. Potter ist sehr einnehmend, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Das war er schon immer. Und Weasley ist … nun ja, er ist eben, wie er ist."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Er ist ein Weasley."

„Und?"

„Ich bin sicher, Sie kommen von selbst darauf, Miss Granger. Sie dürften genügend Zeit mit ihm verbracht haben …"

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Ron ist vielleicht nicht gerade der attraktivste Junge der Schule, aber er besitzt durchaus eine interessante Persönlichkeit."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. „Nun gut, wenn Sie es sagen …"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und starrte auf ihn herab. „Das ist alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?"

„Ja, Miss Granger", schnaubte er, „es sei denn, ich bin so verrückt, Ihnen von _meinem _schrecklichen Tag zu erzählen."

„Und?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

Er hob die Brauen, seine schwarzen Augen blitzten sie an. „_Und_? Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Sagen Sie schon!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Glauben Sie mir, das wollen Sie lieber nicht wissen!", gab er streng von sich.

Die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen versetzte ihm einen Stich, über den er sich sehr wunderte.

„Sie müssen mit mir reden, Professor", flehte sie. „Bitte. Wie soll ich Sie jemals verstehen, wenn Sie sich immer nur zurückziehen?"

Eine tiefe Falte tauchte zwischen seinen Brauen auf. Natürlich lag sie richtig, es fiel ihm nur schwer, es zuzugeben.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Verständnisvoll.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie sie die Kraft dazu aufbringen konnte, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte.

„Ich liebe es, wenn Sie mich so ansehen, Professor", bemerkte sie sanft und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Haare und ihre Lippen drückten ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Anwesenheit und das kräftige Schlagen ihres Herzens auf seiner nackten Brust. Er war umgeben von ihrem Duft, der ihm ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit verschaffte.

Er war zu Hause angekommen und bemühte sich, nur für den Augenblick zu leben.


	33. Schuldig

Kapitel 33

Schuldig

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er den Moment genoss, in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ein triumphaler Gedanke schoss ihr ins Gewissen: Es ließ ihn nicht länger kalt, wenn sie in seiner Gegenwart war.

Als sie ihn vorsichtig küsste und er nicht weiter protestierte, rollte sie sich ermutigt auf seinen Körper. Er öffnete blitzartig die Augen und hob seine Braue, während er hart gegen die Reaktionen seines Unterleibs ankämpfte. Vergeblich. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, sie auf sich zu spüren.

Er wollte es. Alles.

Er wollte sie küssen, er wollte sie spüren und ganz nah bei ihr sein, in ihr sein, sie ausfüllen und ihr alles geben…

Sie fühlte seine Erregung und zugleich sein Zögern und sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen.

Er war so sanft, obwohl er so stark und ungeduldig sein konnte. Und er war der einzige Mann, der sie derart aus der Fassung bringen konnte, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Sogar die Tatsache, dass sich ihre besten Freunde von ihr abgewendet hatten, rückte in seiner Gegenwart in den Hintergrund.

Plötzlich nahm er seine Hände hervor und umschloss damit ihre Wangen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schauderte wohlig. Wie gerne würde er sie einfach nur in seinen Armen halten und nicht mehr loslassen. Doch es wäre nicht richtig. Zuerst musste er ihr gestehen, was geschehen war. Sie war so offen und geduldig mit ihm gewesen, dass es ihr zustand, es zu erfahren. Auch dann, wenn er Gefahr lief, sie damit zu verletzen, musste sie die Wahrheit erfahren, Schritt für Schritt. Die Wahrheit über ihr Schicksal, das sie früher oder später auseinander reißen würde.

Er seufzte. „Es wird Sie nicht erfreuen, das zu hören, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, Miss Granger", sagte er mit raspelnder Stimme. Er fühlte ihren flehenden Körper auf sich und war überaus erregt, sodass es ihm schwer fiel, in dieser Situation überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Sie lächelte ihn immer noch an. Seinen Herzschlag unter sich zu spüren war eines der schönsten Gefühle für sie überhaupt. „Ich vertraue Ihnen", sagte sie überzeugend. „Und nichts wird das je ändern."

„Wie können Sie so etwas nur immer mit solcher Gewissheit sagen?"

„Ganz einfach! Weil Sie mein Professor sind. Ich kenne Sie nicht erst seit gestern, haben Sie das etwa vergessen?"

„Sie sind einfach zu leichtgläubig", antwortete er resignierend. „Und unverbesserlich dazu! Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie dürfen niemandem trauen?" Er drückte sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Sie verhalten sich immer noch wie ein Kind ..."

Wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass sie mit dieser Naivität ohne seine Gegenwart und gänzlich ungeschützt durch Hogwarts streifte? Das Schloss war längst kein so sicherer Ort mehr wie einst. Er spürte es. Merkwürdige Dinge waren im Gange, seit der Dunkle Lord an Kraft gewann … Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit war.

Aber zuerst musste er sie küssen.

Sie fühlte seine Wärme um sie herum und spürte, wie er langsam aber zielstrebig ihre Lippen liebkoste, bis seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte sie und sie nahm seinen markanten Duft tief in sich auf, während sie mit seinen Haaren spielte, mit diesen unordentlichen, kräftigen Haaren, die so tiefschwarz wie die Nacht waren.

So lange sie ihn kannte, hatte sie sich davor gefürchtet, seine dunkle Erscheinung in Hogwarts zu sehen. Doch nun war er ihr so vertraut geworden, wie niemand sonst.

Noch immer hielt sein Kuss an. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und vermied es, sie anzusehen. Sie erschrak beinahe, als sie ihn beobachtete. Würde sie sich je an diesen schlagartigen Wechsel seiner Stimmungen gewöhnen?

„Was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Vergeblich suchte sie seinen Blick.

„Ich hätte beinahe Bellatrix Lestrange getötet", sagte er leise. Es war ein Geständnis, das ihm schwer zu schaffen machte.

Sie starrte ihn verwundert an und wartete, was er hinzuzufügen hatte, doch nichts kam. „Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Weil ich damit riskiert hätte, dass der Dunkle Lord mich an Ort und Stelle tötet." Er hatte einen seltsam gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Er hätte nicht zugelassen, dass ich Ihr ungestraft das Leben nehme, verstehen Sie?" Seine Augen sahen verzweifelt aus.

Sie konnte nichts tun, als ihn anzusehen und auf seine Erklärung zu warten. Natürlich verstand sie nichts. Und sie würde es auch nie tun, wenn er nicht endlich damit aufhören würde, ihr diese Bruchstücke seines verworrenen Lebens vor die Füße zu werfen. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war deprimierend!

„Sagen Sie es mir", forderte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange.

„Er mag für niemanden etwas empfinden", setzte er an, dann verstummte er wieder.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war unerträglich und Hermine wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger.

„Sagen Sie es mir endlich", drang sie weiter. „Bitte!"

Er holte tief Luft. „Voldemort kennt keine Gefühle. Kein Mensch hat jemals Mitleid oder Gnade von ihm erfahren. Dennoch hätte er Bellas Tod missbilligt. Sie gehört zu seinem engsten Kreis, ebenso wie ich. Und Bella zu töten wäre mein eigener Tod gewesen." Seine Stimme war kaum noch zu hören. „Ich konnte es nicht tun. Ihretwegen."

Sie war verblüfft. „Meinetwegen?"

Er nickte abgeschlagen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie mit ganzer Intensität an. Es brach ihr das Herz! Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, um ihn von seinem Schmerz zu befreien.

„Sie hat mir klar gemacht, welches Schicksal Sie erwarten würde, wenn ich nicht mehr am Leben bin", sagte er gebrochen. „Also habe ich dagegen angekämpft und sie laufen lassen."

Sie wollte die Arme um ihn schlingen und ihm sagen, wie leid ihr alles tat, doch er hielt ihre Hände fest. Enttäuscht ließ sie den Kopf sinken.

„Es war sehr mutig von Ihnen, das zu tun", sagte sie geknickt. Es war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es war eine große Dummheit. Ich habe bereits zuvor die Chance verspielt, Bella zu töten. Nun ist es mir ein weiteres Mal passiert und ich fürchte, mein Handeln wird nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben."

Seine Emotionen schossen durch seinen Körper. Hermine konnte die Wut fühlen, die ihn umgab. Sie fröstelte. „Ich bin stolz auf Sie", sagte sie entschlossen. „Sie ist es nicht wert, dass Sie sich Ihretwegen die Finger schmutzig machen."

Sein Mundwinkel kräuselte sich zu einem flachen Lächeln. Das Bedürfnis in ihm, sie von ihrem kindischen Schlafanzug zu befreien, ihre nackte und weiche Haut auf seiner zu spüren und sie mit seinem harten Glied auszufüllen war so stark, dass es ihn schmerzte.

Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er es war, dem es leid tat, was er ihr damit angetan hatte, sie zur Frau zu nehmen. Er wollte ihr ins Ohr flüstern, wie sehr er sie brauchte. Doch er brachte es nicht fertig, ihr seine Gefühle zu zeigen, aus Angst davor, sich selbst mehr und mehr zu verlieren.

Je größere Hoffnungen er in ihr schüren würde, umso mehr würde er sie später enttäuschen.

Alles was er tun konnte, alles was er ihr geben konnte, war seine Nähe. Und so schlang er seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Gemeinsam lagen sie auf dem Bett, eng wie Löffel aneinander geschmiegt und lauschten ihrem Atem bis sie schließlich einschliefen.

xxx

Madam Pomfrey war nicht begeistert von seiner Erscheinung und bombardierte ihn mit Vorwürfen, warum er denn nicht schon eher zu ihr gekommen war.

Snape rollte mehrmals mit den Augen und mied die ganze Zeit über ihren Blick, während sie sich an seiner Wunde zu schaffen machte. Es fiel ihm schon schwer genug, überhaupt zu ihr zu kommen. Sich Schwächen einzugestehen war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen und ihre Vorwürfe machten das nicht gerade besser.

Endlich konnte er den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen und eilte zum Büro des Schulleiters, um ihm die neuesten Entwicklungen vorzutragen. Er hatte ohnehin schon zu lange damit gewartet, als er sich entschieden hatte, nach seiner Rückkehr zuerst zu den Kerkern zu gehen und nach Miss Granger zu sehen.

Er seufzte schwer, während er an sie dachte. Ihr beider Schicksal war enger aneinander geknüpft, als es ihm lieb war.

Dumbledore empfing ihn wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch und bot ihm Süßigkeiten an.

„Geben Sie es endlich auf, Albus", knurrte er launisch, als er sich setzte. Seine Lippen waren zurückgezogen und er entblößte die Zähne wie ein wildes Tier.

„Was ist dagegen einzuwenden, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Es sind die kleinen Freuden, die dem Leben einen Sinn geben."

Snape rollte unbeeindruckt mit den Augen. „Erzählen Sie mir was Neues, Schulleiter. Ich habe andere Sorgen."

Dumbledore räusperte sich und lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund, unfreundlich zu sein", sagte er mahnend und schob mit der Zunge ein saures Bonbon im Mund herum.

Snape schnaubte. „Es gibt durchaus eine Welt außerhalb dieser Mauern", setzte er leise an. Dumbledore spitzte die Ohren und faltete aus alter Gewohnheit die Hände ineinander. „Dort draußen lauern Gefahren, die wir uns nur schwer vorstellen können, Albus. Voldemort schläft nicht. Er ist wütend und das macht ihn gefährlicher denn je."

Der alte Mann legte den Kopf schief und sah den Lehrer abschätzig an. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Severus. Du darfst jedoch nicht vergessen, dass ich es bin, der diese Schule zu leiten hat. Jeder von uns hat seine Aufgabe und jeder tut das, was er am besten kann ..."

Snape lachte sarkastisch auf. „Ich riskiere mein Leben! Und ich bin es leid, die Schlinge um meinen Hals Tag für Tag fester zusammen zu ziehen, während andere sich einen Spaß daraus machen, dass ich mit einem Teenager verheiratet bin, der als ahnungsloser Muggel geboren wurde und nicht davor zurückschreckt, mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit bloßzustellen. Und als ob das nicht ausreichen würde, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, hat sie sich jetzt auch noch in mich verliebt."

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten Dumbledore unmissverständlich an.

„Liebe, Albus! Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet? Glauben Sie daran? Vermutlich nicht! Kein Mensch, der bei Verstand ist, glaubt an Liebe!" Er atmete schwer. „Sie ist nicht mehr als ein Teenager!" Der Gedanke an ihre Jugend machte ihm unmissverständlich Angst.

„Severus!", dröhnte Dumbledore wütend. „Ich kann dich verstehen."

Snape knurrte. „Können Sie das?"

„Auch du warst einmal ein Teenager, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf."

„Sie dürfen nicht!", bellte er aufgebracht.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Seither ist viel geschehen. Du bist ein Mann. Die Zeit ist nicht stehen geblieben."

„Wem sagen Sie das!", rief er spöttisch aus. „Jeden Tag, wenn ich das Mädchen ansehe, werde ich erneut daran erinnert."

„Was damals passiert ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Du hast Lily geliebt. Aber Sie wird nicht zurückkommen."

„Reden Sie nicht von ihr, Albus", sagte er warnend. „Sie haben kein Recht dazu!"

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus", begann er milde. „Das Leben war nicht fair zu dir. Wer außer mir könnte das besser verstehen?"

„Und trotzdem haben Sie mich benutzt", höhnte Snape.

„Wenn ich es vermeiden könnte, dich durch die Hölle gehen zu lassen, würde ich es tun!" Dumbledore sah ungeheuer angespannt aus.

„Sie hätten nicht von mir verlangen sollen, Miss Granger zur Frau zu nehmen, Albus", zischte Snape zurück. „Es hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich werde Sie nicht beschützen können, wenn ich tot bin, was unweigerlich geschehen wird. Es war alles umsonst!"

Sein Gesicht war verzerrt vom Schmerz, der in ihm steckte.

„Und sie, das Mädchen …" Er raufte sich die Haare. „Sie ist sich ihrer Sache so sicher! Jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihre unschuldigen Augen sehe, erkenne ich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Ich bin kein Dummkopf! Aber ich habe keine Erklärung dafür, wie das geschehen konnte. Was findet sie an jemandem wie mir? Warum Albus? Warum ich?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und suchte vergeblich nach einer Antwort.

„Da haben wir es!", zischte Snape. „Niemand hat mir je das entgegengebracht, was sie mir entgegenbringt."

„Du hättest sie nicht ermutigen dürfen, Severus", murmelte Dumbledore kleinlaut.

„Ermutigen?", spuckte Snape aus. „Ich und sie ermutigen? Was habe ich getan? Ich habe sie verletzt! Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren und ihr wehgetan. Ich, der nicht weiß, was er mit einer Frau anfangen soll! Noch dazu mit einer, die fast noch ein Kind ist." Er schluckte schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, was in den Kerkern zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

„Aber du hast dennoch mit ihr geschlafen, Severus", entgegnete Dumbledore mit schwacher Stimme.

Snape nickte schuldbewusst. „Ja, das habe ich. Und es war ein Fehler. Aber sie hat mich verführt. Ihr Blick hat mich angefleht, es zu tun!"

Tiefe Furchen durchzogen sein Gesicht und ließen ihn weitaus älter aussehen, als er es war.

„Sie hat gewusst, was sie erwarten würde und dennoch wollte sie es."

„Du warst ihr Lehrer", bemerkte Dumbledore leise. „Du bist zu weit gegangen."

Snape schoss ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Glauben Sie, ich hätte es auch nur eine Sekunde vergessen, als ich sie genommen habe? Sie war jung und unschuldig. Ich habe ihren Körper zu meinem gemacht und habe diese Schuld auf mich geladen, ohne zu wissen, was ich tat. Es war ein Akt der Begierde, ich war schwach. Und trotzdem … sie wollte es, sie wusste, was sie tat!"

Dumbledore räusperte sich verlegen.

„Glauben Sie mir, sie wusste es", wiederholte Snape. „Nur ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was das auslösen würde! All diese Gefühle, die mir so fremd waren, haben meine Leidenschaft entfacht und Sehnsüchte in mir geweckt, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen konnte." Er rang nach Atem, sein ganzer Körper bebte. „Und dann? Dann war es vorbei und ich war schuldig. Ich habe sie dabei schändlich verletzt! Und daran werde ich bis zu meinem letzten Tag denken müssen. Es wird mich in die Hölle befördern. All das", er breitete die zitternden Arme aus, „wird mich in die Hölle befördern. Dass ich sie geheiratet habe, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen habe. Einfach alles!"

Der Schulleiter schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Es war mein Fehler. Ich habe dich gebeten, sie zu heiraten."

Snape schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Und was soll ich jetzt tun? Meine Schwäche lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Die Schuld wird bleiben. Aber sie ist sich so sicher! Sie wird nicht aufhören, etwas für mich zu empfinden, nur weil ich versuche, stark zu sein ..."

Dumbledores Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „_Versuche_? Weißt du, was du da sagst, Severus?"

Snape starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Schreibtisch und antwortete nicht. Er wirkte auf seltsame Weise abwesend.

„Du musst es nicht nur versuchen!", forderte Dumbledore ernst. „Du musst stark sein. Du musst ihr widerstehen ..."

„Genug!", röhrte Snapes tiefe Stimme. „Es ist genug, Albus!"

Der Schulleiter starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich bleich. „Severus …"

„Nein! Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, als wäre ich der Narr hier, obwohl SIE es sind! Sie waren es, der mich in diese Situation gebracht hat. Es war Ihre Idee, Albus."

„Aber … du kannst nicht …"

Snape knurrte. „Haben Sie auch nur einmal darüber nachgedacht, welche Konsequenzen diese Heirat für das Mädchen haben könnte? Was wird mit ihr geschehen, wenn ich sterbe? Oder wenn ich einfach nur versage? Gott bewahre uns davor! Aber ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange ich diesem Druck noch standhalten kann. Der Lord verlangt immer mehr von mir. Neue Informationen, nützliche Dinge ... Ein Fingerschnippen von ihm und es ist aus mit mir. Ich war so kurz davor, Bella zu töten, Albus." Er legte die Spitzen von Zeigefinger und Daumen eng zueinander, sodass nur eine winzig kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen blieb.

Dumbledore schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Severus, ich …"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Schulleiter." Seine Betonung auf dem Wort _Schulleiter _war mehr als abfällig und Dumbledore verstummte augenblicklich wieder. „Ich weiß, was passieren wird, wenn ich Bella töte! Er wird nicht zögern, mich zu töten, weil es ihm nicht passt, wenn ihm jemand dazwischen funkt. Bella lebt, obwohl sie den Tod verdient. Ich habe sie nicht getötet. Und wissen Sie, warum ich es nicht getan habe?" Er lachte höllisch auf und Dumbledore zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Des Mädchens wegen!"

Der alte Mann bewegte die Lippen, doch Snape hob die Hand und hielt ihn davon ab, auch nur eine Silbe von sich zu geben. „Und was ist mit mir?", fragte er kläglich. „Haben Sie eine einzige Sekunde daran gedacht, welche Konsequenzen für mich entstehen könnten, wenn ich Miss Granger zur Frau nehme?"

Dumbledore schluckte wortlos.

„Wie wäre es mit einem saurem Bonbon, Albus?", fragte Snape mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen. „Es war Ihre Idee, Schulleiter. Es war Ihr Plan." Er holte tief Luft und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm vor. „Und jetzt halten Sie sich fest", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor, „es hat nicht funktioniert ..."

Hinter ihm, am anderen Ende des Raumes flammte der Kamin auf. Eine tiefe und dunkle Falte lag zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und Spucke hing an seinen Lippen, als Professor McGonagall aus den grünen Flammen stieg.

Sie sah Snape über den Tisch des Schulleiters gelehnt und stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts. Verschreckt rückte sie ihren spitzen Hut zurecht. „Severus, was geht hier vor?"

Snape drehte schwungvoll den Kopf in ihre Richtung, seine schwarzen ungepflegten Haarsträhnen wirbelten durch die Luft. Die Lehrerin zuckte zusammen, die Augen geweitet, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Sie sammelte all ihre Selbstbeherrschung und eilte zu den beiden hinüber.

Snapes Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. „Guten Tag, Minerva", knurrte er und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Sie blickte verstört zu Albus, der immer noch käseweiß im Gesicht war. „Würde mir endlich jemand sagen, was zum Teufel hier los ist?" Ihre Stimme war streng, doch weder Snape, noch Dumbledore schien es zu kümmern. Keiner von ihnen reagierte auf sie.

„Na schön!", fuhr sie fort. „Ich kann mir ja denken, worum es geht." Sie klang eingeschnappt und sah mit den Augen aus dem Fenster.

„Das bezweifle ich", witzelte Snape.

Sie schoss ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Wenn du es wieder einmal geschafft hast, Miss Granger zu demütigen, lass dir gesagt sein, dass du nicht weiter auf meine Unterstützung zählen kannst, Severus."

Ein höllisches Lachen aus den Tiefen von Snapes Kehle durchzog den Raum und ließ McGonagall schaudern.

Dumbledore stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Nein, Severus! Bitte …"

Snape ignorierte ihn und schwebte mit aufgebauschtem Umhang zu seiner Kollegin hinüber. „_Nein, Severus_", äffte er. „_Lass das, Severus!_ Ihr könnt mich beide kreuzweise!" Seine Augen glühten. „Niemand sagt mir, was ich zu tun habe, verstanden?" Seine Wut war gnadenlos, doch seine Stimme war in diesem Moment nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

McGonagall schluckte nervös.

Der Schulleiter war schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos.

„So viel zu Ihrem tollen Plan, Albus", lächelte Snape süßlich. „Es ist verrückt, aber manchmal denke ich, Miss Granger ist die Einzige, die weiß, was zu tun ist. Sie ist zuversichtlich und sie vertraut mir. Sie hat mir von Anfang an vertraut, obwohl die Situation so absurd ist …"

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", stieß McGonagall erschüttert aus. „Sie ist eine Schülerin und besitzt nicht die nötige Erfahrung, um …"

„Zum Teufel mit den Erfahrungen", unterbrach Snape sie. Seine Stimme klang weinerlich. „Manchmal mag sie sich wie ein halbes Kind verhalten, doch sie ist längst nicht so naiv, wie der Rest unserer Schüler."

McGonagall lachte auf. „Und das stammt ausgerechnet aus deinem Mund?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und blickte sie herausfordernd an. „Sie weiß, was sie tut, Minerva. Frag Albus, er kennt jedes Detail aus meinem Zusammenleben mit dem Mädchen!"

„Wie kommst du darauf, so etwas zu behaupten?" Sie klang schockiert.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wenn ich etwas sagen darf, meine Freunde …" Endlich hatte er seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

Snape fuhr herum und strafte ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht damit, Albus!"

„Schön. Dann eben nicht." Er rückte verunsichert seine Brille zurecht. „Kollegen ..."

McGonagall rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.

„Nachdem sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben, denke ich, wir sollten die Nerven bewahren und wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Es gibt viel zu tun. Außerdem ist es bald Zeit zum Mittagessen …"

„Das ist wieder einmal typisch!", rief McGonagall. „Die Kessel fliegen uns um die Ohren und alles, woran der Schulleiter denken kann, ist das Essen."

Snapes Mundwinkel rutschten süffisant nach oben. „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Mahlzeit unsere Probleme lösen wird, Albus."

Dumbeldore fummelte an seiner Brille herum. Es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er nervös war. „Du solltest vielleicht noch einmal in dich gehen, Severus", sagte er beiläufig.

Snape rümpfte die Nase. „Ich stehe dazu, was ich gesagt habe. Miss Granger ist sich ihrer Gefühle sicher."

McGonagall starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Snapes Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie geformt und er nickte ihr zu. „Minerva." Dann glitt sein Blick zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Ich kann nicht länger so tun, als würde es mich nicht tangieren."

„WAS?", riefen die beiden älteren Professoren wie aus einem Munde.

Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seines Gehrocks versenkt. „Sie verdient meinen Respekt für das, was sie bereit war, zu erdulden."

McGonagall starrte zwischen ihm und Dumbledore hin und her. „Sie bringt tatsächlich das Eis in dir zum Schmelzen?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er starrte abwesend ins Leere. „Sie wusste was sie tat. Sie wusste es vom ersten Moment an, als sie mich angefleht hat, mit ihr zu schlafen."

Die Lehrerin schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Severus! Hüte deine Zunge!"

„Es ist wahr!", bellte er. „Sie hat den einzigen Weg gewählt, der ihr zur Verfügung stand. Sie hat ihre Jungfräulichkeit geopfert, um mich zu verführen und zu mir durchzudringen."

Jetzt war McGonagall genauso bleich wie der Schulleiter zuvor. Irgendwie wirkten alle Anwesenden außerordentlich farblos. Mit Ausnahme von Snape, der so richtig schön in Fahrt war.

„Sie wusste, was zu tun war, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

„Und sie hatte offenbar Erfolg damit", flüsterte McGonagall.

Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang allein, Minerva. Was hast du erwartet, was passiert, wenn eine junge Frau in mein Leben tritt und alles auf den Kopf stellt?"

Sie nickte. Beinahe sah es so aus, als hätte sie Verständnis für ihn. „Ja, Severus. Ich weiß, welche Opfer du erbringen musstest. Und das meine ich ernst. Aber niemand hat von dir verlangt, dass du mit ihr schläfst …"

„Niemand außer ihr", betonte er.

Sie schluckte. „Dann ist es also wahr? Es ist ihr ernst?"

Er nickte. „In der Tat."

Sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Was können wir tun, Albus?"

Der Schulleiter sah ungeheuer zerbrechlich aus in diesem Moment. „Ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als uns der Wahrheit zu stellen und den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen."

Snape starrte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Das ist unmöglich! Welche Opfer soll ich denn noch erbringen? Es muss einen Ausweg geben. Ihre Nähe macht mich schwach. Ich kann ihr nicht länger standhalten ..."

„So leid es mir tut, Severus", murmelte Dumbledore und sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an, „sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit."

McGonagall hob ihren Zeigefinger und deutete damit direkt auf Snapes Brust. „Du wirst dich nicht in dieses Mädchen verlieben! Ist das klar?"

Er schluckte. „Du setzt mir die Pistole auf die Brust, Minerva?", fragte er sarkastisch und kam näher.

Sie schnaubte unbeeindruckt.

Dumbledores Hände zitterten, als er die beiden beobachtete. „Bitte, Severus …"

Snape knurrte und blieb unmittelbar vor McGonagalls Nasenspitze stehen.

„Minerva", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. Er sprach leise und deutlich zugleich, wie das Plätschern eines eiskalten Bachs im Frühling. „Ich musste Miss Granger auf Drängen unseres Schulleiters heiraten. Das Ministerium hatte keine Ahnung, was es mit diesem verdammten Gesetz verbrochen hat und wird es vermutlich auch nie begreifen. Dann bat mich Miss Granger mit ihr zu schlafen. Nein! Sie FLEHTE mich an." Er faltete die Finger vor seinem Körper ineinander, seine schwarzen Augen intensivierten den Blick auf sein Opfer. „Tatsache ist, wir alle wissen, dass ich mein Leben in Einsamkeit verbracht habe, bis ich gezwungen war, mit ihr zusammen zu leben." Er holte tief Luft. Die Stille im Raum war unerträglich. „Und jetzt kommst du und sagst mir, ich darf mich nicht in meine Frau verlieben, die sich mir in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn untergeordnet hat und die Schmerzen erduldet hat, die ich ihr beim Sex zugefügt habe?"

All seine Kraft lag in seiner Stimme. Minerva hielt angespannt den Atem an und ihre Augen würden jeden Moment aus dem Schädel fallen, wenn sie nicht aufhören würde, ihn anzustarren.

Es scherte ihn nicht, der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war zu kalt.

„DAS, Minerva, wird in Anbetracht der Umstände nur schwer möglich sein."

Mit diesen Worten, die nicht deutlicher nach Professor Snape hätten klingen können, wendete er sich zum Gehen, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte aufgebauscht hinter ihm her.

„Severus!", quietschte McGonagall mit heller Stimme. „Wo willst du hin?"

Er hielt inne und warf einen zornigen Blick in ihre Richtung. „Da hin, wo ich hin gehöre! In die Kerker - zu meiner Frau."


	34. Vorbereitungen und andere Desaster

Kapitel 34

Vorkehrungen und andere Desaster

Snape atmete wie ein gehetztes Stück Wild, als er das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatte. Seine Hände zitterten in den Taschen seines Gehrocks, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hatte! Nicht vor McGonagall und nicht vor Dumbledore!

Was war nur in ihn gefahren, sich gegen die einzigen Menschen aufzulehnen, die ihn je unterstützt hatten?

Die Gründe waren zu offensichtlich, nur nicht für ihn. Er erschrak über sich selbst, als ihn die Wahrheit traf wie ein harter Schlag. Er hatte Recht mit dem, was er gesagt hatte! Sie verdiente seinen Respekt. Zum Teufel mit den beiden Professoren! Er musste Miss Granger beschützen, so gut er konnte. Das war der Zweck der Heirat gewesen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern und sie vor einem Dasein als Sklavin der Todesser zu bewahren. Er musste sie in Sicherheit bringen, bevor es zu spät war.

Lautlos und mit wallendem Umhang schwebte er in Richtung Kerker davon.

Es gab so viel zu tun! Er musste noch so viel vorbereiten und die Zeit würde nicht stillstehen.

xxx

Unsanft stieß er die Kerkertür auf, sie prallte gegen die Wand und federte zurück. Unbeeindruckt von der Kraft seines Auftritts eilte er zum Bett hinüber, auf dem Miss Granger saß und über verschiedenen Büchern brütete.

Endlich blieb er stehen. Er räusperte sich und sah mit strenger Fassade auf sie herab.

„Miss Granger", sagte er ernst. „Wir müssen Vorkehrungen für den Ernstfall treffen."

„Vorkehrungen?" Sie starrte ihn fragend an, mit ihren großen rehbraunen Augen. „Ernstfall? Was meinen Sie damit?"

Er schluckte. Ihre Augen!

„Packen Sie Ihre Sachen!", befahl er kühl. Dann drehte er sich um und wuselte wie ein Irrer durch das Zimmer, riss in Windeseile Schubladen und Türen auf, ohne sie wieder zu schließen und durchwühlte den Kleiderschrank und die Bücherregale.

Sie blickte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. „Professor, was ist mit Ihnen los?" Eine tiefe Sorgenfalte prangte auf ihrer Stirn.

Er hielt inne und hob seine Augenbraue an. „Mir läuft die Zeit davon! Der Dunkle Lord sitzt mir im Nacken und ich habe Minerva und Albus Ihretwegen verärgert, Miss Granger." Er fuhr sich gestresst mit der Hand durch die langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen. „Nein, das ist nicht richtig. Ich habe es getan, weil ich keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen habe, als Ihnen die Wahrheit klarzumachen ..."

Hermine war besorgt, als sie ihn so sah. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Professor?"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Ich bin mit meiner Schülerin verheiratet und Sie fragen, ob ich in Ordnung bin?" Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Granger?"

Sie schluckte und schüttelte verunsichert den Kopf.

„Da haben Sie es! Und jetzt packen Sie!"

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa entführen?", fragte sie beunruhigt von seinem Auftreten.

Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Nein, Miss Granger, wir fahren in die Flitterwochen."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Nein! Wie kommen Sie nur darauf? Ich habe den Auftrag übernommen, für Sie da zu sein und Sie zu beschützen. Ich muss Sie retten, Granger, sonst wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Unsere Vermählung, der ganze Ärger, der damit verbunden war und die Schmerzen, die Sie meinetwegen erdulden mussten …"

„Es geht mir gut, Professor!", versicherte sie ihm. „Wovor wollen Sie mich eigentlich retten?"

„Nein, es wird Ihnen bald nicht mehr gut gehen! Verstehen Sie denn nicht, in welcher Gefahr Sie sich befinden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie können Sie nur so naiv sein, Granger?"

„Aber Professor …"

Er hob die Hand und schoss ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Ich muss Sie retten! Vor Dumbledores wahnsinnigen Plänen und vor Voldemort und seinen Todesser-Freunden. Mehr müssen Sie im Moment nicht wissen. Und jetzt bewegen Sie endlich Ihren Hintern in die Höhe und fangen Sie zu packen an!"

„Voldemort hat keine Freunde", sagte sie stur. „Und genau das ist das Problem, denn wenn er Freunde gehabt hätte, wäre er wohl nicht so verrückt geworden …"

„Packen Sie endlich, Granger!", röhrte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, bis sie wusste, was er mit ihr vorhatte. „Wo bringen Sie mich hin?"

„Weit weg von hier."

„WAS?" Panisch riss sie die Augen auf. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. „Und was dann?"

„Ich werde Sie mit genug Geld ausstatten, dass es für Ihre Zukunft reicht."

Tausend Fragen schossen durch ihren Kopf. „Meine Zukunft? Mich mit Geld ausstatten? Was ist mit Ihnen?" Die Panik in ihr wuchs zur Angst heran. „Sie können mich doch nicht einfach irgendwo aussetzen wie ein Haustier!"

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie durch. „Glauben Sie mir, ich kann!" Energisch ließ er sie wieder los und rannte wie eine schwarze Wolke durchs Zimmer.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihn beobachtete. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und hörte nicht auf, ihn anzustarren.

Er sah ungeheuer gestresst aus, als er mit seiner dünnen, langen Figur wie ein Verrückter im Zimmer auf und ab wuselte und Sachen zusammensuchte, die scheinbar von großer Wichtigkeit für ihn waren, während sich sein Umhang hinter ihm aufbauschte. Schwungvoll warf er einen sehr alten und sehr hässlichen kleinen Koffer neben sie auf das Bett, dann sausten verschiedene Gegenstände auf ihn zu.

Ein Paar penibel geputzter, schwarzer Schuhe.

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.

Ersatzschuhe?

Egal! Snape fackelte nicht lange.

Sie schluckte, als sie die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sah.

Und ab damit in den Koffer!

Weiße Hemden und ein schwarzer Frack.

In den Koffer.

Unterwäsche.

In den Koffer.

_Natürlich: alles schwarzweiß!_

Sie beobachtete ihn ohne Unterlass, wie er alles fein säuberlich in den Koffer legte, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

_Dieser Pedant!_

Verwirrt streckte sie ihre müden Glieder, richtete sich neben dem Bett zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als er sie nicht weiter beachtete.

„Sie können jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren", maßregelte sie ihn. „Sie sind Professor Snape! Sie sind stark und zuversichtlich und können jeden zu Tode erschrecken, indem Sie ihn einfach nur ansehen."

„Danke, Miss Granger. Es ist ein Vergnügen, das zu hören, aber glauben Sie mir, das wird nicht mehr lange ausreichen. Voldemort heckt irgendeinen Plan aus, doch Dumbledore ist zu blind, um es zu sehen ..."

„Ich werde nicht ohne Sie gehen!", sagte sie trotzig und stampfte wie ein Kleinkind mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. „Auch dann nicht, wenn Sie mich entführen oder gar irgendwo aussetzen wollen."

Er ignorierte sie schlicht und ergreifend, während er leise murmelnd den Koffer mit einem Zauberspruch belegte, bis dieser zu seiner halben Größe zusammengeschrumpft war.

„Keine Sorge! Ich werde Sie begleiten und so lange bleiben, wie es nötig ist, um Ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren."

„Und was dann? Werden Sie dann einfach verschwinden?"

Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Dunkle Schatten umgaben seine schwarzen Augen. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um Sie. Ich bin mehr tot als lebendig, Granger. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Dunkle Lord meiner überdrüssig wird. Und jetzt packen Sie endlich! Wir haben es eilig!"

„Nein!", protestierte sie aufgebracht. „Sie werden nicht sterben! Ich werde es nicht zulassen ..."

„Bedaure, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mein Tod eintritt. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mich darauf vorzubereiten."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie sie bockig. „Glauben Sie mir, Sie können leben! Und Sie werden leben, weil es einen Grund dafür gibt."

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und fletschte bedrohlich die Zähne. „Denken Sie nicht, ich hätte nicht jede Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen? Halten Sie mich für so naiv, nicht über mein trauriges Schicksal nachzudenken? Ich bin kein Feigling, Granger. Aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, als der Tatsache ins Auge zu blicken und meinen Tod zu akzeptieren."

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als sie ihm antwortete. „Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben. Und nein, Sie haben nicht _alle_ Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen."

„Doch, das habe ich!", sagte er stur. „Ich hatte viele Jahre Zeit, mich damit abzufinden. Und jetzt packen Sie alles ein, was Sie für die Reise benötigen."

Sie schüttelte in einem wütenden Anfall ihre wilden Lochen. „Wir erwarten ein Kind", platzte sie heraus.

Er hörte nicht auf, seine Sachen zu durchwühlen, um zu sehen, ob er etwas vergessen hatte. „Wir brauchen unterwegs kein Kind. Sie können es da lassen." Er sagte es einfach so heraus.

Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Haben Sie überhaupt zugehört?" Sie bezweifelte es stark.

„Packen!", kommandierte er mit harter Stimme, die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Wir erwarten ein Kind", wiederholte sie. „Sie werden Vater."

„Das ist unmöglich", sagte er wie selbstverständlich.

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nein, ist es nicht."

Er nickte. Endlich sah er sie an. „Doch, Miss Granger. Ein Kind bekommt man nur, wenn man …"

Schlagartig verstummte er und wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht, seine Augen weiteten sich verschreckt.

„Wenn man Sex hat", fügte Hermine kleinlaut an. „Richtig."

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich ihr zuwendete. „Was sagten Sie noch gleich?" Seine eleganten Finger streckten sich wie die Krallen einer Katze und zogen sich blitzartig wieder zusammen.

„Das mit dem Sex?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das davor …"

„Sie werden Vater."

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Aber … nein."

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie ernst.

„Aber das kann nicht sein! Wie lange ist es her, dass wir … dass wir es getan haben?"

„Meinen Sie das erste Mal oder das zweite Mal? Oder die anderen Male?"

„Pardon?" Er wirkte verstört, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Dennoch rollte sie ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Vergessen Sie es."

„Wie überaus … informativ, Miss Granger", sagte er sarkastisch.

Langsam schien er sich zu regenerieren. Sogar seine Stimme gewann wieder an Stärke. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich falle darauf rein? Ich bin ein Lehrer und mit allen Wassern gewaschen." Ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Und das", er starrte tief in ihre Augen, „ist eine Lüge!"

„Ich habe einen magischen Schwangerschaftstest gemacht", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort, „der schon sehr früh sehr genaue Angaben liefert."

Er hob skeptisch die Brauen und versuchte immer noch, sie mit seinem Blick zum Einknicken zu bewegen.

„Aha", murmelte er schlicht.

Offenbar bezweifelte er die Richtigkeit ihrer Angaben … Doch ihr Blick! Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

„Wo hatten Sie den Test her?", fragte er zischend.

„Dobby."

„Dobby wer?" Er überlegte angestrengt. „Ich kenne diese Schule in und auswendig. Nichts entgeht mir. Aber ich kenne keinen Schüler, der Dobby heißt und mit derartigen Dingen dealt."

„Ich rede auch nicht von einem unserer Hogwarts-Dealer, sondern von einem Hauselfen."

„Oh. Dobby, der Elf." Es klang seltsam schwach, was er sagte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und das verunsicherte ihn.

Sie nickte. „Korrekt."

Richtig, es war ihr Blick, der ihn verunsicherte. Trotz allem sah er noch immer nicht so aus, als würde er ihr glauben.

„Haben Sie etwa nicht verhütet, Miss Granger?"

Sie schluckte und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor dem Körper. „Haben Sie es etwa, Professor?"

„Ich hatte nie Sex in meinem Leben, warum zum Teufel hätte ich da Vorkehrungen in Sachen Verhütung treffen sollen …"

„Genauso wie ich. Zumindest, bis ich Sie geheiratet habe ..."

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angespannt. „Sie haben mit mir geschlafen, obwohl Sie nicht verhütet haben?", fuhr er ihr aufgeregt dazwischen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war erschreckend beunruhigend.

„Genauso wie Sie", antwortete sie kleinlaut und wich einen Schritt von seinen zornigen dunklen Augen zurück.

Eine tiefe Falte tauchte zwischen seinen Brauen auf. „Das ist nicht witzig, Granger!"

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht."

Ihre Haltung schien ihm endlich die Augen zu öffnen. Er starrte sie ungläubig an und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie, sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als gewöhnlich.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"

Sie blickte zu ihm hinunter. „Sollen wir wirklich noch einmal von vorne anfangen, Professor? Kurz gefasst: ich bin schwanger."

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an und schluckte laut hörbar. „Das ist nicht möglich."

„Das hatten wir schon. Und glauben Sie mir, es ist möglich!"

„Nein!" Er sah verzweifelt aus, wie er da so mit seinen ungepflegten Haarsträhnen und dem blassen Gesicht vor ihr auf dem Boden hockte. „Ich schaffe es kaum, Ihnen ein guter Ehemann zu sein - und das ist noch sehr milde ausgedrückt! Wie soll ich es da schaffen, ein Vater zu sein? Ich kann nichts mit Kindern anfangen, Granger! Mein eigener Vater hat kläglich versagt … ich kann nicht …" Er rang ungläubig die Hände.

„Sie werden es lernen", sagte sie knapp.

Er blickte zu Boden. „Jahr für Jahr habe ich mit hunderten von Kindern zu tun! Ich kann das nicht! Ich wollte nie Kinder haben …" Seine Stimme verlor sich im Nichts.

„Das wollte ich auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so bald. Außerdem ist es etwas anderes, wenn es sich um Ihr eigenes handelt. Es wird ein Baby sein und kein Teenager. Zumindest nicht so schnell … Sie werden das schaffen."


	35. Ich werde nicht da sein

Kapitel 35

Ich werde nicht da sein, um Sie zu beschützen

Snape sah aus, als hätte er Tränen in den Augen, doch sie konnte es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, weil ein Teil seines Gesichts von schwarzen Haarsträhnen verdeckt war.

„Ich bin eine dieser verlorenen Seelen, denen niemand helfen kann, Miss Granger", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Erneut brach ihr das Herz und sie war unfähig, etwas zu tun. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er so auf etwas reagieren würde, geschweige denn, dass sie so für ihn fühlen würde. Sie konnte seinen traurigen Anblick nicht ertragen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Was hatte sie ihm aufgebürdet?

„Verstehen Sie mich?", fragte er, als sie nicht antwortete.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Verzweifelt.

„Sogar Dumbledore beißt sich die Zähne daran aus und kann nichts für mich tun."

„Er versucht es nur nicht stark genug", gab sie zurück, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie erinnerte sich bitter daran, als sie versucht hatte, den Schulleiter davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape Hilfe bräuchte, um seinen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum in den Griff zu bekommen. Dumbledores Resonanz war nicht gerade überwältigend gewesen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie damit allein gelassen. Warum nur? Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Hatte der alte Mann wirklich geglaubt, sie würde allein all die Probleme, die zwischen ihr und ihrem Professor lagen, in den Griff bekommen?

Ihre Beine zitterten. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. „Ich brauche Sie", sagte sie gedankenverloren. Ich brauche Sie so sehr ..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und sie fühlte sich unendlich hilflos und schwach. „Sie müssen stark sein. Für mich. Ohne Sie bin ich verloren." Sie sackte kraftlos auf die Bettkante und starrte zu ihm hinab.

Er hob den Blick und sah sie an. Tiefe Furchen und dunkle Augenschatten lagen auf seinem Gesicht, das ihr so vertraut war. „Ich kann das nicht tun, Miss Granger. Ich kann nicht. Jeder verlangt zu viel von mir. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Hogwarts ... Doch das waren Dinge, die ich kannte, mit denen ich umgehen konnte ... Aber ein Kind? … Mein Kind … Wissen Sie, wie absurd das klingt? Haben Sie vergessen, wer ich bin?" Sein Kiefer bebte und die tiefen Mimikfalten, die zwischen Nase und Mund lagen, vibrierten.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht, bis er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und sie hilflos ansah.

Sein Atem ging immer noch schnell, aber wenigstens das Zittern hatte sich gelegt. „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Sie sind stark", sagte sie eindringlich und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. Obwohl in ihren Augen Tränen schimmerten und sie selbst nicht weiter wusste, musste sie etwas tun. „Sie sind mein Professor. Sie sind Severus Snape."

Er zuckte zusammen, als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte, was eine Seltenheit war. „Ich kann das nicht!", rief er und raufte sich die Haare.

Er sah miserabel aus und Hermine bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun. Wie sollte sie stark bleiben, wenn er es nicht war?

„Doch, Sie können, Professor", versicherte sie ihm. „Sie können alles schaffen, was Sie nur wollen. Sie müssen nur fest an sich glauben."

Hermine legte ihre ganze Zuversicht in ihre Worte. Das Vertrauen, das sie in ihn hatte, war unerschütterlich. Doch es half nichts, Snape ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Diesmal nicht. Ich habe Sie geheiratet, um Sie zu beschützen. Aber es liegt nicht länger in meiner Hand. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, zu der es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt." Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, er versuchte verzweifelt, Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, so sehr strengte es ihn an, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, die ihn quälte. „Ich kann Sie nicht beschützen, Miss Granger. Die Todesser werden Sie holen kommen und zu einer Sklavin machen, wenn ich Sie nicht von hier wegschaffe. Es ist unser einziger Ausweg. Und wissen Sie warum? Ich werde nicht mehr lange am Leben sein ..."

„Nein!" Seine Stimme ging in ihrem Aufschrei unter.

„Nein!" Wut flammte in ihr auf. Sie wusste, dass sie viele Fehler gemacht hatte, aber sie war auch stark gewesen und hatte viel durch gestanden und würde nun nicht zulassen, dass er aufgab. „Wie können Sie so etwas nur sagen?", fragte sie energisch. „Ich werde nicht ohne Sie irgendwo anders mein Leben weiterleben. Nicht nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe. Ich liebe Sie, Professor. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie einfach aufgeben. Ich brauche Sie. Wir alle brauchen Professor Snape. Ich kann mir Hogwarts ohne Sie nicht vorstellen." Sie schluckte hart. Allein die Vorstellung jagte ihr Angst ein. „Wer wird den Schülern Respekt lehren, wenn nicht Sie? Sie sind gefürchtet, das streite ich nicht ab, aber Sie werden auch gebraucht ..."

Er hob seine Hand und legte ihr seinen zittrigen, kalten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, sodass sie verstummte. „Können Sie es denn nicht sehen, Granger? Wollen Sie sich immer wieder wie ein naives Kind verhalten? Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen! Jeden Tag verschwinden irgendwo Menschen. Muggel, Hexen, Zauberer … Familien werden gegeneinander aufgehetzt. Es wird einen Krieg geben. Wir stehen unmittelbar davor und haben keine Aussicht darauf, ihn zu gewinnen. Die Todesser werden vor nichts zurückschrecken. Sie werden niemanden verschonen. Erst recht nicht Muggelgeborene. Sie werden ein großes Interesse an Ihnen haben, weil Sie klug sind, Granger. Vielleicht könnten Sie ihnen von Nutzen sein, vielleicht wird Sie aber auch ein anderes Schicksal ereilen. Sie sind angreifbar, weil Sie begabt sind und weil Sie mit mir verheiratet sind. Sie sind ein Zielobjekt. Und ich - ich werde nicht da sein, um Sie zu beschützen. Vorldemort verlangt nach mir, an seiner Seite …"

„Aber wir haben Dumbledore …"

Er stöhnte auf. „Dumbledore ist ein alter Mann. Er ist machtlos, solange der Lord unsterblich ist. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als an Voldemorts Seite zu kämpfen. Gegen das Ministerium, gegen die Auroren und vor allem gegen Dumbledore. Und gegen Sie, Miss Granger." Er schluckte hart. „Und wenn es vorbei ist, wird der Dunkle Lord mich töten, weil ich zu viel weiß. Jeder Todesser wird sich auf Sie stürzen. Und ich werde nicht für Sie da sein können, Granger! Haben Sie das kapiert?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann Sie nicht beschützen! Unsere einzige Chance … _I__hre_ einzige Chance, das zu überstehen, ist die, dass ich Sie weit von hier wegbringe, denn egal was auch geschieht, ich werde so oder so sterben."

„Nein!" Sie schrie laut auf und warf sich ihm an den Hals. „Glauben Sie nicht, das Ministerium würde skeptisch werden, wenn ich verschwunden bin?" Ihre Stimme brach und sie heulte ungehindert los. „Man wird Sie verdächtigen und nach Askaban bringen." Verstört hob sie den Blick. „Und was ist mit Voldemort? Wenn er dahinter kommt, dass ich verschwunden bin, wird er Sie töten, weil er glauben wird, Sie wollten mich retten ... Ich kann das nicht zulassen."

Ihre Fingernägel vergruben sich in dem schweren schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs, als sie tief und innig seinen Körper an sich presste. Er ließ sie gewähren und legte die Arme um sie. Minutenlang lauschte er machtlos ihrem Schluchzen.

„Miss Granger", flüsterte er irgendwann. „Ich musste es Ihnen sagen."

Sie konnte die Schuldgefühle hören, die ihn plagten, genauso wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sie heulte vor Schmerz auf und wollte überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören damit. Sie wollte nicht aufhören, ihn festzuhalten und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinen unordentlichen Haaren.

„Miss Granger", sagte er sanft, nachdem eine schiere Ewigkeit vergangen war. „Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen." Es war mehr als eine bloße Bitte, soviel stand fest. Der Ton, den er gewählt hatte, war flehend und kummervoll.

„Alles", presste sie mühsam hervor.

„Hören Sie auf zu weinen."

Sie schluckte, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum, wie ein dunkler Schatten.

Sie hatte alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er leben musste. Nun konnte sie nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass er sie erhören würde.

xxx

Während es in den Kerkern emotional herging, wurde im Büro des Schulleiters heftig weiter diskutiert.

„Er kann nicht … oder kann er doch?", fragte McGonagall verstört.

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen die anderen informieren", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Den Orden? Und was sollen wir ihnen sagen, Albus? Es wird sie äußerst schockieren, das zu erfahren."

„Severus war sehr besorgt und das sieht ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Er hat Angst und das kann nur bedeuten, dass Voldemort auf dem Vormarsch ist."

„Hat er das denn gesagt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Er spricht nicht viel über solche Dinge, aber er hat es angedeutet. Doch ich fürchte, er ist nicht er selbst. Die Situation mit Miss Granger überfordert ihn langsam."

Sie lachte lauthals auf. „Das war nicht zu übersehen, Albus!"

Dumbledore nickte. „In der Tat, Minerva."

„Was er gesagt hat, war vollkommen untypisch für ihn." Sie seufzte. „Irgendwie tut er mir leid."

„Das sollte er auch. Er hat so viel durchgemacht und so viel für uns riskiert. Ich habe ihm zu viel zugemutet und es ist eine Schande, dass niemand weiß, was er jeden Tag opfert."

„Wir sollten in die Kerker gehen und zusehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", seufzte McGonagall. „Vielleicht braucht er unsere Hilfe."

Dumbledore nickte und erhob sich träge aus seinem Thron. Er breitete den Arm aus und deutete zum Kamin hinüber. „Nach dir, Minerva." Ein sanftes Lächeln lag über seinem Gesicht.

„Danke, Albus."

xxx

Snape hockte immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend mit Hermine in den Armen auf dem Boden. Seine langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen waren wild durcheinander geworfen und sein Gesicht bleicher als gewöhnlich, als zu allem Übel auch noch die beiden Professoren in seinem Zimmer auftauchten.

McGonagall stieg zuerst aus der Asche. „Severus, … Miss Granger", grüßte sie knapp.

Es schien sie nach seinem Auftritt in Dumbledors Büro nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, Snape in diesem desolaten Zustand zu entdecken, doch dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah das Chaos, das der Professor in seiner Hektik angerichtet hatte.

Sie riss verwundert die Augen auf. „Was ist denn hier los?"

Dumbledore kam zum Vorschein und legte der Lehrerin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wolltet ihr wegfahren?", fragte er milde, als er den kläglichen Koffer auf dem Bett erblickte.

Snape starrte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

McGonagall reckte steif den Hals. „Severus, was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte sie wissen.

Hermine räusperte sich, um Zeit zu schinden und nach einer Ausrede zu suchen. Sie tat ihr Bestes, um gefasst auszusehen.

„Wir wollten meine Eltern besuchen", log sie schnell. „Aber wir waren uns nicht darüber einig, ob es eine so gute Idee ist ..."

Sie musste auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass irgendjemand von den geheimen Plänen ihres Mannes erfuhr, sie leise, still und heimlich in Sicherheit bringen zu wollen. Sie würde alles tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore und der Schule außer Frage stand. Das war sie ihm schuldig, für alles, was er auf sich genommen und geopfert hatte. Vor allem aber durfte das Ministerium nichts von seinem Vorhaben erfahren und wenn möglich auch sonst niemand.

Snape ließ den Blick in ihre Augen gleiten und hob eine seiner Brauen an, sodass nur sie es unter seinem wüsten schwarzen Haarvorhang sehen konnte.

„Ah, verstehe", sagte Dumbledore zustimmend und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Er wirkte so, als hätte er keinen Verdacht geschöpft, sicher sein konnte man sich bei ihm jedoch nie.

„Es wurde ja auch langsam Zeit, das Ehepaar Granger einzuweihen", setzte er nach.

McGonagall traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Was?", fragte sie verwundert. „Ausgerechnet jetzt?" Sie blickte zu Snape, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er sah so aus, als wäre ihm alles gleichgültig. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Severus? Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Er knurrte. „Danke, Minerva. Das ist wieder einmal sehr reizend von dir."

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint." Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Severus. Du bist überarbeitet und gestresst. Deine Nerven liegen blank, ich konnte mich selbst davon überzeugen ... Vielleicht solltest du dich zuerst etwas erholen, ehe du diesen Schritt wagst. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das Ehepaar Granger nicht davon angetan ist, wenn du in deinem jetzigen Zustand bei ihnen vor der Tür stehst …"

„Lass das ruhig meine Sorge sein, Minerva", knurrte er gereizt. „Wir können schließlich nicht ewig damit warten. Außerdem tut es uns vielleicht ganz gut, mal aus dem Schloss raus zu kommen."

Die Lehrerin sah verblüfft aus. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal von dir hören würde. Du willst tatsächlich Muggel besuchen? Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Wie lang ist es her, dass …"

„Minerva", bellte er. Seine Brauen zogen sich tief zusammen. „Lass meine Vergangenheit da raus."

Hermines Augäpfel bewegten sich rasant zwischen ihnen hin und her. Dennoch blieb sie stumm.

„Es ist eine Frage des Anstands", fuhr er ruhig fort und streckte stolz seine Brust raus. „Es gehört sich, dass die Eltern der Braut den Bräutigam kennen lernen."

„Den _Ehemann_", betonte sie scharfsinnig.

„Richtig."

Ihre Mundwinkel rutschten kaum merklich nach oben. Für einen winzig kleinen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie sich über den Gedanken amüsieren, ihn vor seinen Schwiegereltern sitzen zu sehen.

Snape entging wie immer nichts. „Stellst du vielleicht meine Ehre in Frage, Minerva", fragte er deutlich.

„Nein, Severus. Ich bin nur gespannt von dem Ergebnis dieses Zusammentreffens, das ist alles."

„Hexe!", zischte er durch die Zähne hindurch.

Sie hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist schon gut. Wenn du meinst, dass es der richtige Weg ist, solltest du ihn gehen … Vielleicht stimmt es ja und du kommst endlich auf andere Gedanken."

Er legte den Kopf schief und nickte ihr zu. „Danke für dein Verständnis."

Hermine setzte eilig ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. „Dann nichts wie los! Das Wochenende ist perfekt dazu, um den Kerkern den Rücken zuzukehren und frische Luft zu schnappen."

Snape schluckte. „In. Der. Tat."

Wenig später - Hermine hatte nicht viel in seinen seltsamen Koffer dazu gepackt, sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie lange sie es mit ihrem ungewöhnlichen Professor zusammen bei ihren Eltern aushalten würde - waren sie startklar, um Hogwarts zu verlassen, und sich auf unbekanntes Territorium zu begeben.


	36. Die Eltern

Kapitel 36

Die Eltern

Hermine konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er nervös war, als sie in der Nähe ihres Elternhauses apparierten. Snape hatte sie fest bei der Hand genommen, deren Fingerspitzen von kaltem Schweiß überzogen waren und wich keinen Schritt von ihrer Seite.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang und standen schließlich vor der verschlossenen Haustür ihrer Eltern, wo sie sich eine Weile lang wortlos anstarrten, bis es ihm zu bunt wurde.

„Haben Sie denn keinen Schlüssel, Granger, oder soll ich die Tür für Sie öffnen?", fragte er forsch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

Hermine bekam Panik. „Nein!" Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine, die eiskalt war. „Bitte nicht!", flehte sie und blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen unschuldigen Rehaugen an. „Denken Sie, ich habe vor, hier einzubrechen? Was für ein Bild würde das auf uns werfen? Meine Eltern rechnen nicht damit, dass ich plötzlich hier auftauche ... Nein, nein. Wir werden klingeln, wie alle anderen normalen Menschen auch."

„Wenn Sie es sagen …" Er löste sich von ihrer Hand los, verschränkte die Arme ineinander und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Sie fühlte, dass er am ganzen Leib bebte und nach Halt suchte, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, seine Emotionen zu verbergen.

Langsam atmete sie durch und warf ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu, als sie antwortete. „Kopf hoch, Professor, so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Dennoch zitterten ihre Finger wie Espenlaub, als sie den Klingelknopf drückte.

Er erwiderte nichts weiter als ein leises, weinerliches Knurren, das ihr Mitleid für ihn nur noch größer werden ließ.

Was hatte sie ihm angetan? Sie wollte die Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und ihm sagen, wie leid ihr alles tat, doch er sah sie nicht einmal mehr an, so fertig war er mit der ganzen Situation, in der er steckte.

Bewegung kam ins Haus und endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Mrs. Granger steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Hermine!", rief sie überrascht und drückte ihre Tochter zur Begrüßung an sich. „Was tust du hier?"

Hermine lächelte gequält. „Hallo Mum."

Mrs. Granger warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Snape, der in seinen schwarzen Gewändern in dieser Wohngegend sehr ungewöhnlich wirkte. „Und wer ist dein … Begleiter?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das ist Professor Snape, Mum."

Mrs. Granger legte die Stirn in Falten, was Snape keineswegs entging, genauso wie Hermine es oftmals tat. „Du bist in Begleitung deines Professors hier?", fragte sie reserviert. „Hast du etwa was angestellt?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Sie konnte ein leises Knurren neben sich hören und stieß Snape mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und Hermine gab sich Mühe, ihre Mutter abzulenken, damit sie es nicht hören konnte.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte sie schnell. „Aber es gibt da einige Dinge, die du erfahren solltest. Und es ist erforderlich, dass du dabei … sitzt." Ihre Mutter legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Bitte, Mum."

Endlich trat sie beiseite und ließ die beiden unerwarteten Besucher eintreten, ohne Snape auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er funkelte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Diese Frau besaß einen scharfen Verstand und war definitiv skeptisch.

xxx

Während Hermine ihren Ehemann in der Gesellschaft ihres Vaters auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer geparkt hatte, verschwand sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Küche, um ihr bei der Zubereitung des Tees zu helfen. Ihr Vater hatte es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, bei der Begrüßung die Zeitung aus der Hand zu legen, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Hoffentlich war er einfach nur überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen.

Sie verdrängte den unangenehmen Gedanken daran, was kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts passiert war, als Dumbledore ihr sein eigenartiges Hochzeitsgeschenk zukommen ließ...

Kaum waren die beiden Frauen allein, dauerte es nicht lange und das Gespräch zwischen ihnen driftete genau in die Richtung, die Hermine befürchtet hatte. „Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Professor auf sich?", wollte ihre Mutter wissen. Sie konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. „Was für eine Art Professor ist er? Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Schlimmes, aber er wirkt so … animalisch. Und wie ist er überhaupt angezogen? Trägt man so etwas an eurer Schule?"

Hermine grinste verlegen. „Ja, du hast gar nicht so unrecht. Professor Snape ist sehr speziell. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke - ich habe euch bestimmt schon mal von ihm erzählt. Aber lass dich nicht vom ersten Eindruck täuschen. Glaube mir, das Gefühl, das du hast, kenne ich nur zu gut. Es vergeht mit der Zeit und du gewöhnst dich daran. Er ist wirklich ein sehr guter Lehrer."

„Meinst du? Für mich sieht er aus wie ein Serienkiller, findest du nicht?"

„Interessant, dass du das erwähnst, aber weißt du, wir Zauberer und Hexen sind ein seltsames Völkchen. Glücklicherweise hast du bisher nicht besonders viele Magier kennen gelernt, Mum, sonst würdest du noch ganz andere Dinge über uns sagen ..."

„Hermine", seufzte ihre Mutter ernst. „Wir haben dich immer unterstützt, aber in letzter Zeit passieren seltsame Dinge. Dein Vater und ich hatten einige Diskussionen, während du fort warst. Du hast auf keinen meiner Briefe geantwortet und du wirkst auch sonst so, als wärst du nicht länger du selbst. Denkst du immer noch, du gehörst zu _denen_?"

„Was?" Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

_Nicht. Schon. Wieder._

Selbst ihren Eltern war nicht entgangen, dass die Welt vor einem Wandel stand. Dumbledores Hochzeitsgeschenk und die beiden Briefe, die sie vor ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts erhalten hatte, hatten wohl oder übel Spuren in ihren Köpfen hinterlassen.

„Du bist so klug und du bist hübsch obendrein. Gibt es denn keinen anderen Ort, als dein Hogwarts, an dem du dich wohl fühlst?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Mum. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Es geht mir gut dort. Ich liebe die Herausforderungen und ich liebe das Zaubern. Ich habe Freunde dort …" Sie verstummte schlagartig.

_Ich hatte Freunde dort. Jetzt habe ich dafür einen Ehemann..._

Vorsichtig lugte sie zur Küchentür hinaus und sah Snape mit einer Muggelzeitung auf dem Sofa sitzen. Er wirkte absolut unglücklich mit seiner Situation.

„Es geht mir gut in Hogwarts, bitte glaub mir", betonte sie noch einmal, doch Mrs. Granger sah nicht gerade zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort aus. „Zugegeben, es wäre bedeutend einfacher für mich, wenn es in unserer Welt nicht diese Vorurteile gegenüber muggelgeborenen Zauberern gäbe, aber …"

„_Aber_?", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Pst!" Hermine legte ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Nicht so laut, Mum."

Mrs. Granger senkte die Stimmlage, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hat? Du hast ein Ehebett geschenkt gekommen, das jetzt zu einem Puppenbettchen geschrumpft in deinem Zimmer steht."

_Verdammt!_

Am liebsten hätte sie Dumbledore dafür in den Hintern getreten. Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, was sie später bereuen würde.

„Beruhige dich, Mum. Es gab einige außergewöhnliche Vorkommnisse, die ich dir leider nicht näher erklären kann. Ich muss dich bitten, mir einfach zu vertrauen."

„Wie kannst du so etwas von mir verlangen? Ich war außer mir vor Sorge um dich und jetzt tauchst du hier auf, mit diesem _Tier_ vor unserer Haustür, das mich angeknurrt hat und …"

„Es reicht, Mutter!", brüllte Hermine außer sich. Ihr Kopf war hochrot angelaufen. „Er ist mein Professor und er verdient meinen Respekt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du so über ihn sprichst."

Ihre Mutter starrte sie entgeistert an. „Du erhebst deine Stimme gegen deine eigene Mutter, um ihn zu verteidigen? Das genügt mir, Hermine! Offensichtlich bist du nicht mehr bei Verstand."

Mrs. Granger verließ abrupt die Küche, ehe ihre Tochter etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte und Hermine folgte ihr mit energischem Schritt.

„Mum! Du kannst mich jetzt nicht einfach hier stehen lassen, hast du gehört?"

Die Frau setzte sich demonstrativ zu ihrem Mann, der von seiner Zeitung aufblickte und Hermine und ihren Begleiter kritisch musterte.

Hermine ließ sich neben Snapes eingefrorene schwarze Gestalt auf das Sofa fallen. Sie sah ihm in seine glühenden schwarzen Augen, denen wie üblich nichts entging und nickte ihm zu. Seine Brauen zogen sich tief in der Mitte gutes Zeichen.

Hermine seufzte. „Schön, es tut mir leid, Mutter ..." Sie kaute angespannt auf ihrer Lippe herum und sah Hilfe suchend zu ihrem Vater.

Die Stille im Raum war unerträglich. Minutenlang sprach keiner auch nur ein Wort und Hermines Temperament wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„Dad!", rief sie plötzlich, als sie genug hatte. „Hast du heute überhaupt schon irgendetwas gesagt, seit ich hier angekommen bin? Wir haben einen Gast, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

Mr. Granger faltete endlich seine Zeitung zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, Schatz, aber ich muss deiner Mutter Recht geben. Ich habe euer Gespräch gezwungenermaßen mit angehört."

Hermine schluckte. Auch das noch!

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso du dir das antust. Du hast es versucht, aber jetzt wird es langsam Zeit, dieser ganzen Sache den Rücken zuzukehren und ein ordentliches Leben zu führen, findest du nicht? Oder glaubst du wirklich, diese Schule ist der richtige Ort für dich? Du bist so clever und könntest mit dem nötigen Fleiß in unserer Welt alles erreichen, was du dir nur erträumen kannst."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an, dann ließ sie traurig den Kopf sinken. Sie fühlte sich zu erschöpft, um weiter darüber zu diskutieren.

Zu ihrer Überraschung erhob sich Snape von seinem Platz und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, eindrucksvollen Stimme.

Mrs. Granger starrte ihn sprachlos an, als hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich überhaupt artikulieren könnte.

Auch Hermine ließ ihren Blick zu ihm schweifen, seine Stimme ließ sie schaudern und sie kam sich vor, als würde sie in seiner Stunde im Klassenzimmer sitzen und ihm dabei zuhören, wie er unterrichtete. Seine Augen blitzten in ihre Richtung, obwohl er ihren Vater nicht aus seinem Blickfeld ließ.

„Meinetwegen, lasst uns wie Erwachsene miteinander reden", entgegnete ihre Mutter spitz, die sowohl Hermine als auch ihren Begleiter ununterbrochen musterte. Dabei wurde ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass dieser fremde Mann großen Einfluss auf ihre Tochter hatte. Wie groß dieser Einfluss tatsächlich war, würde sie erst herausfinden müssen…

Snapes Mundwinkel rutschten amüsiert nach oben und Hermine wusste, dass er nur auf den richtigen Moment lauerte, um zurück zu schießen. Das war es, was er konnte.

Plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr verunsichert. Er befand sich in seinem Element und niemand würde ihm an Ausdruck und Rhetorik etwas vormachen können. Ein gewisser Stolz für ihn wallte in ihrer Brust auf und gab ihr neue Hoffnung.

„Vielleicht können Sie uns erklären, was es mit diesen Anschuldigungen auf sich hat, die Hermine über sich ergehen lassen muss, weil sie nicht in Ihrer magischen Welt geboren wurde, Professor?", fuhr Mrs. Granger fort.

Snape warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Seine Lippen waren zurückgezogen, er entblößte die Zähne und stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus. Jeden Moment würde sein Sturm los fegen.

Hermine ergriff die Gelegenheit, ihre Mutter zurecht zu weisen, ehe sie noch weiteres Unheil anrichten konnte. „Es ist genug, Mutter", sagte sie streng.

Snapes schwarze Augen brannten sich gnadenlos auf ihr Gesicht, doch sie mied seinen Blick. „Du hast kein Recht dazu, Professor Snape dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wer oder was ich bin. Ich bin als Muggel geboren und das ist nicht seine Schuld."

„Hermine!", rief Mrs. Granger aufgebracht. „Siehst du denn nicht, was mit dir geschieht? Du hast dich verändert!"

„Ja, das habe ich! Und ich bin froh darüber!"

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?", fragte ihr Vater entgeistert. „Es wird dich zerstören! Sieh dich an, Kind!"

Snape hatte genug. Er hob die Hand, ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte. „Mund halten, Granger!", zischte seine Stimme durch das Zimmer. Seine Haltung glich der einer undurchdringlichen schwarzen Mauer.

Mr. Granger schüttelte sich, als ihn die Wucht der eisigen Stimme des fremden Mannes traf und Mrs. Granger schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Wie kannst du nur zulassen, dass er so mit dir spricht?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Snape zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von allem und ergriff erneut das Wort. „Niemand sagt meiner Frau, was sie zu tun hat."

Er klang so überzeugend, dass es den Eltern die Sprache verschlug.

Mrs. Granger stöhnte auf und sackte ohnmächtig im Sofa zusammen.


	37. Bereit zu sterben

Kapitel 37

Bereit zu sterben

Hermine machte einen Satz auf ihren Mann zu, ohne ihren Vater weiter zu beachten, der hilflos zwischen ihr, seiner ohnmächtigen Frau und der schwarzen Gestalt hin und her blickte.

Blitzschnell griff sie nach der Hand ihres Professors. „Mitkommen", forderte sie streng.

Er rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich widerwillig von ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer ziehen.

Während sie mit hochrotem Kopf überlegte, was sie tun sollte, führte sie ihn die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„WAS sollte das denn eben?", fragte sie wütend und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Ein süffisantes Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. „Es wurde langsam Zeit, die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen, Granger." Er genoss es sichtlich, wieder die Oberhand über eine Situation zu haben, nachdem ihm in letzter Zeit so einiges entglitten war.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?", schnaubte sie. „Es hätte sie umbringen können!"

Er hob seine Augenbraue und sah sie an. „Bitte! Das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wozu diese Theatralik?" Von Selbstkritik gab es keine Spur.

„Wir reden hier über meine Eltern! Sie sind Muggel und brauchen wohl oder übel etwas mehr Feingefühl in dieser Sache."

„Das ist mir entgangen", bemerkte er ironisch. Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus und er rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Sehr erwachsen, Granger! Warum lassen Sie sich das überhaupt gefallen?", spuckte er aus. Seine Stimme war wie immer hart und unnachgiebig. „Warum verteidigen Sie sich nicht einfach? Sie sind doch sonst nicht so auf den Mund gefallen!"

Erschöpft sackte sie in sich zusammen. „Weil es keinen Sinn hat. Sie würden es ebenso wenig verstehen, wie die Reinblüter aus der magischen Welt es verstehen. Hier prallen verschiedene Kulturen aufeinander, Professor. Und ich bin es leid, mich herum schubsen zu lassen. Ich weiß, wo mein Platz ist, ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre, weil ich es fühle. Und dort werde ich bleiben." Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und sah ihn an, als hätte er wie immer die Lösung für alles parat. „Es ist verrückt, oder?"

Er verschränkte die Arme ineinander und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich verstehe Sie."

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Tatsächlich? Sie sehen immer so stark und gefasst aus, dass ich denke, nichts könnte sie erschüttern."

Er lachte auf. „Das ist jahrzehntelanges Training, Granger. Es gibt Dinge, die mich sehr wohl aus der Fassung bringen und Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche."

Sie nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in diese Situation gebracht habe. Es war keine gute Idee, hier her zu kommen. Sie hatten recht, jeder verlangt zu viel von Ihnen, Professor. Und am allermeisten ich." Sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

Er stand vor ihr und wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Alles, was er über die Lippen brachte, war ein schwaches „Miss Granger, wenn Sie so weiter machen, werden Sie noch die Welt verändern …"

Sie sprang auf die Füße und stürzte auf ihn zu. Snape breitete die Arme auseinander, empfing sie bereitwillig und hielt sie fest.

„Das ist mein Ernst", flüsterte er leise in ihr verworrenes Haar hinein.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen. Das Bedürfnis, ihn voll und ganz bei sich zu spüren, regte sich in ihr. Sie verdrängte den Ärger, der unten im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern auf sie wartete und die Verantwortung, die ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, seit sie mit Harry Potter befreundet war. Sie wollte einfach nur das Leben genießen und mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, zusammen sein.

Was konnte in diesem Augenblick, in dem sie in seinen Armen lag, bedeutender sein, als das? Jede seiner Bewegungen brachte ihre Gefühlswelt aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jeder seiner tiefen Atemzüge ließ sie schaudern ... Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Duft. Dieser Duft eines erwachsenen Mannes, der jede Faser ihres Körpers erregte. Sie wollte ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen und ihn spüren.

„Schlafen Sie mit mir, Professor", hauchte sie leise.

Er räusperte sich. „Bleiben Sie ernst, Granger. Das ist nicht der richtige Weg. Wir haben es versucht, aber das wird unsere Probleme nicht lösen. Im Gegenteil. Wie sich heraus gestellt hat, habe ich kläglich versagt."

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

„Nein?" Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich.

„Nein!"

„Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Granger. Haben Sie eine Ahnung davon, wie Sie darüber denken würden, wenn wir nicht verheiratet wären? Wenn ich als Ihr Professor - und einzig als Professor - versucht hätte, Sie dazu zu bewegen, mit mir zu schlafen?"

Sie ließ ihre Kinnlade fallen. „Sie sind ein guter Lehrer. Ich bleibe bei dem, was ich gesagt habe. Sie hätten so etwas nie getan."

„Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie verschiedene Blickwinkel die Sicht auf eine Situation verändern können. Denken Sie an meine Worte, bevor Sie über das urteilen, was zwischen uns geschehen ist."

„Aber was für eine Rolle spielt das? Wir _sind_ verheiratet."

„Ja, Granger. Aber ich bin trotz allem Ihr Professor und muss jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, um mir darüber bewusst zu werden, wo meine Verantwortung liegt. Es ist eine Konfliktsituation, in der ich mich befinde. Ganz gleich, ob ich bei meiner Frau bin oder Entscheidungen in meinem Beruf treffen muss. Genauso ist es mit Voldemort und Dumbledore. Ich muss Entscheidungen treffen, die elementar für unsere magische Welt sind. Und dazu brauche ich einen klaren Kopf … Außerdem sind Ihre Eltern da unten und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das unter diesen Umständen tun möchte …"

„Es ist mir gleichgültig, was andere darüber denken, Professor", entgegnete sie entschieden. „Auch dann, wenn es sich dabei um meine Eltern handelt. Ich möchte jetzt leben! Und ich möchte Sie spüren und jeden Moment genießen, der uns bleibt, bevor dieser schreckliche Krieg uns einholen wird. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir schlafen, als mein Ehemann. Ausschließlich als mein Ehemann. Jetzt. Nur Sie und ich. Ich möchte Ihre Haut auf meiner spüren und mich an Ihren Körper schmiegen. Ich möchte mich vollkommen fühlen und mich fallen lassen."

Er seufzte tief, als sie sich von ihm losmachte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, sie aus der Geborgenheit seiner Arme zu entlassen.

Dann begann sie damit, sich vor ihm auszuziehen und warf die Sachen auf den Boden, während er machtlos und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand und sie mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick aus seinen unergründlichen Augen beschenkte.

Sie war sich sicher in dem, was sie tat und er spürte, dass er immer schwächer wurde, als er seine junge, schöne Frau ansah, die sich langsam aber zielstrebig von ihren Hüllen befreite.

Etwas scheu nahm sie ihren BH ab und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Gefühle hinunterschluckte, als er ihre festen nackten Brüste sah. Ein triumphales Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„Schlafen Sie mit mir", forderte sie erneut, wie selbstverständlich.

Er fuhr sich mit seinen eleganten langen Fingern durch die Haare. „Miss Granger. Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir …"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, streifte ihr Höschen ab und ließ es zu den anderen Sachen auf den Boden fallen.

„Das werde ich nicht gelten lassen, Snape", flüsterte sie herausfordernd. Er rollte mit den Augen. Sie kam näher und nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Ich will Sie spüren. Aber zuerst muss ich Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Er sah sie verdutzt an und sie führte ihn zu einem Regal, auf dem ein kleines Puppenbettchen stand.

„Das, Professor, ist Professor Dumbledores Hochzeitsgeschenk an mich gewesen, als ich erfuhr, dass ich verheiratet werden soll."

Er hob seine Augenbraue und blickte verunsichert zwischen ihr und dem kleinen Bett hin und her. Sie nickte ermutigend und er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Eine fließende Handbewegung von ihm genügte und das Bett schwebte in die Mitte des Zimmers. Er murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, während Hermine ihn gebannt beobachtete und schon entfaltete das eigentümliche Geschenk seine volle Größe, bis es erwartungsvoll vor ihnen prangte.

Es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie wirkte es plötzlich nicht mehr befremdlich oder albern. Es war perfekt!

Snape steckte den Zauberstab weg und musterte es verhalten. „Er wird immer seltsamer, je älter er wird", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wer?", fragte Hermine abwesend. Sie war vor Verzückung hin und her gerissen und konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Bett nehmen.

„Albus Dumbledore."

Hermine ging schnurstracks auf das Bett zu und legte sich genüsslich darauf. „Es ist herrlich!", rief sie vergnügt, während er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete. Sie stützte den Oberkörper auf die Hände und sah ihn an. „Schlafen Sie mit mir Professor."

Sie klang dabei so selbstsicher, dass er überrascht die Brauen hob. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, ihr zu widerstehen.

„Bitte", drang sie weiter.

Langsam und verunsichert begann er damit, sich seine Sachen auszuziehen. Stück für Stück seiner schwarzen Hüllen segelte zu Boden. Hermine war berauscht von der Sinnlichkeit, die sie durchströmte, während sie ihn beobachtete.

Er hasste es, beobachtet zu werden. Doch der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht hatte etwas Lüsternes, was ihm keineswegs entging. Er streifte sich das Hemd ab und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie die tiefen Narben an seiner Seite sah, die von Bellas Zauberstab stammten. Er folgte ihrem Blick und fuhr mit den Fingern darüber, während er laut hörbar ausatmete. Die Wunde war noch frisch, aber wenigstens geschlossen.

Wut flammte in Hermine auf, doch zugleich war sie erleichtert, dass er sich dazu überwunden hatte, sich von Madam Pomfrey behandeln zu lassen.

„Ich will Sie spüren, Professor", flüsterte sie leise.

Ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr seinen Körper. Sie hatte Einfluss auf ihn, er konnte es nicht länger abstreiten. Doch wo würde das alles noch hinführen? Was würde mit ihnen geschehen oder aus ihnen werden?

Unsicher öffnete er seine Hose. Hermines Augen blitzten auf, als sie seine harte Männlichkeit erblickte, die fordernd nach außen drang.

Kurz darauf stand er nackt und in seiner ganzen Pracht vor ihr, in ihrem Zimmer, in ihrem Elternhaus und sah sich verhalten um. Er konnte das alles nicht begreifen.

„Was erwarten Sie von mir, dass ich tue, Granger?", hörte sie seine tiefe Stimme sagen. Es klang ruhig und bedächtig.

Ihre feinen Härchen im Nacken sträubten sich beim Klang seiner Worte. „Ich gehöre Ihnen", hauchte sie.

Dann stand sie auf und nahm ihn bei der Hand, die ganz kühl war. Er wirkte verstört und verängstigt zugleich. Es war kein Wunder, nach allem, was er durchmachen musste.

„Warum tun Sie mir das nur an, Granger?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Sie kennen den Grund." Ihre Finger glitten über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Er zuckte zusammen. „Sie wollen es selbst, können es aber nicht zugeben."

Er schnaubte, unzufrieden mit ihrer Antwort.

„Sie haben Angst davor, verletzt zu werden."

Er sah sie mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen an. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Weil ich es spüre. Sie haben sich in Ihre eigene Welt zurückgezogen und einen Schutzpanzer um sich herum aufgebaut. Ihre Kleidung verrät es. Und Ihre Haltung. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie stark sind. Und ganz gleich, was geschieht, ich werde an Ihrer Seite sein."

Er blickte sie an und das Feuer in seinen Augen bohrte sich in ihr Inneres.

Hermine strich ihm seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Schlafen Sie mit mir."

Er schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie auf das Bett niederdrückte und sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf sie legte.

„Ich wollte Sie nie verletzen, Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Sie hatte Recht, er konnte nicht länger verleugnen, dass er sie begehrte. Sein ganzer Körper strebte danach, sie zu erobern.

„Das weiß ich", antwortete sie milde.

„Ich wusste nicht, was mich erwarten würde …" Er klang traurig, als er eine Erklärung für alles suchte. „Sie lagen richtig mit dem, was Sie gesagt haben. Ich fürchte Sie, weil ich nicht weiß, wo Sie mich hinführen. Und ich kann es nicht riskieren, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Nicht schon wieder."

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. „Es war allein meine Entscheidung, Professor. Sie müssen aufhören, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie können nichts dafür. Versuchen Sie zu verstehen, dass ich es tun musste. Meine Entscheidung hat mich zu Ihnen geführt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lange schwarze Strähnen fielen zu beiden Seiten seines Gesichts herab. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich Ihnen angetan habe."

Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und legte seine flache Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu, das zu tun." Er hielt inne und schluckte. „Mein Vater hat versagt. Und ich habe ebenfalls versagt. Ich kann Sie nicht beschützen, Granger. Versuchen Sie nicht, es zu verstehen. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, aber es ist so. Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, über mein Leben zu entscheiden. Mein Leben gehört dem Dunklen Lord und er wird es sich nehmen, wenn ihm danach ist. Ich bin bereit."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Es schmerzte sie, ihn so zu sehen. Warum würde jemand aufgeben? Vielleicht, weil er bereits alles versucht hatte?

Sie wusste nicht besonders viel über seine Vergangenheit. Doch vielleicht fürchtete er, dass er nichts mehr von seinem Leben zu erwarten hatte. Er sah nicht, was er wert war.

„Professor, sehen Sie mich an", sagte sie bestimmt. Vergeblich. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Bauch nehmen. „Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht."

„Ich fürchte doch. Ich habe zugelassen, dass Sie ein Kind von mir erwarten, in einer Welt, in der es keine Zukunft gibt." Er atmete tief aus und eine Gänsehaut legte sich über seinen blassen Körper. „Das ist unverzeihlich."

Sie war so bewegt von seinem Anblick, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Was zur Hölle sollte sie tun? Ihn von seinem Leid erlösen und ihm sagen, dass sie gelogen hatte? Dass alles nur erfunden war und er nicht Vater werden würde?

Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz. Es war ihre einzige Hoffnung, ihm Leben einzuhauchen, indem sie ihm einen Grund gab, zu kämpfen. Sie hasste sich dafür, doch sie würde alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um ihn am Leben zu erhalten.

Ihre Liebe für ihn war so unbeschreiblich und doch so elementar, dass sie bereit war, für ihn zu kämpfen und alles für ihn zu geben.

Es waren die Opfer, die er gebracht hatte und die fehlende Anerkennung seines Leidensweges, die sie dazu bewegten, sich selbst für ihn aufzugeben, denn wenn nicht sie als seine Frau für ihn einstehen würde, wer dann?

Sie fühlte sich so verloren, als sie ihn betrachtete, dass sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Er saß noch immer auf ihr, sein Stolz, der ihn sonst immer aufrecht hielt, schien verschwunden, als er plötzlich den Blick von ihrem Bauch nahm und sie mit glitzernden Augen ansah.

„Bitte vergeben Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen so viel Leid zugefügt habe, Professor", sagte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Es verletzte sie so sehr, dass sie nichts für ihn tun konnte, dass sie zu zittern anfing. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine andere Wahl gehabt." Er antwortete nicht und ihre Verzweiflung wuchs. „Sie müssen mir etwas versprechen."

Er sah sie an und zögerte.

„Bitte."

„Alles, Granger. Ich werde sterben, was habe ich da zu verlieren?" Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das ihr Angst einjagte.

In diesem Augenblick brach ihr Herz erneut entzwei.


	38. All meine Macht

Kapitel 38

All meine Macht

Sie fühlte sich elend. Was hatte sie ihm nur angetan? Wie konnte sie die Schuld, die auf ihr lag, jemals wieder gutmachen?

„Versprechen Sie mir, zu kämpfen. Versprechen Sie mir, nicht zu sterben", flehte sie. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

„Sie lassen mir kaum eine Wahl, Granger", sagte er sarkastisch und atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es Ihnen versprechen. Aber ich kann nicht."

Sie sah seine Augen und den verzweifelten Blick darin, den sie mit ihm teilte. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er darauf reagierte und den Kuss erwiderte.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie spüren", stöhnte sie in seinen Mund und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen Rücken gleiten, bis hinunter zu seinem Po.

Er spannte jeden Muskel seines Körpers an, als sie ihn an sich drückte und die festen Backen mit den Fingern knetete, während sie sich unter ihm bewegte, bis die Erregung in ihm nicht mehr zu verleugnen war. Seine Männlichkeit lag hart und fordernd auf ihrem Bauch und er ließ sich erneut von ihr dazu verleiten, sich aufzurichten und in sie einzudringen.

Er konnte es selbst nicht glauben, aber diese kleine Hexe hatte unbeschreibliche Macht über ihn. Sie hatte geschafft, was noch niemand zuvor außer Lily geschafft hatte. Sie hatte ihn bewegt und das erschreckte ihn.

Er stöhnte weinerlich auf, als er sich mit ihr vereinigte und die Tränen in ihren Augen sah. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass sie nicht diesem Akt galten, so merkte er doch, wie sehr sie die Wahrheit verletzt hatte. Es war weitaus schlimmer für sie, damit umzugehen, was noch vor ihnen lang, als mit dem, was er ihr bereits angetan hatte. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft, sie hatte Angst davor, ihn zu verlieren. Er konnte es fühlen und er konnte es sehen. Es zerriss ihn bei jeder seiner Bewegungen. Doch ihre Augen verlangten nach ihm und er wagte es nicht, den Blick von ihr wenden, geschweige denn, sich von ihr loszulösen. Er tat es für sie und nicht, weil sein Körper es von ihm verlangte. Darüber war er hinausgewachsen, als er sich zu seiner Schuld bekannt hatte, nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er sie durch seine Unerfahrenheit verletzt hatte. Auch dann, wenn sie es abstritt, war er schuldig und dafür schämte er sich.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seinen Körper und forderte ihn auf, tiefer zu dringen. Sie hatte dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen in ihn, das ihn ganz schwach werden ließ.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste ihre Tränen fort. Seine Gefühle überwältigten ihn. Sie gehörte ihm.

Langsam ließ er seine Küsse über ihren Hals wandern. Diesmal würde er sie nicht verletzen. Nie wieder wollte er sie verletzen, bis zu seinem Tod. Doch was konnte jemand wie er schon mit Gewissheit darüber sagen? Sein Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden. Es war ein einziges Opfer, in dem es keine Zukunft zu geben schien, solange er von der Gunst Voldemorts abhängig war.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und berührte vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen seine frischen Narben. Er schauderte.

„Ich liebe Sie, Professor", gestand sie leise und küsste ihn.

Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. „Miss Granger", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr, er war so schwach in ihrer Gegenwart, dass er bereit war, alles zu vergessen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte meine Meinung über Sie noch einmal überdenken ..."

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn empfing, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass er furchtbar nervös war, bei dem, was er sagen wollte. Doch war sie überhaupt bereit dazu, es zu hören? Einen winzigen Moment hatte sie Angst davor, was er sagen könnte. Er durfte sich nicht aufgeben. Er musste kämpfen, ganz gleich wie…

„Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass …", murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme, bis er sich in einem Ausbruch seiner Gefühle verlor und seine Worte unausgesprochen verhallten.

Sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Er bebte am ganzen Leib. „Nein, Professor. Sie müssen stark bleiben. Hören Sie, ich brauche Sie stark. Tun Sie es für mich ..."

Er schloss die Augen und konnte sie unter sich fühlen, konnte sie hören.

Er zitterte, als er die kehligen Laute aus ihrem Mund hörte.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihre Zuversicht und das Vertrauen, das sie in ihn hatte, jagten ihm erneut Angst ein. Nie zuvor hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, jemandem so nahe sein zu wollen. Es war gefährlich.

Nein. Es war unbeschreiblich.

Er musste den Kopf frei bekommen. Kraftvoll schob er sich tiefer in sie und fühlte, wie ihn die Hitze ihres Körpers empfing. Seine Sorgen verschwanden hinter einem nebligen Schleier in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins, die nicht einmal Dumbledore oder Voldemort erreichen konnten.

Er ließ sich fallen. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn. Zumindest für den Moment.

Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was geschehen würde, wenn das alles vorbei sein sollte und er seinem Herrn gegenübertreten würde, um seinen letzten Atemzug auszuhauchen. Dann schob er endlich auch diese Vorstellung beiseite, bis er nur noch im Hier und Jetzt war.

„Es gibt kein Zurück, Granger", hauchte er leise, verwundert über seine eigene Stimme.

Sie war überwältigt von der Art, wie er sich ihr hingab und küsste ihn stürmisch. Jede ihrer Bewegungen galt ihm, bis sie sich dem Höhepunkt näherte und nur noch auf ihren Körper hörte. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und sie atmete laut in sein Ohr.

Er nahm ihre Wellen in sich auf und spürte, wie sein Samen aus seinem Körper schoss und sie ausfüllte. Es war ein Gefühl, das er so nicht erwartet hatte. Er war vollkommen hilflos dagegen. Sein ganzer Körper erzitterte, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unruhig.

„Ich habe Ihnen all meine Macht gegeben. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich noch tun kann …"

Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. „Ich will, dass Sie für immer bei mir bleiben", sagte sie fordernd.

Seine Lippen bebten und Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner blassen Haut. „Sie lassen mir wohl keine Wahl", flüsterte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht."

Er hatte sie geheiratet, um sie zu beschützen. Nun war sie es, die ihn beschützen wollte. Vor den Fehlern, die Dumbledore unweigerlich machte, indem er ihn in den Krieg schickte. Vor Voldemort, der langsam und qualvoll sein Leben forderte und vor ihm selbst. Sie war bereit, alles zu opfern. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und niemand das Recht hatte, diese Liebe in Frage zu stellen. Er war ihr Professor. Vor allem aber war er ihr Mann.

xxx

Seine Wellen waren abgeebbt und noch immer war er in ihr. Sie dachte über das nach, was er gesagt hatte und blickte ihn fragend an, mit ihren großen unschuldigen Augen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Shit!", rief sie aus und schlug instinktiv die Decke über den nackten Rücken ihres Professors.

„Hermine!", rief Mrs. Granger. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Snape erstarrte.

„Moment, Mum! Es ist gerade ungünstig …"

„Was tust du da drin?", fragte die Frau mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme. Sie war zwar bewusstlos gewesen, dennoch war ihr nicht entgangen, dass sowohl Hermine als auch ihr Professor in dem Zimmer waren.

„Fuck!", stöhnte er leise und rollte sich neben sie, bereit einen Fluch auf jede Kreatur loszulassen, die es wagen sollte, durch diese Tür zu kommen.

„Das können Sie laut sagen!", antwortete Hermine schockiert. „Ich dachte, ich hätte die Tür abgeschlossen …"

„WAS?", spuckte er. „Sie sind unglaublich, Granger. Sie sind eine Hexe! Benutzen Sie das nächste Mal einen Zauberspruch, wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind."

„Nicht so laut", zischte sie. „Wir kommen gleich, Mum! Ich zieh mir nur noch schnell was an …" Sie biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, als ihr in den Sinn kam, was sie gesagt hatte.

Vor der Tür war ein erstickter Aufschrei zu hören. Mrs. Grangers Befürchtungen schienen sich bewahrheitet zu haben - die Katze war jetzt endgültig aus dem Sack.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das war sehr taktvoll, Granger!"

Sie zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern und hatte Mühe, ihr Lächeln zu verkneifen.

„Beeil dich gefälligst und komm nach unten!", rief ihre Mutter ungeduldig. „Wir müssen reden."

Hermine hörte, wie sie die Treppe hinunter polterte. Es war immerhin besser, als umzukippen.

Plötzlich fing sie zu lachen an.

„Was ist so komisch, Granger?"

„Sie hatten recht, Professor, es wird meine Eltern nicht umbringen, wenn sie es erfahren. Es wird sie nur abhärten."

Ein sanftes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Allerdings. Das wird sie nie vergessen."

Hermine lachte, bis ihr der Bauch davon wehtat, während Snape seinen Oberkörper auf die Arme stützte und sie beobachtete, als wäre sie eines der Weltwunder.

„Ich werde langsam mal nach unten gehen und sehen, was ich wieder gut machen kann", sagte sie, als sie sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte.

Seine Finger spielten mit ihren wirren Locken. Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme, Granger?"

Er grinste verschlagen. Allem Anschein nach wollte er sich den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Eltern nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie nickte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Oder wir warten einfach noch ein wenig …"

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und ließ sich von ihr dazu hinreißen, ihn in eine fremde Welt zu entführen, die nur ihnen alleine gehörte. Fernab von all den Problemen, die sich um sie herum auftürmten. Fernab vom Krieg, der ihnen bevorstand und sie daran hinderte, einfach nur zu leben.

xxx

Hermine griff nervös nach seiner Hand, als sie die Treppe hinunter stiegen. „Bleiben Sie bei mir", flüsterte sie verängstigt. Ihre gute Laune, die sie bis vor kurzem noch gehabt hatte, verschwand plötzlich.

Er nickte und drückte ihre Hand, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Sie schafften es gerade einmal bis zur Tür, als ihre Mutter los polterte. „Was hast du dazu für eine Erklärung abzuliefern?"

„Wozu, Mum?", fragte sie patzig und riskierte damit einen wütenden Blick ihres Vaters, der schockiert auf einem der Sofas saß und mit den Füßen wackelte. „Ich bin mit ihm verheiratet und wir haben Sex. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

Mrs. Granger sah so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment erneut umkippen.

Hermine steuerte auf das freie Sofa zu und zog Snape am Ärmel hinter sich her. Er brummte unzufrieden, folgte ihr aber. Während sie sich setzte, stellte er sich entschieden neben sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„In unserem Haus? Wie kannst du das nur tun?", fuhr ihre Mutter entgeistert fort und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Lehne des Sofas. Sie war mit ihren Nerven am Ende. „Er ist ein alter Mann im Vergleich zu dir. Du solltest dich schämen! Wir haben dich nicht dazu erzogen, eine Hure zu werden."

Snape stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus seiner Kehle aus und verstummte erst wieder, als Hermine ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Mutter!", schrie sie und war drauf und dran, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst, aber so ist es nun mal. In der Welt, in der ich lebe, verlaufen die Dinge anders als hier."

„Das sehe ich", rief Mrs. Granger spöttisch. „Du bist noch so jung! Wie konnten diese Menschen es nur wagen, dich mit einem alten Mann zu verheiraten? Du bist unsere Tochter! Und ob es dir passt oder nicht, wir haben da auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das habt ihr nicht. Professor Snape und ich, wir hatten zwar einige Startschwierigkeiten …"

Sie verstummte und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Snape den Kopf langsam von einer Seite auf die andere bewegte und seine Lippen ein lautloses „_Nein_" formten. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang wollte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihm um den Hals fallen und sich in die wohlige Geborgenheit seines Körpers zu ergeben. Sie überlegte zerrissen, was sie tun sollte.

„Ich höre, Hermine", forderte ihre Mutter unnachgiebig. „Oder willst du lieber wieder, dass dein Begleiter für dich spricht?"

Hermine sprang wütend auf die Beine. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Mum?", brüllte sie außer sich.

Doch Mrs. Granger zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von ihrem aufbrausenden Verhalten. Selbst ihr Vater rümpfte die Nase. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er keineswegs einverstanden mit dem Verhalten seiner Tochter war. Als er jedoch einen vorsichtigen Blick auf ihren Ehemann warf, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

„Du solltest uns endlich aufklären, wieso du verheiratet bist", presste er nervös hervor.

Sie seufzte. „Es ist ein Gesetz, das vom Zaubereiministerium erlassen wurde. Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass ich anderer Meinung über Sinn und Zweck dieses Gesetzes bin. Doch ich hatte Glück. Professor Snape war so freundlich, mich zur Frau zu nehmen, um mich vor größerem Übel zu bewahren."

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", fragte Mrs. Granger. „Wenn ja, dann finde ich ihn nicht komisch! Was könnte schon schlimmer sein, als mit einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der so aussieht wie ein Mörder und sich wie ein wildes Tier gebärt?"

Snape schloss die Augen. Hermine fühlte, dass er sich schuldig vorkam. Doch sie wollte nicht über seine Vergangenheit urteilen, solange sie nicht jedes Detail davon kannte.

„Mum! Er hat mir damit einen Gefallen getan!"

Ihre Mutter hüstelte. „Wie alt ist er eigentlich?" Sie vermied es entschieden, ihren Schwiegersohn anzusehen.

Hermine hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Snape hingegen fasste sich wieder und räusperte sich, ehe er antwortete. „Siebenunddreißig." Seine schwarzen Augen glühten und seine Stimme klang bei jeder Silbe wie flüssiges Öl, eindringlich und gewaltig.

„Er sieht viel älter aus", murmelte Mrs. Granger gedankenverloren.

Snape hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass sie jemand war, an dem man sich die Zähne ausbeißen konnte. Nun gab es keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er richtig gelegen hatte.

„Mum! Er kann dich hören!" Hermine verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld mit ihrer Mutter.

Sie warf einen fragenden Blick in Snapes Richtung, der mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr stand und wütend schnaubte.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was er jeden Tag für die Schule riskiert, würdest du nicht so reden ...", fügte sie zu seiner Verteidigung an.

„Und wenn du wüsstest, wie es ist, eine Mutter zu sein, die sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter macht, würdest du mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll ansehen."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es hier noch aushalten würde und sehnte sich nach der Vertrautheit des Kerkerzimmers in Hogwarts.

Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr Sinn schien alles zu ergeben. Es war ihr Zuhause geworden, der Ort an dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlte. Der Ort, wo sie hingehörte.


	39. Vulnerable

Kapitel 39

Vulnerable

Hermine war erleichtert, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Es war eigenartig gewesen, ihre Eltern zu besuchen, doch wenigstens waren sie jetzt in alles eingeweiht, was sie wissen mussten.

Was sie letztendlich daraus machen würden, lag nicht weiter in ihrer Hand.

Ein voller Stundenplan lag vor ihr und sie freute sich sogar auf das Frühstück in der großen Halle, das sie wie fast immer gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann am Lehrertisch einnahm. Während sie angeregt mit Professor McGonagall plauderte, stocherte Snape lustlos in seinem Essen herum und ließ seine Blicke rastlos durch die Halle schweifen. Er sah verändert und gestresst aus und sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

Er war seltsam still, seit sie zurück waren und sie konnte nur Vermutungen darüber anstellen, was ihn bewegte. Es war zu viel geschehen in den letzten Wochen, sodass sie es kaum übers Herz brachte, ihn weiter danach zu fragen.

Außer Dumbledore, der hin und wieder besorgt in ihre Richtung schielte, schien niemand weiter Notiz davon zu nehmen, doch Hermine hätte schwören können, dass zwischen den beiden etwas vorging. Zurecht, wie sich bald herausstellen sollte.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie aus ihrem Schlaf aufschreckte und zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellte, dass das Bett neben ihr leer war. Verdattert blickte sie sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore an den Kamin gelehnt stehen, den Ellenbogen auf dem Sims ruhend und die Hand an die Stirn gepresst. Sofort war ihr klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie setzte sich auf und konnte einen Blick auf seinem Gesicht erhaschen, der sorgenvoll und eindeutig nicht für sie bestimmt war.

Endlich registrierte er sie und der seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen wandelte sich. „Sie sind wach", stellte er sanftmütig fest.

Hermine nickte. „Wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass es einen Grund für die unerwartete Anwesenheit des Schulleiters in ihrem Zimmer geben musste. Wie lange hatte er wohl schon dort gestanden und über etwas gebrütet?

Dumbledore verschränkte die Hände ineinander und sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Fort."

Ein eisiger Schauder durchfuhr sie. Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Das sehe ich selbst, Professor. Ich möchte wissen, wo er ist." Ihre Stimme klang nach einem Anflug von Panik, obwohl sie sich Mühe gab, ruhig zu bleiben. Es scherte sie nicht, dass sie ihn so forsch adressiert hatte.

Der Mann seufzte tief. In diesem Moment sah er richtig alt aus.

Hermine schüttelte sich. „Ich frage Sie noch einmal, Professor. Wo ist mein Mann?"

Er bewegte langsam den Kopf hin und her. „Er wird heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen, Miss Granger." Eine unangenehme Stille lag zwischen ihnen. „Und morgen auch nicht."

„WAS?"

Es war soweit, dachte sie entsetzt. Der Krieg hatte sie eingeholt. Aber warum war Dumbledore dann hier, anstatt zu kämpfen? Was war mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönix-Ordens, den sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr gemeinsam mit Harry enttarnt hatte? Hatten sie Snape wieder einmal vorgeschickt, damit er für sie die Drecksarbeit erledigte? Oder war er auf Voldemorts Willen hin verschwunden?

Er schluckte schwer, während er versuchte, ihrem bohrenden Blick stand zu halten. „Wir haben ihn gefunden. Aber er wird vorerst nicht zurückkommen."

Panik!

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Sie dachte an das Tattoo, das auf ihrem Hintern prangte. Wenn er ihr nicht sagen würde, wo er war, würde sie es allein herausfinden. Innerlich bereitete sie sich darauf vor, irgendwie aus dem verdammten Schloss zu kommen, um nach Snape zu suchen.

„Im Moment ist er in Sicherheit, Miss Granger", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn."

„WIR? Wer ist _wir_? Wieso bin ich nicht bei ihm? Ich bin seine Frau, Professor!"

Er antwortete nicht.

_Bastard!_

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und machte einen Satz aus dem Bett heraus. Ihr Brustkorb bebte. „Ich muss zu ihm!"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Miss Granger, beruhigen Sie sich!", forderte er streng. „Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht …"

„Nein! Sie haben ihn fallen gelassen!", brüllte sie außer sich los.

Er hob überrascht seine Brauen.

„Sie wollten ihm nicht helfen, obwohl er Ihre Hilfe gebraucht hätte! Ich habe Sie darum gebeten, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Er nickte abwesend, als ihm in den Sinn kam, was sie meinte.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen glauben? Wie kann ich Ihnen je wieder vertrauen? Und jetzt bringen Sie mich gefälligst zu ihm!"

Er holte tief Luft. „Haben Sie mir noch etwas zu sagen?"

Sie schüttelte mit weit geöffnetem Mund den Kopf.

„Gut. Miss Granger, Sie müssen sich zusammennehmen." Er hob die Hand, als sie zu sprechen ansetzte. „Hören Sie mir zu! Wenn Sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle haben, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Sie in diesen Räumlichkeiten unter Arrest zu stellen."

Sie schluckte und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Noch immer ging ihr Atem unruhig und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie um den Rumpf schlug. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

„So ist es viel besser", sagte er ruhig. „Sie müssen mir versichern, dass Sie vorerst in den Kerkern bleiben. Der Unterricht findet wie geplant statt, aber abgesehen davon bleiben Sie auf Ihrem Zimmer."

Sein Blick war so eindringlich, dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu nicken. Wohl oder übel hatte sie keine Wahl, als sich ihm zu beugen.

xxx

Hermine konnte es nicht abwarten, bis Dumbledore endlich verschwunden war und rannte ins Bad. Eilig schob sie ihren Schlafanzug und ihr Höschen zur Seite, bis sie das Tattoo auf ihrer Pobacke im Spiegel erkennen konnte. Es war blass. Doch trotzdem zeichnete sich eine Schrift auf ihrer Haut ab.

_Grimmauldplatz._

Natürlich! Die Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ihn in ihrem Versteck untergebracht.

Zur Hölle mit Dumbledore und seinen Vorschriften! Sie würde nicht hier sitzen, in diesem eiskalten und einsamen Raum, in dem sie sich ohne Snape so verloren fühlte und seelenruhig darauf warten, dass … Ja, was denn eigentlich? Sie traute sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen. Sie sackte auf die Knie und schrie sich ihren Kummer von der Seele, bis ihr Hals schmerzte. Es musste einen Weg für sie geben, zu ihm zu finden.

Sie konnte Snapes Namen in ihrem Kopf widerhallen hören, ausgesprochen von dutzenden von Schülern und Lehrern. Abfällig und gehässig. Sie selbst war auch darunter - es war vor einer Ewigkeit geschehen, wie es schien.

Die Schuld, die auf ihr lastete, dass sie genauso voreingenommen von ihm gewesen war, wie alle anderen auch, spornte sie dazu an, zu handeln. So schnell sie konnte, warf sie sich ihre Klamotten über und schlich aus dem Zimmer.

Der Weg zum Turm der Griffindors kam ihr endlos vor und obwohl sie niemandem begegnete, fühlte sie sich, als würde das Schloss hunderte von Augenpaaren auf ihre Rückseite werfen.

Zitternd und verängstigt kam sie im Schlafzimmer der Jungs an und weckte Ron und Harry. Während sie sich noch den Schlaf aus den Augen rieben, rannte sie weiter zu Ginny und eilte mit ihr hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die beiden Schlafmützen schon auf sie warteten.

„Was ist los?", wollte Ron mürrisch wissen. „Warum weckst du uns mitten in der Nacht?"

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", bemerkte Harry knapp. Er war wohl immer noch wütend auf sie. Doch Ginny puffte ihn in die Seite und er verstummte schnell wieder.

„Snape ist verschwunden. Ich glaube, er ist verletzt und wird im Grimmauldplatz versteckt."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Dumbledore war vorhin bei mir. Er erlaubt mir nicht, zu ihm zu gehen."

„Kein Wunder, Mione!", knurrte Ron. „Du hast nichts bei ihm verloren."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

Sie blickte verzweifelt zu Ginny, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Erneut bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. „Bitte! Ihr müsst mir helfen!"

Ron lachte bitter auf. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir so etwas tun sollten? Wir reden hier über Snape, oder hab ich da was verpasst?"

Ginny warf im einen bösen Blick zu. „Reiß dich zusammen, Ron! Siehst du denn nicht, dass sie völlig fertig ist?"

„Er hat recht!", schaltete Harry sich ein. „Sie hat nichts bei ihm verloren. Er ist alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen." Ein zynisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen!"

„Ich werde nicht mein Leben für diese halbtote Fledermaus opfern!", rief Harry wütend. „Du solltest lieber wieder ins Bett gehen, Hermine. Schlag ihn dir endlich aus dem Kopf. Ich konnte ohnehin nicht verstehen, wie du dich so von ihm um den Finger wickeln lassen konntest …"

Hermine blickte verzweifelt zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her und war sich für einen Moment lang nicht einmal mehr sicher, warum sie überhaupt mit ihnen befreundet war.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Er hat sein Leben für uns aufs Spiel gesetzt! Und das jeden einzelnen Tag, seit wir hier zur Schule gingen. Er hat uns beschützt ..."

„So nennst du das also?", fragte Harry belustigt, ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte.

„Er könnte sterben und ich könnte ihn nie wieder sehen! Ich habe an Dumbledores Blick gemerkt, wie ernst die Lage ist ... Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!"

„Dann sollten wir es dem Orden überlassen, dass er sich um ihn kümmert", sagte Harry hart. „Wir waren nicht eingeladen ..."

„Ihr könnt ihn jetzt nicht einfach so im Stich lassen! Wir sind Freunde und ich brauche eure Hilfe. Ich muss zu ihm und wissen, was mit ihm los ist!"

Ron schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ihr verzweifelter Blick ließ ihn nicht ganz so kalt, wie er tat. „Wie wichtig ist er dir, Mione?", fragte er ernst.

Harry kniff die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen.

Sie starrte zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Er bedeutet mir alles", sagte sie schlicht.

Ron schluckte. „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?"

Seine Augen hatten etwas Flehendes in ihrem Inneren. Sie war richtig gelegen mit ihrer Vermutung: Er hatte aus purer Eifersucht gehandelt und hoffte immer noch, dass sie eines Tages zu ihm kommen würde.

Doch ihr Entschluss stand fest und sie nickte. „Ja. Er ist mein Leben."

Ein schmerzvoller Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Ihre Gefühle für Snape waren wesentlich tiefer als alles andere, was sie in ihrem Leben je empfunden hatte.

„Wenn ihr nicht mitkommt, werde ich alleine mein Glück versuchen. Ich muss einfach zu ihm, ganz egal zu welchem Preis."

„Dann komme ich mit dir", antwortete Ron plötzlich. „Ich werde ihm persönlich in den Hintern treten, für das was er dir angetan hat!"

Sie war sprachlos vor Erleichterung, während Harry sie verhalten musterte.

Ginny zappelte nervös von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ich auch", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Aber nicht, um ihm in den Hintern zu treten. Das überlasse ich Ron." Sie lächelte zaghaft.

Hermine fiel zuerst Ron um den Hals und dann Ginny. Ohne Harry weiter zu beachten, drehte sie sich um. „Lasst uns gehen! Wir haben schon genug Zeit vergeudet."


	40. What have I done

Kapitel 40

What have I done

Zu dritt rannten sie los, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was sie erwarten würde.

„Hermine!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Sie stoppte abrupt und drehte sich um.

„Warte!" Er hielt seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers in den Händen.

„Vielleicht könnt ihr die früher oder später gebrauchen."

Zielstrebig kam er näher und überreichte ihr seine kostbarsten Güter. „Ihr solltet versuchen, durch Snapes Kamin zu entkommen. Die Kamine der Lehrer in Hogwarts haben immer noch verborgene Fähigkeiten, die den meisten unbekannt sind."

Hermine atmete auf, griff nach den Sachen und nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. Seine Geste war so bedeutungsvoll, dass sie erst registrierte, was er getan hatte, als sie bereits auf dem Weg in die Kerker waren. Es war wenigstens etwas, das er tun wollte, anstatt sie einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

„Was glaubst du, wie viel Zeit wir haben, ehe sie merken, dass wir verschwunden sind?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Zuerst müssen wir zusehen, dass wir von hier fortkommen."

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich nur halb so nervös. Aber wenn wir Glück haben, behält Harry Recht und wir landen direkt im Grimmauldplatz."

„Also gut", murmelte Ron. „Lasst es uns versuchen."

Sie erreichten die Kerker und verschwanden im Inneren von Snapes Privatgemach.

„Es sieht nicht besonders wohnhaft aus hier, findest du nicht?", bemerkte Ron skeptisch.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich fühle mich wohl hier. Ich möchte nur nicht alleine sein." Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich finde, du solltest zuerst gehen, Ron", schlug Ginny schnell vor. Ihr war nicht entgangen, wie sehr Hermine unter der ganzen Situation litt. „Vielleicht ist Mum auch dort und du solltest dir was einfallen lassen, wie du sie ablenken kannst, wenn sie sich wieder mal stur stellt ... Wir können nie wissen."

Er nickte und stieg in den Kamin. „Also gut ..."

„Warte!", rief Hermine. „Ich bin euch wirklich sehr dankbar für alles. Aber wenn es brenzlig wird, macht ihr euch aus dem Staub, einverstanden?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Wir werden sie ablenken, versprochen! Und du suchst nach Snape - falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, treffen wir uns hinterher im Gemeinschaftsraum. Spätestens jedoch morgen beim Frühstück."

Hermine nickte widerstandslos. Sie war froh, dass Ginny so eifrig bei der Sache war, da sie selbst sich endlos verloren vorkam.

Ginny setzte ein freches Grinsen auf. „Sie können uns höchstens den Kopf abreißen oder uns Strafarbeiten aufbrummen ..."

Hermine seufzte gedankenverloren. „Ich habe Angst."

Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wehe er ist es nicht wert, Hermine!"

Sie musste unweigerlich lächeln. „Er ist es wert. Das könnt ihr mir glauben. Er macht mich glücklich."

„Das sehe ich", antwortete er ironisch. „Du siehst echt furchtbar aus. Wärst du mit mir zusammen, müsstest du nicht so viel heulen …"

„Ron!", rief Ginny. „Verschwinde endlich von hier!"

Er lachte. Gleich darauf wurde er von den grünen Flammen verschluckt.

Ginny legte Hermine die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird alles gut werden", sagte sie zuversichtlich.

Hermine lächelte gequält zurück und starrte ihr nach, bis nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen war. Dann war es Zeit für sie, ihren Freunden zu folgen.

xxx

Es war dunkel um sie herum, als sie aus der Asche des verfluchten Kamins im Grimmauldplatz stieg. Wenigstens hatte die Verbindung funktioniert und das war ein gutes Zeichen. Oder - je nach Standpunkt - auch nicht.

Von Ron und Ginny gab es keine Spur. Vorsichtig bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch das düstere Haus. Die Portraits an der Wand schienen zu schlafen, sicher sein konnte man sich bei ihnen jedoch nie und so legte Hermine Harrys Umhang um ihre Schultern.

Das Haus wirkte verlassen, was sehr eigenartig war, wenn man bedachte, dass Snape hier irgendwo versorgt werden musste. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch einfach überreagiert und es ging ihm gut...

Sie wusste, dass er etwas mit dem Orden zu tun hatte, doch sie wusste nicht allzu viel von seinen Tätigkeiten als Spion, da er es verweigerte, mit ihr über diesen Teil seines Lebens zu reden und so konnte sie nur darüber mutmaßen, was er jedes Mal durchmachen musste, wenn er zwischen den Fronten stand, um Informationen zu geben und auch zu beschaffen.

Alles, was sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihm schwer zu schaffen machte, sonst hätte er wohl kaum mit dem Trinken angefangen.

Sie dachte mit Wehmut an das magische Tattoo auf ihrer Pobacke. Es war sehr blass gewesen und das beunruhigte sie. Auch Dumbledore hatte nichts erwähnt, was im Moment für sie von Nutzen sein konnte und so setzte sie ihre Suche durch die Räume mit Bedacht fort.

Als sie an der Küche angelangte, brauchte sie nicht lange weiter zu grübeln. Ginny und Ron lieferten sich ein heißes Wortgefecht. Doch das waren nicht die einzigen Stimmen, die sie erkannte. Mrs. Weasley war ebenfalls zugegen und mischte lautstark mit. Ob sonst noch jemand aus dem Orden anwesend war, konnte sie nicht sagen, doch es war ihr gleichgültig.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver schien Erfolg zu haben und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, in den ersten Stock zu schleichen, bevor das Überraschungsmoment vorbei war und ihre Tarnung auffliegen konnte.

Die Stufen knarzten, doch selbst jetzt schien niemand von ihr Notiz zu nehmen, als sie sich vom Licht ihres Zauberstabs führen ließ.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie der Reihe nach die Schlafzimmertüren, bis sie ein belegtes Bett fand.

Snape.

Ohne Zweifel erkannte sie seine schwarze Kleidung, in die er nach wie vor gehüllt war. Es war zwar warm im Raum, dennoch verspürte sie das Bedürfnis, eine Decke über seinen Körper zu legen.

Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Und sie hatte Recht behalten: ihre Gefühle hatten sie nicht getäuscht.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie näher an ihn heran und erschrak, als sie sein Gesicht im Lichtschein ihres Zauberstabs sah.

Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Schweiß klebte auf seiner Stirn und durchnässte die Strähnen. Seine Haut wirkte eingefallen und hatte einen ungesunden Grauton angenommen.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, ob er nur schlief oder ob er tatsächlich bewusstlos war, wie sie befürchtete.

Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kalter Schweiß benetzte ihre Fingerspitzen.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Dass er bei ihren Bewegungen so seelenruhig blieb, beunruhigte sie. Unter normalen Bedingungen hätte er schon längst auf jede noch so kleine Berührung von ihr reagiert. Er war äußerst empfindsam, was das anbelangte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen leblos anmutenden Körper schweifen und schloss instinktiv die Augen, als sie die zahlreichen Löcher in seiner blutgetränkten Kleidung erblickte.

Was war mit ihm geschehen? Was hatten sie ihm angetan? Wieso lag er einfach hier und niemand war bei ihm? Hatten die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens denn immer noch nicht begriffen, was er in all den Jahren geopfert hatte? Oder war er ihnen so gleichgültig, dass sie ihn einfach hier zurückließen, um zu sterben?

Nein! Es durfte nicht geschehen!

Sie war überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Trauer überkam sie. Wut, Schmerz ... Alles in einem. Und niemand sonst schien sich darum zu scheren, was mit ihm geschah.

Sie wollte ihn wachrütteln und ihn an sich drücken, doch sie musste einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er wäre schon längst aus der Haut gefahren, wenn er gespürt hätte, wie sie an ihm klebte, genauso wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind.

Snape duldete keine Schwäche. Nicht mit sich selbst und nicht mit anderen. Was würde er sagen, wenn er sie so sehen würde?

„_Miss Granger_" hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf widerhallen, die aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit zu kommen schien.

„_Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten einfach so in mein Leben platzen, meine Privatgemächer in Anspruch nehmen und dann", er holte tief Luft, „auch noch mein Bett zu Ihrem Eigentum erklären?" _

Sie schluchzte verzweifelt vor sich hin.

„_Was möchten Sie hören? Dass es mir leid tut? Dass ich Sie bemitleide? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, denn das ist nicht der Fall. Ich habe in dieses Arrangement auf Professor Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin eingewilligt. Wie Sie bereits erkannt haben, befinden wir uns in einer aussichtslosen Lage und da ich im Dienste von Hogwarts stehe, gehe ich meiner Pflicht nach."_

Er hatte es für sie getan, um sie zu beschützen, doch sie wollte es nicht sehen. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, genauso wenig wie jemand anders es verstehen konnte.

„_Willkommen in meiner Welt, Miss Granger. Oder sollte ich fortan lieber Mrs. Snape sagen?"_

„_Wagen Sie es nicht!"_

Ihre eigene Stimme klang in ihrem Kopf so voller Hass und Abscheu, dass sie sich ernsthaft wunderte, wie er sie damit durchkommen lassen konnte. Er war eine Respektsperson gewesen und sie hatte ihn auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„_Sie tun es schon wieder, Miss. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Sie sind jetzt verheiratet und das setzt ein gewisses Verständnis für das Leben von erwachsenen Menschen voraus. Aber halt … Sie sind ja noch gar nicht erwachsen! Oder etwa doch? Es muss mir entfallen sein ..."_

_Hermine spürte das Blut in ihrem Kopf aufsteigen. Sie sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett auf und stürzte sich ihm entgegen. Er war von dieser Attacke so überrascht, dass er erst merkte, was sie tat, als es schon zu spät war. Mit fliegenden Fäusten trommelte sie auf seine Brust ein. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück und packte geschwind ihre Hände. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke wie Schraubstöcke._

„_Lassen Sie mich los!", brüllte Hermine. Es war ihr gleich, dass sie sich benahm, wie ein trotziges, kleines Kind. Das alles war zu viel für sie gewesen. Sie schrie ihre ganze Wut und Verzweiflung aus sich heraus._

_Er hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vor Anspannung, bis sie endlich aufhörte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sprachlos starrte er sie an._

Er hatte nichts weiter getan, als sie anzusehen und sie schämte sich so unendlich dafür.

„_Wie war es da oben?"_

Erneut schluchzte sie auf, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn damit allein gelassen hatte, beim Essen in der großen Halle zu erscheinen, während sie auf dem Zimmer geblieben war.

„_Hmmm, lassen Sie mich überlegen … ja, genau!" Er sprach ungewöhnlich langsam, der Alkohol zeigte seine Wirkung. „Ich glaube, abgesehen von Minerva, die den ersten Schock bereits verdaut hatte und natürlich Albus - mein lieber Albus, der mich erst in diese Situation gebracht hat - waren alle recht amüsiert von der Vorstellung, dass der Vampir aus den Kerkern die holde Jungfer zur Frau genommen hat."_

Sie sah all die Fehler, die sie begangen hatte, deutlich vor sich.

„_Miss Granger", entgegnete er klar. „Gehen Sie zu Bett."_

_Hermine nickte und wollte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff ziehen. Vergebens. Seine Augen drangen bis tief in ihr Inneres vor, ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals._

„_Fassen Sie mich nie wieder an", hörte sie ihn mit eiskalter Stimme sagen._

Sie hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, ihn zu berühren, während er betrunken war und sie hatte sogar ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„_Miss Granger", sagte er müde, ohne weitere Bemühungen zu unternehmen, sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Das einzige was er tat, war sie anzusehen. Keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht war erkennbar. Keine Wut, keine aufbrausende Stimme. Nichts._

_Es brachte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. „Wie können Sie jetzt nur so ruhig bleiben?"_

„_Ich habe getrunken, falls es Ihnen entgangen ist. Ihre Hand zittert. Und Sie sind nicht die erste Schülerin, die ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtet."_

Sie schauderte, als sie daran dachte.

„_Bringen Sie es zu Ende, Miss Granger", eröffnete er ihr den Zugang zu ihrem nächsten Schritt. „Ich werde mich nicht wehren. Versprochen." Seine Augen waren ernst. Er ließ die Hände locker an seinen Hüften herab hängen und sah sie an. War es Sehnsucht nach Erlösung, die in seinem Blick lag?_

Ja. Sie hatte die Sehnsucht nach dem Tod in ihm gespürt. Aber warum hatte sie es nicht erkannt? Warum war ihr sein Leid nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen? Warum hatte sich alles immer nur um sie gedreht?

„_Sie hätten Dumbledore eine Absage erteilen können", fuhr sie fort._

_Er lachte auf. „Wie gut kennen Sie Professor Albus Dumbledore, auch Schulleiter genannt, Miss Granger?"_

Sie war so dumm gewesen.

„_Aber vergessen Sie nicht, wir sind verheiratet und ich werde es genießen, Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."_

„_Natürlich werden Sie das. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."_

So unendlich dumm! Und er hatte alles ertragen.

„_Man hat mich in diese Ehe gezwungen, ohne mich darauf vorzubereiten, was mich erwarten würde. Mit meinem Professor. Ich fühle mich hilflos und einsam damit. Und das ist nicht fair."_

_Seine schwarzen Augen glühten. „Fair? Denken Sie, mich hat jemand gefragt, ob es fair ist, das zu tun? Ein halbes Kind zu heiraten, das meine eigene Schülerin ist? Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, oder ich schwöre, ich lasse einen Fluch auf Sie los!"_

_Sie schluckte. Ihre Pupillen wurden groß und starrten ihn weiterhin an, als wäre sie unfähig, sich von ihm fortzubewegen, als hielte die Macht des bindenden Vertrages sie davon ab._

_Er stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Was soll ich mit Ihnen anfangen, Granger? Sie gehören nicht hierher. Sie gehören nicht zu mir. Dies ist kein Ort für ein naives Kind wie Sie es sind."_

„_Ich weiß", murmelte sie geknickt. „Aber man hat mir keine andere Wahl gelassen."_

„_Lassen Sie mich alleine!", spie er mit verzerrtem Gesicht aus. „Verschwinden Sie endlich!"_

Er hatte richtig gelegen, es war eine Bürde, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein.

„_Was erwarten Sie?" Eine kurze Pause gab ihr Zeit, die Wirkung seiner Worte und den Einfluss der Kraft, die in seinem Inneren steckte, zu verstärken. „Dass ich Sie in den Arm nehme? Dass ich Ihnen zuspreche und Ihnen sage, es wird alles gut werden? Erwarten Sie tatsächlich von mir, dass ich Ihnen eine Welt zu Füßen lege, die nicht existiert, Miss Granger?" Er holte Luft. „Ich bin zwanzig Jahre älter als Sie. Es gab Dinge in meinem Leben, die mehr Einfluss auf mich hatten, als Sie es je haben werden, die zu einer Zeit geschehen sind, zu der Sie noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Was erwarten Sie von einem alten Mann?"_

Sie hatte sein Leben aus der Bahn geworfen, während er versucht hatte, sie zu beschützen.

„_Ich bin nicht Ihr jugendlicher Liebhaber. Wenn Sie das wünschen, gehen Sie zu Potter oder Weasley." Er sah sie an, mit diesem durchdringenden Blick, das Gesicht gekennzeichnet vom Schmerz der Vergangenheit, den Hermine nicht entziffern konnte. „Das wird nie geschehen", fügte er an. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich die schwarzen Schuhe aus und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen._

_Es traf Hermine wie eine einschlagende Bombe. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur an. Fassungslos. Sollte das ihr Leben sein? In den Kerkern von Hogwarts eingesperrt, mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite, dem sie gleichgültig war, der sie verabscheute für das, was sie war?_

Er hatte sie erduldet.

„_Ist Ihnen klar, dass mich diese Situation vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich macht?"_

„_Sie meinen unsere Vermählung? Es war nicht meine Idee, schon vergessen?"_

„_Und dennoch stecke ich Ihretwegen in Schwierigkeiten."_

Sie hatte ihn für alles verantwortlich gemacht.

„_Sagen Sie mir, warum haben Sie mich geheiratet?"_

„_Keine Sorge, es hat nichts mit einer romantischen Vorstellung zu tun, die Sie vielleicht im Kopf haben." Er drehte sich von ihr weg und ließ sich träge zurück aufs Bett fallen, die Decke unter seinem schwarz gekleideten Körper begrabend. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten gedacht, dieses Arrangement würde ein glückliches Ende nehmen."_

Er hatte versucht, alleine mit allem fertig zu werden.

„_Sie haben ein dringendes Problem", stellte sie fest._

_Snape schnaubte nur._

„_Wie oft kommt es vor, dass Sie so betrunken sind?"_

Sie war so verzweifelt gewesen und hatte dabei nicht einmal an ihn gedacht und er war so verletzt gewesen. Aber sie konnte es nicht sehen.

„_SIE! Wie können ausgerechnet Sie es wagen! Und kommen Sie ja nicht auf den Gedanken, mich noch ein einziges Mal als Kind zu bezeichnen. Ich habe Titten!"_

Mein Gott!

_Hermine plapperte ungehalten weiter. „Ja, Titten! Aber die würden Sie vermutlich nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie direkt vor Ihren Augen wären, weil Sie noch nie welche zu Gesicht bekommen haben!" Wütend stand sie auf. „Und noch etwas! Wenn Sie nicht so viel trinken würden, wüsste ich das nicht einmal."_

Es hatte sie nicht interessiert, was er zu sagen gehabt hatte.

_Sie hatte das Zimmer durchschritten und blieb gute eineinhalb Meter von ihm entfernt stehen._

_Seine Augen glühten immer noch und waren auf ihr Gesicht geheftet, seine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst._

_Als sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zumachen wollte, hob er die Hand. „Gehen Sie zurück, Miss Granger!", befahl er laut. „Bevor ich mich vergesse."_

Sie war so naiv gewesen.

„_Was muss ich tun, damit Sie mir glauben werden?" Sie starrte ihn an und wartete._

_Er seufzte tief, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand nach unten, bis er auf dem Boden saß. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die blassen Hände auf die angewinkelten Knie gestützt. Er sah abgeschlagen und besiegt aus. „Sie können gar nichts tun."_

Und dann, in ihrer Verzweiflung, hatte sie versucht, ihn zu verführen.

„_Machen Sie mich zu Ihrer Frau", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihr Atem ging schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, was er wohl tun würde. Sie war so unendlich neugierig und erwartungsvoll. Auf ihn._

_Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, war es um ihn geschehen. Er schien alles zu vergessen. Die abstruse Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Und auch wer sie waren. Er schluckte schwer, dann presste er sein Knie zwischen sie, schob ihre Schenkel auseinander und öffnete ungeduldig seine Hose._

_Hermine wollte es wissen und senkte den Blick zwischen seine Beine. Sie sah seinen harten Penis, der ihr aus der geöffneten Hose entgegen ragte und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Es war verstörend und erregend zugleich. Es sah alles ganz anders aus, als sie es erwartet hatte und dennoch fühlte sie eine eigenartige Regung in ihrem Inneren, die sie dazu drang, weiter zu machen. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Unterleib. Dann spürte sie, wie er mit den Fingern ihren Rock hochschob und mit einem Ruck ihr Höschen herunterriss. Es war alles neu für sie und sie wusste, dass sie nichts Romantisches zu erwarten hatte, genauso wie er es ihr prophezeit hatte. _

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Sie verabscheute sich dafür, als sie sich seinen Blick ins Gedächtnis rief, der voller Hass auf ihn selbst war.

_Dann sah sie in sein Gesicht und erkannte die Zerrissenheit, in der er sich befand. Er war erregt. Aber er war auch verunsichert. Was hätte er wohl getan, wenn sie ihn nicht herausgefordert hätte? Es war ihr gleich. Für sie gab es kein Zurück mehr, genauso wenig wie sie die Verbindung zu ihm lösen konnte, würde sie ihn jetzt von sich stoßen._

_Ihre Finger tasteten seinen Körper ab, bis sie sein Glied in der Hand hielt. Das Gefühl, ihren verhassten und eiskalten Professor so zu spüren, am Rande der Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche, wie er sich hingab und sich nicht zähmen konnte, war überwältigend. Für sie war es ein Schritt der Notwendigkeit, um ihn kennen zu lernen._

Wie konnte sie das nur tun?

_Seine Augen leuchteten sie mit dem schmerzhaften Blick vor dem Unbekannten an, doch sie führte sein Glied weiter, stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und verharrte. Unerwartet._

_Ebenso wie er. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und merkte plötzlich, wie er sich mit der Spitze in ihr bewegte. Sein Atem war unruhig, als er zustieß. Es lag jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft, sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Schmerz und dem Reiz des Unbekannten. Sie wollte sich irgendwo festhalten, um seine Kraft zu zügeln, die sie auf den harten und kalten Boden drückte. Sie konzentrierte sich mühevoll auf ihn und versenkte ihre Finger in dem schwarzen Stoff auf seinem bebenden Rücken. _

_Seine Bewegungen wurden immer intensiver, seine Stöße stärker. Plötzlich wurde er schneller und schoss seinen Samen in ihren Körper, zitternd, bis die Wellen verebbten. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seinem blassen Gesicht, das von wilden Haarsträhnen umrahmt war._

_Sein Atem war immer noch unkontrolliert und sein Penis hart, als er ihn aus ihr herauszog und verstört von ihr zurückwich. Er robbte auf Händen und Füßen an die Wand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, die Hose geöffnet, seine Augen voller Horror, mit stark bebendem Brustkorb._

„_Was haben Sie getan, Miss Granger?", fragte er zitternd und mit gebrochener Stimme, so wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. „WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?"_

Ja, was hatte sie getan?

_Professor Snape war ein Mann wie jeder andere, mit den gleichen Schwächen und Fehlern. Seine harte, fast schon unmenschliche Fassade, die seinem Ruf weit vorauseilte, war für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwunden und der Mensch, der tief in ihm verborgen war, zum Ausdruck gekommen._

_Noch immer war seine Atmung unkontrolliert, seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. „Ich bin Ihr Lehrer!", sagte er mit verzweifeltem Ton. Verachtung lag in seinem Blick. „Verdammt noch mal! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Granger? Sie hatten gerade …" Er würgte. Das Wort alleine schien ihn schon so unendlich zu kompromittieren, dass er Mühe hatte, es auszusprechen. „… Sex mit Ihrem Lehrer!" _

Übelkeit überkam sie.

„_Sie sind nicht bei Sinnen", flüsterte er und schob ihre Hand fort. „Das ist absurd!"_

_Sie sah ihn an, mit einem Blick, der auf nicht schuldig plädierte. „Warum haben Sie es dann zugelassen?" _

_Er wirkte abwesend, in sich selbst zurückgezogen und wippte mit dem Oberkörper auf und ab._

„_Warum?", fragte sie erneut._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf, sein hasserfülltes Gesicht war leichenblass und immer noch von einzelnen Strähnen verdeckt. Doch selbst das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die tiefen Furchen zwischen seinen Augen zu sehen, die seine Sorge zum Ausdruck brachten._

_Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob seine Haare zur Seite. „Professor …"_

_Er packte sie am Arm und stieß sie mit einer einzigen Bewegung von sich fort. _

„_Sie wissen nicht, was Sie getan haben, Miss Granger", rief er voller Horror aus. Dann richtete er sich mühsam auf und torkelte ins Badezimmer._

Nie wieder würde sie diesen Blick auf seinem Gesicht vergessen können.

„_Granger, Sie haben sich wacker geschlagen. Meine Hochachtung." Er deutete eine Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an. „Sie schlafen mit Ihrem Lehrer, obwohl Sie nicht dazu bereit waren. Ganz zu schweigen von ihm selbst."_

Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt, ihn bloßgestellt, ihn herausgefordert.

_Sie griff mit ihrer Hand auf die Wölbung in seiner Hose, direkt zwischen seine Beine. Es geschah so plötzlich und unvermutet, dass sie schon damit rechnete, wieder durch den Raum gehext zu werden. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er stöhnte auf und krallte die Finger in die Lehnen des Sessels. Sie konnte die Anspannung fühlen, unter der er stand und richtete den Blick auf sein Glied das in der Hose sofort auf die unerwartete Berührung reagierte._

_Es war ein kurzer Moment, in dem er sich gehen ließ, doch sofort hatte er seine alt gewohnte Kontrolle wieder gefunden. Seine kräftigen Hände griffen nach ihr und hielten sie von sich fern. _

„_Warum wollen Sie das?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Verlangen._

„_Weil Sie es wollen", antwortete sie schlicht._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur die Hülle, nicht der Geist."_

„_Das spielt keine Rolle", hauchte sie._

_Eine seiner Brauen schoss unvermittelt in die Höhe. „Sie fordern mich erneut heraus?"_

„_Sie lassen mir keine Wahl", wiederholte sie seine Worte, die er ihr zuvor an den Kopf geworfen hatte._

„_Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich Ihnen wehtue?", fragte er ungläubig. „Warum?"_

„_Sie können den Vertrag nicht verleugnen", gab sie zurück. „Es gibt Dinge, die wir herausfinden müssen. Ganz gleich zu welchem Preis. Ich habe nicht viel zu verlieren, wenn ich mir das Leben ansehe, das vor mir liegt. Ich bin in einem Kerker eingeschlossen, mit einem Mann, der zwar mit mir verheiratet ist, aber keinerlei Interesse an mir zeigt." Zu deutlich lag die Sehnsucht nach dem Unbekannten in ihrer Stimme._

_Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stemmte er sich auf und packte sie mit festem Griff an den Schultern, ohne dass sie auch nur die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er sie hinter sich her gezerrt, hinüber zum Bett. Dort drückte er sie auf die Matratze, hockte sich auf sie und riss ihr unsanft die Sporthose vom Körper. Als er feststellte, dass sie nichts darunter an hatte, sah er sie an wie ein Fragezeichen. _

„_Tragen Sie keine Unterwäsche?"_

_Sie wirkte verwirrt. „Nicht im Moment. Ich darf die Räumlichkeiten ja nicht verlassen ..."_

_Er zögerte nicht länger und befreite seinen Unterleib von den Schuhen und der Kleidung und warf alles auf den Boden. _

_Hermine sah zum ersten Mal die Länge seines vollkommen nackten harten Glieds aus der Nähe vor sich aufragen. Ohne seine Kleidung wirkte alles noch viel unwirklicher, als zuvor._

_Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen, als er sich tief über sie beugte und sie lüstern anstarrte._

_Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlang neugierig und erwartungsvoll die Finger um seine Männlichkeit. Er stöhnte auf und bewegte sich in ihrer Hand. Hermine mochte das Gefühl der festen, weichen Haut in ihrer Hand und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. _

_Vorsichtig strich sie mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze und genoss die unerwarteten Reaktionen ihres Körpers, als ihn ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr. _

_Nach kurzer Zeit legte er seine Finger um ihre und drückte seinen Penis ungeduldig nach unten, zu ihrer warmen Körpermitte. _

_Hermine blieb nur wenig Zeit, sich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten, ehe er gegen ihre weichen Lippen stieß. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und stöhnte trotzdem auf. Er drang unsanft in sie ein und fuhr wieder heraus. Sie spannte unter ihm ihre Muskeln an und krallte ihre Fingernägel in die langen Knopfreihen an seinen Armen, während er sich auf und ab bewegte, hinein und wieder hinaus._

_Plötzlich hörte er auf und verharrte. „Ich kann das nicht tun", sagte er wie gelähmt._

Es war alles ihre Schuld gewesen.

„_Was? Warum nicht?" Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme._

„_Es war nie meine Absicht, das zu tun, Granger. Vor allem nicht mit Ihnen!"_

Was zur Hölle war nur in sie gefahren, ihm das anzutun?

„_Wann hören Sie endlich damit auf, sich ständig als mein Vorgesetzter zu sehen?", fragte sie im Gegenzug._

„_Solange Sie hier zur Schule gehen und ich Sie unterrichte, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Und selbst dann, wenn Sie nicht mehr meine Schülerin sind, werde ich nicht einfach so tun, als wären Sie es nie gewesen. Und selbst dann", er holte angestrengt Luft, „gibt es immer noch diesen Altersunterschied von zwanzig Jahren, der zwischen uns liegt. Genügt Ihnen das, Granger?"_

Hermine lag immer noch auf ihm, während er sich nicht rührte und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„_Aber haben Sie denn vorhin so gar nichts gespürt?"_

_Er lachte spöttisch auf. „Was meinen Sie? Das ausgiebige Vorspiel vielleicht?" Wieder war deutlich das dämonische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen._

„_Kommen Sie schon, Professor!", sagte sie auffordernd und voller Neugierde._

_Er seufzte. „Verschafft es Ihnen Befriedigung, wenn ich es ausspreche?" Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Meinen Sie den Höhepunkt, Miss Granger? Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie Erfolg hatten."_

Endlich konnte sie ihn verstehen.

„_Sie haben keine Ahnung, Granger! Es gibt Dinge, die ich tun musste, die Sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen können."_

„_Schon möglich. Aber Sie haben es nicht mit Absicht getan", sagte sie felsenfest. „Es hat Sie gequält."_

_Sie hörte, dass er seine Kiefer hart aufeinander presste und verspürte das Bedürfnis, zu ihm durchzudringen._

„_Ich konnte es Ihnen ansehen, Professor. Es hat Sie verletzt."_

_Wie zur Bestätigung konnte sie das Glas in seiner Hand schwanken sehen. „Dennoch haben Sie es getan", flüsterte er kaum hörbar._

_Hermine nickte. „Ja. Weil ich es tun musste."_

_Wütend funkelte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Sie sind eine kranke Gestalt, Granger."_

„_Vielleicht bin ich das, Professor. Aber es musste unweigerlich dazu kommen. Die Anspannung zwischen uns war zu groß. Außerdem habe ich nicht darum gebeten, dass Sie Dumbledores Wunsch akzeptieren. Das waren Sie selbst."_

_Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. „Sie wollten sich an mir rächen, weil ich eingewilligt habe, Sie zu beschützen?"_

_Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Unter anderem. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es erklären kann. Die Situation ist zu komplex. Vermutlich wollte ich Sie einfach nur aus der Reserve locken. Und das ist mir gelungen. Sie sind ein Mensch, Professor, wie jeder andere auch. Ein Mann."_

_Sie konnte seinen bebenden Brustkorb sehen. Jeder seiner Atemzüge klang schwer und aufgewühlt._

„_Ich bereue es nicht", setzte sie ernst nach._

_Mit klammen Fingern umfasste er sein Glas und führte es an die Lippen._

„_Das wird Sie noch umbringen", murmelte sie enttäuscht._

_Er seufzte tief. „Vielleicht ist es ja genau das, was ich will ..."_

Endlich konnte sie nichts anderes als seinen Schmerz fühlen, einen Schmerz, der jetzt zu ihrem eigenen wurde.

„_Ich weiß", sagte er kaum hörbar, „das ist nicht das, wie es sein sollte." Dann ließ er sie los._

_Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Professor", antwortete sie schließlich._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte seine Hose zu. „Nein", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, obwohl er nicht getrunken hatte._

_Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Ihr Bestes tun, allem gerecht zu werden. Trotz dieser Situation."_

_Er zog seine Brauen tief zusammen, stand auf und stellte sich unmittelbar vor sie, die Hände seitlich an seinem Körper zu verkrampften Fäusten geballt. Er überragte sie um einiges, doch sein Gesicht war trotzdem nur eine Handbreit von ihr entfernt. _

_Hermine schluckte schwer, als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, was für eine mächtige Ausstrahlung er besaß, während er einfach nur vor ihr stand und nichts tat außer zu atmen. _

_Plötzlich entspannte er sich. „Ich hatte einen Grund, Sie zu heiraten", sagte er schwermütig._

_Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah die glühend schwarzen Augen, die tief in ihr Inneres drangen._

„_Ich musste Sie beschützen."_

„_Ich weiß", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme._

„_Nein, tun Sie nicht. Glauben Sie mir."_

_Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Werden Sie es mir je sagen?", flüsterte sie endlich._

_Er senkte den Blick. „Sie können niemandem trauen, Granger." Seine tiefe Stimme war wieder gefestigt. „Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der jeder auf sich allein gestellt ist." Er sah sie wieder an. Hermine schauderte und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Leib. „Der Dunkle Lord wird auferstehen und es gibt nichts, das ihn aufhalten kann." Sie nickte. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Granger."_

Er wollte sie beschützen. Es war ein Versprechen, sie konnte es an seinen Augen sehen. Damals, genauso wie heute, in ihrem Kopf.

„_Er wird zurückkommen", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. „Ich versichere es Ihnen."_

Dieser alte Bastard! Diesmal hatte er sich getäuscht.

_Ihr Arm schnellte nach vorne und ihre Hand traf ihn so blitzschnell auf der Wange, dass er keine Zeit fand, etwas zu unternehmen. Zumindest nicht in dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand._

_Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, als ihn ihr Schlag traf, nur eine leichte Farbveränderung. _

_Sein Blick war immer noch auf ihre Augen gerichtet._

„_Sie sind ein Monster, Snape. Haben Sie denn keine Gefühle? Wissen Sie denn nicht, was es bedeutet, zu fühlen? Haben Sie überhaupt jemals irgendetwas gefühlt?"_

_Hermine brach vor ihm auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie sackte auf die Knie und heulte los._

„_Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Granger", antwortete er endlich. Seine Stimme wie immer leise und eindringlich._

_Sie sah ihn mit ihrem gequälten Ausdruck an, ihr Körper zitterte. „WARUM?"_

_Er schluckte. Es war die erste Regung, die er überhaupt zeigte. „Weil es Sie verwundbar machen würde."_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihr Kinn sackte kraftlos nach unten. „WARUM?"_

„_Weil Lucius Recht hatte."_

„_WARUM?"_

„_Weil Sie in Gefahr sind."_

„_Ist das alles?"_

„_Weil ich nicht versagen darf." Seine Stimme schien noch leiser zu werden, dafür umso eindringlicher._

„_Das genügt mir nicht, Professor", sagte sie, verzweifelt und bereit, alles zu tun._

„_Weil alles von unserem Handeln abhängt."_

„_Ich glaube Ihnen nicht!"_

„_Weil sich alles zu wiederholen scheint."_

„_Sagen Sie es mir endlich!"_

„_Weil ich diese Fehler gemacht habe und nicht Sie, Granger."_

„_Ich glaube Ihnen nicht! HÖREN SIE?" Jetzt schrie sie. „Ich werde das nicht gelten lassen, Professor Severus Snape! Es ist mir gleichgültig, was Sie an dieser Schule darstellen! Ich bin Ihre Frau. Sagen Sie mir WARUM!"_

_Seine Augen blitzten auf, als sie seinen Namen sagte. Er war sprachlos und das kam niemals vor. _

_Sie rappelte sich auf - mühevoll - und stellte sich vor ihn. Ihre Beine wankten immer noch und ihre Hände, die sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte, zitterten. _

„_WARUM?"_

_Sein Kiefer bebte. „Weil ich Sie nicht verlieren darf." Seine Stimme brach. Mehr als einmal, nach jedem einzelnen Wort, so wie es schien._

_Sie atmete auf, als würde sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Luft holen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ihr Herz pochte. _

„_Was?", flüsterte sie leise, so leise, dass er es von ihren Lippen ablesen musste, um zu verstehen._

_Er schluckte. „Ich darf Sie nicht verlieren", sagte er erneut und senkte den Blick._

_Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgaben. Langsam aber sicher segelte sie auf den Boden zu. Ihre Augenlider flatterten und sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwach wie noch nie._

_Sie fühlte ihren Lebenswillen dahin schwinden. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn er jetzt in ihren Kopf eindringen würde, könnte er ihr ganzes Leben binnen Sekundenbruchteilen darin ablesen._

_Sie fühlte._

_Für ihn._

_Sie empfand Schmerz. Schmerz über das, was sie in den Tagen seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts erdulden musste. Schmerz über ihre eigene Dummheit und Naivität. Vor allem aber Schmerz über seine Worte._

_Sie sah den Boden in greifbare Nähe auf sich zu rauschen. Doch sie kam nie dort an._

_Rote Flüssigkeit, zersplittertes Glas._

_Sie riss die Augen auf. Das Leben kehrte in sie zurück. Der Schmerz, die Wut, die der Trauer wich._

_Sie spürte seine Hände und obwohl sie zitterten, fing er sie damit auf und zog sie zu sich auf den Sessel, bis sie auf seinem Schoß eingerollt lag._

_Sie schloss die Augen und weinte._

Sie fühlte es. Alles. Sie sah seinen geschundenen Körper, sein vertrautes Gesicht durch ihre Tränen hindurch. Warum musste erst etwas wie das hier geschehen, das ihr die Augen öffnete?

All sein Stolz, all sein Schmerz ergab plötzlich einen Sinn.

Er fühlte für sie.

Konnte es wirklich sein?

Für sie? Für Hermine Granger?

Konnte ein Mann wie er, Severus Snape, jemanden wie sie lieben?

Ein leises Rascheln hinter ihrem Rücken ließ sie herumfahren. Ihr Herz klopfte wild.

„Der Professor ist verletzt", sagte eine Stimme.

Hermine richtete ihr Licht in die entsprechende Richtung und wurde von großen, leuchtenden Augen angestarrt.

Sie atmete auf, in dem Bewusstsein, dass sie nicht alleine war. Und dass sie _ihn_ nicht alleine gelassen hatten. „Dobby!" Erschöpft sank sie in die Knie und heulte los.


	41. Versagt

Kapitel 41

Versagt

„Dobby achtet gut auf Professor Snape", versicherte ihr der Elf, als sie sich endlich etwas gefasst hatte. „Dobby hat Professor Snape nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

Sie wischte sich die Nase am Ärmel ab und nickte beschämt. Er hatte sie wohl die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Was mochte er jetzt von ihr denken?

Egal. Sie hatte das Richtige getan.

„Danke, Dobby. Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen."

„Mrs. Snape darf nicht hier sein", murmelte er beunruhigt.

Sie schluchzte leise auf, als sie den Namen aus seinem Mund hörte, der ihr mehr als alles andere im Kopf herumspukte. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Dobby. Ich musste ihn sehen."

„Mrs. Snape darf nicht bleiben", beharrte er.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Weißt du, was passiert ist? Warum ist er so verletzt?"

Er ließ die Ohren hängen und tänzelte unruhig mit den Füßen auf und ab.

„Dobby, bitte!"

„Der Schulleiter sagt, dass der Dunkle Lord ungeduldig wird."

„Oh Dobby!"

„Professor Snape hatte Glück."

Sie schluckte schmerzvoll. Es war fraglich, ob sie das als positiv werten konnte. „Was weißt du noch?"

„Es wird einen Krieg geben."

Sie nickte. „Was sollen wir nur tun?", schluchzte sie, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.

„Die Hauselfen werden auch kämpfen." Er kam näher und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine war zutiefst gerührt von seinem Verhalten. „Sei vorsichtig, hörst du? Was auch immer du tust, pass auf dich auf, Dobby."

Er sah sie mit seinen großen Augen an. „Wird Mrs. Snape jetzt gehen?"

„Was ist los? Du bist ja total nervös!"

„Dobby wird auf Professor Snape achten. Mrs. Snape darf nicht hier sein und muss jetzt gehen."

„Gleich, Dobby. Ganz sicher. Aber ich brauche noch einen Moment mit ihm alleine ..." Sie hatte erneut Tränen in den Augen.

„Und dann wird Dobby Mrs. Snape nach Hogwarts zurückbringen", sagte er entschlossen.

Sie nickte. „Ich danke dir. Für alles was du für ihn getan hast."

Er sah glücklich aus, obwohl er sich immer noch unwohl fühlte, dass sie hier war.

Kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, war er auch schon mit einem Schnipsen verschwunden.

Hermine legte sich vorsichtig neben ihren Professor an die Bettkante. Sie sah sein eingefallenes, gräuliches Gesicht, das ihr die Tränen in einem endlosen Strom aus den Augen trieb. Seine Atmung war gleichmäßig und ruhig und wenn er nicht so verletzt gewesen wäre, hätte sie schwören können, dass er einfach nur erschöpft schlief. Doch sie wusste es besser.

Er war nicht länger der unverwundbare, eiskalte Meister der Zaubertränke, den sie vom Tisch der Griffindors aus beobachten konnte. Das gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Seine Ausstrahlung hatte sich gewandelt. Er wirkte verletzlich und das brach ihr Stück für Stück das Herz. Sie brauchte ihn stark, um selbst nicht zu verzweifeln.

Wo war all sein Stolz, der ihn seinen Kopf höher tragen ließ, als alle anderen Menschen, die sie kannte? War er wirklich verschwunden? Nein. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Es war Leben in ihm und solange er das hatte, hätte er auch seine Würde und seine Stärke. Davon war sie überzeugt. Der Fehler musste wieder einmal bei ihr liegen, sie wollte es nur nicht sehen. Sie _konnte_ es nur nicht sehen…

Er lag auf dem Bett, friedlich und erschreckend ruhig und es gab nichts, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Verzweifelt krallte sie sich an die Erinnerungen, die sie an die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm hatte. Es war verstörend. Aber es war alles was sie hatte.

_Er hielt sie fest an seinem Körper und sie schmiegte sich in die warme Mulde an seiner Schulter. Ihre Tränen versickerten in der vertrauten schwarzen Kleidung. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und seinen Atem tief ein- und ausströmen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen. Sein markanter Duft, den sie in sich aufnahm, die Nähe seines Körpers und die Kraft, die er ausstrahlte, spendeten ihr Trost. _

_Keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, bis sie endlich aufhörte zu weinen und das Zittern nachließ._

_Er hatte die Arme um sie geschlungen und die Augen geschlossen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Haupt. Alles um sie herum war plötzlich friedlich._

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange. Er war eiskalt und sie schauderte.

„_Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt …", gab er schließlich mit gebrochener Stimme von sich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und fuhr fort. „Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein, Granger. Oder mit ihr zusammen zu leben."_

_Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter, als sie seine Stimme hörte, die so verändert wirkte. _

„_Ich hatte ein einsames und zurückgezogenes Leben. Verstehen Sie mich?" _

_Sie nickte, tief betroffen von seiner Ehrlichkeit. _

„_Sie werden mich nie wieder schlagen, Granger." Es waren wie immer eindringliche, leise Worte._

_Sie nickte. „Ja, Professor."_

_Er schlang erneut fest die Arme um sie, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sanft und zart, wie noch nie zuvor._

Warum hatte sie nicht schon eher gemerkt, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte? Dass er anders war, als sie immer vermutet hatte? Sie hatte sich selbst in diese Beziehung, in diese Ehe gestürzt, ohne dabei auf ihn zu achten. Fast so, als wäre alles selbstverständlich gewesen.

„_Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass es gefährlich für Sie ist, wenn Sie zu viel wissen. Warum können Sie mir nicht einfach glauben, Granger?"_

„_Weil Sie alles kaputt machen, wenn Sie gehen. Sie kommen jedes Mal vollkommen verstört zurück, betrinken sich und lassen sich gehen. Und das gefällt mir nicht."_

_Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Es gefällt Ihnen nicht? Ich sag Ihnen was! Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl, als zu gehen."_

„_Ich weiß. Aber jetzt sind Sie hier, bei mir. Und ich brauche Sie. Ich fühle mich einsam, wenn Sie nicht bei mir sind."_

„_Ich kann nicht einfach zwischen Ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord wählen. Ich bin sein verdammter Sklave, Granger. Und das solange, bis er aufhört zu existieren."_

Wie recht er hatte!

„_Lucius hat mich davor gewarnt, dass mich die Gegenwart einer Frau verändern würde. Und das darf nicht passieren."_

„_Warum sagen Sie so etwas?"_

„_Weil es wahr ist! Es ist zu gefährlich bei dem, was ich tue."_

„_Es ist mir gleich, was Lucius Malfoy gesagt hat!", rief sie patzig._

„_Das würden Sie nicht sagen, wenn Sie Narcissa gesehen hätten! Sie ist ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Sie war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Und das alles nur, weil sie auf ihre Gefühle gehört hat." Er atmete stoßweise. „Gefühle offenbaren Schwächen, Miss Granger. Und für Schwäche ist kein Platz in meinem Leben."_

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach nur für ihn da sein, ganz so wie er es verdiente?

Hermine beugte sich über ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie wusste, dass der Abschied nahte. Es war riskant, noch länger hier zu bleiben und dabei ihre Freunde oder Dobby auffliegen zu lassen.

Sie legte all ihre Kraft und Liebe in ihren Kuss. Noch immer war er kalt und starr. Doch sie roch seinen Duft und fühlte seine schmalen und sanften Lippen auf ihrer Haut.

Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ganz gleich, was auch geschehen würde, sie würde ihn von der Lüge erlösen müssen, die sie ihm aufgetischt hatte. Es war nicht fair von ihr gewesen, das zu tun. Sie musste einsehen, dass selbst ihre Verzweiflung sie nicht dazu berechtigte, ihn anzulügen.

Er musste die Wahrheit erfahren. Sie war es ihm schuldig.

Kaum hatte sie ihre Lippen von ihm gelöst, hörte sie Dobby hinter sich auftauchen.

„Mrs. Snape muss jetzt gehen", sagte er nervös.

Sie nickte und presste gewaltsam ihre Zähne auf die Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sie sich um und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach Dobbys Hand.

„Dobby wird auf Professor Snape achten, Mrs. Snape", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Dann waren sie verschwunden.

xxx

Hermine fiel auf dem Boden des Kerkerzimmers auf die Knie, als Dobby sich bereits wieder in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

Sie musste stark sein und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die unaufhörlich nach außen drangen.

Mühsam schleppte sie sich zum Bett hinüber und presste ihr Gesicht in Snapes Kissen. Sein Geruch war alles was sie von ihm um sich hatte. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich einsam ohne ihn, dass sie niemanden sehen wollte.

Verstört holte sie die Karte des Rumtreibers aus ihrer Hosentasche und vergewisserte sich, dass Ron und Ginny wieder im Schloss waren. Dann sackte sie erschöpft in sich zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihr Schluchzen wurde erst lauter, dann leiser, bis ihre Tränen versiegten und sie mit starrem Blick zum Kamin hinüber sah, fast so, als würde sie erwarten, dass ihr Professor jeden Moment vor ihr stehen würde.

Sie wartete vergeblich.

Auch am nächsten Morgen. Und so hörte sie nicht auf, ihre Finger in der Bettwäsche zu vergraben, die nach ihrem geliebten Mann roch. Es war ihr gleichgültig, dass sie das Frühstück in der großen Halle versäumt hatte. Und es war ihr auch gleichgültig, dass sie den Unterricht verpasste. Sie versank immer tiefer in einem Strudel der Verzweiflung. Halb ohnmächtig und kraftlos lag sie auf dem Bett, als Professor McGonagall aus dem Kamin stieg.

Nicht einmal ihre Augen reagierten auf die Lehrerin. Es war nicht die richtige Form und auch nicht die richtige Größe der Person, die sie erwartet hatte und so bewegte sie sich nicht.

McGonagall kam näher und setzte sich zu ihr an die Bettkante.

„Miss Granger", sagte sie sanft. „Sie können nicht ewig hier liegen bleiben."

Sie antwortete nicht und starrte weiter ins Leere.

Ihre Hauslehrerin räusperte sich. „Sie müssen etwas essen, Sie sehen ganz blass aus."

Hermine tat nichts weiter als zu atmen und zu starren. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte, was die Professorin gesagt hatte.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufstehen wollen, werde ich Madam Pomfrey holen müssen, dass sie sich um Sie kümmert."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Augen brannten, als sich erneut Tränen in ihnen formten.

„Bitte, Miss Granger. Ich habe mit Albus gesprochen, dass er Sie vorerst vom Unterricht freistellt. Mehr kann ich nicht für Sie tun." Sie klang gutmütig und besorgt zugleich.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten vergeblich auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte, zog sie die Nase hoch. Sie hatte feuchte Augen, doch Hermine konnte es nicht sehen.

Sie ließ ihre eigenen Tränen laufen. Es war alles was sie tun konnte. Sie hatte keine Kraft, sich aufzurichten. Sie fühlte sich so elend und schwach, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie vermisste ihn. Und das so unglaublich, dass sie fürchtete, nie wieder fröhlich sein zu können.

Sie bekam das Bild von ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, wie er leblos und ruhig auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, die Augen geschlossen, als würde er einfach nur schlafen.

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas zu Essen zukommen lassen", sagte McGonagall mit rauer Stimme. „Vielleicht wird Sie das aufpäppeln."

Hermine hatte nicht richtig hingehört, dennoch war sie sicher, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Nicht alle Probleme oder Schmerzen konnte man mit solch banalen Dingen wie etwas Essbarem beseitigen.

McGonagall erhob sich matt. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für Sie tun", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Severus hat Glück, dass er Sie hat."

Hatte er das?

Hatte er das wirklich? Es klang absurd. Sie war nicht beeindruckt von dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis. Hermine machte sich Vorwürfe darüber, dass sie nicht gehandelt hatte. Sie hätte reagieren sollen, als sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Frühstück in der großen Halle. Oder wann auch immer. Ganz gleich, was auch immer, sie hätte etwas tun müssen! Sie hätte sich mehr für ihn stark machen müssen, ihn mehr unterstützen müssen. Es war ihre Pflicht als seine Frau.

Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte Snape im Stich gelassen.

Sie verdiente es nicht, dass er ihr vertraute.

Sie hatte ihn belogen.

Sie hatte versagt…


	42. Gewahrsam

Kapitel 42

Gewahrsam

Sie verbrachte unzählige Stunden damit, auf dem Bett in dem verschrobenen Zimmer ihres geliebten Professors zu liegen, das sie inzwischen auch ihr eigenes nannte und starrte reglos auf den Kamin.

McGonagall war längst verschwunden, ein Hauself hatte ihr etwas zu Essen vorbeigebracht, Madam Pomfrey war hier gewesen, um sie zu untersuchen…

Alles Fehlanzeige. Niemand konnte etwas für ihr gebrochenes Herz tun.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür.

Es war selbstverständlich, dass sie nicht reagierte.

„Miss Jean Granger.", sagte die Stimme eines fremden Mannes.

Sie schluckte. Besuch was das Letzte, was sie nun wollte.

„Wir sind vom Ministerium. Wir sind gekommen, um Sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen."

Verdammt!

„Wieso?", fragte sie knapp und unfreundlich. Es war eigenartig, ihre eigene Stimme nach all der Funkstille zu hören.

„Sind Sie Miss Jean Granger?"

„Ja." Dann fügte sie leise an „oder das was von ihr übrig ist ..."

Der Typ murmelte irgendetwas zu seinen Begleitern, was sie nicht verstehen konnte, ehe er ihr antwortete. „Wir haben den Auftrag, Sie in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, weil Sie nicht länger unter dem Schutz Ihres Mannes stehen."

„Was?", rief sie ungläubig.

Wut keimte in ihr auf. Er war noch nicht tot und schon hatte es das Ministerium erneut auf sie abgesehen? Er konnte nicht tot sein! Er_ durfte_ nicht tot sein!

„Lassen Sie uns rein kommen und wir werden es Ihnen erklären."

„Nein!", protestierte sie gereizt. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wie viele von Ihnen sind da draußen?"

Eine kurze Pause folgte ihrer Frage, ehe die Antwort kam. „Wir sind zu dritt."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie sarkastisch. „Drei fremde Männer gegen eine Frau? Was fällt Ihnen ein!"

„Doch, Miss Granger. Sie haben keine andere Wahl. Entweder Sie öffnen uns oder wir werden die Tür aufbrechen müssen."

Panik!

Sie rutschte bis an die Bettkante vor und klammerte sich am Laken fest. Ihre Hände schwitzten und trotzdem fröstelte sie. „Sagen Sie mir zuerst, warum Sie mich in Gewahrsam nehmen möchten", antwortete sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Wieder war Gemurmel vor der Tür zu hören.

„Also gut. Sie stehen nicht länger unter dem Schutz Ihres Ehemannes, da dieser als verschollen gilt …"

Das war es also. Sie schluckte.

„Wir werden Sie ins Ministerium bringen. Dort werden Sie sich einer Anhörung unterziehen, um zu sehen, ob Sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden Ihres Mannes zu tun haben."

„Warum bin ich nicht darüber informiert worden? Das ist ungeheuerlich!", rief sie erbost aus.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Aber so sind die Vorschriften. Die Anhörung findet in den kommenden Tagen statt."

„Vorschriften? Sie wollen mich bis auf weiteres in eine Zelle einsperren, weil mein Mann angeblich verschwunden ist? Beweisen Sie es mir! Beweisen Sie mir, dass er nicht aufzufinden ist …" Sie versuchte verzweifelt, Zeit zu schinden, um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Die Frage war nur _was_.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte, wie verschiedene Zauber auf die Tür losgelassen wurden. Vergeblich. Sie hielt stand. Zumindest im Moment.

So langsam wurde die Situation brenzlig. Wenn sie versuchen würde, abzuhauen, wäre sie vollends verloren. Sie könnte sich nirgendwo mehr blicken lassen, solange Snape nicht wieder aufgetaucht und sie als unschuldig deklariert war.

Wie zum Henker konnte das alles nur geschehen? Es war beunruhigend genug, dass sie nichts für ihn tun konnte. Doch dass sie nun unter Verdacht stand, etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun zu haben, war mehr als beängstigend.

Die Geräusche vor der Tür wurden immer bedrohlicher, wie Hermine zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen musste. Lange würden Snapes Schutzzauber, die er gegen fremde Eindringlinge in seine Privatgemächer eingerichtet hatte, nicht mehr standhalten. Was konnte sie also tun? Sie musste jemanden um Hilfe bitten, doch wen? Und wie? Sie konnte nicht fort von hier, um die Sache nicht noch schlimmer zu machen und den Verdacht, der gegen sie bestand, nicht durch ihren Widerstand zu verhärten. Sie brauchte jemanden, der zu ihr kommen konnte. Irgendjemand, der so schnell wie möglich bei ihr sein konnte…

Endlich hatte sie eine Idee.

„Dobby!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Wenn du mich hören kannst, dann hilf mir bitte! Ich brauche Professor Snape ..."

Es klang wie ein inniges Gebet, das sie aus den Tiefen ihres Herzens sprach, in der Hoffnung, von irgendjemandem erhört zu werden.

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen, wurde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer gewaltsam geöffnet ... Hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert.

Drei kräftige und dumpf drein blickende Männer in Anzügen traten ins Innere und machten erst Halt, als sie unmittelbar vor ihr standen. Die Zauberstäbe des Trios waren bedrohlich gezückt und Hermine war unweigerlich klar, dass sie nicht zögern würden, sie zu benutzen.

„Miss Granger?", fragte einer von ihnen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er tatsächlich für das Ministerium arbeitete, sein Gesicht war so einfältig, dass es schon fast schmerzte.

Hermine hockte immer noch verdattert auf der Bettkante. Sie hatte Angst. Die drei Männer würden zweifelsohne einen bleibenden Eindruck in ihrem Gedächtnis hinterlassen, wie sie so vor ihr aufgebaut waren. Und wo zur Hölle war Dumbledore, wenn man ihn brauchte? Sie hoffte inständig und zu seinem eigenen Schutz vor ihrer Wut, dass er eine gute Ausrede parat haben würde, sie hier hängen zu lassen.

Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen, als der einfältige Mann erneut das Wort an sie richtete.

Oh, oh!

„Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, mir Ihre Hände zu reichen." Sein Gesicht wirkte stocksteif.

„Was? Wozu?" Ihr Herz klopfte rasend schnell.

„Sie stehen unter Verdacht, mit dem Verschwinden Ihres Mannes zu tun zu haben. Ich muss Ihnen leider die Hände verbinden …"

„Leider? Ist das Ihr Ernst? Nichts werden Sie tun! Mein Mann wird bald wieder zurück sein und Ihnen kräftig in den Hintern treten!"

Er seufzte. „Miss Granger, machen Sie es nicht schlimmer, als es schon ist." Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und griff nach ihren Handgelenken.

Hermine war so verdutzt, dass sie nicht weiter wusste. Es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, dass dieser Fremde ihre Hände fesseln wollte und sie nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte oder gar durfte.

In ihrem Kopf läuteten die Alarmglocken. Sie hatte von Ron eigenartige Dinge gehört, über Menschen, die in das Ministerium gebracht wurden und angeblich nie wieder gesehen waren.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er recht hatte? Was würden sie ihr antun, wenn Snape nicht bald aufwachen würde, um aller Welt zu beweisen, dass er sehr wohl am Leben und in der Lage war, für sie zu sorgen?

Sie musste diese Frage loswerden. „Was wird mit mir passieren, wenn Sie ihn nicht finden können?" Ihre Stimme brach am Ende.

Der Mann hielt einen Moment inne und sah sie an. Weder Mitleid, noch Kälte, noch sonst etwas, das ihr etwas über ihn gesagt hätte, lag in seinem Blick. Er wirkte einfach nur abgestumpft und das war weitaus schlimmer.

„In diesem Falle werden Sie nach der Anhörung, sofern Sie nicht des Mordes angeklagt werden können, einen neuen Mann zu Ihrem Ehemann nehmen."

Sie ließ ihre Kinnlade fallen.

Nein! Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein!

„Aber er lebt!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Können Sie das beweisen? Wenn Sie wissen, wo er sich aufhält, sind Sie verpflichtet, uns zu ihm zu führen."

Sie schluckte hart. Das konnte sie nicht tun. Das _durfte_ sie ihm nicht antun. Nicht nach allem, was geschehen war. Sie musste ihn beschützen und seine Deckung aufrechterhalten. Vor Voldemort und vor der Korruption des Ministeriums.

„Ich kann es fühlen", sagte sie schlicht.

Als der Mann den Kopf schief legte und sie skeptisch musterte, überdachte sie ihre Worte noch einmal. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie eher sterben würde, als ihn zu verraten.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich auch einfach getäuscht …"

„Nun denn, Miss Granger. Drehen Sie sich um und nehmen Sie bitte Ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen."

Sie zögerte.

„Wenn Sie es nicht tun, sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen gewaltsam die Hände zusammenzubinden. Überlegen Sie es sich gut. So oder so, Sie habe keine andere Wahl."

Hermine drehte sich zittrig zu ihm um und legte ihre Hände auf dem Rücken aneinander. Sie versuchte ruhig zu amten, schließlich tat sie es für ihren Professor. Sie würde alles für ihn tun, um ihn zu beschützen.

Es wurde still im Raum.

Der Mann richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie, was sie jedoch nicht sehen konnte und öffnete den Mund.

In diesem Moment flammte plötzlich der Kamin auf.

Hermines Brustkorb hob und senkte sich vor Anspannung. Endlich kam jemand, um sie zu retten! Sie vermutete, dass es Dumbledore war und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Kamins, den sie bis vor kurzem noch voller Verzweiflung eine halbe Ewigkeit angestarrt hatte.

Doch es war nicht Dumbledore.

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, es war nicht das!

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen und Angst zugleich. Ihre Lippen bebten und sie wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht.

Sie spürte, wie der fremde Mann hinter ihr zögerte, während seine Begleiter in Angriffsstellung übergingen. Ihre Hände zitterten hinter ihrem Rücken wie Espenlaub und sie verschränkte zum stabilisieren die Finger ineinander.

Eine Gestalt, die so dunkel und eindrucksvoll war, dass sie es beinahe mit einer ganz neuen Form der Angst zu tun bekam, stieg aus der Asche.

Snape. Wahrhaftig und unverkennbar.

Seine Augen glühten zornig, seine kräftigen schwarzen Brauen waren in der Mitte eng zusammen gezogen und offenbarten eine dunkle Falte dazwischen.

Er war für sie gekommen! Er war gekommen, um sie zu beschützen, um sie zu retten.

Er gehörte ihr! Sie fühlte schlagartig all ihre Bedürfnisse und Sehnsüchte, die sie für ihn hatte, in sich aufsteigen. Stolz schwelgte in ihrer Brust, als sie seine Pracht sah und ließ ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen. Er wirkte so stark und eindrucksvoll, wie eh und je in seiner ganzen Schönheit. Er war ihr Professor. Er war ihr Leben.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie seine aufrechte Gestalt in den engen schwarzen Gewändern erblickte, die ihr so vertraut war, schon dröhnte seine tiefe Stimme durch das Zimmer.

„Nehmen sie Ihren Zauberstab runter, oder ich schwöre, ich jage einen Fluch auf Sie los", sagte er eindringlich und zwischen fast unbeweglichen, dünnen Lippen hervor. Seine Kiefer waren noch während er sprach fest aufeinander gepresst, seine Fingerknöchel waren weiß von der Anspannung, unter der seine geballte Faust stand, in deren Mitte sein Zauberstab steckte, bereit jeden Augenblick zum Einsatz zu kommen.

„SOFORT. Niemand wagt es, meine Frau anzurühren!"

Er war zu ihr gekommen. Er würde sie beschützen, genauso wie er es versprochen hatte.


	43. Vereint

Kapitel 43

Vereint

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Es war der Moment, in dem sie aufwachte aus ihrer Lethargie.

Wie lange war sie hier in diesem Raum gewesen? Wie oft hatte McGonagall sie besucht, mit diesem sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck? Wie viele Mahlzeiten hatten ihr die Hauselfen vorbeigebracht? Und wie oft hatte es an der Tür geklopft, während sie unfähig und unnütz auf dem Bett gelegen hatte? Sie begann zu zählen und starrte ihn dabei mit weit geöffneten Augen an, wie einen Helden, der aus einer Schlacht zurückkehrte. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte er, nach allem was geschehen war, plötzlich hier sein und vor ihr stehen?

Sie hatte ihn gesehen, hatte gespürt, wie er um sein Leben kämpfte, das am seidenen Faden hing. Aber jetzt war er hier.

Die Männer vom Ministerium wichen verschreckt einen Schritt zurück, als sie Snapes Stimme durch den Raum dröhnen hörten und der Typ mit dem einfältigen Gesicht ließ verdutzt seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Sie sind Severus Snape", bemerkte er - wie scharfsinnig von ihm!

Snape ließ seine schwarzen Augen zu ihm hinüber schweifen und Hermine konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass der fremde Mann Angst vor der Autorität hatte, die er ausstrahlte.

„Wie er leibt und lebt", bemerkte Snape zynisch. Seine dünnen Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Aber … was tun Sie hier? Wir waren bis vor einer knappen Stunde noch auf der Suche nach Ihnen ..." Er versuchte vergeblich, sich zu rechtfertigen.

Snape hob unbeeindruckt seine Augenbraue an, in ganz typischer Manier. „Tatsächlich?"

Die anderen beiden Männer nickten verhalten.

„Nun gut. Jetzt bin ich hier, genau im rechten Moment, wie es scheint. Ihre _Dienste_ werden nicht länger benötigt." Eine Spur Sarkasmus mischte sich in seine Stimme. „Ich bin mir sicher, der Schulleiter wird nicht angetan davon sein, dass Sie ohne seine Erlaubnis in die Schule eingedrungen sind und gewaltsam meine Privatgemächer betreten haben."

„Das ist eine Sache des Ministeriums", sagte der Fremde beharrlich.

„Erklären Sie das Ihrem Vorgesetzten, wenn Dumbledores Eule bei ihm eintreffen wird", knurrte Snape zurück. Er glitt lautlos zur Türe hinüber und reparierte sie mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen! Ich bin Dumbledores Stellvertreter und werde nicht dulden, dass Sie hier herumschnüffeln, während er wichtige Dinge für die Schule zu erledigen hat."

Die drei Männer machten kehrt und suchten auf schnellstem Wege das Weite. Hinter ihnen fiel mit einem lauten Knall die Tür ins Schloss.

xxx

Hermine sank auf die Knie und schluchzte ungehalten los. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, griff nach ihren Armen und zog sie zu sich hoch, bis sie sich - wie schon so oft - an seine Brust gekuschelt hatte.

Wortlos hielt er sie in seinen Armen, während sie ihre Finger in dem schwarzen Stoff seiner Kleidung vergrub. Wie hatte er es geschafft, so perfekt auszusehen, nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte? Nicht ein Kratzer war auf seinen Gewändern zu sehen.

Dobby. Er hatte gut auf ihn geachtet. Er hatte ihn zu ihr geführt.

„Miss Granger", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr. „Weinen Sie nicht."

Seine Stimme, seine Wärme. Alles schien so unwirklich zu sein, dass sie nicht verstehen konnte, was geschehen war. Sie sog seinen markanten Duft tief in sich ein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich hier war. Wie sehr hatte sie sich das gewünscht? In all den Stunden, in denen sie leer auf den Kamin gestarrt und nach Antworten gesucht hatte, die niemand ihr geben konnte.

Er war hier. Bei ihr.

„Sie waren so schwer verletzt und so geschwächt", murmelte sie in seine Kleidung hinein.

Er strich ihr mit der Hand durch das wüste Haar, das sie seit seinem Verschwinden nicht mehr gekämmt hatte. „Ich habe versprochen, Sie zu beschützen, Miss Granger", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Erinnern Sie sich an meine Worte."

„_Weil ich Sie nicht verlieren darf_."

Hermine schluchzte laut auf.

„Es ist gut", sagte er ruhig und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. „Es ist gut …"

Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen und krallte ihre Finger noch fester in den Stoff seines Gewands. „Ich hatte solche Angst, Sie zu verlieren."

„Ich bin hier", sagte er schlicht. Er wollte ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit geben und ihr Vertrauen in ihn bestärken. Doch er fühlte sich selbst überwältigt von allem was geschehen war und war unfähig, etwas Sinnvolles zu erwidern.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah in sein Gesicht.

Er wirkte immer noch geschwächt im Vergleich zu sonst, unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe zu sehen, trotzdem hielt er sie fest und bestätigend in seinen Armen. Er war zu ihr gekommen, als sie nicht mehr ein noch aus gewusst hatte.

Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich an, als wären sie die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt. Niemand war in ihrer Nähe, der sie schief beobachtete oder hinter ihrem Rücken über sie tuschelte. Sie hatten sich und das war alles was sie brauchten.

Sie streckte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer.

Er war wieder hier, versicherte sie sich stillschweigend, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sensibel er bei jedem körperlichen Kontakt reagierte.

„Sie wollten mich mitnehmen", sagte sie ungläubig. „Sie wollten mich verhaften, weil sie dachten, ich hätte etwas mit Ihrem Verschwinden zu tun."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Das ist absolut lächerlich."

Sie nickte. „Sie waren eine ganze Woche nicht da, Professor."

„Tatsächlich?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Verstehe."

„Ich habe es selbst erst jetzt realisiert." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „McGonagall hat mich vom Unterricht freistellen lassen."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie verwundert an. „Hat sie das?"

Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Wörtchen mit ihr reden …"

„Nein. Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Sie war so besorgt um Sie. Ich habe schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mit niemandem geredet habe. Ich war wie ausgeklinkt, verstehen Sie?" Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh je! Ron und Ginny! Jetzt habe ich wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen …"

„Ist es erforderlich, dass Sie bei meiner Rückkehr so ein Gesicht machen, Miss Granger?"

„Oh. Entschuldigung." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über ihre Wangen.

Er nickte. „Viel besser so."

Sie seufzte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie gedankenverloren. „Was hat er Ihnen nur angetan, Professor."

Er fuhr sich wieder mit den Händen durch seine Haare, die inzwischen sowieso schon absolut durcheinander waren. „Der Dunkle Lord sieht es nicht gerne, wenn seine Pläne durchkreuzt werden. Jeder Schlag, den die Auroren gegen ihn ausführen, macht ihn noch wütender und unberechenbarer."

„Hat er das getan?"

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange. Seine Haut war rau und unrasiert im Vergleich zu sonst. Warum war ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen? Sie hatte sich so auf ihn gestürzt, dass sie alles andere vollkommen vergessen hatte.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und nahm ihre Wärme in sich auf. „Miss Granger. Was auch immer geschieht, das ist erst der Anfang."

Sie schüttelte sich verängstigt. In seinem Blick lag diese Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie jedes Mal aufs Neue schaudern ließ. „Gibt es denn gar nichts, das ich für Sie tun kann, Professor?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Voldemort hat eine Vorliebe dafür, neue Zaubersprüche und Flüche auszuprobieren. Solange ich nicht immun dagegen bin, bin ich ihm ausgeliefert."

„Wie kann er das tun?", fragte sie zutiefst gerührt. „Wie kann er Ihnen das nur antun?"

Er schnaubte. „Ich bin sein Sklave, Granger. Das dürfen Sie nicht vergessen. Er ist wütend über die schleppende Entwicklung seiner Pläne und das macht ihn zu allem fähig. Ich hatte Glück. Dass er meine Dienste weiter beansprucht, verschafft mir Zeit. Aber mehr ist es nicht."

Sie seufzte und ließ ihre Finger über seine Bartstoppel streichen, während sie ihn ansah und er ihren Blick schweigend erwiderte. „Wieso war Dumbledore nicht im Schloss, als das Ministerium mich holen wollte?"

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut. „Er hat einige Dinge mit Potter zu tun."

„Die Horkruxe", stellte sie fest.

Er nickte.

„Sie sind so wunderschön", flüsterte sie leise, während sie ihn beobachtete. Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Gefühle lagen ihr auf der Zunge. „Sie sind ein erstaunlicher Mann, Professor Snape. Und Sie schaffen es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in Ihre Augen sehe, weiß ich, wo ich hingehöre."

„Sagen Sie das nicht, Granger. Ich weiß genau, wer ich bin und was die Leute über mich erzählen ... Die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts. Mein Leben ist eine einzige Tragödie. Ich verdiene Sie nicht. Ich habe so viele Male versagt …"

„Nein!", sagte sie entschieden. „Nicht Sie haben versagt, sondern ich."

„Granger! Wollen Sie mir mit Absicht graue Haare wachsen lassen? Wieso sagen Sie so etwas?"

„Weil ich endlich all die Fehler eingesehen habe, die ich gemacht habe. Ich habe Sie vollkommen missverstanden, Professor. Sie hatten recht. Mit allem. Ich war ein dummes, verzogenes Kind. Ich habe Sie vor anderen lächerlich gemacht und gedemütigt. Ich habe Ihnen das Leben schwer gemacht und dabei immer nur an mich gedacht. Ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich konnte _S__ie_ dabei nicht sehen!"

Stille lag zwischen ihnen. Er kämpfte damit, etwas zu sagen. Dann nahm er sie bei den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Sind Sie jetzt fertig?"

Sie legte fragend die Stirn in Falten und er schob sie zum Bett hinüber und drückte sie sanft auf die Matratze nieder. Er zog ihr die Kleidung aus und befreite sich Stück für Stück aus dem schwarzen Stoff, der seinen Körper umhüllte.

Und dann beugte er sich über sie und liebte sie. So sanft und süß, so innig wie noch nie zuvor.


	44. Tear me apart

Kapitel 44

Tear me apart

Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er sich ihr hingab. Das letzte Mal, dass er Gefühle und Passionen mit ihr teilen würde und sich fallen ließ.

Sobald es vorbei war, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Sie würde verletzt sein, danach. Doch das würde er auch. Er musste sich von ihr distanzieren und sie auf Abstand halten. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, wenn er ihr Leben und das ihres gemeinsamen Kindes schützen und ihnen eine Zukunft geben wollte.

Ein letztes Mal strich er ihr mit den Fingern die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah in ihre unschuldigen braunen Rehaugen. Er musste es tun, da er diesen Krieg aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht überleben würde. Voldemorts Ausfall war eine unmissverständliche Warnung gewesen. Vielleicht schon beim nächsten Mal, wenn der Dunkle Lord nach ihm rief, würde er nicht zurückkommen. Sie hatte ihn bereits dieses Mal fast verloren.

Die Zeit war gekommen. Er musste sie von ihren Gefühlen ablenken, um sie auf den bevorstehenden Krieg vorzubereiten. Sie musste erwachsen werden und er musste ihr dabei helfen und ihr die Augen öffnen. Sie musste aufhören, für ihn zu fühlen und aufhören, ihn zu lieben.

Es war zu viel auf einmal, um es zu verstehen. Und es würde nicht leicht werden. Es würde ihnen beiden das Herz brechen. Aber am Ende würde sie leben. Sie _musste_ leben. Ohne ihn. Sie musste es nur erst lernen. Doch er war ein Lehrer. Er war streng und gefürchtet. Er würde es schaffen, sie zu lehren, was sie zu tun hatte.

Er seufzte und stand auf. Ihr Blick folgte ihm, während er im Bad verschwand. Als er erfrischt wieder herauskam, ging er zum Schrank und holte eine neue Garnitur seiner üblichen Kleidung heraus. Er zog sich an und als er dabei war, sich den schwarzen Umhang über die Schultern zu legen, öffnete sie ihren Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr ins Gesicht, mit diesem altbekannten, unleserlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, der sie schaudern ließ. „Nichts."

„Denken Sie nicht einmal darüber nach!", schimpfte sie los. Natürlich konnte sie spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Es wunderte ihn kaum. „Sie lügen!"

Sie hatte recht. Aber er musste es verleugnen.

„Ganz gleich, was auch immer Sie vorhaben, es wird nicht funktionieren, Professor."

Sie war erwachsen geworden in den letzten Wochen. War sein Einfluss etwa Schuld daran? Die Dinge, die sie zuvor zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor er sie geliebt hatte, hatten ihn selbst überrascht.

Sie stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Das Nächste, was er fühlen konnte, waren ihre Arme, die sie um seine Hüfte schlang. „Verleugnen Sie es nicht", flüsterte sie sanft.

Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken und schob sie beiseite, nicht ohne den enttäuschten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wir müssen ernst bleiben", sagte er in seiner üblichen Manier und mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie schüttelte sich. „Warum?"

Von all den Fragen, die sie ihm immerzu stellte, war diese die mit dem größten Effekt auf ihn. Sie konnte ihm das Herz damit auseinander reißen.

„Es wird einen Krieg geben", sagte er ruhig. „Bald."

Sie unterbrach nicht den Blickkontakt zu ihm. „Das haben Sie mir bereits erzählt."

„Ich muss mich um Ihre Sicherheit kümmern und Herumdrucksen wird dabei nicht helfen."

„Also schieben Sie mich von sich?", spuckte sie aus. Ärger stieg in ihr auf.

„Wenn es sein muss …" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür des Zimmers.

xxx

Hermine war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um endlich Ron und Ginny zu besuchen, als sie beinahe mit Professor Dumbledore kollidierte. „Professor, es … es tut mir leid", stammelte sie abwesend. „… Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen."

Er legte die Finger ineinander und sah auf sie herab. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war voller Güte, was sie nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen deutlich überraschte.

Sie seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass Professor Snape wieder zurück ist." Sie musste vorsichtig sein, wenn sie nichts von ihrem kleinen Abenteuerausflug ins Hauptquartier des Ordens verraten wollte.

Er nickte. „Das sind wir alle."

Sie lächelte gequält. Irgendwie wollte sie ihm immer noch nicht so recht glauben. „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen, ich wollte zum Gemeinschaftsraum …"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger, aber Sie wirken immer noch etwas zerstreut. Gibt es etwas, dass ich für Sie tun kann?"

Sie überlegte fieberhaft. „Vielleicht gibt es da tatsächlich etwas. Doch bitte seien Sie nicht voreingenommen, wenn ich Sie danach frage."

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, dann hielt er ihr den Arm entgegen. „Haben Sie vielleicht Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang?"

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Ist es nicht schön, einfach so durch das Schloss zu schlendern? Man weiß nie, was einen erwartet." Er war guter Laune.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie knapp.

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum und starrte dabei wie verloren auf den abgetretenen Steinboden zu ihren Füßen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Genau genommen wusste sie gar nicht, was sie überhaupt loswerden wollte. Es gab so viel, das sie nicht verstand. Auch Dinge, die sich nicht um sie und ihren Professor drehten.

Anscheinend merkte er, dass sie nicht weiter wusste und hielt inne, als sie nach Minuten des Schweigens noch immer nichts zu ihm sagte.

„Professor McGonagall war sehr besorgt um Sie, Miss Granger", begann er sanft. Seine Augen blitzten plötzlich auf. „Dennoch ist es eine Ausnahme gewesen, Sie vom Unterricht zu befreien." Sie nickte. „Gut. Ich freue mich, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht. Und ich freue mich, dass Sie mich verstehen." Er holte Luft. „Ich hoffe, Sie können mich auch verstehen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich sehr wohl um Professor Snape besorgt bin, auch dann, wenn es neulich nicht den Anschein hatte." Sie nickte beschämt. „Er hat etwas Besseres verdient, Miss Granger, als dass man ihm das Herz bricht."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das hatte ich niemals vor", gab sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zurück.

„Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie sich angegriffen fühlen. Bitte hören Sie mir einfach nur zu."

Sie seufzte. „Sie wissen, dass ich Severus schon sehr lange kenne. Er genießt mein vollstes Vertrauen, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Professor."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Es steht mir vielleicht nicht zu, Ihnen das jetzt zu sagen und vermutlich wird Professor Snape sehr wütend sein, wenn ich es tue, dennoch denke ich, dass Sie eine Erklärung verdienen, die er Ihnen nie freiwillig geben würde."

Hermine schluckte und spürte, wie ihre Finger zu schwitzen anfingen. Das Gespräch behagte ihr überhaupt nicht … und trotzdem wollte sie erfahren, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Severus hat gravierende Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht und am allermeisten hat er selbst darunter gelitten. Seine Schuld ist längst beglichen, mit allem, was er für die Schule und die Schüler getan hat. Er hat es für unsere Welt getan. Sie hatten recht, mir nicht zu trauen, weil ich Ihnen keinen Grund gegeben habe, Ihnen zu zeigen, wie viel mir an ihm liegt. Professor Snape machte einen großen Fehler, als er ein Todesser wurde. Er verlor die Freundschaft zu dem Mädchen, das er liebte, sie wendete sich von ihm ab und wurde die Frau eines anderen."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie das hörte. Endlich schien sie sein Verhalten zu verstehen.

„Er riskiert sein Leben. Jeden einzelnen Tag. Doch er tut es aus Liebe. Damals wie heute. Der einzige Unterschied, den es dazwischen gibt, ist der, dass die Person, die er liebt, nun eine andere ist. Er hat sie sein ganzes Leben lang geliebt, bis zu ihrem Tod. Ihr Name war Lily Evans." Sie starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. „Ja, Miss Granger. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, was Sie füreinander empfinden."

„Ich wollte ihm nie wehtun", flüsterte sie überwältigt. „Aber es ist einfach geschehen. Ich war so dumm! So unsagbar dumm. Und das ist mir erst jetzt klar geworden."

Er lächelte sanft. „Seien Sie gut zu ihm, Miss Granger. Auch dann, wenn ich nicht gutheißen kann, wie sich alles entwickelt hat, bin ich gezwungen, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Ich war es, der ihn gebeten hat, Sie zu heiraten. Und für mich wird er immer wie ein Sohn sein und Sie, Miss Granger, haben es in der Hand, ihn glücklich zu machen."

Ihr Herz klopfte und sie brauchte etwas Zeit, ehe sie ihm antworten konnte. „Was kann ich nur tun? Er ist davon überzeugt, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben wird." Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Ich fühle mich so schwach, so hilflos ..."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es gibt immer einen Weg. Sie müssen ihn nur finden." Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich von ihr ab und setzte alleine seinen Weg durch das Schloss fort.

xxx

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe!", knurrte Ron grimmig. „Ginny und ich haben eine Woche Nachsitzen bekommen, von Dumbledore höchst persönlich und das alles nur wegen Snape."

Hermine lächelte verlegen in die kleine Runde und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, dass ihr das auf euch genommen habt."

Er lief knallrot an und wischte sich die Stelle mit dem Ärmel ab. „Ach, das war doch nur eine Kleinigkeit …"

„Natürlich, Ron!", bemerkte sie amüsiert.

"Weißt du überhaupt schon, dass Harry einen weiteren Horkrux zerstört hat?", fragte Ginny.

"Was? Das ist großartig, Ginny."

Sie nickte stolz. „Wie geht es Snape jetzt eigentlich?"

Ron rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. „Ich lass euch wohl besser allein, wenn ihr über ihn tratschen wollt."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden und ließ die beiden kichernd zurück.

Hermine holte Harrys Umhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers unter ihrem Sweatshirt hervor.

„Könntest du das bitte Harry geben?"

Ginny nickte. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wie lange er wohl ohne seine beiden Schätze klarkommt …"

Hermine seufzte. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich euch da mit rein gezogen habe. Es ist erstaunlich, wie Ron plötzlich damit umgeht, dass ich und Professor Snape … nun ja, dass wir nicht nur verheiratet, sondern richtig zusammen sind."

„Ich würde mich nicht zu früh freuen, Hermine. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ron wieder austickt."

„Ich hoffe, du irrst dich. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Harry und ich uns aus dem Weg gehen."

Ginny drückte ihre Hand. „Das wird schon wieder. Du wirst sehen, irgendwann merkt er, wie sehr du ihm fehlst und dann kommt er angekrochen. Er muss sich nur erst dazu überwinden."

„Wir werden sehen. Im Moment gibt es so viel, das mir im Kopf herumspukt, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich zuerst anfangen soll."

„Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte Ginny eifrig.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke, aber da muss ich ganz alleine durch."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kommst du zuerst zu mir, versprochen?"

Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Einverstanden."

xxx

Es machte Hermine schwer zu schaffen, dass der Professor ihr gegenüber so zurückhaltend war, obwohl er sie davor gewarnt hatte, dass das passieren würde. Eines Abends war sie über ihren Büchern auf dem Bett in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer eingenickt, nachdem sie stundenlang vergeblich auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er kam erst um Mitternacht zur Tür reingepoltert und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen.

Hermines Herz raste, als sie aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte und die schlechte Verfassung sah, in der er sich befand, aus Angst, dass ihm wieder einmal etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.

„Professor …" Sie verstummte blitzschnell wieder.

Er streifte sich mit den Füßen die Schuhe ab und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Miss Granger …"

Er hatte getrunken. Sie roch es sofort. Seufzend streckte sie ihre müden Glieder, stand auf und platzierte sich unweit von ihm auf dem Sofa.

Er starrte sie an und lallte los. „Kommt jetzt ihre übliche Moralpredigt, Granger?"

Sie schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Sie tat es nicht gerne, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es sein musste.

„Warum tun Sie das, Professor? Ich bin nicht mehr so blind und einfältig wie früher, dass ich nicht an Ihren Augen sehen kann, wie sehr Sie darunter leiden."

Er nickte matt. Sie hatte ja so recht. Sie _war_ innerlich gewachsen. Schnell fasste er sich wieder und kehrte zu seiner üblichen Masche zurück. „Es geht Sie nichts an."

Sie schloss für einen winzigen Moment die Augen. Es tat ihr weh, wenn er so etwas sagte, nach allem, was sie durch gestanden hatten.

„Sie irren sich. Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus und fing die Flasche Cognac auf, die aus seinem Büro gesaust kam. Es war ein Wunder, dass er in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch diesen Reflex hatte.

„Alles Übung", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „War was, Granger?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein, Professor." Sie stand auf. „Gute Nacht. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

Er schnaubte unzufrieden. „Frauen."

Sie fuhr herum, ihr Gesicht war wütend. „Was glauben Sie, was Sie damit bezwecken, Professor? Wie können Sie mir das nur antun?"

„Was antun?", fragte er verdattert. Er war nicht bei Sinnen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe um Sie geweint, Professor. Ich dachte, Sie würden sterben."

„Das bevollmächtigt Sie noch lange nicht dazu, unerlaubterweise in das Hauptquartier des Ordens einzudringen!" Jetzt war er wütend.

„Sie … Sie wussten es?", fragte sie verstört.

Er nickte und setzte die Flasche an die Lippen.

„Woher …?" Sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Doch es war zu spät.

„Ich konnte es fühlen."

„Was? Und da lassen Sie mich in dem Glauben, Sie würden sterben?"

„Zugegeben, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt … aber …"

Natürlich! Er kämpfte damit, sich seine Schwäche einzugestehen. Hermine seufzte tief.

„Wie dem auch sei!", fuhr er mahnend fort. „Sie hatten großes Glück, dass niemand Sie entdeckt hat."

„Glück? Ich hätte mir fast in die Hose gemacht!"

Er räusperte sich. „Pardon?"

„Ach nichts! Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen."

Sie hörte, wie er hinter ihrem Rücken einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche nahm und fühlte unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen.

Noch einmal drehte sie sich um, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Warum glauben Sie, Sie könnten mich davon abbringen, Sie zu lieben, indem Sie sich so verhalten? Sie ruinieren sich selbst damit."

„Tue ich das?", fragte er spöttisch, fast so, als wäre sie diejenige, die sich im Moment nicht im Griff hatte.

„Ja. Jedes Mal wenn Sie trinken, brechen Sie mir das Herz. Aber es wird nichts an meinen Gefühlen für Sie ändern." Sie drehte sich entschieden von ihm weg und ging in Richtung Bett.

„Ich muss Sie beschützen, Granger", sagte er vollkommen unerwartet. „Sie beide."

Seine Stimme klang eigenartig und im ersten Moment war sie einfach nur überrascht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. Aber dann, als sie seinem Blick folgte, der zu ihrem Bauch glitt, setzte ihr Herz aus zu schlagen. Es war offensichtlich, er meinte das Baby. Es traf sie wie ein Blitz. Das Baby, das nicht existierte, weil sie sein Vertrauen verraten hatte und sich schuldig gemacht hatte.

Weil sie gelogen hatte.

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie wusste, dass der Moment der Wahrheit unweigerlich gekommen war. „Es gibt kein Baby", sagte sie leise, fast flüsternd. Sie war daran, aufzugeben und würde die Konsequenzen auf sich nehmen. Trotz allem war sie es ihm schuldig.

„Wie bitte?" Er klang so, als wäre er in dem Glauben, sich verhört zu haben.

„Es war eine Lüge."

Nun dämmerte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger", sagte sie leise und fühlte, wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren zusammen krampfte. Seine Augen wurden starr. „Sie werden nicht Vater", fuhr sie fort, unerbittlich, wie es schien.

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie wartete verzweifelt auf eine Antwort von ihm. Aber da war nur dieses Starren, das ihre Befürchtungen bestätigte. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen.

„Es war eine Lüge, Professor."


	45. Parting

Kapitel 45

Parting

Er ließ die Hände sinken und nahm den Blick von ihr. Zitternd stellte er die Cognacflasche neben dem Sessel auf den Boden.

Sie streckte sich zu ihm vor und wollte ihre Finger auf seine Wange legen, doch er stieß ihre Hand blitzschnell von sich und stand mit einem Ruck auf.

„Bitte Professor …"

Er wich einige Schritte von ihr zurück und hob die Hand. Auf seinem Gesicht war deutlich der Schmerz abzulesen, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

„Sie haben mich reingelegt", stellte er fest. Seine Stimme wirkte rau, sein Ausdruck lag jenseits der Enttäuschung.

Sie nickte. "Ich kann es erklären, Professor … Ich musste alles tun, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass Sie es wert sind, dass es einen Grund für Sie gibt, um zu leben."

Seine Brauen zogen sich tief in der Mitte zusammen. „Sie haben mich angelogen", setzte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen nach, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Hermine schluckte. Ihr Herz raste unkontrolliert. „Lassen Sie es mich doch erklären!" Sie konnte die Wut, die in ihm steckte, mit jedem seiner Atemzüge fühlen. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und zitterten. „Die Umstände haben mir keine andere Wahl gelassen …"

Sie sah, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte und rechnete damit, dass er sie anschreien würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Sie haben mich gedemütigt", stellte er bitter fest. Seine Stimme brach vor Enttäuschung. „Und belogen."

„Ja."

Sie konnte es nicht abstreiten. Es gab nichts, das ihr Handeln rechtfertigen würde. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und ließ das Bild seines traurigen Antlitzes durch ihren Kopf gleiten. Was hatte sie nur getan? Von allen Dingen, die sie ihm zugemutet hatte, war diese Lüge das Schlimmste gewesen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Ein aufrechter schwarzer Wall.

„Professor", sagte sie zögernd.

Sie stand auf und wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken. Doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, so sehr schämte sie sich. Minuten vergingen und sie stand einfach nur da, unfähig etwas zu tun und starrte auf seine schwarze, unbewegliche Rückseite.

„Wie konnten Sie nur glauben, ich würde Sie weniger lieben, indem Sie sich von mir abwenden und mir etwas vorspielen? Sie sind nicht so steinhart, wie ich immer gedacht habe, Professor Snape. Sie besitzen ein Herz. Ich werde es nicht verleugnen, dass ich mich schuldig gemacht habe. Aber ich tat es aus Liebe. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht dazu sagen. Doch was haben Sie mir zu sagen? Womit wollen Sie rechtfertigen, dass Sie mich in dem Glauben ließen, ich wäre Ihnen gleichgültig?"

„Sie wissen gar nichts über mich, Granger", sagte er abfällig.

„Sie täuschen sich. Ich kenne Sie. Vielleicht sogar besser, als Sie sich selbst kennen. Geben Sie es endlich zu!"

Seine Schultern sackten zusammen. „Sie leben in einer Fantasiewelt!", bellte er hasserfüllt.

„Schon möglich. Aber ich bin bereit, aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und sie wieder gut zu machen, was man von Ihnen nicht behaupten kann. Sie sind gerade dabei, denselben Fehler zu machen, wie vor langer, langer Zeit. Sie fühlen und Sie sorgen sich, Professor, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und das ist in Ordnung, es ist menschlich. Das ist das, was uns von Voldemort unterscheidet. Doch wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, werden Sie alles verlieren."

Er fuhr herum und riss die Augen auf, voller Horror. „Was haben Sie gesagt?" Benommen stolperte er zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand prallte. Seine Beine zitterten bedrohlich. „Verschwinden Sie! Augenblicklich!"

Sie sah seinen bebenden Körper, der sich mit aller Gewalt an die Wand drückte und konnte fühlen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, sein unbändiger Stolz war gebrochen.

Hermine zog ihre triefende Nase hoch und stürmte zum Kleiderschrank hinüber. Wortlos packte sie ihre Anziehsachen und schleuderte sie in die erstbeste Tasche, die sie finden konnte. Sie ertrug es nicht länger in diesem Raum, nicht mit diesem Mann.

Dann stand sie vor der Tür, mit Tränen in den Augen, die unaufhörlich über ihr Gesicht rollten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor." Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an und hoffte, dass er etwas erwidern würde, doch sie wusste es besser. „Ich liebe Sie, Severus Snape."

Er hatte alle Mühe damit, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie konnte es fühlen und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie verloren hatte. Sein Gesicht blieb unbeweglich. Trotz der steinernen Fassade aber, die ihn so unverwechselbar machte, schien alles an ihm zu beben.

„Ich werde Sie immer lieben."

Sie fingerte nach dem Türgriff und zog ihn im Vorbeigehen hinter sich zu.

Sie wollte schreien. Doch ihre Trauer ließ es nicht zu. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie hatte ihn verloren. Durch ihre Lüge. Ihre Finger krallten sich nach Halt suchend um die Griffe der Tasche, die sie so eilends gepackt hatte.

Und dann rannte sie los und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Fort von ihm, fort von den kalten und herzlosen Kerkern und fort von Hogwarts.

Fort von ihrem Zuhause und ihrer magischen Welt.


	46. Do you love her?

Kapitel 46

Do you love her?

Sein Herz raste und er presste keuchend seinen Körper gegen die Wand, um Halt zu finden.

Ihre Worte hatten ihn wie ein schwerer Schlag getroffen und er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Niemand redete auf diese Art mit ihm, abgesehen von Dumbledore natürlich. Er war es gewesen, der ihm damals die Augen geöffnet und ihm wieder auf die Füße geholfen hatte, als er zum ersten Mal in dieser Lage gewesen war. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm eine Chance gegeben hatte und der einzige, der ihn je zu verstehen schien, soweit das überhaupt möglich war. Aber es war auch Dumbledore gewesen, der ihn erst mit dieser Situation konfrontiert hatte, in der er nun steckte.

„_Sie fühlen und Sie sorgen sich, Professor, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Und das ist in Ordnung, es ist menschlich. Das ist das, was uns von Voldemort unterscheidet. Doch wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, werden Sie alles verlieren."_

Sie hatte die Wahrheit erkannt und seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen ausgesprochen, doch er fühlte sich so verloren, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Seine schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen schlugen ihm entgegen, bis er den Tag vor sich sah, an dem er Lily für immer verloren hatte, den Tag, an dem sie gestorben war.

Die Zeit war nicht stehen geblieben. Irgendwie hatte er weiter gemacht. Doch niemand konnte ahnen, dass ausgerechnet ihm so eine Tragödie ein zweites Mal passieren würde. Innerlich verfluchte er Dumbledore und seine Pläne.

Was wäre nur mit ihnen geschehen, wenn das Ministerium das Gesetz nicht erlassen hätte und sie nicht geheiratet hätten? Wäre dann alles noch so wie zuvor? Sie seine Schülerin und er ihr Professor? Er fröstelte. So viel Zeit schien vergangen zu sein. So viele Ereignisse hatten sich abgespielt, während er verzweifelt dagegen angekämpft hatte, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren ihm wie ein Labyrinth ohne Ausgang und ohne Wiederkehr.

Sie war fort. Was sollte er nur tun? Er konnte das nicht noch einmal durchstehen.

Er hörte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf und sah ihr Gesicht vor sich. Seine Miss Granger, die ihn verzweifelt anblickte mit diesem endlosen Strom der Tränen, der aus ihren Augen lief.

Warum weinte sie immerzu? Warum war sie immer so wütend gewesen? Und so neugierig?

Sie war noch so jung!

Er begriff langsam, dass alles seinetwegen geschehen war. Erschöpft sank er in die Knie und ließ sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken, die Augen geschlossen.

Er sah ihr sanftes Lächeln und den Kampf, den sie kämpfte, als sie mit aller Kraft versuchte, zu ihm durchzudringen. Immer wieder. Der Schmerz in ihren Augen, als er ihren Körper genommen und zu seinem Eigentum erklärt hatte. Es war hart für ihn, aber so war die Wirklichkeit. Alles was sie getan hatte, hatte sie für ihn getan - für ihren alten, sturen Professor. Einen Mann mit einem Herz aus Stein.

Ein leises Wimmern drang aus ihm hervor. Er musste etwas tun! War sie nicht zu ihm gekommen, als er mehr tot als lebendig auf dem Bett gelegen und um Vergebung all seiner Sünden gekämpft hatte? Er hatte überlebt. Und es musste einen Grund dafür geben, genauso wie sie es immer behauptet hatte. Er musste ihn einfach finden, diesen einen Grund, doch er war zu betäubt vom Schmerz, um auch nur irgendetwas zu tun.

Und dann, als er glaubte, es gäbe keinen Weg, kam die Erkenntnis, die ihn wie ein weiterer Schlag traf.

Was hatte sie getan? Sie wäre nicht in der Lage, zu ihm zurückzukehren, wenn das Ministerium von ihrem Verschwinden erfuhr. Und diesmal konnte er sie nicht davor bewahren, verhaftet zu werden. Sie hatte ihn verraten, als sie sich von ihm abgewendet hatte. Und dafür würde man sie ohne Umschweife nach Askaban bringen. Sie hatte ihre Ehe verraten, sie hatte die magische Welt verraten.

Aber sie musste … sie musste zu ihm zurückkehren. Er musste sie finden, bevor jemand anders es tat!

Es war ein Moment der Stille und des Friedens, der ihn umgab, als er realisierte, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Sie war so stark gewesen und so unerschütterlich. Aber sie hatte sich entschieden getäuscht, obwohl sie so beharrlich gewesen war und so zuversichtlich.

Er schlug die Augen auf. Es gab eine Sache, ein winziges Detail, das sie übersehen hatte.

Sie wusste es nur nicht.

Seine Augen wurden wässrig, während er versuchte, sich klarzumachen, was geschehen war, dass sie weitaus mehr verband, als er sich eingestehen wollte...

Hatte er ihr nicht all seine Macht gegeben, an jenem verrückten Tag, im Haus ihrer Eltern, in Dumbledores verdammtem Bett?

„_Ich liebe Sie, Severus Snape."_

Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er weinte - er weinte niemals. Nicht seit Jahren. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch geirrt! Seine kluge, unausstehliche Miss Granger hatte sich geirrt.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz. War es wirklich möglich, dass sie beide nicht begriffen hatten, was er getan hatte? Was er ihr gegeben hatte?

All seine Macht.

Er stieß einen bitteren Schrei aus, der an den Wänden des Kerkers verhallte. Er hatte es getan. Letztendlich hatte er es getan.

Sie trug sein Kind in sich.

Er fühlte, wie das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte und stemmte sich hoch, mit einem Ruck und stand schließlich auf den Beinen, wenn auch zittrig. Ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn, so kalt war es um ihn herum geworden, mit dem Moment, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. So bitterkalt!

„_Ich werde Sie immer lieben."_

Er musste sie finden, bevor es zu spät war. Er musste!

_Sie trug sein Kind in sich!_

xxx

Er stürmte mit aufgebauschtem Umhang in das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Sie ist fort!", sagte er und ging unruhig auf und ab, ohne zur Ruhe zu finden, während Dumbledore ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg beobachtete.

„Es ist meine Schuld!"

Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und faltete gemächlich die Finger ineinander. Er kannte Severus Snape, den rastlosen Mann in seinen schwarzen Gewändern.

„Meine Schuld, Albus!"

Dumbledore nickte matt und blickte sorgenvoll auf die traurige Erscheinung, die Snape ihm bot. Seine dürre aufrechte Gestalt, die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen. Wo war all sein Stolz hin? Seine Würde?

„Ich habe sie gehen lassen", sagte er gequält, während er sich mit dem Rücken an eine Säule lehnte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Dumbledore stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Snape hob abwehrend die Hand, er konnte es nicht ertragen, jemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben.

Als der Schulleiter im Raum stehen blieb, senkte er den Kopf. Lange schwarze Haarsträhnen verhüllten sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe sie nicht aufgehalten, Albus." Es war Tatsache, seine Stimme war tief und eindringlich, selbst in diesem Moment.

Dumbledore holte Luft. „Warum?"

Snape zuckte zusammen, als er ihn hörte und ließ seine schwarzen Augen auf die des Schulleiters gleiten. „Haben Sie nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", spuckte er aus.

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Warum, Severus?"

Der Zorn, der auf seinem Gesicht lag, war unmissverständlich. „Ich bin kein Feigling, Albus!"

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet, mein Junge."

Snape atmete stoßweise aus und versuchte mühevoll, seine Wut in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Sie wird nicht in der Lage sein, zurückzukommen, wenn das Ministerium davon erfährt."

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er sah bewegt aus und wagte es nicht, etwas zu erwidern.

„Was soll ich nur tun, Albus?", fragte er deutlich und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Säule. „Was soll ich tun?"

Wie benommen starrte er auf seine Knöchel. Der Schmerz erinnerte ihn daran, dass er wahrhaftig lebte und nicht in einem schrecklichen Traum gefangen war.

Dumbledore sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Liebst du sie?"

Er schwieg. Sein Kopf war so leer und sein Herz schmerzte ihn so unendlich, dass er nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah.

„Severus, es ist eine ganz einfache Frage", setzte er belehrend nach. „Du hast so viel durchgemacht und so viel gelitten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Last von den Schultern nehmen. Aber was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Du musst endlich anfangen, nach vorne zu schauen. Du musst endlich leben." Er atmete schwer. „Beantworte mir nur diese eine Frage. Um deinetwillen."

Snape blickte ihn verunsichert an, als würde er sich vor der Wahrheit fürchten.

„Liebst du sie?"

Er nickte knapp. „Ja." Sogar bei diesem einen Wort brach seine Stimme. Er zitterte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte.

Dumbledore atmete auf. Die Trauer auf dem Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers bestätigte all seine Vermutungen. „Es wäre an der Zeit gewesen, dass du es ihr sagst", bemerkte er milde.

Snape schloss die Augen und wollte alles hinunterschlucken, alles vergessen und in den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins verschließen. „Ich - ich kann nicht", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Plötzlich wurde der alte Mann wütend. Seine Hände verkrampften sich. „Es ist zu spät dafür, Severus", zischte er energisch. „Du kannst nicht umkehren. Sieh dich an. Du lebst. Nimm es in die Hand, bevor es dir entrinnt."

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht noch einmal."

Dumbledore zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. „Dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen, Severus."

„Sie müssen, Albus! Sie müssen …" Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Geh und finde sie. Bevor es zu spät ist."

Er hob überrascht die Brauen und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Nun geh schon!", donnerte der Schulleiter, als er Snapes zögerliches Verhalten nicht mehr aushielt.

Er drückte sich von der Wand ab und glitt mit einem Satz in Richtung Treppe. Dort hielt er kurz inne und nickte seinem alten Freund zu.

Dumbledore fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, da war er auch schon verschwunden.


	47. Oh Father!

Kapitel 47

Oh Father!

Er musste sie finden. Aber wie? Und wo? Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand ihr Verschwinden bemerken würde. Albus würde ihm helfen, so gut er konnte. Er würde sie decken und ihm Zeit verschaffen. Doch auch seine Macht war begrenzt.

Was würde geschehen, wenn letztendlich alle Bemühungen scheitern würden und das Ministerium davon erfuhr, dass sie verschwunden war? Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde und diese Ungewissheit nagte schwer an ihm. Vielleicht blieben ihm Tage, vielleicht auch nur wenige Stunden.

Er eilte in sein Büro und rannte beunruhigt darin auf und ab. Wo sollte er anfangen, nach ihr zu suchen? Sie würde nicht so einfältig sein, sich in ihrem Elternhaus zu verstecken, wo das Ministerium früher oder später nach ihr suchen würde. Nicht Miss Granger! Sie war nicht mit anderen Schülern zu vergleichen, sie war nicht zu unterschätzen, wenigstens das hatte er über sie gelernt. Aber wo konnte sie sonst sein? Was wusste er überhaupt über sie? Wie gut kannte er Miss Granger?

Die Erkenntnis, dass er zwar das Bett mit ihr geteilt hatte, jedoch nicht einmal etwas über ihr Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts wusste, hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf seiner Zunge. Übelkeit, Machtlosigkeit. Wie viel Leid sollte er in seinem Leben noch ertragen? War es nicht endlich genug? Hatte er nicht schon so viel gelitten und musste alles noch schlimmer kommen?

Er würde wohl oder übel über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und jemanden um Hilfe bitten müssen. Aber wen? Potter? Nur über seine Leiche. Mr. Weasley? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Aber was war mit Miss Weasley? Hatte sie nicht Gefallen daran gefunden, mit Miss Granger über ihn und ihre Ehe zu tratschen? Es war eine Möglichkeit. Doch er würde sie nur dann in Betracht ziehen, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gäbe. Vorerst aber war er auf sich allein gestellt.

Ein Knurren entfuhr ihm bei dem Gedanken daran. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Seine Augen blitzen auf, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass es noch jemanden gab, den sie in ihr Vertrauen gezogen hatte, als sie selbst hilflos gewesen war.

„Dobby!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Raum, so tief und hart, dass er selbst dabei zusammenzuckte. Er hörte das vertraute Geräusch des herannahenden Elfen und fuhr herum. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Professor Snape hat nach Dobby gerufen?"

Snape atmete tief aus und nickte. Er musste die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zurückbekommen. Es war gefährlich für ihn, sich gehen zu lassen.

„Dobby. Weiß du, wo Miss Granger ist?"

Der Elf rang die Hände und zappelte mit den Füßen auf und ab. „Nein, Sir."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut." Als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Professors sah, ließ er die Ohren hängen. Ein trauriger Anblick.

Snape presste seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Du wirst mir sagen, wenn du etwas über sie erfährst", forderte er streng. Dobby nickte. Er sah todunglücklich aus. „Sie wird vielleicht deine Hilfe brauchen und dich rufen." Snape sah ihm tief in die leuchtenden Augen. „Zu niemandem ein Wort."

Dobby nickte nervös. „Ja, Sir."

Snape schloss die Augen. „Gut." Er drehte sich um, sein Gesicht hart wie Stein. „Danke. Du kannst gehen."

Kaum war der Elf verschwunden, verbarg er den Kopf in seinen Händen und raufte sich die ohnehin schon zerwühlten Haare. Es war zermürbend, dass er nicht wusste, wo er nach ihr suchen sollte. Aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen und so entschied er sich dazu, in ihrem Elternhaus anzufangen.

Er apparierte in ihr Zimmer, die Muggel schliefen zu seiner Erleichterung. Sie würden gar nicht merken, dass er hier gewesen war, er war es gewohnt, herumzuschnüffeln. Seine Sinne waren geschult und die jahrelange Erfahrung als Spion hatte ihn gelehrt, vorsichtig zu sein.

Wie ein lautloser, schwarzer Schatten glitt er durch den Raum und ließ sich von dem Licht seines Zauberstabs leiten. Seine Lippen zogen sich missbilligend zurück, als er Dumbledores Hochzeitsgeschenk beleuchtete. Der alte Mann hatte ja keine Ahnung, was er damit angerichtet hatte! Und doch waren die Erinnerungen, die er mit dem Bett verband, so süß und saftig wie ein Korb voller verbotener Früchte. Sein Herz schlug kräftiger, als er daran dachte, was in diesem Zimmer geschehen war.

Er hatte letztendlich ein Kind gezeugt.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, seine Füße begannen zu zittern. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Ein Kind. Sie trug ein Kind in sich, ohne auch nur die geringste Ahnung davon zu haben. Sein Kind. Ihr Kind…

Er presste die Hand auf seine Brust und fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz darin. Er war nicht bereit dazu. Die Geschehnisse in den letzten Wochen hatten es ihm eindeutig bewiesen. Er dachte, er würde sie irgendwie auf Abstand zu ihm bringen, damit sie nach seinem Tod ein neues Leben mit einem anderen Mann beginnen konnte, ganz nach dem Willen des Ministeriums. Sie würde leben. Sie musste leben! Doch jetzt, ihre Lüge schien plötzlich in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, fürchtete er sich davor, was tatsächlich geschehen würde, wenn er sie für immer verloren hätte.

Was würde mit ihr geschehen, wenn er diesen Krieg nicht überleben würde? Hatte er sie nicht geheiratet, um sie vor einem unbekannten Schicksal zu beschützen? Um nicht die Sklavin eines Zauberers oder die Hure der Todesser zu werden? Er war kein Feigling! Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Zumindest bis jetzt, denn er wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Wie lange hatte es gedauert, bis er sich das eingestehen konnte? Und selbst jetzt fröstelte er bei dem Gedanken daran. Er konnte sie nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen, sie war seine Frau, sie hatte all dieses unbändige Vertrauen in ihn gehabt. Sie liebte ihn. Aber was würde aus dem Kind werden? Was auch immer passiert war, all die Enttäuschungen und die verletzten Gefühle, er war nicht der richtige Mann, um Vater zu werden. Er konnte sich nicht sich selbst mit einem Baby auf den Armen vorstellen, ganz gleich, wessen Baby auch immer. Und jetzt sollte er ein eigenes haben? Kinder waren unausstehlich in seiner Erinnerung. Sie trugen die Wahrheit auf der Zunge und scheuten nicht davor zurück, andere damit zu verletzen.

Wie oft hatte er Schüler dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich gegenseitig angegriffen hatten? Wie oft hatte er es am eigenen Leib erlebt, als James Potter ihn vor anderen gedemütigt hatte? Er hatte keine fröhlichen Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Sein Vater war ein schrecklicher Mann gewesen und seine Mutter zu schwach, um sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, zu dem er eine Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte, war Lily Evans gewesen. Am Ende ihrer Kindheit jedoch hatte sie ihm das Herz gebrochen, als sie sich in James Potter verliebt hatte.

Hass keimte in ihm auf. Wie sollte er nach all diesen Erlebnissen fähig sein, selbst ein Vater zu sein? Schon das Wort alleine jagte ihm Angst ein. Sein eigener Vater hatte kläglich versagt. Er war aggressiv und unberechenbar gewesen … Und er? Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge gewesen!

Er konnte seinen zitternden Körper fühlen, den Schmerz, der in seinem Inneren aufbegehrte. Seine einzige Hoffnung, dieser Hölle zu entfliehen, war Hogwarts gewesen. Er hatte Talent besessen, er hatte Magie in sich gehabt. Und trotzdem war da noch James Potter gewesen, der ihm alles genommen hatte, was sein Vater ihm nicht nehmen konnte.

Sein verfluchter Vater! Die Erinnerungen an ihn zerstörten all seine Hoffnungen, nicht genauso zu enden wie er. War er nicht der griesgrämige, gefürchtete Professor, der den Schülern von Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle machte? Es war Teil einer Befriedigung, die er verspürte, wenn er Menschen in ihre Schranken weisen konnte. Es gab ihm Macht und entschädigte ihn für all die Opfer, die er Tag für Tag erbringen musste, während er zwischen den Fronten von Dumbledore und Voldemort stand. Er war in diese Situation hineingewachsen, er war es gewohnt. Doch er war es nicht gewohnt, sich um jemanden zu sorgen und jemandem nahe zu sein. Liebe zu erfahren oder gar zu geben war etwas vollkommen Neues für ihn, denn nicht einmal Lily hatte ihn geliebt. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, damals. Aber er hatte nie mehr als das erfahren. Keinen Kuss, keine Leidenschaft, keine Berührungen auf nackter Haut.

Er schüttelte sich. Körperlicher Kontakt war für ihn jedes Mal ein neues Abenteuer. Wie also hätte er damit umgehen sollen? Er hatte fast sein ganzes Leben alleine in den Kerkern von Hogwarts verbracht. Er hatte versagt, als es darum ging, ein Ehemann zu sein. Er trug eine verkümmerte Seele in sich und seine körperliche Unerfahrenheit hatte es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht, sie für sich zu entdecken. Er war plump und unwirsch gewesen, als er in sie eingedrungen war und hatte ihr Schmerzen zugefügt. Doch damit nicht genug. Er konnte nicht aufhören, es zu tun, als er in ihrem Körper war. Sein Verstand war geschwächt gewesen von der Lust, die er empfand und er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, so zu handeln, wie er es üblicherweise tat, weil er noch nie zuvor in so einer Situation gewesen war.

Miss Granger war so zuversichtlich gewesen, so energisch und so neugierig. Sie war kein Kind mehr gewesen, trotz ihrer Jugend. Und dennoch hatte er Schuld auf sich geladen und ihr ohne Rücksicht auf Konsequenzen die Jungfräulichkeit genommen. Er hatte seine Männlichkeit durch sie entdeckt - was für süße Erinnerungen! Und ihr Schmerz? Ihre Worte, ihr letzter Blick, bevor sie verschwunden war ... Er hatte sie gehen lassen und nicht versucht sie aufzuhalten.

Er musste sie finden.

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch. Seine Finger umklammerten beharrlich den Zauberstab, einzig und allein, um etwas zum Festhalten bei sich zu haben. Dann begann er seine Suche.


	48. Tag eins bis drei

Kapitel 48

Tag eins bis drei

Oh mein Gott! Was hatte sie getan? Hermine konnte die kühle, frische Luft riechen, die sie umgab. Es war eindeutig etwas anderes, als das, was sie von den Kerkern von Hogwarts her kannte. Was machte sie hier nur? Sie hätte die Arme um ihn schlingen sollen, ihn beruhigen sollen und versuchen müssen etwas wieder gut zu machen, anstatt vor ihm wegzulaufen. Doch sie konnte seinen traurigen Blick nicht ertragen und so war es einfach passiert. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn verletzt! Ihn, ihren geliebten Professor. Und nun lag sie hier in der Kälte, in einem magischen Zelt, mitten im Nirgendwo, an einem Ort, an dem sie irgendwann einmal mit ihren Eltern kampiert hatte.

Wie lange war das her? Es schien, als wäre seither eine Ewigkeit vergangen, doch im Forest of Dean hatte sich nichts geändert.

Hermine fühlte, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte, schließlich war sie allein und auf der Flucht. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance, mit ihren Schutzzaubern die Deckung aufrecht zu erhalten? Sie hatte zu viel Zeit vergeudet, um jetzt noch etwas an ihrer Lage zu ändern. Selbst dann, wenn sie ihren Stolz überwinden könnte, würde sie nicht zurückkommen können. Das Ministerium war unerbittlich bei Verstößen gegen das Gesetz. Sie war schuldig und vielleicht würde man schon nach ihr suchen. Eine Lüge, Verrat und der unerlaubte Besitz eines Zauberstabs, dessen Recht, ihn bei sich zu tragen, sie mit dem Moment verloren hatte, als sie ihrem Mann den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um ungeschoren davonzukommen. Man würde sie aller Voraussicht nach inhaftieren.

Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, in Askaban zu landen und so ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm war so groß, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle sehen wollte. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen? Er hatte sie gehen lassen und ab diesem Moment gab es für sie kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte alles versucht und alles durch ihre Lüge zerstört. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so schwach an, dass sie fürchtete, ihre Zauber würden bald an Wirkung verlieren. Sie glühte, als hätte sie Fieber, es brach aus ihrem Inneren heraus wie ein Feuer. Ihre Haut war von kaltem Schweiß überzogen und brannte, als hätte jemand sie mit einem Fluch belegt - vielleicht war es auch so. Das verdammte Tattoo, das Snape ihr auf den Hintern gebrannt hatte, schien sich zurückzuentwickeln. Vergeblich hatte sie versucht, ihn damit ausfindig zu machen, doch es wirkte nicht. Konnte es sein, dass sie durch ihre Flucht vor ihm die Verbindung des Zaubers aufgehoben hatte? Es wäre durchaus möglich, denn etwas Seltsames ging in ihr vor, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie spürte, dass sie voller Magie war, doch es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sie die Kraft verloren, sie zu nutzen. Ohne ihre Magie jedoch war sie schutzlos, was sie nur noch mehr in die Verzweiflung trieb.

Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hatte. Beinahe wäre sie in einem Muggeldorf aufgeflogen, als sie versucht hatte, sich heimlich mit Vorräten, einigen Decken und einem Zelt aus dem Staub zu machen. Glücklicherweise konnte sie alles in einer kleinen verzauberten Tasche verstauen und niemand ihr etwas nachweisen. Aber was für ein Mensch war nur aus ihr geworden, dass sie so tief gesunken war, um ahnungslose Muggel zu bestehlen?

Sie schluchzte leise vor sich hin und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als in den Armen ihres Professors zu liegen und die wohlige Wärme zu spüren, die von seinem Körper ausströmte. Sie wollte seinen tiefen, ruhigen Atem hören, der ihr versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch er war nicht hier. Und sie konnte nicht zu ihm.

xxx

Snape durchsuchte immer noch das Zimmer in ihrem Elternhaus. Er wollte die Hoffnung, einen Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden, schon aufgeben, als er auf ein Fotoalbum stieß, das sie mit den wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben zeigte. Es waren Bilder von Miss Granger aus ihrer Kindheit. Sie hatte keine richtigen Freunde besessen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Nur ihre Eltern waren auf den Fotos zu sehen und Orte, die sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter bereist hatten. Erst später, als sie sich mit Potter und den Weasleys angefreundet hatte, waren Fotografien entstanden, die sie im Kreise ihrer Freunde zeigten. Es war eigenartig für ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie nun schon seit all diesen Jahren kannte und noch immer nichts über sie wusste, außer das, was sich während seines Unterrichts im Klassenzimmer abgespielt hatte.

Sie war von Anfang an furchtbar neunmalklug gewesen und hatte immerzu ungeduldig die Hand gehoben. Er hatte sie nicht besonders leiden können, doch das konnte er keinen seiner Schüler. Und nun war sie wie über Nacht zur Frau herangereift. Er schüttelte sich, als er sah, wie wundervoll sie damals auf dem Schulball während ihres vierten Schuljahres ausgesehen hatte. War das möglich? Hatte er sie überhaupt bemerkt? Vermutlich. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, umso intensiver kehrten die Erinnerungen an jenen Abend zurück. Sie war eine Schönheit gewesen. Doch mehr hätte er sich nie zu denken erlaubt. Nicht ein Mann wie er, der sein ganzes Leben unter Kontrolle haben musste. Noch nie hatte er sich damit auseinander gesetzt, was mit den jungen Erwachsenen passieren würde, sobald sie am Ende ihres letzten Jahres die Schule verließen. Schon viel früher waren sie keine Kinder mehr, wie er sich jetzt eingestehen musste. Sie stürzten sich voller Abenteuerlust auf das Leben und machten sexuelle Erfahrungen. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal unanständige Gedanken oder Gefühle für eine seiner Schülerinnen gehabt. Und es war nicht angemessen, so etwas jetzt durchblicken zu lassen, doch die Umstände, in denen er seit seiner Heirat mit Miss Granger steckte, forderten Klarheit von ihm. Sie war eine von denen, die demnächst ihren Abschluss machen sollten. Was hatte sie für ihre Zukunft geplant gehabt, bevor ihr das Ministerium in die Quere gekommen war? Wovon hatte sie geträumt? Nicht einmal hatte er sie danach gefragt. Doch er war trotz allem immer noch ihr Mann und musste dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Träume verwirklichen konnte. Sie hatte so viel Talent und Wissen in sich, dass es eine Schande wäre, es zu verschwenden. Er musste sich um sie kümmern und alles für sie zum Guten wenden. Doch zuerst musste er sie endlich finden.

Wütend durchblätterte er Seite für Seite das Album, bis er plötzlich innehielt. Sein Herz raste. Es waren Bilder von einem Ausflug mit ihren Eltern und seine Augen blitzen auf, als er die Überschrift über den Fotos las.

_Forest of Dean._

Es war ein Anfang. Er klappte leise das Album zu und vergewisserte sich, dass alles wieder an seinem üblichen Platz war, bevor er das Licht seines Zauberstabs löschte und aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand, wie ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit.

xxx

Er war rastlos, er war auf der Suche. Seinen schwarzen Umhang hatte er fest um den Körper geschlungen, sobald er Halt machte. Die Zeit drängte und sie war nirgendwo aufzufinden, obwohl er schon mehrmals den Standort gewechselt und stundenlang alles gründlich überprüft hatte, wie er es seit seiner Karriere als Todesser gewohnt war.

Hatte er sich geirrt? Er war so zuversichtlich gewesen, denn einen anderen Hinweis hatte er nicht finden können. Es war der dritte Tag, seitdem sie verschwunden war. Bald würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und auch dort bleiben müssen. Albus wurde langsam ungeduldig, wie er bei seinem letzten Statusbericht feststellen musste. Doch er würde nicht aufgeben! Nicht solange es noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung für ihn gab.

Noch einmal stieg er vom Boden auf, wie eine rauchige, schwarze Wolke und ließ sich durch die Luft gleiten. Es war so einfach für ihn, sich auf diese Art fortzubewegen. Wahrscheinlich war es der einzige Vorteil, den er anderen gegenüber errungen hatte, seit er sich auf Voldemorts Seite begeben hatte.

Mühelos wand er sich auf und ab, über die Wipfel der Bäume und zwischen ihnen hindurch, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sich dem Boden nähern zu müssen. Geräuschlos kam er auf und sah sich um. Es dämmerte bereits.

Er schloss die Augen und sog die kühle Brise, die durch seine Gewänder wehte, tief in sich ein. Der Duft um ihn herum bestand aus feuchter, Moos überzogener Baumrinde, gemischt mit abgestandenem Wasser. Irgendwo in der Nähe musste ein Tümpel sein. Er hielt den Atem an und sezierte jedes Detail heraus. Seine Nase hatte ein bemerkenswertes Feingefühl, wenn es um Gerüche und Düfte ging. Er war begnadet damit, Substanzen an ihrer Identität zu erkennen, noch bevor er sie einer Prüfung unterziehen musste. Es war seine Gabe und sein Fluch. Es war der Grund, warum er der Meister der Zaubertränke war.

Aufrecht wie ein stolzer Krieger stand er mit seinen schwarzen Gewändern in der einsamen Landschaft und atmete. Endlich kehrte Ruhe in ihn ein. Es war befreiend, hier draußen in der Einöde zu sein, umgeben von nichts anderem als der Natur. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, der Wind spielte mit seinen langen Haaren.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von dem, was er aufsaugen konnte, ehe die Kapazität seiner Lungen ausgeschöpft war und ließ jeden seiner Sinne für ihn arbeiten. Es war kalt und still. Nur das leise Ächzen der Bäume umgab ihn, als der Wind an ihren Zweigen rüttelte.

Langsam wollte er ausatmen, als er etwas erhaschte, das nicht hierher zu gehören schien. Es war ihm vertraut und so sog er es erneut in sich ein. Sein Puls ging schneller und er schlug die Augen auf.


	49. Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen

Kapitel 49

Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen, Miss Granger

Der Morgen hatte sich sanft über das Land gelegt und leichte, graue Nebelschwaden durchzogen die kühle Luft. Doch Hermine war zu erschöpft, um aufzustehen. Regen setzte ein. Es war so friedlich und still hier draußen, dass sie den ganzen Tag verschlief.

Erst am späten Nachmittag, als der Regen in kräftigen Strömen auf die Erde herab fiel, wurde sie wach. Verschlafen streckte sie sich. Noch immer war Leben in ihr und eigenartiger Weise fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so schwach wie am Tag zuvor. Ihr war, als wäre sie von einer schützenden Aura umgeben, ein Gefühl das ihr vertraut vorkam, auch dann, wenn es in Wahrheit nichts gab, das es erklären konnte.

Sie seufzte und rappelte sich auf. Langsam befreite sie sich aus ihrem wärmenden Schlafsack und zog eine dicke Jacke über. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel und erfrischte sich das Gesicht in einer Schüssel mit eiskaltem Regenwasser, das an einer undichten Stelle durch die Zeltplane tropfte. Sie war ausgehungert, doch es war nur das Knurren ihres leeren Magens, das sie verspürte. Der Vernunft halber schnappte sie sich einen Müsliriegel und kaute lustlos auf ihm herum. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nichts essen, kein Wunder, nach allem, was geschehen war. Sie hatte gelernt, ihren Professor zu lieben, doch dann hatte sie ihn verraten und schließlich hatte sie sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht. Es gab keine Logik, die dahinter steckte, es war einfach alles so geschehen.

Sie rieb sich die Augen, die immer noch verquollen waren, von all den Tränen, die sie vergossen hatte. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie vor dem Nichts stand. Im Moment ging es nur darum einen Tag nach dem anderen zu überleben. Wie lange sie das so durchhalten würde, wusste sie nicht. Doch einen Ausweg aus dieser Lage sah sie ebenfalls nicht.

Sie lauschte dem Regen, der monoton auf das Zeltdach prasselte und hoffte sehr, dass es nicht bald undicht sein würde. Ermattet zählte sie die Sekunden, die zwischen den dicken Tropfen lagen, die nach und nach in die Wasserschüssel fielen.

Sollte das nun ewig so weitergehen? Sie fühlte sich schon jetzt wie der einsamste Mensch auf Erden. Wie wäre es da erst in einigen Wochen oder gar Monaten? Vorausgesetzt, sie würde so lange durchstehen.

Irgendwann, als es ihr zu bunt wurde, überwand sie ihre Abscheu vor der Kälte und zwang sich nach draußen. Sie öffnete das Zelt und starrte wie gebannt hinaus. Sie blinzelte. Ihr Herz begann kräftig zu schlagen, als sie nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt einen Mann sah, der so unglaublich still in der Einsamkeit stand, dass sie dabei schauderte. Sein Gesicht war blass und von schwarzen Haarsträhnen umrahmt, verwegen und würdevoll zugleich. Stolz lag in seinem Ausdruck, er wirkte absolut perfekt und unerschütterlich. Er war der Mann, den sie so sehr lieben gelernt hatte. Und er war zu ihr gekommen.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund, ihre Beine zitterten. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte sie gefunden! Und nun war er hier, in all seiner Schönheit und Pracht und blickte sie an, mit dem endlosen Schwarz seiner Augen.

Sie starrten sich an, minutenlang, während der Regen auf sie hinab fiel und sie beide nichts weiter taten, als ihre Gegenwart in sich aufzunehmen.

Hermine machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er war nach wie vor so still und sah sie einfach nur an und ließ sich unaufhörlich vom Regen berieseln.

Wie lange hatte er hier auf sie gewartet? Er war durch und durch nass. Dampf stieg von seinen schwarzen Gewändern auf. Und wie hatte er sie überhaupt gefunden? Was ging in ihm vor? Was musste er denken, nach allem was sie ihm angetan hatte? Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie wahrhaftig sehen konnte. Doch wie war das möglich? Hatten ihre Schutzzauber an Wirkung verloren?

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Das Fieber, das sie so sehr geschwächt hatte, war verschwunden. Er stand hier und hatte auf sie gewartet! Plötzlich spielte alles keine Rolle mehr für sie, weder Vernunft, noch Logik.

Kamen sie denn nicht beide aus einer magischen Welt?

Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und warf sich seinem Körper entgegen. Dieses Mal zuckte er nicht zusammen, als sie die Arme um ihn schlug. Er presste sie fest an sich und versenkte seine Finger in ihren wirren Haaren. Sie saugte seinen vertrauten Duft in sich auf und hielt ihn fest, um ihn nie wieder zu vergessen.

„Wie?", fragte sie vollkommen überwältigt. „Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"

Er hob die Augenbraue und seine nassen Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sie ihm auf die Seite zu schieben. Sie wollte ihn sehen und jedes Detail von ihm tief in sich aufnehmen.

„Ich habe Ihr Fotoalbum in Ihrem Zimmer gefunden."

„Sie waren bei meinen Eltern?", fragte sie verblüfft.

Er nickte knapp. „Sie wissen nichts davon."

„Ah, verstehe. Sie haben eingebrochen." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie verspürte Stolz auf ihren schönen Mann.

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt", antwortete er knapp und blickte in die Ferne.

Hermine schwieg. Sie fürchtete sich davor, etwas falsch zu machen. Sehnsüchtig ließ sie ihre Finger über die Knöpfe an seinem Gewand gleiten. „Ich dachte, ich würde Sie nie wieder sehen", flüsterte sie leise.

Er strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Haare. „Und ich habe mir vor Angst um Sie fast in die Hose gemacht." Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Hermine klemmte beschämt ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, als sie seine Anspielung hörte.

Noch immer war sein Gesicht unbeweglich, doch er musste nichts weiter tun, als sie festzuhalten, um ihr die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit zu geben, nach der sie sich so gesehnt hatte.

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte, dann seufzte sie tief.

„Professor …"

Es war so friedlich um sie herum, dass es schon wieder unwirklich war. Niemand außer ihnen war hier, nur die Einsamkeit der Natur umgab sie.

„Sie sind zu mir gekommen", murmelte sie ungläubig. Noch immer plagte sie das Gewissen, was sie mit ihrer Lüge angerichtet hatte. „Ich war so dumm und das werde ich mir nie verzeihen können …"

„Sie waren verzweifelt", stellte er klar. „Es war nicht richtig, Sie damit zu konfrontieren, welches Schicksal mich ereilen wird. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen."

„Sie haben getan, was Sie für richtig hielten."

„Das haben Sie ebenfalls, Miss Granger. Aber mein Verhalten hat nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, die Situation für Sie erträglicher zu machen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte Sie nie belügen dürfen. Sie hatten recht mit allem, ich war nicht mehr als ein dummes, einfältiges Kind ..."

Er legte seinen Daumen auf ihren Mund und strich sanft darüber. „Nicht jetzt. Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen, Miss Granger."

Der Blick seiner Augen war ernst und Hermine verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, als sie sprach. „Das klingt wunderbar, Professor." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, so fest, dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen wollte.

xxx

Snape brachte sie sicher zurück nach Hogwarts, ohne dass Hermine auch nur einmal seine Hand losgelassen hätte. Ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Sie war so dumm gewesen, so unsagbar dumm! Und jetzt schien sie so unendlich froh zu sein, dass sie wieder bei ihm war, dass er gar nicht anders darauf reagieren konnte.

Kaum waren sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer, warf sie sich ihm an den Hals, drückte ihn an sich und heulte los.

Er ließ sie gewähren und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Haupt und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Eine ganze Weile taten sie nichts anderes, als sich zu spüren und sich zu versichern, dass sie einander wieder hatten, bis er plötzlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig. Doch sein Herz pochte wie wild, er war zutiefst nervös.

Noch immer schluchzte sie ungehalten drauf los. „Gehen Sie nicht fort, Professor. Nicht heute. Ich brauche Sie …"

Sie hatte Angst davor, ihn erneut zu verlieren. Er fühlte, dass sie auf jede seiner Bewegungen reagierte, fast so, wie er selbst es immer getan hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine warmen Hände, bis sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. „Nein, nicht heute", versicherte er ihr und strich ihr die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Noch immer hatten sie ihre triefenden Sachen an und Hermine fröstelte. Sie wollte sich fest an ihn kuscheln, doch er hielt ihr Gesicht fest. „Miss Granger, hören Sie mir zu …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. „Bitte. Hören Sie mir zu." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr und langsam beruhigte sie sich. Er nickte. „So ist es besser."

Sie blinzelte ihn fragend an. Noch immer lag Angst in ihrem Blick. „Ich werde es wieder gut machen, ich verspreche es …"

Er zog die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine Zähne. Es war Kräfte zehrend, ihr auf diese Art und Weise etwas sagen zu wollen. „Würden Sie mir bitte einfach nur zuhören?"

Endlich verstummte sie und er versuchte es erneut. „Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte ich keine Gewissheit darüber, was mit meinem Leben geschehen würde."

Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen. Ihr Herz pochte vor Aufregung darüber, wieder seine Stimme zu hören.

„Ich wusste immer, dass ich nicht eines natürlichen Todes sterben würde. Aber diesmal hatte ich Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn ich Sie nicht mehr in den Armen halten könnte."

Sie schluckte bewegt und fühlte sich so machtlos, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Er stand vor ihr und hielt sie in seinen Armen und versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Das war mehr, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Aber es war auch beunruhigend, denn sie wollte nach wie vor, dass er so stark und unbeugsam war, wie sie ihn von Anfang an kannte.

„Ich hätte niemals gehen dürfen, Professor …"

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Als er sie wieder anblickte, sah er die Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen. „Miss Granger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, „ich möchte nicht, dass Sie um meinetwillen weinen."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Aber ich liebe Sie so sehr, Professor! Ich liebe Sie!"

„Miss Granger, bitte lassen Sie mich endlich aussprechen, ich bin etwas nervös darüber, können Sie das denn nicht sehen?"

Er bemühte sich sichtlich, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren und Hermine erstaunte dieses Geständnis und so beobachtete sie ihn mit einem interessierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, was es ihm nicht gerade leichter machte, sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

Er räusperte sich, während er ihre Hand nahm und sie in seiner hielt. „Ich möchte, dass Sie heute etwas für mich tun." Sie legte fragend die Stirn in Falten, doch er sah sie streng an und so versuchte sie, sich zu entspannen, so gut sie nur konnte. „Ziehen Sie die nassen Sachen aus, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich mir aus Sorge um Sie die Haare ausreiße, verstanden?"

Sie nickte niedergeschmettert von der Ernsthaftigkeit, die er ausstrahlte.

„Gut. Dann werden Sie ein warmes Bad nehmen, bevor Sie sich noch erkälten. Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück und werde Sie abholen. Wir werden diesen Abend nicht in den Kerkern verbringen."

Sie riss alarmiert die Augen auf und er seufzte, als er merkte, wie sie bei diesen Worten in Aufruhr geriet.

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich muss nur eben zu Albus, um ihm Entwarnung zu geben. Und dann bin ich wieder für Sie da."

Er blickte sie mit erhobenen Brauen an, bis sie endlich einwilligte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich bin bald zurück, versprochen." Langsam löste er sich von ihr los und ging zur Tür hinüber.

Hermines Herz pochte so wild, dass sie fürchtete, er könnte es hören. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Nicht jetzt. Und überhaupt nie wieder! Sie wollte bei ihm sein. Sie musste bei ihm sein!

„Professor!", rief sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich liebe Sie!"

Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie milde an. „Ich weiß."

Einen winzigen Moment schloss er die Augen und seine nassen, schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Hermine senkte betrübt den Blick. Was konnte sie von ihm erwarten, nachdem sie all das getan hatte?

„Granger!", rief er und sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie mit einem unglaublichen Lächeln auf den Lippen ansah, das ihr einen kalten Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagte. „Ich werde vor der Tür auf Sie warten."

Sie nickte. Und er? Er lächelte! Severus Snape lächelte. Was für ein wunderschöner Anblick das doch war. Sie war so hin und her gerissen davon, dass ihr zuerst gar nicht auffiel, wie sie ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Wie dämlich musste sie wohl in ihrer jämmerlichen Erscheinung wirken, während er all diese Würde ausstrahlte!

„Ziehen Sie sich was Hübsches an", hörte sie ihn sagen. Dann verschwand er, doch noch immer konnte sie das Lächeln erkennen, das ihn auf seinem Weg begleitete.


	50. Wie definieren Sie Liebe, Professor?

_Tear me apart_

_Ich werde dein Herz brechen, so wie sie mir meines gebrochen haben._

_Ich werde deine Seele zerreißen, so wie sie mir meine zerrissen haben._

_Es wird leichter werden._

_Aber es wird nie vorbei sein._

_- houseghost -_

Die Dinge, die ich schreibe, helfen mir, meine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Sie beruhen auf meinen Erfahrungen, lassen mich jedoch nicht alles verstehen.

Danke an alle, die mir vor Augen geführt haben, dass meine Geschichten lebendig sind.

In der Vorstellung ist alles möglich.

Somit gebe ich die Story mit einem tränenden Auge frei.

xxx

Kapitel 50

Wie definieren Sie Liebe, Professor?

Kaum war sie alleine, wuselte sie unruhig durch das Zimmer. Snape hatte sich eigenartig verhalten, seine Nervosität war ihr nicht entgangen. Und ständig hatte er versucht, ihr etwas mitzuteilen.

Was konnte er nur vorhaben?

Hermine grübelte und grübelte. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. Sollte das etwa eine Verabredung sein?

Sie war noch immer so von seinem völlig unverhofften Lächeln überwältigt, dass sie sich ganz schummerig fühlte. Es war absolut untypisch für ihn, so zu handeln und sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas tun würde. Nicht Snape.

Sie seufzte verträumt. Doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass sie keine Zeit hatte, sich Gedanken über alles zu machen.

Planlos raste sie ins Bad und erschrak, als sie ihre Erscheinung im Spiegel sah. Ihre verheulten Wangen, ihre zerzausten Haare...

Wie zum Henker sollte sie in einer Stunde damit fertig werden? Sie ließ Wasser in die Wanne laufen und schwang sich hinein. Von Entspannung konnte da keine Rede sein. Sie wusch sich das Haar und versorgte es mit einer Spülung, um es wenigstens etwas zu bändigen.

Noch während sie sich den Filz aus den Locken kämmte, traf sie fast der Schlag. Sie hatte nichts anzuziehen, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Wort hübsch in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und war schon wieder den Tränen nahe, da wurde ihr erst so richtig bewusst, was sie alles durch gestanden hatte, während sie auf sich alleine gestellt gewesen war. Was hätte sie nur ohne ihn getan? Er hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht und sie gefunden. Vor allem aber hatte er sie nach Hause gebracht.

Hermine wurde unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen, als sie feststellte, dass ihr die Zeit davon lief. Er war es wert, dass sie sich für ihn ins Zeug legte und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Nicht schon wieder.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam und ihre wilde Mähne getrocknet und zu einer akzeptablen Frisur hochgesteckt hatte, glitt ihr Blick nervös durch das Zimmer. Auf dem Bett lag eine große Schachtel mit einer kunstvollen Schleife darum. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. War es tatsächlich das, was sie dachte?

Sie eilte zum Bett hinüber, riss die Schleife von der Schachtel und hob den Deckel an.

_Oh mein Gott! Ein Kleid._

Er hatte ihr ein Kleid besorgt. Noch dazu eines, dass das Wort hübsch deutlich übertraf. Es war eng anliegend, trägerlos und nudefarben ... Es war perfekt. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas tun würde. Aber ehrlich gesagt, was wusste sie schon über ihn? Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie zu überraschen.

Endlich war sie halbwegs bereit, ihn zu empfangen, aber ihre Nerven lagen blank. Es war erstaunlich, warum sie plötzlich so aufgeregt war, bis sie begriff, dass das die erste ordentliche Verabredung war, die sie überhaupt mit ihm hatte. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durch gestanden, so viel erlebt, aber noch nie waren sie wie ein normales Paar verabredet gewesen. Ihre Wangen leuchteten, als sie bedächtig zur Tür schritt, in dem einzigen halbwegs akzeptablen Paar Schuhe, das sie finden konnte: ihren Sneakers.

Oh Gott! Irgendwie würde sie ihn davon abhalten müssen, auf ihre Füße zu starren. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab, setzte ein unsicheres Lächeln auf und öffnete die Tür.

Snape lehnte mit den Händen in den Taschen seines Gehrocks an der Steinmauer, während er unruhig auf Miss Granger wartete. Noch immer steckte er in seinen feuchten Sachen, er hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um alles so vorzubereiten, wie es beabsichtigt war. Kein Wunder! Sie hatte ihn dazu gedrängt, bei ihr zu bleiben, weshalb er all seine Vorhaben binnen Kürze erledigt haben wollte. Doch die Sache mit Albus hatte länger gedauert, als befürchtet. Jetzt war es zu spät, um noch etwas an seinem Aussehen zu ändern, er würde wohl oder übel so auf sie warten müssen, wie sie es von ihm gewohnt war.

Unruhig stieß er sich von der Mauer ab und schritt den Gang auf und ab. Er fühlte sich elend bei dem was er vorhatte. Seine Finger waren feucht und seine Atmung unbeständig. Es gab so viel, das er ihr zu sagen hatte und es entsprach überhaupt nicht seiner Natur, es auf diese Weise zu tun. Genau genommen hatte er noch nie eine Verabredung dieser Art gehabt.

Verdammt! Hoffentlich war ihr überhaupt klar geworden, dass es eine Verabredung sein sollte, er hatte sich ja nicht gerade geschickt angestellt, als er versucht hatte, es ihr zu sagen.

Plötzlich ging neben ihm die Tür auf und er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sie sah. Er schluckte sprachlos, seine Hände waren immer noch in seinen Taschen vergraben. Endlich nahm er sie heraus und glitt neben sie.

„Miss Granger", sagte er steif, ohne es zu beabsichtigen. Schnell setzte er ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin.

Hermine war feuerrot im Gesicht - das musste an den Sneakers liegen. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und atmete tief ein.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten, immer noch verunsichert. „Sollen wir?"

Sie nickte und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kerker und schlenderten durch das Schloss.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte sie neugierig, nachdem sie eine Weile nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte.

„Wenn ich es Ihnen sagen würde, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr, Miss Granger."

Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Übrigens, danke für das Kleid, Professor."

Er sah sie an, ein süffisantes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen. „Es passt überraschend gut zu Ihren Schuhen."

Ihr Gesicht glühte. „Nun ja, Sie müssen es praktisch sehen. Hogwarts hat so unendlich viele Treppen und Türme und da ist es nur logisch, bequeme Schuhe zu tragen, mit denen man auch wirklich gehen kann."

Er nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat."

Es war gut, seine vertraute Stimme zu hören. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Danke, dass Sie darüber hinwegsehen."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Entspannen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns beiden nervös ist."

Sie ließ ihre Augäpfel zu ihm hinüber gleiten, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen.

Er sah wirklich nicht gerade wie er selbst aus. „Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie beunruhigt sind, Professor, schließlich wissen Sie, im Gegensatz zu mir, wo wir hingehen."

Seine Augen blitzten auf, doch er antwortete nicht und führte sie weiter, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb. „Wir sind da."

Vor ihnen zeichneten sich die Umrisse einer Tür ab, die aus der Verborgenheit der Wand heraustrat. „Der Raum der Wünsche!", rief sie überrascht. Er nickte und geleitete sie durch die Tür.

Hermine war überwältigt, als sie den Raum betraten, der nicht wieder zu erkennen war, seit sie zuletzt hier gewesen war. Überall um sie herum standen wunderschöne, antike Silberleuchter mit brennenden Kerzen darin. Das Licht, das von den Spiegeln an den Wänden zurückstrahlte, war faszinierend und ließ alles noch viel größer und geheimnisvoller wirken, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Begeistert drehte sie sich im Kreis.

Snape stand still neben ihr, die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen.

Sie kam schwungvoll auf ihn zu und warf sich an seine Brust. Er fing sie auf, legte die Arme um ihre Taille und blickte voller Sehnsucht auf sie hinab. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Ihre Augen ruhten in der Stille aufeinander und so genossen sie das Schlagen ihrer Herzen. Noch immer waren sie beide nervös, doch langsam fanden sie zueinander.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

Hermine schauderte bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte mehr davon haben und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Nie zuvor hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas geschehen würde. Nicht hier, nicht mit ihm. Beinahe wäre sie vor Einsamkeit fast verrückt geworden und jetzt stand sie hier mit dem Mann, den sie über alles liebte und wurde mit einem Kuss von ihm beschenkt. Es war bedeutsam, keine Frage, denn schließlich war er Severus Snape, der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer. Ein Kuss von ihm war mehr, als sie zu Hoffen gewagt hätte, ganz besonders nach allem was sie ihm angetan hatte.

Sie stieß mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen und wartete darauf, dass er sie einließ. Dann vergrub sie ihre Finger in seinen schwarzen Haaren. Seine immer noch feuchte Kleidung fühlte sich dampfig an, doch bei der Hitze, die die Kerzen ausstrahlten, würde sie bestimmt schnell trocknen.

Er sah so wunderschön aus und fühlte sich so vertraut an, dass sie sich von ihren Gefühlen dazu hinreißen ließ, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie stöhnte in seinem Mund auf und drückte sich fest an ihn, bis sie beide nach Atem rangen. Schließlich löste er sich mit bebender Brust von ihr los und sah sie an.

Das Feuer seiner Augen glühte. Er wollte sie, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Noch immer war er nervös und Hermine wollte nicht schon wieder dieselben Fehler machen, die sie schon so oft gemacht hatte. Sie folgte wortlos seinem Blick, der langsam über ihren Körper glitt.

„Sie sehen zauberhaft aus, Miss Granger", bemerkte er. Seine Stimme war längst nicht so kräftig wie gewöhnlich.

Sie lächelte sanft und verunsichert darüber, was sie tun sollte. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf die Brust. Sein Herz schlug kräftig. „Und Sie sehen beeindruckend aus, Professor."

Er starrte sie entgeistert an. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, Komplimente über sich zu akzeptieren, obwohl er an ihren Augen sehen konnte, wie ernst es ihr war.

Verlegen räusperte er sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann deutete er mit einer offenen Bewegung der Hand in die Mitte des Raumes. „Wir sollten etwas essen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine einen festlich gedeckten Tisch, der wie von Zauberhand flankiert von zwei hohen Stühlen vor ihnen auftauchte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen.

„Es ist wunderschön", bemerkte sie überwältigt.

Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an und führte sie zu ihrem Platz. Erst als er ihr den Stuhl zurechtgerückt hatte, setzte er sich selbst.

„Ich fürchte, wir werden auf den Wein verzichten müssen, Miss Granger", sagte er milde und schenkte kühles Wasser in zwei Gläser.

Sie lächelte zufrieden. „Einverstanden, Professor. Ich mache mir ohnehin nichts daraus."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Das ist auch besser so. Es gibt neue Entwicklungen, die uns betreffen und die Umstände, in denen wir uns fortan befinden, erfordern drastische Maßnahmen ..."

„Wir?", fragte sie überrascht. „Nicht ich habe ein Problem mit Alkohol." Sie hoffte inständig, dass es nicht zu forsch geklungen hatte und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

Er fuhr sich angespannt mit den Händen durch die Haare. Irgendwie sah er aus, als würde er alles bezweifeln und das machte sie stutzig.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Professor?"

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen etwas erklären, Miss Granger. Ich wollte es schon die ganze Zeit über tun und den richtigen Moment dafür abwarten. Doch je länger ich es hinauszögere, umso mehr muss ich feststellen, dass es keinen passenden Moment dafür gibt."

Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich nachdenkliche Falten. „Was meinen Sie? Was wollten Sie mir sagen?" Sie klang so ahnungslos und auch so neugierig, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer für ihn machte.

Er schluckte. „Miss Granger …"

_Und wenn die Hölle zufriert…_

„Miss Granger … Sie haben sich geirrt."

… _ist der Untergang nicht mehr weit._

„Womit?" Sie trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischdecke.

„Mit allem."

_Warum? Warum muss ich es ihr überhaupt sagen? Früher oder später wird sie es so oder so herausfinden._

Dann passierte es. „Sie tragen ein Kind in sich." Seine Stimme war nicht ansatzweise so kräftig wie gewöhnlich. Die Macht, die er sonst damit ausstrahlte, war verloren.

_Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück…_

Er starrte sie ungeduldig an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Miss Granger", begann er nach einer Weile, „haben Sie mir zugehört?"

Sie nickte perplex. Er sah vollkommen ernst aus, auf eine ganz neue, sanfte Weise.

„Sie tragen ein Kind in sich, Miss Granger. Unser Kind."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten.

Irgendwann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sie sind ohne Zweifel schwanger", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Nur langsam fasste sie sich wieder. „Aber … das kann nicht sein. Verstehen Sie denn nicht? Ich habe verhütet. Nur ohne dass Sie es wussten."

Er raufte sich die Haare, unordentliche schwarze Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. „Aber das spielt in unserem Fall keine Rolle. Erinnern Sie sich! Erinnern Sie sich daran, was geschehen ist, als wir bei Ihren Eltern zu Besuch waren." Seine Augen glühten, während er wieder einmal ungeduldig auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich daran erinnern möchte. Es war irgendwie seltsam, was damals passiert ist", gab sie kleinlaut von sich. „Und das ist nicht gerade ein Teil meines Lebens, auf den ich stolz bin. Obwohl der Sex ausgesprochen intensiv war …"

Er sprang auf die Beine. Der ganze Tisch kam ins Wanken und er nahm sie an den Schultern, gerade fest genug, um sie zur Besinnung zu bringen, ohne sie dabei zu verletzen.

Es war lange her, seit sie ihn so wütend gesehen hatte und das schien ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Alleine die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er sich bewegt hatte, war beängstigend.

„Granger! Das ist kein Spiel! Was habe ich damals zu Ihnen gesagt?"

Sie kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Es waren so viele wunderbare Dinge. Was meinen Sie genau?"

„Ich gab Ihnen all meine Macht", knurrte er. Dann holte er tief Luft. „Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Sie überlegte fieberhaft. „Nein." Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Professor, das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch, es kann." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und trotzdem war jedes Wort eindringlich und klar zu hören.

„Ich sagte Ihnen bereits, dass ich verhütet habe. Ich war auch nicht krank, also …" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Lassen Sie mich endlich los!" Sie wurde nicht laut, als sie das sagte, sie forderte es einfach nur.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und starrte ihr in die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren vor Anspannung geweitet. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte und es erschreckte ihn.

Verstört drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und vermied es, sie anzusehen. Es war zum Verzweifeln! Er stand vor ihr und wollte ihr etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht wie.

„Ich gab Ihnen all meine Macht", murmelte er abwesend vor sich hin. „Ich habe all die Magie, die uns umgab, Ihnen gegeben, Granger. Während des Aktes. Das ist etwas sehr Bedeutsames und äußerst Seltenes. Aber es funktioniert - ironischerweise."

Hermine starrte ihn entgeistert an. Sie hatte Angst. Sie konnte, sie _wollte_ nicht glauben, was er da sagte, doch was sollte er tun? Es war die Wahrheit.

„Sie sind schwanger", wiederholte er eindringlich. „Es gibt keine Zweifel."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin an, als würde sie es nicht begreifen. Alles was sie über die Lippen brachte, war ein leiser Aufschrei. Und dann folgte auch schon die Anklage. „Sie haben mich geschwängert, Professor!"

Er nickte, völlig überrascht von ihrem Verhalten.

Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Er fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Seine Brauen zogen sich tief zusammen.

„Ich dachte bereits damals, dass Sie schwanger sind, weil Sie selbst es mir erzählt haben." Er sah aufgebracht aus. „Sie haben mir eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt, um mich am Leben zu erhalten und sind jetzt sprachlos, weil ich Sie tatsächlich geschwängert habe? Sie sind unglaublich, Granger! Was ich in ihrem Elternhaus in Dumbledores verfluchtem Bett getan habe, war ein Akt der Selbstaufgabe. Es war ein Akt der _Lie_ …" Er stockte plötzlich.

„Was sagten Sie da eben?", flüsterte sie.

Er räusperte sich. „Nichts weiter."

Sie funkelte ihn mit zornigen Augen an. Nicht einmal jetzt war er bereit, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen.

„Sie haben in einem schwachen Moment bewusst Ihren verdammten Samen in mich gespritzt und mich absichtlich geschwängert, weil Sie mich lieben? Und dann wagen Sie es auch noch, mir Ihre Gefühle vorzuenthalten. Nein, Professor! Viel schlimmer noch, Sie ließen mich in dem Glauben, dass nur ich etwas für Sie empfinde, obwohl Sie meine Gefühle teilen? Das ist … mir fehlen die Worte!"

„Grotesk", bemerkte er schockiert von der Härte ihrer Anschuldigung. Sein Gesicht war selbst für seine Verhältnisse bleicher als bleich. „Und zugegeben, so hätte ich es nie ausgedrückt, aber wo wir schon dabei sind … _Sie_ haben mich hintergangen und mein Vertrauen schamlos missbraucht, Granger!" Er sprach ihren Namen aus, als würde es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, ihn überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Genauso wie Sie! Ich kann es nicht glauben … ich bin schwanger … von meinem Professor."

Er nickte und sackte auf seinen Stuhl zurück. „In der Tat."

Die Hitze, die von den Kerzen durch den Raum zog, trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Ungeduldig fingerte er an seinem Hals und löste das Tuch und die Knöpfe, die ihm die Luft zu nehmen schienen.

„Endlich sehe ich die Wahrheit vor mir", bemerkte er gestresst.

„Was?", fragte sie verdattert.

„Sie wollten nicht _mich_. Was ist mit all diesem Gerede über Liebe, Miss Granger?"

„Ich … nein … das ist …", stammelte sie unbeholfen. Was sollte sie ihm in einer Situation wie dieser antworten?

„Sind Sie jetzt sprachlos?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte nicht, dass ich Sie nicht liebe. Ich möchte nur nicht das", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zu ihrer Körpermitte. „Ich bin erst achtzehn Jahre alt, Professor. Ich bin zu jung, um eine Mutter zu sein."

„Aber Sie sind nicht zu jung gewesen, um Ihren Professor zu ficken, der fast doppelt so alt ist, wie Sie!", bellte er.

Das hatte gesessen. Sie bewegte die Lippen, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

„Und was jetzt, Granger? Sie weinen schon wieder? Ersparen Sie mir das endlich! Sie vergeuden meine Zeit!" Ein leises Schluchzen aus ihrer Richtung veranlasste ihn dazu, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich sagte Ihnen bereits damals, was ich von Ihrem Verhalten hielt. Es war nicht mehr, als eine krankhafte, kindische Verwirrtheit. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in Ihnen getäuscht, aber jetzt, nach allem was geschehen ist, fühle ich mich endlich wieder darin bestätigt: Sie haben nur jemanden gesucht, der älter war, um Ihre sexuellen Fantasien auszuleben und da ich zufällig gerade mit Ihnen verheiratet war, ist Ihnen nichts Besseres eingefallen, als sich mir an den Hals zu werfen."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Nein? Was ist dann wahr?" Er stand auf und stützte sich mit den Fingerknöcheln auf der Tischplatte ab. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Keine andere Schülerin hat es in all den Jahren geschafft, mich so zu kompromittieren, wie Sie es getan haben. Ich hätte mich nicht dazu herablassen sollen, mich mit Ihnen einzulassen, Granger. Ich wusste es von Anfang an. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich allein. Ich habe mich nur auf mich selbst verlassen. Und dann kamen Sie … es war ein Fehler, Ihnen zu vertrauen."

Er wendete sich von ihr ab und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen in eine Ecke des Raumes, so weit wie möglich entfernt von ihr. Noch immer schluchzte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Verdammt sei Potter! Vielleicht hatten Sie tatsächlich etwas zu kompensieren, nachdem man Ihnen einen Teil Ihrer Kindheit genommen hat." Er presste die Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, ohne dass sie es sehen konnte.

Sie zog die Nase hoch. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Hätten Sie sich nicht von ihm fernhalten können? Warum zum Teufel mussten Sie sich ausgerechnet mit ihm anfreunden?"

„Ich habe weit mehr mit Harry und Ron durch gestanden, als Sie es sich vorstellen können", gab sie energisch zurück. „Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für Sie, Professor."

„Dann beweisen Sie es mir. Bekommen Sie ihr kindisches Verhalten in den Griff und beweisen Sie mir, dass es echt ist. Beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie _mich_ wollen und nicht nur eine Fantasie von etwas, das ich Ihnen nie geben kann."

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Ihre Beine zitterten und dennoch fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und legte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Hüfte. Er schob sie entschieden von sich und drehte sich um.

„Was wollten Sie von mir, Granger?" Sein Blick war unleserlich und dennoch forschend. Die harte Fassade, die ihr früher solche Angst eingejagt hatte, war zurückgekehrt.

Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, während seine Frage in der Luft hing und atmete ein.

„Vielleicht ist etwas dran, an dem, was Sie gesagt haben."

Ihre Finger streckten sich nach den Knöpfen an seinem schwarzen Gewand aus und sie strich gedankenverloren darüber, während sie beobachtete, wie sich sein Brustkorb bei jedem seiner Atemzüge hob und senkte. Er ließ sie gewähren.

„Ich habe Halt gesucht, als mir alles zu entgleiten drohte, nachdem das Ministerium dieses Gesetz beschlossen hatte. Mein ganzes Leben hat sich dadurch verändert. Alles, was ich je erreichen wollte, alles, wovon ich je geträumt hatte, war plötzlich verschwunden. Ich war an Sie gebunden. Und es war absurd! Ich konnte Sie nicht leiden. Schlimmer noch! Ich habe Sie immer dafür gehasst, dass Sie sich seit meinem ersten Schuljahr über mich und mein Verhalten lustig gemacht haben. Sie haben mich mehr als einmal vor der ganzen Klasse bloßgestellt. Der Unterricht bei Ihnen war die Hölle für mich, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass kein anderer Lehrer den Schülern so viel beibringen konnte. Sie waren konzentriert und unnachgiebig. Sie waren so unsagbar still und in sich gekehrt und konnten dennoch so wütend sein wie ein Sturm. Ich habe Sie immer dafür bewundert, auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise. Ihre Stimme hat mich gefesselt. Niemand konnte Dinge mit einem Flüstern so ausdrücken, wie Sie es taten und sich damit vor der ganzen Klasse Gehör verschaffen." Sie seufzte nachdenklich. „Manchmal war ich sogar neidisch auf Sie, weil Sie so in dem aufgehen konnten, was Sie taten. Sie hatten all dieses unwahrscheinliche Wissen in sich, das ich in meinem Ehrgeiz ebenfalls besitzen wollte, doch irgendwann musste ich einsehen, dass das nicht möglich war. Ich würde nie so sein wie Sie. Mir fehlte es an Erfahrung und Ausdauer und ganz gleich, wie sehr ich auch versuchte, Sie zu beeindrucken, es funktionierte nicht. Sie waren kalt und abweisend und Sie waren mir - in jeder Hinsicht - überlegen. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, als wir in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt waren, nur Sie und ich, schien mir ein Licht aufzugehen. Ich konnte den Mann sehen, der hinter all dem steckte. Ich konnte sehen, dass Sie nicht unverwundbar waren, ganz besonders dann, wenn Sie getrunken hatten, sondern dass Sie menschlich waren. Es war etwas völlig Neues für mich. Ich sah plötzlich_ Sie_ und nicht mehr nur die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts, die versuchte, den Schülern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Mitleid mit Ihnen hatte und mich um Sie gesorgt habe. Doch das war noch längst nicht alles. Mein Verlangen, zu Ihnen durchzudringen, wurde immer stärker und da wurde mir bewusst, dass sich meine Gefühle für Sie geändert hatten."

Hermine ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen und spürte, dass er hart schluckte. „Sie wussten immer was zu tun war, Professor. Immer. Und ich wusste, dass ich mich immer auf Sie verlassen konnte. Das hatten Sie mir in all den Jahren beigebracht."

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sog seinen Duft in sich auf, während er unbeweglich dastand, die Hände an seinem Körper herabhängen ließ und über das nachdachte, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Wie definieren Sie Liebe, Professor?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Er schwieg. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie in meiner Nähe sind? Oder dann, wenn Sie mich einfach nur ansehen? Und was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie eine andere Schülerin ansehen? Wo liegt da der Unterschied? Ist es vielleicht die Art und Weise, wie Sie die Menschen ansehen? Was bedeutet Liebe für Sie?" Voller Erwartung blickte sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger", begann er leise, „wenn es etwas auf dieser Welt gibt, das ich Ihnen nicht erklären kann, dann ist es das." Er war überwältigt von ihren Worten. Nie zuvor hatte sie so mit ihm gesprochen.

Sie lächelte milde. „Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Ich werde Ihnen was erzählen, Professor. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass das alles passiert. Aber es ist irgendwie geschehen. Verzeihen Sie mir … all meine Fehler, meine ungestüme Art ... Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf da hineingestürzt, ohne zu wissen, wohin es mich führen würde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ohne Sie verloren bin. Ich fühle es und darum brauche ich Sie. Alles was war, alles was ich getan habe, ändert nichts daran, dass ich tatsächlich mehr für Sie empfinde, als für irgendjemand anderen auf der Welt. Und das ist das, was ich Liebe nenne. Ich möchte meine Arme um Sie schlingen und Ihren Duft einatmen. Ich möchte Ihre Haut auf meiner spüren. Ich habe das Gefühl, zu ersticken, wenn Sie nicht bei mir sind." Sie hielt inne und schluckte hart. „So seltsam es klingt, aber der einzige Mensch, den ich sehen wollte, als ich alleine in diesem Zelt war, waren Sie. Sie und all die Herausforderungen, die zwischen uns lagen haben mir eine neue Perspektive auf mein Leben gezeigt. Und jetzt frage ich Sie noch einmal: Was ist Liebe, Professor?"

Er nahm die Hand hoch und hielt ihr Kinn zwischen seinen Fingern fest, dann drehte er ihren Kopf zu ihm, bis sie ihn ansehen musste. „Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig, „Ich bin der letzte Mensch, der ihnen Vorwürfe über ihre Gefühle machen sollte." Er hörte einen tiefen Seufzer von ihr und seine Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Bitte hören Sie mir zu. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Ich muss es wissen. Sagen Sie mir eins: Was sehen Sie, wenn Sie mich ansehen?"

Sie blinzelte. „Ich sehe den Mann, der meinen Puls schneller schlagen lässt, auch dann, wenn er einfach nur still vor mir steht. Einen Mann, der in der Lage ist, all meine Zweifel mit nur einem Blick seiner schwarzen Augen zu zerstören. Sie sind jemand, der mir Sicherheit gibt und mir das Gefühl nimmt, alleine zu sein. Sie sind stark, Professor und Sie waren trotz allem immer für mich da … Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht nicht genug ist, aber es ist immerhin so viel, dass ich mir sicher bin. Und niemand hat das Recht, diese Gefühle, die ich für Sie habe, in Zweifel zu stellen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Und Sie haben mich geschwängert", setzte sie energisch nach. „Das bedeutet, Sie stecken ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten, Mister!"

Er hob wie üblich eine seiner Augenbrauen an. „Wirklich? Ich bin nicht der, der schwanger ist." Ein sarkastisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in den schwarzen Stoff auf seiner Brust, sodass ihm ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken lief. „Wirklich, sehr komisch! Sie stecken da genauso mit drin, wie ich. Kinder können unausstehlich sein."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wem sagen Sie das, Granger! Jahr für Jahr stelle ich mir dieselbe Frage: warum tust du dir das nur an?"

„Und was ist Ihre Antwort darauf?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst täte. Und Dumbledore braucht mich. Außerdem dürfen Sie meine Vergangenheit nicht außer Acht lassen. Das Ministerium hat ein Auge auf mich."

Sie seufzte. „Wir werden schreckliche Eltern sein."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Er strahlte so eine Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, dass er ihr schon fast Angst machte. Nachdenklich nahm sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und kaute darauf herum. „Glauben Sie, es wird funktionieren?"

„Was?"

„Das mit uns."

Er hob die Brauen an. „Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich eine Ahnung von diesen Dingen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht."

„Warum fragen Sie mich das dann, Granger?"

Sie warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Nein! Nicht _Granger_. Ich bin die Mutter ihres Kindes, Professor. Nennen Sie mich wenigstens dieses eine Mal bei meinem Vornamen. Sie wissen doch, wie ich heiße, oder?"

Sie wirkte verunsichert und er schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, als er nach Worten suchte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam, er schluckte. „Hermine."

Sie nickte zaghaft.

„Ich - ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie atmete aus und kuschelte sich innig an seine Schulter, während er schweigsam darüber nachdachte, was er gesagt hatte. „Das klingt absolut lächerlich!" Zwischen seinen Augen war eine tiefe Furche aufgetaucht.

„Ach finden Sie, Professor?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er legte den Kopf schief. „Wir sollten uns eingehend überlegen, wie wir das Kind nennen. _Hermine_ - was ist das nur für ein Name!"

„Ich mag meinen Namen."

„Tatsächlich?" Er blickte sie fragend an.

Sie nickte. „Zumindest mochte ich ihn, bis du ihn so abfällig ausgesprochen hast ..."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Da haben wir es, Miss Granger: Sie sind und bleiben Miss Granger."

„Und du bleibst Professor Severus Snape."

Er rollte mit den Augen, als er fest seine Arme um sie schlang. „Wenn Sie es sagen …"

xxx

Der Krieg war noch nicht vorüber, doch die erste Schlacht im Hause Granger/Snape war gewonnen…

- Fortsetzung in Arbeit -

Danke an alle, die mich mit ihren Worten aufgemuntert haben, auch dann, wenn ich ihnen nicht antworten kann, weil sie keinen Account haben.

xxx

Diese Fanfiction möchte ich meinem tapferen Krieger widmen. I love you


End file.
